But I Often See You As Something More
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: As a lot of years passed by, Percy and Annabeth remained as friends. But what they don't notice are some suppressed feelings. Will these feelings remain suppressed just as how they remained to be friends for years?
1. Memories of You

**A/N: ****If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Memories of You<p>

Annabeth's POV

"Percy and Annabeth, both of you go in the closet." Silena instructed.

"And we have to stay there for seven minutes?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, that's why it's called, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'."

"And we have to do what exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe get your first kiss?" Silena teased.

Percy and I got pushed into the closet and were surrounded by darkness. I searched the small dark room for Percy and once I touched his hand, both of us just sank down to the floor.

"So you hadn't had your first kiss?" He spoke softly but enough for me to hear.

He put his arm on my shoulders which was rather normal for the both of us.

"Oh, you hadn't had yours too."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If you did then you would tell me because that's how we are."

So here I am, sitting on the floor of Silena's closet with Percy.

Percy is my best friend. We were best friends ever since we were kids. When I first met Percy, I instantly had a crush on him. We became best friends quickly and as years passed by, the feelings I had for him faded away. Why? Because Percy would never like me and I will never be like those girls who are perfect for him. I saw Percy as a bother, as someone I will never have feelings for, and as a best friend.

"You know what? Let's get this over with." Percy said in the dark.

"What do you mea-"

He didn't give me enough time to finish my question. His lips were on mine, he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. When we stopped a couple minutes later, I bit my lip and looked away. I felt his hand softly touch my face and made me look back.

"That was a great first kiss I say." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I slowly nodded, still kind of dizzy and overwhelmed with what just happened. I just had my first kiss with my best friend, who I swore to never have feelings for. But the kiss felt so good and so right. No, these feelings are not to be tolerated.

"What was that for?" I asked coolly.

_Because I wanted to kiss you_. I wanted him to say but instead he said, "To get it out of the way."

"What?"

"To get the first kiss out of the way. So we don't have to worry about who our first kiss will be."

"Good point." I said, leaned back against the wall, and Percy put his arm on my shoulders again.

Percy spoke up a few minutes later, "How about you put you lips like this…?" He trailed off.

I blushed at the thought of kissing him again. We kissed again and it felt right and good. After that, we kept our lips to ourselves but we kept talking.

"Seven minutes are up. Come out guys…but you could stay if you want." Silena laughed.

We waited a couple seconds before leaving the closet. Percy stood up, I held my hands out, he helped me up, and walked back to the group. We sat down on the floor, facing each other. He was giving me a smile as if we had a secret. I felt fuzzy and warm inside.

_Oh no. No. No. No._

I must not have feelings for Percy. I swore to myself! And I knew that if I would have feelings for him, I would end up being hurt because he will never feel the same.

One. Two. Three.

Feelings, be gone!

xxxxx

"Annabeth, you have got to help me!" Percy pleaded as he rushed over to my locker.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You're friends with Rachel, right?"

I gave him a straight face, "Yeah, why?"

"How do you suggest I ask her out?" He smiled at me.

I pursed my lips and thought of a way for my best friend to ask one of my friends out.

"I say that you just ask her. She's the kind of girl who is straight forward."

"So, I just say it straight?" Percy was doubtful.

"Who's the friend here?" I smiled at him.

"Okay. Okay. I'll ask her today."

"Good luck."

"Maybe I shouldn't ask her today. Not today. Maybe tomorrow." He said as he leaned on the locker beside mine.

"No, you do it today. Today. Go. Now! Before the bell rings." I encouraged him and pushed him away.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." He said as he started walking away from me.

"Good luck!" I called after him.

I smiled to myself because I was happy for Percy. I was happy because he was happy. I closed my locker and walked to my next class.

Later that day, Percy was waiting for me by my locker.

"Hey." I smiled at him and opened my locker to fix my things.

"Hey." He smiled back at me.

I got my books, stuffed them in my bag, and wore my coat and scarf. We walked towards the exit. Percy put his arm on my shoulders.

"So, how did it go?" I asked him.

"She said yes." He said casually.

I looked at him and then smiled widely at him, "That's great! I'm so happy for you. Where are you going to take her?"

"I really don't know. That was what I wanted to talk to you about."

We went to my house, did our homework, ate dinner, and talked and planned his first date.

I'm being a supportive friend here, right?

xxxxx

I was at the mall, in a bookstore to be precise, looking through the bookshelves for good books to read. I was supposed to wait for Percy in front of Burger King but I knew if I wasn't there, he'd immediately go to Barnes and Nobles to look for me.

I saw a baby pink book that had the words, "Something Borrowed," on it's spine. I got the book and read the synopsis at the back of it. I was reading it half-way when somebody covered my eyes.

"I know you would be here." The person whispered in my ear.

I held the book in one hand, removed the hands covering my eyes, and said, "Hey, Percy."

"So what do you have there?" He said, eyeing the book that I was holding.

"Just another book that caught my attention." I said as I put the book back.

"I can buy it for you if you want."

"No, it's fine. C'mon, let's look for that gift for your girlfriend." I said as I pulled him away from the bookshelves.

"Okay, okay." He said and then put his arm on my shoulders.

We went around the mall, looking for the perfect gift for Rachel. They were celebrating their two year anniversary in a couple of days. Percy says that he wants me to tag along. We went to jewelry stores, art shops, and boutiques but Percy wouldn't budge. Now, we were at a toy store looking for none other than, a teddy bear.

"You have been with Rachel for two years and you want to give her a teddy bear? Really, Percy?" I said as he looked at different teddy bears.

"This teddy bear will be special." He smiled at me.

"May I help you, sir?" A staff went near us.

"Do you have teddy bears with recording machine built in?"

"Yes, we do. Please follow me."

We followed the staff and then Percy looked at the different bears that the staff showed. He ended up buying a blue bear.

"Is this a gift for your girlfriend?" The cashier asked Percy as she got the bear.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled at the cashier.

"Your girlfriend will love it."

"Oh, you know my girlfriend?" He was surprised.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" The cashier pointed at me.

"Oh, no, she's not my girlfriend." Percy said then put his arm on my shoulders, "She's my best friend."

"Well, both of you would look cute together." She smiled at us, making me blush.

After we bought the toy, we left the mall. Percy brought his stepfather's car and I wanted to practice driving so I offered to drive the car and luckily he said yes. I was focusing on the road when Percy said something that almost made me swerve the car.

"I love you."

"Excuse me?" I felt myself blush as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and my eyes widened.

"I was recording it so when Rachel plays it, she can hear me and know that I loved her." He explained to me.

I loosened my grip on the wheel, let out the breath I was holding, and smiled to myself as Percy kept saying, "I love you," over and over again because he said that he just couldn't get it right.

xxxxx

I rushed back to my dorm and turned on my laptop so it could warm up as I changed my clothes. Once that my clothes were changed, I sat in front of the laptop and logged in to Skype. The moment I was logged in, a window popped up, I agreed and a few seconds later, Percy's face was shown.

"Percy!" I smiled as I saw his smiling face.

"Hey, Annabeth. I've waited half an hour for you."

"Hey! I'm right on time, Mister-I've-waited-half-on-hour-for-you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiled widely at me, "So, how's your day?"

"Like every other day, it was fine but better now because I'm talking to you."

"Is it me or does it seem like you have a crush on me?" He said jokingly.

I scrunched my nose and said, "Well, how about you? How was your day?"

Percy smiled and told me how his day went.

We did this every day. Since I'm studying at Harvard University and Percy is studying at Stanford University, we couldn't be together every day. So what we do is that we video chat with each other every day. We talk for more than an hour, never going less than that. And we would talk about our day, favorite professor and subjects, and our least professor and subjects.

"Hey, Annabeth, there should be a package for you coming any day of this week."

"You sent me something?"

"Yeah." He said while nodding.

"Wait, I'll check the front desk if I have any packages." I said then stood up.

"Wear something decent!" Percy said but I was already about to exit the room.

"This _is_decent!" I said then left the room.

I went to the front desk and asked if I had any packages.

"You're in luck. This came in just a while ago." The personnel gave me a package that seems to be from Amazon.

"Thank you." I smiled and went back to my room.

"I got the package." I said as I entered the room and went back to my laptop.

"Open it in front of the laptop; I want to see your reaction." He smiled widely.

I stared at the package for a while and said, "Maybe I'll open it later."

"No, open it now."

"Okay, okay. I'm opening it." I said and ripped the tab off.

I was shocked when I opened the package. Percy bought me an Amazon Kindle 3. It was black and had a plastic covering it. I cautiously held it. It was very light in my hands, also very thin. I carefully held it up so he can see it.

"You bought me an Amazon Kindle 3?" I asked in disbelief.

"Turn it on."

I did what he asked me to do and saw that there was one file. I opened it…he bought me Something Borrowed.

"You bought me a Kindle to buy me Something Borrowed?"

"And, it's on my account so you can buy any book you want and it will be charged to me." He smiled.

I smiled devilishly at him and went to the Amazon store, "Oh look, a book that costs $7. Buy. A book that costs $5. Buy. Ooh, $6. Buy."

"Annabeth, no, I'm on budget!" Percy said while I was having a shopping spree.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Cool off, Seaweed Brain." I laughed at him.

"Oh, good, because I really thought that you bought a lot."

"Nah, I really bought them. See?" I showed the screen of the Kindle.

"Annabeth." He said cautiously.

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off. Anyway, what's all of this for?"

"For your birthday. Happy Birthday, Wise Girl. I bet you forgot your own birthday because of all the college things."

"Oh yeah, it _is_my birthday today." I slowly realized than laughed.

We talked for hours and when the clock struck twelve in the morning, I told Percy that I should better sleep already because I had classes in the morning.

I miss my best friend.

xxxxx

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

I smiled as Katie Gardner, one of my friends in college, greeted me as we passed each other on our way to our classes. She held out a flower that was made from a colored tissue paper.

"Thank you. I'm sorry; I don't have anything for you." I said as I got the flower.

"It's okay, you don't have to give anything. Being a good friend _is_your gift."

I smiled at her and we both continued walking to our classes.

I sighed in relief when my class for the day ended. I went to the library to do more research. I got the books I needed, turned on my laptop, and started my research. A couple of hours later, a window popped up, I agreed, and a few seconds later, I saw Percy's smiling face.

"Hey, Percy." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"If you can see, I'm in the library." I turned my laptop around so he could see the bookshelves and more.

"Again?" He asked once that the laptop was facing me.

"Excuse me, but I'm doing research." I showed him the book.

"Talk about living in the library."

"Oh, whatever. Anyway, where are you?" I said as I noticed that he was trying to hail a cab.

"Sorry, can't answer you. I better go. Continue with your research, Wise Girl." He smiled at me then he was gone.

I sighed and I got the book and continued with my research. About an hour before Percy and I are scheduled to video chat with each other, I left the library. I was walking along the halls when I heard someone singing the song, "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You." I smiled to myself, happy for the girl who was being serenaded. I continued walking then a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was singing the same song, smiled at me and gave me a blue salvia.

I smiled at him and thanked him even though I have never met this guy before so I stayed and listened to him sing because I didn't want to seem rude. Probably a minute later, another guy appeared. He was singing the same song and he was heading towards me. Once he reached me, he gave me the same kind of flower. Again, I smiled and thanked him. A couple more guys followed and now they were circling around me but the circle wasn't complete. There was a space that was supposed to be for another person.

As they ended the song, I noticed that there was a person standing at the end of the hall. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. When I realized who it was, my eyes widened. I put my bag and the flowers down then ran as fast as I could to the end of the hall. I jumped at the person and hugged him as tight as I could. That person hugged me back also as tight. I didn't want to let go because he might be gone if I did but I let go to see if it was really him. I held his face and smiled. It was really him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and wiped the tears away.

"Tears of joy. I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

I hugged him once again. He thanked the group of guys who pretty much serenaded me. One of the guys got my things and gave it to me so I wouldn't have to go there again. He was the first one to serenade me, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. I thanked him before walking away with Percy.

"Do you have bags?" I asked him as we exited the building.

"Yeah. I left them at the hotel."

I nodded in appreciation, "I know a good restaurant. C'mon."

We were sitting at a restaurant. We just finished our main course and now we we're eating dessert. A huge bowl of ice cream sat on top of the table and we had two spoons. Both of us looked like a couple rather than best friends because we were feeding each other.

"Really, Percy, what are you doing here?" I said as I withdrew my spoon from his mouth.

He thought for a while, "Because I needed to see you so bad."

I gave him a straight face but smiled, "That's given."

"I wanted to see how the Kindle is doing." He said as he fed me.

"It's doing very fine. Thank you very much. What else?"

"Because I have a gift for you waiting at your dorm."

"There's something more, I know so." I eyed him, "Wait, it's Valentine's Day! You're supposed to be with Rachel today."

He sighed then his lips formed into a tight line, "Rachel and I had a big fight."

I wasn't really focused on the reason why they fought, I was focused on making him happy again, "You're supposed to face you problems not run away from them."

"Hey, I had plans of coming here. I mean, I already have a ticket for February 15 and we had a big fight so I said to myself, 'Why not surprise Annabeth on Valentines?' So here I am."

I gave him a straight face, "Percy." I warned.

"C'mon, I missed you and I want to spend Valentines with you." He said as he fed me.

"When are you planning to face your problem?"

"I'm staying here for a week. So I'll be in your hands for the whole seven days." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Well, I missed you too."

We finished our ice cream and left the restaurant. I brought Percy to one of my favorite cafés and since today was Valentines they were having a gig. Percy and I sat down on the table, with two cups of hot chocolate on top.

Percy was talking about his scholarship and how he was doing in Stanford while the singer sang different love songs.

"The training is killing me but other than that classes are fine."

I sipped my hot chocolate and smiled at him.

"There was a time when…" He trailed off.

I waited for him to continue but I realized he was listening to the song so I decided to listen too.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend." The singer sang.

I looked at Percy and he was looking at me too. After probably a minute of staring at each other, we just laughed. He continued telling his story and I just listened to him.

Lucky is a song that will never have a place in my life.

"Well, I don't have any classes until ten in the morning. You should probably go to your hotel now. I'll bring you there." I said as we exited the café after letting time pass by.

"No, _I'll_bring you to your dorm. I have a gift waiting for you there."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Percy hailed a cab; we got in, and headed back to my dorm. I have to admit, I was excited for his gift. Percy paid the fare as we got down.

"What did you get me?" I asked him as we walked towards my dorm, hand in hand.

"I'm not telling you." He smirked at me.

"Give me a clue."

"Nope."

When we arrived, I got really excited. I didn't see anything as we got in the building so I gave him a questioning look. He led me to my room. As soon as I opened the door, I looked around the room and saw my gift on my bed. It was a traveling cage. My eyes widened. I looked at him then the cage and then back at him. He let go of my hand and signalled me to go to the bed. I ran to my bed and opened the cage.

A small dog came out. It was black and brown. It immediately went to my legs and stood up to lick my face. I held it and played with it for a while then looked at Percy.

"What's the dog for?" I asked him.

"So the dog would watch over you and keep you safe while I'm not around." He smiled at me.

"Aw, thank you, Seaweed Brain. What do you suggest I name…him?"

"Hmm…how about you name him, 'Onion'?"

"Onion?" I laughed.

"You asked me for a name and onion popped in my mind."

"Onion it is." I smiled and played with the dog.

"It's a Rottweiler. I hope you'll love him."

"Of course I will." I stood up, carrying the dog, and kissed Percy's cheek.

Percy stayed for a while and we talked about Onion and everything that was going on around us. When it started getting late, Percy decided that he better go. I put on Onion's leash, which Percy also got, and brought Percy to the entrance of the dorm.

"Wait! Pets aren't allowed in the dorm and in the campus!" I said as I realized.

"It's cool, I talked to the dean and he was fine with it. Dad and the dean were high school classmates; they're friends." He explained.

"Oh. Thank you, Percy, for everything."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll have lunch tomorrow."

"Lunch? Can't it be earlier?" He whined.

"You want me to miss my classes?"

"But I'll miss you already."

"I'll miss you too but I need to go to my classes."

"Ouch, you just broke my heart."

"You won't be seeing me until lunch not unless you want to sit in."

"Yeah! Maybe I _would_ sit in!" He looked at me excitedly. "What's the class?"

"Constitution of the United States."

"Well, lunch it is."

I laughed, hugged him, and waved goodbye as Percy's cab left.

xxxxx

"Are you coming tomorrow, Percy?" I said to my laptop with Percy's face on it.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm terribly sick."

"Well, isn't that ironic? A doctor is terribly sick." I laughed, "Well, get well soon."

We said our good nights and went to bed. I couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that Percy can't attend my graduation.

The next day, I woke up late, which was fine because I didn't have classes anymore. Around after lunch, I started to get ready for the graduation. I wore a dress that Silena gave me a couple years ago. It was a light blue and sleeveless cocktail dress; Calvin Klein rain draped dress to be exact. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore make-up. My shoes were silver Alexander McQueen heart peep toe skull pumps that Silena forced me to buy some years ago.

I went to the venue of the graduation and as I got there, they were already lining up, wearing the toga. I went to my place and wore my toga. The program went on smoothly, no problem or whatsoever. When I went up the stage to say my speech, I was hoping that Percy would magically appear out of nowhere. I scanned the audience before I gave my speech and I saw someone waving at me…someone named Percy.

I smiled widely and said my speech, happily and confidently. Everything was rather a blur after my speech because all that was in my mind was talking to Percy.

As soon as the program ended, I ran to Percy, which was quite hard because of my heels.

"Congratulations, Wise Girl." He said as he hugged me.

"Thank you." I said as I let go of him after a few minutes, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't live with myself knowing that I missed your graduation."

"But I thought you were sick."

"I still am but don't mind that. You finally graduated Law!"

"I still can't believe it, you know."

"After how many years of studying, you finally did it."

I smiled at him and he smiled back but he started coughing.

"C'mon, let's take you home." I said as I rubbed his back.

"No, you go out. Celebrate. I'll stay at the hotel."

"No, I'll go with you."

"You shouldn't stay in with me. I'll probably just get you sick. Go out and celebrate, Wise Girl."

"Then have some extra medicine because I'd have more fun being sick with you rather than celebrate without you."

He smiled at me and gave me his blazer as I removed my toga. We got a cab and I told the cabbie the hotel's address. We went to his room when we got to the hotel. He let me use the bathroom first so I exchanged my dress for Percy's shirt. After I used the bathroom, Percy went in and changed. A few minutes later, he came out only wearing pajama bottoms.

"Come here, Percy. Let's rub some Vicks on you chest."

"But I don't like that!"

"I said come here, Percy. This will make you better."

"Well, catch me." He said then ran away from me.

I ran after him then I tackled him. I was on top of him and opened the container while he squirmed under me. I smiled at him menacingly then rubbed some Vicks on his chest. He pouted at me; I laughed at him, and then stood up.

"Now, turn around so I can rub on some Vicks on your back."

He followed me and turned around. I put on some Vicks on his back.

"Wear your shirt. Drink lots of water and go to bed." I instructed.

Since there was only one bed, we had to share and sleep beside each other. Percy did what I told him to. I sat down on the bed, under the blanket, and watched TV. Percy lied down and a few minutes later, he was snoring. I smiled to myself, played with his hair for a while, and continued watching TV.

Frankly, being with Percy and taking care of him is better than celebrating.

xxxxx

"Annabeth, where's Percy?" Silena whined.

Right now, we're sitting at BLT Steak, waiting for Percy. We have this friends get together every Saturday. This week, I chose the place where we were having dinner and of course since I love Gordon Ramsay, I chose his restaurant.

Silena, Nico, Thalia, the Stoll brothers, and I are sitting at BLT Steak, waiting for Percy.

"I don't know, he's not answering his phone." I said as I put my phone back in my bag.

It was kind of a miracle to have all of them here.

Silena writes for Vogue. She's a regular columnist and she sometimes interviews people. There's no doubt that she's always in style and knows what's in or out. Nico does autopsies and works along with the Stoll brothers. As for the brother's, they are NYPD detectives. They know almost every case of murder, suicide, or homicide in New York City. Thalia is a journalist and a columnist for the New York Times. I'm a defense lawyer and Percy is a doctor.

"Of all the time to be late, Percy chooses to be late right now." Silena complained.

I looked at the door and that moment, I saw Percy come in.

"Percy's here." I announced.

Percy removed his coat and walked to our table with a huge smile on his face. He sat down, his smile still unfaltering.

"Why are you late?" Thalia asked angrily.

"I asked Rachel to marry me." Percy simply stated.

There was a chorus of what's and how's but the one I heard the loudest was, "What did she say?"

He sighed, smiled widely, and said, "She said yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you have a relationship that is similar to Percy and Annabeth's with someone? :)**


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. We had a Battle of the Brains: Grand Finals and I was a contestant so I had to study of everything that could be studied on. Fortunately, we won first place. I read books (slow reader) and it's finally exams again. This week, we're having minor subjects exams.**

**And please please please, vote my other story, She Moves In With Us, on Percy Weasley Jackson's "**PJO Story of the Year Awards"**poll. Just go to her/ his profile and the poll is already there.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – A Pleasant Surprise<p>

Annabeth's POV

Percy is engaged. My best friend is engaged.

My head was spinning. Percy would be married to Rachel, his high school sweetheart, in a few months.

We walked about their engagement, how long they plan to be engaged, when they want to get married, how he proposed. After our dinner, almost all of them left, leaving Percy and me.

"Wow, you're finally engaged." I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled at me and ordered another round of desserts for the both of us.

"What made you ask her to marry you?"

"I just thought that she makes me happy, I love her, and I want to spend my life with her. So I asked myself, 'Why not ask her to marry me?' And I did." He smiled at me.

"Well, I'm so happy for you."

"How about you? How are things between you and Luke?"

"It's fine. He's in Berlin right now."

"Is he treating you well?" He said as he ate his dessert.

"Yeah, he's been showering me with gifts from all the places he's been in."

"Perks of being a flight attendant." He laughed.

Luke and I met in Harvard University. Well, it's kind of Percy who brought us together. Why? Luke was part of the group who serenaded me a couple years ago. He was the first one to be exact. If Percy didn't ask that group to serenade me, Luke would've never met me. A few weeks later after he serenaded me, he properly introduced himself to me. Then that's when it all began. All thanks to Percy.

Percy was talking about wanting to go to Montauk when my phone rang.

"Excuse me, Percy, I have to take this."

"Sure, but don't expect your dessert to be untouched." He said as I made my way to the door.

I went out and answered it.

"Mom."

"Annabeth, I want you to go to the office and bring home the files on my desk. Same goes with yours."

"I'll be right there, Mom."

Then she hung up. I sighed and went back to the restaurant. I sat back down and eyed Percy.

"The dessert tastes good." He said after a few minutes under my stare.

I smiled and laughed at him, "Sorry, Seaweed Brain. Mom calls."

The moment he heard, "Mom calls," he winced. He knows that my mom rarely calls and when she does, it's something important. Something equivalent to, "Mom calls," is, "Hospital calls". Since Percy is a doctor, he has a lot of operations to do. Well, that's life. But every spare time we have, we spend with each other.

Both of us eyed the dessert then we just jumped at it. I grabbed the plate and fork and shoved the dessert in my mouth. Percy stared at me with wide eyes and then laughed at me.

"Look at your face!" He said while laughing at me and pointing at me.

I had a hard time to eat the huge dessert so Percy decides to take a picture of me despite the threats I gave him with my hands. After some time, I finally swallowed the dessert.

"I think you look good here." He said, looking at the picture he just took.

"You better delete that." I smiled at him.

"Nah, I like this picture of you." He examined the picture.

"Oh, you just love staring at my face." I smiled seductively at him.

"Well, maybe I do." He gave me a seductive smile.

I quickly laughed at us and then stood up. I got my things and walked over to him. I bent down, kissed his forehead, congratulated him once more, and then left. I walked to the office which was only a few blocks away. Don't you think it's kind of a coincidence that my favorite chef's restaurant was just a walking distance from the office? Yeah, I picked the office and convinced my mom that it would be perfect. A couple days later, we bought it.

I went to the office. I unlocked the front door, turned on the lights, got the files that Mom needed, and closed up again. My mom is a lawyer and it was her who inspired me to be a lawyer too. She got an office only for the both of us. So it's pretty much our office.

I got a cab and told the cabbie my mom's address. I paid for the fare and went up to my mom's apartment. I gave her the files, kissed her goodnight, and left. My loft was only a few blocks away from my mom's building, so I decided to walk.

"Good evening, Ms. Chase." The doorman greeted me.

"Good evening, Karl." I smiled back.

I went up to my loft and was greeted by Onion as I opened the door.

"Hey there, Onion!" I said as I played with him for a while.

A loft on the top floor which allows pets. It's also near Central Park and Times Square. Perfect isn't it? Percy should get the credit for finding this loft. After I passed the Bar Exam, I decided to go back to New York City. I was having a hard time to look for a place to live because I had a huge Rottweiler tagging along with me. Percy, who felt guilty, surprised me with this loft despite my protests.

I changed my clothes for my pajamas and got ready for bed. Onion waited for me outside the bathroom and went along with me when I headed for my bed. I turned off the lights and the moment I was under the blanket, my phone buzzed. I got it and looked at the message. No surprise. It was from Percy.

"Good night, Wise Girl. Sweet dreams. Pet Onion's head for me will you." I read aloud.

I smiled at the text and replied, "Will do. Don't forget our morning jog tomorrow. Night, Seaweed Brain."

I put my phone on the table beside the bed, pat Onion's head, and gave in to sleep.

_Somebody is in my loft._I thought as I heard faint footsteps. The person gently sat down on my bed.

I quickly sat up, ready to make a run for it, but I realized that it was Percy.

"So that's why Onion wasn't attacking." I said as I calmed down.

"Onion loves me. You love me don't you? Huh, don't you?" He said as he played with Onion.

I got out of bed, grabbed my towel, and said, "You're slowly making me regret giving you the spare key to my loft."

"I was worried about you. You were an hour late for our morning jog." He explained as I tied my hair into a ponytail.

"An hour?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe thirty minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Fifteen minutes… Oh, c'mon! I was worried."

"Worried? Maybe you just missed me." I teased.

I got ready for our jog and when I was done, we headed out. After probably two hours of jogging, Percy and I finally got tired and ended up sitting on a bench as joggers passed by.

"Head back home?" I asked him while panting.

He nodded and both of us walked back to my loft. Once we got to my loft, Onion jumped on Percy. He let me take a shower first so he could play with Onion. I smiled at the sight of Percy playing with my dog.

After I took a shower, I wore a plain shirt, a cream colored cropped sweater, and dark denim shorts. I walked back to the kitchen, barefooted. Percy was still playing with Onion but he was already watching TV.

"Your turn." I said as I entered.

He turned off the TV, held Onion's head for a while, and headed to the bathroom.

While he took a shower, I cooked us breakfast. I cooked us some bacon, fried eggs, and some pancakes. I also prepared some fruits. I set and put the food on the table.

Percy entered the kitchen wearing a light brown sweater with a plain white shirt inside and jeans.

"Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?" I asked him.

"Hot chocolate please." He smiled and sat down on the dining table, shoving a strip of bacon in his mouth.

I smiled and prepared two cups of hot chocolate. Once that I was done, I went to the table with our beverages. We ate breakfast smiling, talking, and laughing. When there was a pancake left, Percy immediately got it and laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and started eating the fresh fruits. I looked at Percy and he was smiling at me. I looked down at my plate and realized that he gave me his pancake.

"No, you take it." I said.

"You eat it."

"But it's yours." He placed a strip of bacon on my plate as I said this.

Percy gave me an innocent look and then I knew what he was trying to do.

I was a ballerina when I was younger. Mom wanted it. So I'm very slim due to my ballet lessons. Percy, being my caring best friend, sees to it that I get proper nutrition but sometimes gets me to eat a lot. According to him, he wants me to be healthy. I say that I'm already healthy but he says that I don't look healthy.

I sliced the pancake in half and gave it to him, "There, we're equal."

He laughed at me but ate the pancake anyway. We washed the dishes afterwards.

Now we were on the sofa, watching TV. Percy insisted that we watch a documentary on a certain heart surgery on Discovery channel. They were implanting a pacemaker and soon enough I was catching up on my sleep.

"Bella banana!"

I slowly opened my eyes and was kind of puzzled over why I was somewhat lying down with a blanket over me. I looked at the TV; Despicable Me was playing. My eyes looked around and then I noticed I was still in the living room.

_Did Percy leave already?_

But I do remember that my couch being a bit longer and not as comfy. I sat up and noticed a leg beside me. I looked behind me and saw Percy, also fast asleep. I smiled. Of course, only Percy would put me in that position so it would be more comfortable for me. I slowly stood up, trying my best not to wake him up and once I was standing, I put the blanket over him.

I went to a window, looked out, and realized it was already late afternoon. I headed for the kitchen and as I reached the fridge, I heard Percy wake up.

"Annabeth?" His voice was hoarse with sleep.

"I'm in the kitchen." I called back.

He took a deep breath and stood up in a few minutes.

"I'm craving for something sweet." He announced.

I opened the freezer and looked for something sweet, "I got…Ben and Jerry's. It's cookie dough. Want some?"

He was beside me, already holding two spoons, "Yes please."

We went back to the living room, sat on the couch, under the blanket. We shared the ice cream while watching Percy's favorite TV show, Grey's Anatomy. Halfway through the show, we finished the ice cream. I got comfortable and snuggled beside him and he puts his arm on my shoulders, willing me to move closer to him.

Since Percy _loves_watching Grey's Anatomy and we have always been together, the show started growing on me, causing it to be one of my favorite shows.

Every Sunday, Percy and I would stay at either his or my house. For the whole day, we would just hang out, relax, and pretty much watch reruns or marathons.

"Annabeth…" He trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

I looked up at him and smiled, "What made you say that?"

"I just thought that I wouldn't be here right now if I haven't met you."

"How about Rachel?"

"I wouldn't even be engaged to her if you weren't there to talk me into asking her out years ago." He laughed lightly.

I thought about it and smiled, " I remember telling you to just ask her and pushing you."

He laughed again and looked down at me, "Oh, what would I do if I didn't have you?"

In spite his light laughter, I knew that he really meant it so I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. What he just said made me think. What _would_ happen if Percy and I weren't best friends, perhaps not even friends? What would happen to me? What would I be doing? Where would I be?

I pushed the thoughts away and just felt happy and contented with what's happening right now. My best friend and I were hugging each other while watching TV. He was happy and now engaged. I smiled wider and snuggled closer to him.

"Let's eat out." Percy said as the show ended.

"Percy, I've got food here. Now, why would you want to eat out and spend money?"

"C'mon! My treat."

"And where would you want to eat at?"

"We'll see what we're in the mood for." He smiled.

I sighed and got up from the couch because I knew Percy wouldn't change his mind anymore. I stretched for a while and went to my room to fix myself. I brushed my hair, sprayed on a bit of cologne, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I wore my favorite oxford shoes and got my messenger bag. I went to the living room and by now, Percy was ready to leave.

We left the building, walked around for a while, and finally deciding to eat at a diner that was only a few blocks away. This diner wasn't foreign to the both of us, especially to Percy. Ever since he found out that I only drank coffee for breakfast. He has been buying breakfast here and gets it delivered to my office. Because he said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

The moment we entered, a chorus of greetings from the employees welcomed us. We got seated and a waitress came to our table to get our orders.

"Hey, Percy. Hey, Annabeth. What could I get you, guys, for tonight?" Kelli asked us with a smile.

"I'll have a burger, fries, and just a glass of water." I said.

"I'll have the same plus two milkshakes, chocolate and strawberry, and two slices of lemon meringue pie." Percy smiled.

Kelli listed it down and left our table. Only a couple minutes passed and our orders were already served. We dug in, talking and laughing while we were at it.

"Remember what I told you a while ago at your loft?" Percy asked while I sipped my strawberry milkshake.

"About you loving Grey's Anatomy?"

"No, not that. The one after that."

"Oh! The one about you not knowing what you will do if you didn't have me. Yeah, what about it?" I smiled at him.

"Will you be my best woman?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**And please please please, vote my other story, She Moves In With Us, on Percy Weasley Jackson's "**PJO Story of the Year Awards"**poll. Just go to her/ his profile and the poll is already there.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Ever heard of a best woman? :D**


	3. What Else Could I Do?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Exams are finally done! I'm finally away from my ugly pedo teacher. Thank the gods. And that's not the only thing I should be thankful for.**

**I'd like to thank the people who voted for my story, She Moves In With Us, and made it win. It won Percy Weasley Jackson's poll, PJO 2011 Best Story of the Year Awards. It couldn't have won without your support. **

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – What Else Can I Do?<p>

Annabeth's POV

I unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by Onion, bounding happily towards me.

"Hey, Onion!" I said and played with him before heading for the kitchen.

I opened one of the cabinets below the counter and got the dog food stored inside. I went to Onion's food bowl, put a generous amount, and then placed the bag in the cabinet again.

I went to the living room, dropped my bag on the couch, and got the rumpled blanket. I folded it and put it on the back of the couch. I sighed and sat down, Percy's words were still ringing in my ears and what just happened was still clear and vivid in my mind.

xxxxx

"Will you be my best woman?"

I choked on my milkshake when he said this and it took me a while to talk again without choking. Percy had a concerned look on his face and asked Kelli for a glass of water. He gave me the glass of water and told me to drink it. I held my neck, covered my mouth, and kept coughing. Once my throat seems to be at ease, I cleared my throat and drank water. I finished it and cleared my throat again.

"What?" I asked, not quite believing what he just said.

He looked around first, probably to see that I am not holding anything or maybe drinking anything. He smiled at me and then stared into my eyes. I always loved it when he would do that because for some reason, I just wanted to drown in his sea green eyes. I remember the first time he stared into mine and I couldn't quite make myself look away. But now, I kind of got used to it although there was a part of me that still enjoyed it, that still didn't want to look away and just drown in them.

"Will you be my best woman?" He told me sincerely.

So what I heard _was_ right. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Your best _woman?_"

"Yeah, since there's a best man then there should be a best woman, right?" His eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Shouldn't you be asking Grover to be your best _man_?"

"He's still in Japan, I haven't told him anything yet because he's all so busy with his work there. I didn't want to disturb him. Plus, you _are_ my best friend."

"And so is Grover. Wait, why haven't you told him yet?"

"But you are my first best friend and I told you. I didn't want to disturb him."

"How about Nico? He's your cousin after all. Did you think about asking him?" I asked then took a cautious sip of my milkshake.

"Why does it sound like you don't want to be my best woman?" He pouted.

"What? No, no." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"So what does that mean?"

"Are you sure you want _me_ to be your best woman? I mean, there's Grover and Nico."

"I'm a hundred percent sure." He smiled at me.

I stared into his pleading eyes and made up my mind, "Then I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

He stood up from his side of the booth and slide into mine just to give me a hug. After a lot of thank you's and a couple more hugs, he went back to his side of the booth and continued beaming at me as he ate.

"I promise, you will never regret saying yes." He said as he walked be back to my building.

"I hope so." I laughed and swung our interlocked hands playfully.

"Are you sure you weren't just pressured to say yes?" He suddenly became doubtful.

I stopped walking and since we were holding hands, I held him back and earned a puzzled look from him, "No, Percy, I _wanted_ to say yes because I knew it would mean a lot to you."

"Oh, it means _everything_ to me."

I smiled at him and we continued to walk to my building. He brought the bag that all his clothes were in so he wouldn't have to go up my loft to get his things. But I knew he still wanted to go up and hang out with me despite the fact that we spent the _whole_ day together.

"It's getting late…" I said as we reached my building.

"I should probably get going."

"Lots of patients to treat and lives to save tomorrow."

He smiled at me, hugged me, thanked me again, and kissed my forehead before getting in a cab. I waved at him as the cab brought him farther away from me.

What in the world am I supposed to do now?

xxxxx

I agreed to be Percy's best woman. I agreed to something that might not be true, something that Percy just made up.

Now what in the world do best women do?

Okay, for starters, what do best men do? Perhaps, I have to do what they do. Do they go along with the groom when he looks for suits? How about plan the bachelor party? Go with the groom when they do wedding related things?

Onion lied down on the floor with a loud, contented grunt that caused me to break away from my thoughts. I looked at him, lying down beside my feet, and patted his head. I was about to go back to thinking when an idea struck me. I grabbed my bag, looked for my phone, and then dialled Nico's number as soon as I had it in my hand.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. C'mon Nico, answer your phone." I chanted as continuous rings echoes in my ear.

"Annabeth?" His voice was slightly raspy and hoarse.

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, that's what people do on their _rest_ day. They rest."

"What does the best man do?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Percy asked me to be his-"

"Wait, I'm calling Thalia." He immediately cut me off, knowing what I was about to say was something important.

Nico and Thalia were my, how should I say this, my back-up best friends. They are Percy's cousins and since Percy was my best friend, his cousins became my friends too. The both of them knew that I used to have a crush on Percy but fortunately, they never told that to their cousin.

"So what were you saying a while ago, Annabeth?" Nico asked me.

"Percy asked me to be his best woman."

"What the hell is that?" Thalia asked me.

"The female version of a best man." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Both of them suddenly became quiet; so quiet that Onion's steady breathing was the only thing I heard.

"Guys, is that bad?"

"He should have asked you to marry him!" Thalia said loudly.

"Such a stupid stupid boy." Nico laughed.

"Both of you never really liked Rachel and Percy together, did you?"

"Nah." Thalia said.

"Nope, not at all." Nico laughed again.

"So what do you guys suggest I do?"

"Just be like Percy's assistant when it comes to the wedding things." Nico said, nonchalantly.

"That's all I have to do?"

"You forgot the part where Annabeth had to talk some sense into Percy." Thalia joked.

"Talk about a chicken. Percy should've asked you to be his wife, not his best woman." Nico joined along.

"What else can I do? Your cousin is a chicken." I played along with them.

After a couple more minutes of talking, we finally decided it was getting late. So we said good night to each other and then hung up. I locked the front door and got ready for bed. I tied my hair into a messy bun and took a half bath. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and wore my pajamas. Onion was already asleep on his doggy bed when I went in my room. I tiptoed to my bed, turned off the lights, and got comfortable.

_Percy should've asked you to be his wife, not his best woman._

I felt something pulling on my blanket but I held on to it. A couple seconds later, I felt something pull on the other side of my blanket. I groaned and sat up, swatting the blanket away from what was pulling it.

"Onion, no." I scolded.

He whimpered but stopped anyway. I lied back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I groaned and reached for my alarm clock. Time to start another day.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, wore my jogging attire, and got ready. I grabbed Onion's leash, clipped it on his collar, and led him to the elevator. We walked to Central Park and I started walking him around. When we were finally done, we walked back to my building.

"Morning, Ms. Chase."

"Good morning, Karl." I smiled and I greeted the doorman.

Once I clipped off Onion's leash, he immediately went to his water bowl. I smiled and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I wore a plain, white, button-down blouse, which I tucked in, a black pencil skirt, a black blazer, and my black pumps. I tied my hair into a bun and left my side bangs untouched. I don't put on make-up on a daily basis, only on special occasions. I brewed a cup of coffee for myself as I watched the morning news and then my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Annabeth, you should've told Percy that you wanted to be his wife, not just his best woman. Heck, as if that even exists." Thalia laughed.

I laughed along and said, "Too late, Thalia. I already said yes, what else can I do?"

"Tell him that you changed your mind. Tell him how jealous you are when he's with Rachel; remind him that you were _always_ there for him, and that you want to be more than best friends." She teased.

"All of those are lies!" I said, playing along with her.

"Admit it! You want to be more than friends."

"You're right. How did you know I wanted to be super mega best friends with him?"

Thalia laughed at me. "Morning, Annabeth."

"Morning. Want to have lunch later?" I said then sipped my coffee.

"Can't. I'm interviewing someone by lunch."

"Oh. Well, have fun at the interview."

"Thanks."

Then she hung up. I sighed and continued watching TV as I drank my coffee. Thalia and Nico would call me every morning and say something about Percy wanting to be more than a friend. They would say things like, "Percy agreed to elope with you. I'll drive you guys to Vegas," or, "Percy said he'll ditch Rachel and all you have to do is say that you have always loved him ever since you first met each other." I decided to play along with them because what else can I do when they would to this every single morning.

Once I finished my coffee, I put a bit of dog food on Onion's doggy bowl, refilled his water bowl, got my folders and laptop, and headed to the office.

"Good morning, Mom." I said as I passed by her office.

The office was divided into two by a wall. Both of us have our own office and our secretaries or assistants have their own desks outside.

I went in my office and closed the door. I went over to my huge desk; saw the schedule my assistant printed out for me and, of course, the breakfast that the diner delivered. I quickly ate my breakfast as I scanned my schedule. Looks like I have a client that will be on trial later at three. I hid the Tupperware in my mini refrigerator and sat down behind my desk to review the case of my client.

If you were wondering why a Tupperware, that was because of Percy. He stole one of my Tupperwares and told the diner to put my breakfast there because it was environmentally green if we did that.

"Ms. Chase, your ten o'clock is here." Drew's voice said from the intercom.

"Send him in please." I replied and popped a mint in my mouth.

A couple seconds later, an old man entered my office. He sat down on the chair in front of my desk, introduced himself as Daedelus, and told me that people were pressing charges against him for the murder of his nephew. I just sat down there, listening to his story, and asked occasional questions.

"We will talk more about your case on our next meeting." I said as I shook his hand.

"Thank you very much."

I sat back down as soon as he was gone and sighed. How could a man like him murder his own nephew? I was deciding between going out for lunch or staying in to review the case of my client that was about to be on trial again. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only eleven forty-five. Mom never allows early lunch breaks. I then made up my mind to stay in.

"Ms. Chase, you have a-" Drew urgently said but was immediately cut off.

"Hello, Wise Girl."

I looked up from my laptop and saw Percy by the door, posing provocatively, with his neck tie hanging on the door knob.

"And may I ask what in the world are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I gave him a serious look but I was laughing inside.

"Aren't you interested? Even just a bit?" He said while giving me…sexy looks.

"Well, aren't you engaged?" I played along and bit my lip.

He walked towards me while saying, "Forget about my engagement. I want you. Now." His lips were just a couple centimeters away from mine.

I couldn't take it any longer and laughed at us. He joined in and then leaned back against my desk, beside me. I couldn't help but think if there was a part of him that really meant what he just said. After all, jokes are half meant.

"Annabeth?" Mom called out.

Percy quickly hid under my desk, beside my feet, because he also knew how much Mom didn't like distractions from work, which also means him distracting me from work.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked in a perfectly calm yet curious voice as she entered my office.

"Oh, I thought I heard something."

I smiled at her and silently hoped that she wouldn't see Percy's neck tie as she goes out. Percy, on the other hand, was running his fingers down my legs.

_Oh, Percy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Who wants Thalia and Nico as their friends? :D**


	4. Misplaced Excitement

**A/N: ****If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Misplaced Excitement<p>

Annabeth's POV

"You shouldn't do that. Mom might have seen you." I said as I tied Percy's necktie once we reached the lobby of the building.

"Well, if it weren't for my awesome ninja skills." He said as he mimicked the cliché ninja moves and smiled down at me.

"Oh shut up." I playfully said.

After I tied his necktie, we left the building and went to out for lunch.

Percy had stopped over to take me out for lunch a while ago and his method of asking me included seducing me, or should I say trying to seduce me. Mom almost walked in on us but he immediately hid under my table. It doesn't stop there, he decides to continue being playful by running his fingers down my legs. I turned the chair around, deliberately hitting him. Now, _that_ made him stop.

"I'll get a smoothie and a muffin." I ordered and gave the menu back to the waitress.

Percy looked at me incredulously and was about to protest, but I held up my hand, "I have a client that's going to be on trial later."

He immediately closed his mouth and nodded.

It had become a tradition that I only order those two every time I was going to court. That was because the first time I went to court, I felt so nervous and queasy. Of course, it was my first time. So before that, Percy said I should not eat a lot because I might throw up. I ended up ordering those two. Now years have passed by and I still eat those every time I go to court.

"One spaghetti, coke, and a muffin." Percy ordered.

He smiled at the waitress as he gave her the menu. I could practically see her swooning. I smiled to myself. He always had that effect with women but after spending years with him, I got used to it.

"You always make women swoon without even knowing it." I smiled at him.

"Really? Do I make _you_ swoon?"

I gently shook my head and laughed at him when he pouted.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" He asked me.

"Nah, I think I'm staying in for tonight. Why'd you ask?"

"I wanted you to come along with me somewhere tonight."

"And where would that be?" I said as I put my hands on the table.

"You have to promise you'll come with me."

"Percy." I warned.

"I know you won't regret saying yes. Come on!"

"Fine." I laughed at his persistence. "I promise I'll go with you wherever you'll go tonight."

"Yay!" He clapped and mimicked a happy and excited kid.

"Now will you tell me?"

"I'm going to tell Mom about the engagement."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You're supposed to be doing this with Rachel, you _fiancée._"

"You already promised." He said smugly. "Plus, she can't make it tonight. She's at an exhibit in Brooklyn."

"Couldn't you tell your mom tomorrow?"

"I have this convention for doctors tomorrow."

"I can't believe you haven't told your mom about it. You know, being engage isn't something you keep from your mom."

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling her tonight."

"Couldn't you do it all by yourself?"

"I need moral support!"

"Why? It's not like she'll hunt you down and hack you with a machete because you asked someone to marry you."

Percy laughed and said, "Come on. You haven't visited Mom in a while now and you know how much she loves having you over."

I gave him an expressionless face, "I was just there last week."

"Eh, she can never get enough of you! And neither can I, that's why you have to come along!"

"Fine. What time will we go?"

"I'll just pick you up later." He gave me a knowing look.

I laughed at him and said, "I'll look forward to that."

Our orders arrive and despite my protests, Percy made me eat a bit of his spaghetti. I ate it unwillingly and begrudgingly. I left early and told him that I had to stop by the office before I go to court.

"I'll see you tonight, Seaweed Brain." I called before exiting the restaurant.

He just winked at me and waved.

I stopped over the office, grabbed my satchel filled with files, and headed to court. When I arrived, my client's was next and he was downright nervous. I told him to relax and take a deep breath.

The clerk of court called us next and announced our case. We went up and I started defending my client. Just as I was about to talk, someone's cell phone went off and echoed in the room. Everyone looked for whoever owned that phone. I scanned the crowed and saw a familiar face.

He immediately apologized and looked down. I made a mental note: _Smack Percy's head as soon as we leave court._

After the trial, my client won and he wouldn't stop thanking me. I just smiled at him and congratulated him as we shook hands. Although it was not a surprise for me, I kind of expected it. I rarely lose, just saying.

I exited the room with Percy in tow. Once we were out of the court, I gave him a look which meant that I was waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't have any appointments and there weren't any operations." He looked down.

"So you thought that you could go to court and watch me?" I crossed my arms.

"It was moral support and I wanted to watch you."

I laughed at him and said, "It was a good thing that the judge was in a good mood. He could have made you leave the room!"

He sighed in relief and also laughed.

"Now, where are you planning to go? I'm going back to the office."

"I'll probably go back to the hospital now." He said as he checked his watch.

"You do that. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll fetch you later." He smiled and winked at me.

We said our good byes and parted ways. We walked down the stairs; I was about to hail a cab when he called me.

"Annabeth! Congratulations on the win." He smiled at me.

I suddenly remembered something. I ran towards him and smacked his head.

"What was that for?" He asked me as he rubbed his head.

"That's for interrupting the trial, Seaweed Brain!"

He had a grim expression and glumly said, "I'll see you later."

I laughed and brightly said, "I'll be waiting!"

I went back to the office and plopped down on my seat once I went in my office. I just sat down and stared into space for a few minutes until I decided to fix my files. I got my satchel and put my files into my steel file cabinet, under the "Done".

I turned my laptop on and the picture of Percy and me greeted me. Both of us were missing some teeth and were smiling widely into the camera. We had our arms on each other's shoulder. I remembered that that was my first ballet recital. Of course, Percy being himself, he just had to watch me.

I looked at my schedule for tomorrow and it looked like I was going to court again. I sighed and unwillingly stood up to look for my client's case file in my huge file cabinet for further study on the case. When I finally got it, I just put it in my satchel and sat back down on my chair.

I exited my office a few hours later and realized that I was all alone. I looked at the clock and I still had a couple minutes to get ready for the dinner with Percy's mom. I was battling with myself on either I should wear something special or no.

I was about to change my clothes for a simple black dress that I always hid in case of emergency when a knock echoed through the whole office. I opened the door and no surprise, Percy was there. He wasn't wearing what he wore a while ago. He changed into something more casual. Instead of long sleeved button-down polo, necktie, slacks, and dress shoes, he was wearing a simple polo, jeans, and sneakers. And that made me feel like I was overdressed.

"I feel like I'm overdressed." I confessed.

"No you aren't…well, maybe, yeah, you are."

"Wait, I'll just change my clothes." I announced then ran to my office.

Percy just sat down on my assistant's desk and toyed with the pens and paper clips. I ran around my office, in search for casual clothes. I ended up wearing a casual dress, which I also had hidden somewhere in my office, and my heels.

"Percy? Can you zip me up?" I asked as I opened the door of my office and poked my head out.

He looked up and said, "What?"

"I can't reach the zipper."

"Oh yeah, sure." He stood up and went in my office, "Turn around."

I obeyed and waited for the sound of the zipper. A few seconds later, I felt the dress tighten around me. I expected him to move away from me but he stayed behind me.

"You smell good." He said after a while.

"Why did you change your clothes?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I spilled coffee over it."

I laughed loudly and walked towards my desk. Percy sat down on the seat where my clients sit if we have an appointment. I removed my hair from the tight bun it has been in for the whole day. I was about to tie my hair into a messy chignon but Percy protested.

"What?" I asked him, now alert.

"Don't tie your hair."

"Why not?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"I like your hair like that." He smiled.

I smiled at him and did what he said, "Sure why not."

I got my clothes, shoved them in a tote bag, and got my satchel and purse. Percy carried the tote bag, we exited the office, and I locked up. We left the building and he hailed the cab. Percy told the cab driver his mom's address and then we were off.

"Why not with Rachel, Percy?" I asked him.

"I already told you, we're busy."

"I bet there's a day when both of you aren't busy." I muttered, crossed my arms, and looked out the window.

"Look, I _want_ you to go with me. Mom wants to see you, no surprise in that. Just go with it, there's no harm in going along."

"Fine."

Percy paid for the fare once we got there. He opened the door for me and we went up to the apartment. He got his keys and opened the door. The smell of roast beef greeted us.

"Mom," Percy called out, "we're here."

Percy's mom walked out of the kitchen with her hands wrapped around a dish cloth. She immediately smiled at us and told us to make ourselves at home because the roast beef wasn't ready yet.

Percy and I sat on the couch and just kept quiet. I smiled to myself when I remembered that when we were still in high school, we would stay over here and watch TV, do our assignments together, or just talk. Oh, those were the days.

I smiled at him and said, "Remember when we were high school?"

"I was thinking the same thing." He laughed.

"One of us would study on the couch and the other would take the floor."

"Oh, high school. I wish we could go back in time and do it all again."

I smiled at him but, once again, I got that feeling that he had another message hidden in what he just said.

"Percy, Annabeth, dinner is ready." His mom called from the kitchen.

We got off the couch and went to the kitchen where Percy's mom and stepdad were waiting for us.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Blofis." I greeted them.

"Good evening, Annabeth." Mr. Blofis greeted me back.

"Have a seat. Have a seat," Percy's mom smiled at me.

Percy pulled the seat for me, I sat down, and he pushed it back. A true gentleman. He sat down along with us and he smiled at his mom.

"The roast beef looks delectable, Mrs. Blofis."

"Thank you, dear. When Percy said that you were having dinner with us, I immediately took out my old cook book."

"Oh my, you didn't have to. Even if you just served us a bowl of cold cereal each, I'd still be delighted to have dinner with you."

She just smiled at me and told us to eat. Percy's mom prepared us some roast beef, mashed potatoes, and Caesar's salad. Indeed, they tasted delicious.

"So, Annabeth, what brought you here tonight?" Mr. Blofis asked me. "Not in a rude way. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled at him and said, "Uhm, actually, Percy asked me to come along with him."

"Oh and why would that be, Percy?" His mom asked him.

Percy swallowed, put his utensils down, took a deep breath, and started, "Mom, you know that moment when two people are so in love and they decided to spend their lives together."

She had a straight face and asked him to continue.

"Like what happened between you and Paul. Both of you fell in love with one another and Paul realized that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Mom, I-"

Percy was immediately cut off by his mom, "Oh, Percy! I'm so happy for you!"

She stood up and so did Percy. They shared a hug for a couple minutes. After their hug, Mr. Blofis hugged Percy and congratulated him. Mr. and Mrs. Blofis also reached out and hugged me. They were probably driven in the moment.

We sat back down, ate, and continued talking about Percy's engagement. Percy's mom couldn't stop smiling now.

"So, when are you planning to get married?" She asked.

"We haven't really thought about it."

Percy was smiling too. He was ecstatic that his mom was happy with his decision and with his engagement.

"Hmm, the theme? Have you decided on the theme of the wedding?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, how rude of me. What did your parents say?"

I later realized that that question was for me.

"Uhm, Mom was happy for Percy." I was really puzzled now.

"_For_ Percy?" Percy's mom was taken aback.

Percy started laughing and the Mr. Blofis and I started joining him. Percy's mom thought that Percy asked me to marry him.

"Mom, I didn't ask Annabeth to marry me." Percy said after calming himself down.

"Then who are you engaged with?"

"Rachel, Mom."

"I mean, it just seemed like you asked Annabeth to marry you since you brought her along to dinner. Oh don't laugh at me, Paul." His mom defended herself.

Percy just laughed.

"Where _is_ Rachel?"

"She's at an art exhibit in Brooklyn."

"Didn't you at least think that _both_ of you told me? What's Annabeth's role here now?"

"She's here for moral support." Percy simply said.

"He thinks you'll hunt him down and hack him with a machete." I butted in. "And Percy asked me to be his best woman."

His mom had a bewildered expression and Mr. Blofis just smiled as he continued eating.

"What is that, Percy?" She asked him.

"A female version of a best man." I laughed.

"Oh, Percy." She said while shaking her head gently and smiling.

We continued eating but I noticed that Percy's mom's smile wasn't as wide and bright as the one before; when she thought Percy asked me to marry him.

After we had dessert, we moved to the living room and talked about Percy's engagement. This time, his mom knew it was with Rachel.

"Good night, Mom." Percy said then kissed his mom's cheek.

"Night, Paul." He said as he shook his stepfather's hand and clapped his shoulder.

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis." I said.

Percy's mom hugged me and took this chance to whisper something to me, "I thought I was finally going to have you as my daughter, legally."

I chuckled and whispered back, "Sorry, Mrs. Blofis, but it looks like someone already won his heart before I can."

She released me and gave me a pitiful smile, "You'll _always_ have his heart, darling."

I smiled at her and then bid them good bye. I went out the door and saw Percy, carrying my bags and waiting for me. We left the building and he hailed the cab. I thought we were supposed to part ways because the direction to my loft was different from his but Percy hailed a cab, told me to get in, and joined me in the cab.

"Two stops." He said and then told our addresses; telling the driver to go to my building first.

How could I forget? This is Percy we're talking about. My over protective best friend. Of course, it was typical Percy to bring me home.

"See? I told you your mom would be very happy for you! At least she didn't bring out the shot gun." I joked.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, but it was a precaution. Mom could never get mad when you're there."

"Really, Percy, why do you think your mom would get mad at you for asking someone you love to marry you?"

"I…really don't know."

I laughed at him and then I started complaining, "Ugh, I'm so sleepy and I have to review my client's case. I'm going back to court tomorrow."

Percy looked down at me, I always hated the fact that he was taller than me, and got me to put my head on his shoulder.

"Your building is still far away. You could catch up on you sleep." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to go to sleep, "Hey, Percy."

"Yeah?"

"You smell good." I smiled.

He chuckled at me and said, "Thank you. Now, take a nap."

I laughed and then took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, I was being carried out of the cab bridal style.

"Can you wait for a few minutes? I'll be back." Percy told the driver.

"Percy." I muttered, still half asleep.

"Shh, I'll carry you up. Don't worry about it."

I snuggled closer to him and then I heard the elevator. Percy went in and tightened his grip around me.

"I'm heavy, aren't I?" I smiled.

"Actually, you're _very_ light."

"Oh, pfft. Show off."

He chuckled and then got off when we reached my floor. He couldn't unlock my door with him carrying me like this. So he carried me over his shoulder.

"Dammit, Percy." I cussed.

He laughed at me and unlocked my door. When it was open, he carried me bridal style once again. He put me on top of my bed and sat down beside me.

"You should really eat more and gain weight."

"Oh, blah blah blah."

He laughed at me and put his hand on my cheek, "For a moment there, I thought I made a mistake by asking Rachel to marry me."

"What?" I softly asked.

He chuckled, thanked me for the night, said good night, kissed my forehead, and left me.

Wait, did he just say he thought he made a mistake by asking Rachel for her hand in marriage or was it just sleep, messing with my head?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Ever had those embarrassing Mom moments? :D**


	5. Houston, We Have a Problem

**A/N: ****If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Houston, We Have a Problem<p>

Annabeth's POV

I woke up later that evening. I tried to go back to sleep but I was very wide awake. I got out of bed and cleaned myself. I peeled off my dress and put on some pajamas. I tied my hair into a ponytail and washed my face.

"Hey, Onion! Oh, are you hungry?" I said as I patted his head.

I went to his food bowl and realized that Percy already did that for me. I smiled and then went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I got my satchel, brought out the files, and set them on top of my table so I can study them. Once my coffee was ready, I poured myself a cup and put it on top of the table, waiting for it to cool.

A couple hours later, I just finished my second cup of coffee. I went over my client's files once again and then called it a night. I washed my cup and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Good night, Onion." I said then crouched down to kiss his head.

I went to my room and dove under the blankets of my king sized bed. I stared at the ceiling with my hand behind my head. I bet Thalia and Nico would be laughing their butts off when they will find out about what happened tonight. I could just imagine them clutching their stomachs, laughing on the floor, and telling me, "I told you so."

I smiled and sighed. I closed my eyes and soon enough, I was asleep.

I heard grunting and some squeaking but I chose to ignore it. As I tried to go back to sleep, the grunting and squeaking got louder. I covered my ears and let out an irritated growl.

"Onion! No! Stop that!" I scolded.

He whimpered but stopped anyway. I turned around in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

When I was about to fall asleep, my alarm clock went off. I begrudgingly got out of bed and killed it. I went to the bathroom, tied my hair into a ponytail, and wore my jogging attire. After I got ready, I got Onion's leash and left the building to take him out for a walk.

When we finally got to Central Park, I put on my earphones and started walking Onion around. We were probably walking around for an hour and as we were about to call it a day, somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw my stalker best friend.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" I asked as I removed my earphones.

"Am I not allowed to go jogging?" He smiled at me.

"You are...but your apartment isn't anywhere near Central Park."

What I said made him think and then he said, "I wanted to see Onion."

"Only Onion?" I pouted at him.

"And you, of course." He gave me a wink.

I laughed at him, "So, what really brought you here?"

"Just wanted to go jogging with you."

I eyed him suspiciously and shrugged it off.

"So, I was thinking about having a sleepover." Percy started.

"You can never really be away from me, can you?" I gave him a flirty smile.

"Come on! I thought that we haven't had a sleepover for a few days now. Chips, soda, movies, board games. I know you want to say yes." He chided.

It really has been a while since we had a sleepover. I always enjoyed having sleepovers especially if it was with Percy. Ever since we were kids, we had sleepovers almost every week. This tradition is being carried on until now. We usually had our sleepovers on Saturdays and we would stay at either's house for the whole day. So we go home the evening of Sunday. But today was Tuesday, not Saturday.

"But it's not Saturday and we have work the next day."

"We didn't have a sleepover last Saturday because of the announcement of my engagement. Come on. Sleepover at my house. Tonight. I'll even fetch you after the doctor's convention."

"Okay okay, fine." I laughed.

He smiled widely at me and then crouched down to play with Onion.

"Well, I might as well enjoy the sleepovers we have left before you're married to Rachel."

He looked up at me but was still crouching down, "What?"

"We should have as much sleepovers as possible before you get married."

"What? Why?"

"Having a sleepover with your wife just in the other side of the bed or in the other room is just…awkward and wrong."

"Then we'll have the sleepover at your loft."

"Having your wife wait for you while you're sleeping over at my loft. Eh, still wrong."

He pouted, "We'll find a way."

"We can't, Percy, it's just wrong. When you're married you just have to give some things up. Like our sleepovers."

He stood up and hugged me, "We'll find a way." He repeated.

I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see it because I had my face to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and then let me go.

"You should be heading home." I said.

"No, _we_ should be heading home."

I just shook my head, laughed at him, and then started walking home with Onion and Percy tagging along. We went up to my loft and I unclipped Onion's leash from his collar. He immediately ran towards his water bowl.

"You take a bath first." Percy said as he sat down and played with my dog.

I smiled and then went to my room. After grabbing my robe, I took a shower. I went back to my room and wore my usual clothes: black high waist pencil skirt and a white sleeveless button down blouse. I sprayed on a bit of perfume and then left my hair down to dry. I walked out of my room, barefooted, went to the kitchen, and saw Percy lying down on the floor along with Onion.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him as I looked down at him.

"I'm playing with Onion." He stuck his tongue out.

I laughed at him and held out a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. But, no doubt, he was heavier than me so I ended up falling on him. I laughed and so did he. He was hugging me tightly to his chest and whenever I would try to get up, he would hug me tighter and roll us around, placing me under him.

"Percy, you're sweaty." I whined.

"You can always take a bath again."

"And that's from the person who wants to Go Green."

"Then let's take a bath together." He gave me a knowing look.

I laughed and threw my head back, "No, Percy, take a bath now."

"What if I want you to accompany me?"

"Then I'll wait outside the door of my bathroom."

"Oh, let me correct myself. What if I want you to accompany me _in_ the shower?"

"Oh dear." I laughed as I felt myself blush.

"Is that a yes?" He kissed my neck causing me to flutter my eyes close, "Or a no?" Another kiss on my neck.

I opened my eyes and looked at Onion as if signalling him to help me, "Onion, attack!"

Percy laughed loudly and said, "Nah, he won't do that. You know that he loves me."

I laughed and then stopped resisting. We stayed like that for a few minutes and just enjoyed the moment. There was a knock that interrupted. Percy sighed and then reluctantly let me go. I stood up and answered the door.

"Good morning, darling." Mrs. Solace, my neighbour who lived downstairs, greeted me and smiled.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Solace."

She got a look of what was happening in my loft and said, "Oh, I can come back another time if I'm interrupting you."

I looked for what she might have seen to make her think that I was busy and saw Percy sitting down on the floor. I laughed, told Mrs. Solace that it was nothing, and asked her what she needed.

"My husband forgot to buy sugar." She started.

"Oh, sure." I said, walked towards my kitchen, and grabbed the container filled with sugar. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much, dear." She smiled at me.

"You're very welcome." I smiled back and closed the door.

I looked at Percy once again with my hands on my hips, "Get up, Percy."

He held out his hand, expecting me to help him but I just shook my head. He pouted and sighed but got up anyway.

"I'll be waiting for you in the shower." He winked at me and walked towards the bathroom, swaying his hips.

"Swaying your hips won't help and you know that." I called out to him.

He just laughed. I made coffee for Percy and me while I watched the morning news. I looked at the clock.

_And in three, two, one._

My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Good morning, my supposedly future cousin-in-law." Nico greeted me in a happy and cheery tone.

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Hmm, let me see. Percy called me last night and confessed that he was truly, deeply, and madly in love with you. Having you in his life is one of the best things that ever happened to him and he was drunk when he decided to ask Rachel to marry him. He really wanted to ask you, not Rachel."

"Annabeth, I'm waiting." Percy called.

I turned around and saw Percy with a towel wrapped around his waist and bubbles on his hair. The moment he saw me holding my phone to my ear, his eyes immediately widened, mouthed sorry, and went back in the bathroom.

"Was that my cousin I heard?" Nico said smugly.

I laughed loudly and said, "Yeah, he came over after I walked Onion."

"Tell him that I called him a chicken, a big fat chicken. Everyone can see that he is so in love with you. I bet Aunt Sally would be so thrilled if her son asked you for your hand in marriage."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Oh, don't tell me…" He trailed off.

"Uhm, yeah. We had dinner with his mom and stepdad last night."

"I'm going to call Thalia." He urgently said.

"Hey, Annabeth, what kind of coffee are you making?" Percy called from my bedroom.

"It's brewed coffee." I called back and then told Nico, "Hey, Nico, I can't talk about it now. Percy would be out in a few minutes. I'll tell you later…or never."

I hung up and then poured coffee in our mugs. I put my mug on the counter and waited for it to cool. In a few minutes, Percy went out of my room, wearing his long sleeve, button down polo and slacks. He had his tie in his hand.

Percy and I have our things at each other's houses. I have some of my things at Percy's apartment and he had his things at my loft. Office, casual, and formal clothes, pajamas, shoes, toothbrush. You name it!

"Hey, can you tie it for me?"

I looked at him incredulously, "You wear a tie to work every day and you tell me that you don't know how."

"Maybe I just want you near me." He suggested.

I laughed and said, "Come here."

I tied his necktie for him and then gave him his cup of coffee. He sipped it and then coughed. Percy was never a fan of black coffee.

"There's creamer and sugar in the cupboard if you need any."

I went to my couch and sat down. Percy followed me and then changed the channel to those detective forensics shows. It was about random girls who get raped, assaulted, or beaten up by men when they were all by themselves.

Percy had his arm on my shoulder when we were watching and as the narrator described what the men did to each girl; his arm would tighten and bring me closer to him. In the end of the show, the investigators proved that that it was the same man who assaulted all the girls.

"Creep." I muttered as the credits filled the screen.

"You will never be alone. Not on my watch."

I looked at him and said, "Ever notice that we can never be away from each other for twenty four hours?"

He had a thoughtful expression, "Yeah, I guess there was never a time."

"Now I don't think I'll ever be assaulted in those hours that I'll be away from you."

I stood up and washed my mug. Percy did the same. I brushed my teeth and then went to my room to fix my hair into my every day tight bun. I was just applying lip balm when Percy was leaning against the door frame of my room.

"Why do you fix your hair like that?" He asked me.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"There are other hair styles that I like better." He shrugged.

"It's because I look more professional if I fixed it like this. How about you? Why do you wear a necktie?"

"Why? You don't like it when I wear a necktie?" He said then slowly loosened his tie.

"No. No, stop." I laughed. "It's because you look more professional when you do."

He considered this and then let the subject drop. We fixed ourselves one last time and then headed out. Percy hailed the taxi and told the driver the address of my office and the hospital.

"Don't forget about the sleepover later. I'll fetch you around nine, if it's okay with you." He said as I opened the door of the taxi.

"Nah, I'll just go there to your apartment. So you don't have to stress over fetching me."

"Okay, okay. You have the set of keys to my apartment, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight." I said, kissed his cheek, and got out of the taxi.

"Tonight it is." He smiled and waved goodbye.

I smiled and gently shook my head. I went up to the office, greeted the assistants, and entered my office. Of course, the diner already delivered my breakfast. I dropped my satchel on my desk and plopped down on my chair. While I ate my breakfast, I got a text message.

I got my cell phone from my satchel and read the message. It was from Nico, telling me that we're having lunch at In-N-Out Burger. I sighed because I knew that he would be asking me a lot of questions about last night.

I finished my breakfast, got myself a glass of water, and chugged it down. I popped a mint in my mouth and sat back down on my seat. I turned my laptop on and scanned my schedule. I had a couple appointments with some clients before going to court and then I'm free.

"Miss Chase, your first appointment is here." Drew's voice came from the intercom on top of my desk.

"Send her in."

A few seconds later, a girl with a huge black eye went in my office. She greeted me and I made her sit down. I asked her what urged her to get a lawyer.

"I told my husband that I wanted to file for a divorce and he didn't like the idea that much. I assume you know what happened after that."

We spent an hour talking about how we were going to approach the problem. It was as if we were planning a battle plan. A couple hours of talking to different clients, I was finally free to go out for lunch. I brought my satchel and went out. I hailed a cab and told the driver which In-N-Out Burger branch I was going to.

I had stopped by the diner where I usually buy my smoothie and muffins from before meeting up with Nico for lunch. I already finished them when I got to the restaurant.

I went in the restaurant and saw Nico and Thalia, of course, eating burgers and fries.

"You just couldn't wait for me to arrive." I said, announcing my presence.

"Well, what do you expect?" Nico said.

I sat down and told them that I already ate lunch.

"So, I heard my cousin told his mom about the engagement." Thalia started.

"Yeah, how did that go?" Nico butted in.

"Well, at first, your cousin asked me to dinner with his mom and stepdad. Then he told me that he was going to tell them that he's engaged."

"Why not go with Rachel?" Nico asked me.

"She was busy hiding because she knows how much Aunt Sally doesn't like her." Thalia laughed.

I gave her a look and continued, "He got me to promise I'll go with him before telling me that we were having dinner with his family and he was going to talk about his engagement."

"Where's Rachel?" Nico asked once again.

"She was at an art exhibit in Brooklyn. Percy has a doctor's convention tonight. So he thought that he would tell his family that he's engaged last night with me tagging along."

They were quietly munching on their burgers and fries so I continued, "Anyway, when Percy told his mom, she just hugged him and hugged me too. Same goes with Paul. At first I thought that they were just driven with emotions but no. We continued eating; Percy's mom was beaming, and was asking questions about the wedding. She asked me how my parents felt about the engagement. I told her that Mom was happy for Percy and then Percy's mom was taken aback."

They looked at me for a couple seconds and started laughing.

"I bet Aunt Sally was crushed when you told her that it was Rachel." Nico said.

"Percy started laughing and Paul and I joined in. She thought that her son asked _me_ to marry him. Throughout the dinner, her smile wasn't as big when she thought it was me. After the dinner, when we were saying good bye, she hugged me and whispered that she thought she was finally going to have me as her daughter, legally.

"I playfully told her that someone already won Percy's heart before I can then she gave a pitiful look. She told me that I'll always have his heart."

"I bet that night made Percy think over his decision again." Thalia said then sipped in her soda.

"Percy brought me home and then before he left he _might have_ said something about thinking he made a mistake by asking-"

"Hell yeah, he did!" Nico said loudly.

I gave him a look and he just smiled at me.

"Wait, might have?" Thalia asked me.

"Well, I was sleepy and it might have been sleep messing with my mind."

Nico pouted at me now.

"Nico told me that you had my cousin over a while ago." Thalia smiled at me.

"We went jogging together." I simply said.

"But his house isn't near Central Park." She said.

"He wanted to talk about having a sleepover."

"Cherish those moments, my friend." Nico said and lifted his drink towards me as if in a mock toast. "Cherish those moments."

"You won't be having those sleepovers anymore once he gets married to her." Thalia agreed.

"I told that to him earlier but it seems like he doesn't want to let go of the sleepovers. He told me that we'll find a way."

"Of course. Why would anyone pick sleeping with her over sleeping beside you?" Thalia teased.

I laughed and teased both of them, "Well, both of you should suppress your protests, complains, whines, and things alike because you'll be having her as your cousin-in-law in a few months."

"Oh gods no!" They both said at the same time.

"Then you better knock some sense into your cousin if you don't want to be with her for the rest of your lives."

"Maybe they'd get a divorce or what." Thalia said dismissively.

I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

My phone beeped, signalling that I had an hour left before the trial, "Well, I better get going. I'm going to court in an hour."

"Good luck!" They said and continued eating.

I got up and went back to the office. I studied the case one last time for thirty minutes and then went to court. My client was there, he looked really nervous. Well, I can't blame him; he was going to defend himself today.

The clerk of court called us in a few minutes. We went up there and prepared everything. The other's lawyer called my client to the stand. I looked at my client and told him to just calm down.

He went to the stand and sat down. I could tell that he was sweating bullets as the lawyer asked him questions. I listened and the questions were nonthreatening and really normal questions. I looked at my client and if only I could send him a telepathic message, I would've already told him to just calm down.

A couple more questions later, my client did something I never expected. He confessed that he was guilty. He confessed that he committed the crime. And now he was crying as the judge found him guilty.

I was shocked. I looked at his family members, who just sat behind me, and saw that they were shocked as well.

I packed my files in my satchel and immediately left the court. I only had one thought in my mind. _I just lost a case._ It kept repeating in my head as if to taunt me. I hailed a cab and went back to the office.

"Mom, I… I-I just lost." I confessed as I sat down in her office.

"What?"

"I just lost a case."

Then that was when all hell broke loose. Mom started telling me how much she sacrificed to make me successful and to lose a case was unacceptable. I defended myself and told her that my client confessed and it was just out of the blue.

"Well, it's not my fault, Mom. He confessed! What do you want me to do? Tell the judge that he was lying or maybe he was on drugs or he was drunk? Did you want me to run over to him and cover his mouth with my hand?" I said loudly at her and then left her office.

I went back in mine and looked at my schedule for tomorrow. Just a couple appointments, nothing major. I grabbed my bag and left the office. I didn't care if it wasn't time to leave yet. I just had to leave.

I went to my loft and just sat down on my couch while staring angrily out the window. It was a couple hours before my head really cooled down. I did nothing wrong. It was the client's fault. He confessed and I couldn't do anything.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already late. The convention might be done by now. I got up from the couch and changed into something more casual. I wore a shirt, denim shorts, and flats. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I removed my hair from the tight bun it had been in and applied some lip balm before leaving my loft.

I arrived at Percy's building and greeted the doorman. I went up to his apartment and realized that he wasn't home yet. I unlocked the door and went in. It's been a while since I've been here. I looked around and nothing really has changed. I plopped down on the couch and watched TV.

It was already ten and he wasn't home yet. Maybe the hospital had an emergency and needed Percy. I didn't mind and then changed into my pajamas because I had a feeling that we wouldn't be leaving the apartment anymore.

"Percy?" I called out as I heard the door open.

"Yeah?" He called back.

I turned around on the couch and saw him there. He looked defeated and frustrated.

"I'm sorry I'm late but the hospital was just busy and all."

"Come here." I said.

He didn't object and sat down on the couch. I motioned him to sit on the floor, between my legs with his back to the couch. He wordlessly followed and sat on the floor.

I started giving him a massage, "You seem disappointed. What happened?"

"I couldn't save a patient's life today."

That made me stop massaging for a while but then I continued massaging, "Oh, that's a first. You could tell me if you want. Sometimes telling others help."

"Everyone kept saying that he couldn't make it. He couldn't make it due to the major blood loss." Percy started doing hand gestures. "If only they just put enough effort to it then we could've saved his life."

I kept quiet, letting him continue.

"We needed to replace his puncture organ but they already given up and said no."

"Aren't there some organs that you can remove without actually replacing it?"

"Well, you have to replace a punctured stomach, Annabeth."

"Oh, doesn't the hospital have ready organs just waiting to be implanted on someone?"

"It doesn't go like that." He simply said.

"I mean, I just thought it would be like that because it seems legit if hospitals just had ready organs."

"Well, that's stupid, don't you think? For a smart girl, you say and ask a lot of stupid things." He shrugged out of my touch, turned around, and looked at me.

"You don't have to insult me, Percy." My eyebrows scrunched up.

"You asked me to talk about it, didn't you?"

"So you're saying that I'm stupid?"

"Sometimes I even wonder why I call you 'Wise Girl'. And you would never experience what I'm going through because everything around you is perfect that you don't even have to lift a finger. You're pretty much a princess. You even have your hair to prove it."

What he just said would have made me crack up but _how_ he said it erased any traces of laughter in my system and changed it to rage and anger, "Maybe you're not the only one who had a rotten day. Well, maybe it might have occurred to you that I lost a case."

Percy's face softened a bit but the anger and annoyance is still there.

"The world doesn't revolve around you. Get that through your thick head, Percy." I loudly said.

I got up from the couch and left his apartment with a loud bang of the door. I walked down the hall when I heard a loud thud as if Percy had punched the door. I walked faster towards the elevator while wiping the angry tears that seeped from my eyes.

_Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you and your best friend often fight about? :)**


	6. Are We Cool?

**A/N: I just had my hair chopped off. Now it's as short as Jessica Stroup's and Michelle Williams's hair. So short but I love it. I can't stop running my hands though it. Ahaha. Just sharing :)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Are We Cool?<p>

Annabeth's POV

I went out of the elevator and briskly walked to the exit. The doorman looked at me and I just smiled at him. I hailed a taxi and when I was about to get in the taxi, I saw the doorman slowly shake his head. Maybe it was because I was wearing pajamas or maybe he knew or assumed what happened between Percy and me.

I was dropped off in front of my building. I went up to my loft and immediately went to bed. I just didn't want to think anymore so I forced myself to go to sleep.

I was woken up by Onion's loud whimpering. I sat up and saw him in his doggy bed, asleep. He must have been dreaming about something. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that I had a couple minutes before the alarm goes off. I turned changed the time I wanted it to alarm and went back to sleep.

"Onion, not today." I told Onion as his wet nose touched my cheek.

He wouldn't stop bugging me at first but he finally gave up when I didn't stand up. I went back to sleep and was later woken up by my alarm clock. I sat up and got my phone on top of the table beside my bed.

Thirty five missed calls from Percy.

I sighed and put my phone back down on the table. After I took a shower, I wore my usual high waist pencil skirt and my button down polo, which was always tucked in.

I was in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee, when my phone rang. I went back to my room to retrieve it and as I looked at the screen, no doubt, it was Percy. I clicked the ignore button and brought it with me when I went back to the kitchen.

Forty missed calls.

I finished my cup of coffee, washed my mug, and brushed my teeth. I put on lip balm and tied my hair into the usual tight bun it has been in for years now. I wore my pumps, put some dog food in Onion's bowl, locked the front door, and left for the office.

"Good morning, Drew." I smiled a small smile at her.

"Good morning, Miss Chase." She smiled back and her eyes showed concern.

Throughout the taxi ride, I managed to receive five more calls from Percy, which I ignored.

I went in my office, expecting the usual breakfast delivered by the diner on top of my table, but I stand corrected. There was a huge box, still from the same diner, on top my desk that had my name on top of it. I put my satchel on top of my chair because the box pretty much occupied most of the top of my table.

I cautiously opened the box and saw which probably is one of the competitors for the largest pancake in the whole world. The thing that caught my eye is the message on top of the pancake. Written using MnM's were the words, "I'm sorry".

The moment I saw it was the same time my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw Percy's name on it. No surprise there. I chose to ignore it once again and put it back in my bag.

I just stared at the huge pancake and wondered what I would do with it. I decided to share it with the others. I poked my head out of the door and asked the assistants if they already ate breakfast. When they told me that they were okay, I ended up forcing them to help me eat the huge pancake. Once that we were full, we didn't even reach half of the pancake.

Both of them thanked me for the breakfast and told me that they should probably go back to work now. I looked at my phone again and saw that Percy called me.

Fifty missed calls.

I sighed and put my phone back in my satchel. I closed the box and wondered where on Earth I was going to keep it.

"Miss Chase, your first appointment is here." Drew said through the intercom. "I could make them wait if you still can't figure out where to hide the giant pancake."

I laughed, "Send them in."

A couple seconds later, a couple went in my office and seated on the chairs in front of my desk.

"May I interest you with some pancakes?" I smiled at them.

The couple left my office after an hour with two plates of pancakes. All of my clients that morning left my office with plates of pancakes.

As the clock struck twelve, I looked at my phone once again and bit my lip.

Sixty missed calls.

I sighed and put my phone on the table. I was considering not eating out for lunch because I pretty much overfed myself with pancakes and I still had a lot of leftovers.

My phone rang and I saw Percy's name pop up. I ignored it and sent him a message to just stop calling me.

"Do you want anything, Drew?" I asked her before I exited the office.

"No, thank you." She smiled at me.

I left the office and went to the diner. Once I arrived at the diner, I just sat down on the booth that Percy and I usually sat down in. Kelli went to the booth and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Where's Percy?" She asked me.

"He's really busy in the hospital." I lied.

"Oh, bummer. So, what will your order be?"

"Just give me a plate of mac n' cheese and a glass of water." I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, you know the huge pancake we delivered earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Percy came here early morning to tell us to make that especially for you."

I just smiled timidly at her.

A few minutes later, my order arrived. I looked out the window and slowly perked up. The person entered the diner, looking for someone. I stood up warily and that person's eyes landed on me. I swiftly walked to that person and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back as tight.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." Percy kept muttering as we hugged.

I just kept nodding, accepting his apology. After we had our moment, we sat down in our booth.

"Annabeth, I'm really really sorry for last night. I went overboard. I shouldn't have insulted you. You know I didn't mean any of those. I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again and if I stand-"

I interrupted him by shoving a spoonful of mac n' cheese in his mouth. He gave me a puzzled look and I just smiled at him.

"I just had to shut you up because I know you'll never stop apologizing."

He just smiled at me and chewed on the spoonful of pasta that I forced in his mouth.

I looked at my phone and smiled, "Sixty one missed calls. When were you planning to stop?"

"I…actually didn't have plans on stopping. Maybe if you sent a message or answered, that's when I'll stop."

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" I laughed.

"Hint schmint."

"It hasn't been twenty four hours since we last saw each other." I noticed.

He was quiet for a while, thinking about it, and then gently nodded, "We can never really be away from each other."

"I missed you." I confessed.

His eyes softened and so did his voice, "I missed you too."

"I don't want to go through that again, Percy."

"Me too. Our first fight." He mused. "I don't plan on having more fights with you."

"No more fights." I agreed.

"It was the only fight when I couldn't sleep. I couldn't bear with myself knowing that I hurt you."

"How about your fights with Rachel?"

He thought about it for a while and then said, "No, it was really just our fight."

"I'm telling on you." I playfully said.

"We wouldn't want that, do we?"

I smiled at him and then fed him more of my pasta, "No more fighting. Do you know that I went home with bloodshot eyes?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized once again.

"No, no, I'm just telling you how affected I am too."

We had lunch together and then left the diner. We decided to walk to the office because we would spend more time if we did. Percy and I held hands and then he put his arm on my shoulder. It looked like I was hugging myself too. On our way to the office, we kept laughing and talking as if we didn't have a fight.

When we were outside the building of the office, Percy pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple. I closed my eyes and smiled. I looked up at him.

"I'll see you later." He whispered in my ear.

"Is the sleepover still on?"

"You bet."

He let go of me and waved as I walked towards the entrance. I went in and then pressed the button on the elevator. I looked at him and then he was already walking away. I ran out of the building, chased him, and then fiercely hugged Percy from behind.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"I really missed you." I said against his back.

He unlocked my arm, turned around, and hugged me back. We just stood there for a couple minutes, just hugging.

"I'm sorry." I said against his chest.

He responded by hugging me tighter. We just stopped when my phone beeped; signalling that my lunch break was over. Percy let go of me, held me arm's length, stared into my eyes, and smiled.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"I'll be waiting."

We hugged one last time and then parted ways. I went up to the office and continued working.

Drew's head poked in my office and announced that she was going to leave already.

"Of course. You go ahead. I'm waiting for something." I smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Chase." She said and then closed the door.

I looked at my clock and noticed that it was already five. I closed the folder that was owned by one of my client's and put it back in the steel cabinet. I sat back down on my seat and took out the notebook that was hidden in my desk. It was rather my doodle notebook.

I drew a big circle and wrote, "I'm sorry," inside it. I started coloring and adding changes and tweaks to it. It started looking like the giant pancake that I got from Percy earlier that day.

"That looks rather familiar."

I looked up from my doodle book and saw Percy leaning against the door frame of my office. I closed my notebook and smiled at him.

"A little bird told me that you ordered that especially for me."

"Well, that little bird is right." He said as he walked over to my desk.

I hid my doodle notebook and looked at him again.

"That thing weighed a couple kilograms. Where is it anyway?"

"On its way to be our breakfast for tomorrow." I smiled and got my satchel.

We left the office, carrying loads of leftover pancakes, and headed to Percy's apartment. Once we got there, I opened my bag to look for the keys to his front door but it wasn't there. I always bring those everywhere. Percy looked at me, noticing my flustered movements as I looked for his keys.

"You left them in the apartment when you left last night."

"Oh." I looked down at the floor and waited for him to open the door.

After a couple minutes of waiting, I realized that it was taking longer than usual to look for his keys.

"Percy?"

"I left my keys at the hospital." He confessed with a slight blush.

"So where do we leave the pancakes?" I laughed.

"I'm sure Argus can hold on to it while we're gone."

We went back down to the lobby of the building, left the pancakes to Argus, and went to the hospital.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Will Solace greeted me as he passed by me.

"Hey, Will! Your mom visited me the other day." I said.

"Yeah, she told me. And she thought she was disturbing something that was happening between you and Percy." He laughed.

"It was nothing." I laughed too.

Will Solace is a doctor who Percy works with in the same hospital. And he's the son of Mr. and Mrs. Solace, my neighbors. I actually met him before I found out that he was the couple's son. Percy introduced us to each other when he started working in the hospital.

Percy and I went up to the floor where his office was. Different doctors and nurses greeted us on our way to his office. I also had a copy of the key to his office but I left it inside his apartment along with my set of keys to his apartment.

"Don't tell me you left your keys inside the apartment." I joked.

He just laughed and opened the door. He got his keys and locked the door of his office. On our way to the elevator, another doctor caught up with Percy and told him about an emergency.

"No, you go ahead. I'll be waiting for you in your office." I smiled at him and he gave me his keys. "Save your patient's life for me."

"Sorry for stealing Percy from you, Annabeth." Michael Yew said as they started walking away.

I just laughed and went back to his office. I sat down on his chair and looked at his notes. I think Percy's the only doctor whose handwriting I can read. After looking for things to do in his office, okay fine, and snooping around his things, I went down to the cafeteria.

It was probably their break because when I arrived at the cafeteria, there were a lot of nurses. I fell in line and just ordered a sandwich and hot chocolate. I sat down at an empty table and then heard a bit of whispering. I looked around and saw a group of nurses looking at me. I decided not to mind and continue with my business. A couple minutes later, I found myself listening to them.

"Yeah, they said that she's Dr. Jackson's girlfriend."

"She's very pretty. I like her."

"They say that they meet up _every day_ and there was _never_ a day that they didn't see each other. They couldn't even last twenty four hours without each other."

"I mean, he enters the hospital talking about how great she is, what they did together before he went here, or whatever that involves her. And then he leaves the hospital talking about the same thing!"

"It's like she's the best thing that ever happened to him. Is she _that_ awesome?"

"Whenever he's not here, I bet he's off somewhere with her."

"I think she's the girl in the picture in his wallet."

"And whenever she's here, he always brings her around, introducing her to different doctors and nurses, like he's showing her off."

"I think they're engaged. What's her name?"

"Annabeth Chase, was it?"

"Annabeth Jackson. That sounds pretty." One of them giggled.

"They should get married already." The other agreed.

"Or else _I'll_ ask her to marry me."

They laughed and continued talking, as if they didn't consider the possibility that I would be listening.

"You know the reason why Dr. Jackson was late a while ago?" The girl asked and paused. "That was because he personally delivered a gift to her. I heard him talking to Dr. Solace saying that whatever he gave her weighed around five kilograms."

"Ugh, I'll do anything to have Dr. Jackson do that for me. She's a very lucky girl."

I smiled at their gossip and thought about it. Percy and I as a couple. I laughed at myself for even thinking about that. Percy is-

"But what about that girl with red hair?"

_Rachel._

"Oh don't tell me he's dating both of them!"

"I don't know. But personally, I like _her_ than the one with red hair."

Some of them agreed and they continued talking about someone else's personal life.

Percy and I as a couple. Annabeth Jackson. That will never happen because he is engaged and is very much in love with Rachel. Not me.

I got my untouched sandwich and hot chocolate and left the cafeteria. I went back to Percy's office and ate there while watching news on Percy's TV. I was sipping on my hot chocolate when my phone rang. I got it from my bag and answered.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Annabeth. Percy told me that he's afraid of telling you his real feelings because you might think badly about him. You know, being engaged with Rachel and all. But he did tell me that he feels like high school again. When he would feel giddy and excited once you're there but the same time he's battling with himself on either telling you how he feels or not."

I just laughed and played along, "I totally feel the same way! Ugh, I knew I should've just kissed him and confessed my feelings."

Thalia laughed, "It's not yet too late. He's not yet married to Rachel! You know that he just pull off the wedding especially if you're the reason why."

I laughed again and gave up, "Hey, Thalia. You're how many hours late. I was waiting for your call since a while ago in the morning."

"I thought I'd give you some time off. I heard you had a fight with Percy. So I decided to give you some space and let you cool off."

"Oh, you heard about that."

"Yeah, Percy called us early morning, waking us up, and asking what he could do to make it up to you."

"Us?"

"Nico and I. Who else?"

"Oh, who came up with the giant pancake idea?"

"Eh…both of us did." Thalia laughed.

"He said it was around five kilos. Anyway, everything is fine between us."

"Yeah, I heard. After your lunch _date_, he called us and said everything is fine between the two lovebirds."

"Quite unexpected, right?"

"Yeah, I never thought that you and Percy would fight. I always saw the both of you as a perfect couple. Never fighting but I stand corrected."

I laughed and started talking about what I heard in the cafeteria.

"See? Nico and I are not the only ones who think that you look good with each other. Even the gossiping nurses think so too. So why don't you just forget about Luke and be with Percy, your ever so loyal, trusted, _loved_, and so on best friend?"

"Because, Thalia, he is engaged with Rachel and they are very much in love. Let them be."

"But what about you? Settling for the second best?"

"Hey, don't call Luke the second best."

"But he is. Percy _is_ the best thing that happened in your life, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure. But again, he chose Rachel, not me."

"Because he thinks that you don't return his feelings." She defended her cousin.

"We have been best friends for twenty three years, Thalia, maybe in those years he might've told me something or confessed. Twenty three, Thalia." I argued. "Not that I'm saying that I want him to."

Thalia sighed, "But you know, deep inside that chicken, there is a part that loves you more than a best friend. It's just being held down because he probably thinks that you don't return the feelings and telling you might destroy the friendship. And now that he's engaged to her, the more it is held down."

"Oh, he just sees me as a best friend, Thalia. Just accept it."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth."

I hung up on her and continued watching TV. I looked at the clock after a while and realized that I have been in the hospital for three hours now. I turned the TV off and exited the office. I wandered around the hospital. Lee Fletcher, Will Solace and different doctors and nurses greeted me as I passed by them. I ended up staying at the nurses' station, talking to some doctors and nurses.

"What brought you here, Annebeth?" The head nurse asked me.

"Percy and I were supposed to have a sleepover at his place tonight but he left his keys in his office and I left my copy of his keys inside the apartment. So we got his keys and were on our way to his apartment when Michael caught up with us. They're in the emergency room I suppose and I'm out here, roaming around."

"Have you ever considered marrying him? Because you two are like two peas in a pod." Another nurse asked me.

I smiled, "Actually-"

I was immediately cut off because someone covered my eyes with their hands. My hands immediately flew to the hands over my eyes.

"Now, what would you be talking about, Wise Girl?" He whispered in my ears and then kissed my neck.

I smiled and removed his hands from my face, "Nothing you should know about, Seaweed Brain."

"I was looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I was getting bored in your office so I walked around and ended up talking to these lovely nurses."

He put his hands around my shoulders and smiled at me, "Well, excuse me ladies but I have to snag this lady away so we can start our sleepover."

The nurses smiled, giggled, and say goodbye to me. Percy and I were walking towards his office so we could get our things.

"So what were you talking about?" He asked me.

"That's a secret I'll never tell." I smiled.

"Really?" He pouted.

I nodded as I got my bag, "I promise I didn't tell them your need to hug something while sleeping or any other secrets."

He laughed and then put his arm around my shoulders as we left his office. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him, as we walked towards the elevator. I heard whispering as we passed by a group of nurses.

"I told you so!" One of them said and that was the last thing I heard before the elevator doors closed.

Percy brought me closer to him and said, "I really missed you."

I smiled, "Aw, I missed you too."

He kissed the top of my head. We exited the elevator once we reached the ground floor and left the hospital. He hailed a cab and then we were really off to his building.

We got our pancakes from Argus, the doorman, and went up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let us both in. I spotted my set of keys, grabbed them, and put them in my bag. Don't want to forget these.

I went to his bedroom, to his cabinet to be exact, and looked for my pajamas but I couldn't find them.

"Percy, where's my pajamas?" I asked him as he entered the bedroom.

"You were wearing it when you left the apartment last night. I forgot to tell you to bring an extra pair."

"Well, do you mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"Knock yourself out."

I searched for comfortable clothes and ended up wearing Percy's long sleeve cotton shirt and short cotton shorts. Luckily the cotton shorts were mine but I don't remember leaving them here. I honestly have no memories of leaving them in Percy's apartment.

"What's for dinner?" I asked him as I went out of his bedroom.

Percy turned around and I saw him holding a saucepan and a wooden spoon, "I'm making pasta and chicken fingers."

"You know you don't have to cook for me. We could just order from that Chinese restaurant a block away from here and have it delivered."

He pouted at me, "But I thought maybe I could cook something for my make up dinner."

I was touched, "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, no, you just sit down, watch TV, and relax while I whip you up a delicious dinner. You don't have to lift a finger tonight."

"Except for the chicken finger than I would be eating?" I joked.

He smiled and said, "Yes, except that finger."

I sat down on the stool provided for the kitchen island and watched him cook me dinner. A couple minutes later, he started cussing and cursing. I offered to help him but he waved his hand dismissively.

"Percy, are you hurt?" I asked him as he cussed really loudly.

"Nah, just a little burn." He cussed again.

I jumped off the stool and went over to him, "It's not that bad."

I opened on of his cupboards and grabbed the petroleum jelly. I held out my hand, he put his hand over mine, and I applied a generous amount of petroleum jelly on his burn.

"You, sit down. I'll finish cooking." I said.

He started protesting but I gave him a stare, "But you're supposed to be the one who wouldn't lift a finger tonight."

"If I let you go on, you might be covered in burns and cuts by the end of the night."

"I'll be fine."

"No, sit down, Percy. I'll finish everything."

He followed and sat down on one of the stools, watching me carefully.

I ended up cooking the rest of the dinner that Percy planned. I cooked the noodles, made the sauce for the pasta alla carbonara, and fry the chicken fingers. I added a couple things to the menu and made aioli for the garlic bread.

"It's been a while since I cooked." I admitted as I put the serving dishes on the dining table.

"I told you to just sit down and relax." Percy started.

"I meant that in a good way, Seaweed Brain."

"Okay okay. I'll stop." He said.

"Bon appétit." I said then we started eating.

After a delicious dinner, I have to say, Percy outdid himself this time…somehow. I washed the dishes while he cleaned up.

"So, what will we be doing for tonight?" I asked him as I sat down on his couch.

"I have Titanic and Marley and Me." Percy said, showing the DVD's he got.

"I'll go for Marley and Me." I smiled at him.

Percy played the CD and sat down beside me. He spread the blanket over our legs when the trailers were still playing. Soon enough the movie started. I picked that movie because I knew that I could relate to it because the characters in the movie have Marley while I have Onion. I hugged Percy's arm as the movie went on.

At the end of the movie, I have my head on Percy's shoulder. I was holding on to the blanket and was tightly hugging his arm. I was tearing up and used the blanket to wipe the tears away. Percy was breathing deeply and I knew that he was trying not to cry.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said when the credits filled the screen.

I let go of his arm and continued to wipe my tears. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He was just going to hide in the bathroom so he could wipe those tears away, I know it. A couple minutes later, he came back and sat down beside me again.

"Want to watch Titanic next?" He asked me.

"I think I've shed enough tears for the night."

"Ready to call it a night?"

I realized that I _was_ tired, "Yeah, I am. I bet you're tired as well."

He nodded and we locked up, turned off the lights, and got ready for bed. He let me use the bathroom first, so I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done, Percy entered the bathroom and got ready for bed as well.

"Did you put petroleum jelly on your burn?" I asked him as he lied down beside me in his king sized bed, already wearing his pajamas.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I smiled

"Good night, Wise Girl." He said.

"And thank you for the delicious make up dinner and for the wonderful night." I quickly kissed his cheek.

He chuckled, "You are very welcome."

Then silence loomed over us. Percy was breathing steadily. I closed my eyes and was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled to myself when those pair of arms pulled me closer to him. Percy always needed to hug something when he's asleep. I felt his breath on my neck and soon enough I was also asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: How do you and your best friend often make up? :)**


	7. Let's Eat Eat Eat!

**A/N: I am really really sorry for the late update. I was just out of it, I wouldn't feel like writing but I wanted to. You know that feeling? Wanting to do something but you don't feel like it. Sorry again**

**Kyla-daughter of Apollo:** **Well, Rachel knows what the best friends have been through and the years that Percabeth have been together. So, she's pretty much used to it. :D**

**envelope123: Whoops, sorry. I've been doing this for years now when I get burns. It seems fine.**

**Lizaluvsdoggies: Not all engaged couples live together. They kiss each others necks since I wrote this story :)**

**maikigee: I'm looking forward to my million cupcakes. :D**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Let's Eat Eat Eat!<p>

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to an empty bed. I quickly sat up and looked around the room. Percy was nowhere to be found, the door was open, and the smell of coffee greeted me. I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and got out of bed. I fixed my side of the bed and fixed myself before walking to the kitchen.

"I believe we're supposed to have pancakes for breakfast." I said as I sat down.

Percy was already wearing his office uniform and was making coffee. He carried a platter full of pancakes and put it on top of the table. He went back to the kitchen and got the syrup, butter, and our cups of coffee. He kissed the top of my head before sitting down on his seat.

"I'm guessing you had a good night's rest." I smiled as I started eating.

"I actually did. How about you?"

"Quite nice, I have to say."

He smiled at me, raised his cup of coffee to me, and started eating. We ate in silence as the morning news broadcaster's voice filled the apartment. I was about to wash my dishes when I was done eating but Percy told me to leave it to him.

I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I wore the usual high waist pencil skirt and button down polo. I walked back to the kitchen and saw Percy holding up his necktie.

"Is it me or you can't tie your own necktie?" I asked him as I tied it for him.

"Nah, I just want you to stand near me."

I just laughed and said, "Well, you better start tying your neckties by yourself."

He pouted at me as I finished.

"Pouting doesn't work for me." I said then tapped my finger on his pouting lips.

We watched a bit of TV and then I went back to his room so I can do my hair. I gathered my hair in one hand while the other brushed so it would look neat and clean. My side bangs were left untouched and when I was about to tie my hair, Percy interrupted me.

"I always see your hair in a bun." He said.

"No, you don't." I turned around, facing him, while holding my hair up.

"Can you tie it differently today? Just for today?"

"Why? What made you want a different hairstyle?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. Maybe because I'm tired of seeing it in a bun for years now."

I sighed and let go of my hair, "As long as you wear a different tie."

"Deal!" He smiled at me.

A couple minutes later, my hair was in a side fishtail braid while Percy was wearing a bow tie. I was trying my best not to laugh at the sight.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He nervously asked me.

"I'm not used to seeing you wearing a bow tie." I confessed.

"That's not really funny, Annabeth." He scrunched his eyebrows.

"I'm just expecting you to do a musical number in from of me and dance with a wide smile on your face."

He instantly had a huge grin on his face and started dancing in front of me. I laughed and gently shook my head. I put on some lip balm and stuffed my used clothes in a tote bag. I looked at Percy once again and smiled. We left his apartment and he hailed the cab. He always hails the cab when we're together.

We got in and I expected him to say two addresses, the office and the hospital. But he had other plans. He told the driver my address and I immediately gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, tell me you haven't forgotten about Onion."

My eyes widened, "Oh! I forgot about him. I hope he's doing fine!"

"I checked up on him last night before I went to your office. Don't worry, I fed him."

"Thank you." I sighed and slowly relaxed.

"And so you can drop your clothes at your loft."

Percy insisted that he paid for the fair when the taxi dropped us in front of my building. We greeted the doorman and went up to my loft. We were greeted by a happy Rottweiler and I quickly moved out of his way so he ended up running into Percy.

I looked at him and did those cliché evil laughs when he was giving me a pleading look. I swiftly did what I had to do. I ran to my bathroom and dumped all my used clothes in. I went back to the kitchen and refilled Onion's food and water bowl. I looked at Percy and saw him finally standing up, scolding my dog. Eh, he's okay.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain." I said once I did all my chores.

He looked up at me and smiled. We headed out. Percy hailed the cab and now I paid the fare because I felt like a freeloader. I said goodbye to Percy and went up to the office.

"Good morning, Drew." I greeted my assistant.

"Good morning, Miss Chase." She smiled back.

I went in my office and spotted the usual breakfast on my desk. I sat down and put the Tupperware aside. I looked at my schedule and sighed. Another trip to the court. I went to my steel file cabinet, retrieved the files I needed for today, and put them on top of my table. I studied and went over all the files.

"Miss Chase, your first appointment is here."

"Send them in. Thank you."

A man went inside my office and gave me a toothy grin. I smiled back at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Good morning, Attorney Chase." He greeted me.

"Good morning, Daedalus."

"So, what do you suggest we do about my case?"

I smiled at his willingness and started talking about his case. I asked him when we would be going to court and things alike. An hour later, I found myself enjoying this man's company.

"I'll see you next appointment." I shook hands with him.

"I guess so." He smiled and then left the office.

I sat back down and smiled to myself. I looked at my schedule and I had a couple more appointments before I had to go to court.

After a couple hours of talking to my clients, it was finally lunch break. I was planning to stay in and eat the breakfast that the diner delivered earlier. I don't want to waste such good food.

I opened the Tupperware and the smell of coffee greeted me. I was taken aback because it was my first time to see coffee in oatmeal. I got my spoon and decided to give it a try. My eyes widened. How could something that seems like a weird combination taste so good?

I got the container and turned my chair around so I was facing the window. I looked out the window as I ate my coffee oatmeal. When I was about to eat my second spoon, my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hello, my best woman."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"Are you free?" He asked me. "Oh, duh, it's your lunch break. Let's have lunch together!"

"Maybe it might have occurred to you that I have plans?"

"Is Luke in New York City?"

I was offended, "Excuse me? Really, Percy? Can't I have plans of my own?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, have lunch with me. My treat. Meet me at the hospital."

And with that he hung up on me. I sighed. I haven't fully enjoyed my oatmeal and now I have to leave it. I closed the Tupperware and hid it again. I got my phone and stuffed it in my bag.

"Do you need anything, Drew?" I asked her on my way out.

"Nope, I'm good." She smiled at me.

I went down, hailed a cab, and told the driver the hospital's address. I paid him once I got there. I went in and was greeted by a couple doctors and nurses. I went in the elevator and pressed the number of Percy's floor. The elevator music was rather helping me cool off my hot head. Percy always got me to do his way all the time, no matter what.

I briskly walked out the elevator and headed to his office. I saw him outside his office with a woman who had two kids with her. Both were girls; one must probably be around fifteen and the other one was maybe six. I slowed down and ended up watching them.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." The woman smiled at Percy.

"Just remember what I told you. Take it easy on the carbohydrates and the medicine should be taken twice a day; one before breakfast and before you sleep." Percy advised.

"Noted. So I'll come back next week for final check-ups?"

"Yes. I'll see you next week." Percy smiled.

"Okay, Jenny, thank Dr. Jackson for the lollipop." The mom instructed.

The little girl, who I assume is Jenny, let go of her mom's hand and walked to Percy. Percy knelt down so he would be the same height as the little girl. Jenny hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." She said and swiftly went back to her mom.

"Well, you're very welcome, Jenny." Percy smiled as he stood up and Jenny just smiled and hid behind her mother.

In a few years, Percy would be like that with his own kids. He'd have kids of his own with Rachel. Percy would be a dad and Rachel would be a mom. I smiled to myself and continued walking towards them. But I have to admit, the idea overwhelmed me.

"Oh, hey, Wise Girl." Percy greeted me as he saw me.

I smiled at them then waved. The family smiled at me.

"So, Annabeth, this is Mrs. Miller and her daughters, Jenny and Ashley." He introduced us.

I shook hands with Mrs. Miller and she said, "Well, we should get going. Thank you once again, Dr. Jackson."

When they walked away, I noticed Ashley eyeing me. As they reached the corner I heard her say something to her mom.

"They look cute together. Is she his fiancée?"

I looked at the floor, smiled, and entered Percy's office, "Just so you know, you made me leave my date to meet up with you. So what do you want, Percy?"

"Date? Is Luke in New York? I don't remember the both of you having an open relationship."

"I already told you, Luke isn't here. No open relationships. And my date is that delicious bowl of coffee oatmeal all alone in my office right now."

"Why don't you sit down, my best woman?" He motioned me to sit down as he sat down behind his desk.

"My best woman?" I asked him as I sat down.

"Well, Rachel and I have this dish taste testing so we'll know which dishes we want to serve for the reception."

"And I am being tagged along because…?" I trailed off.

"She is running late and I don't want to go to these things all alone. So, I'm dragging my best woman along with me."

"Why not wait for Rachel?"

"Because it was scheduled and if we missed this, the next appointment would probably be in a couple more months."

"Is it really _that_ well known that you get your next appointment in months?"

"You know how Rachel wants everything to be perfect."

I sighed and got up, "Well, come on."

We left the hospital and headed to this place where the catering service was. Percy paid for the fare. No surprise there. He opened the door for me and we entered the building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady asked us as we got in.

"Ah, yes, we're here for the dish testing." Percy stated.

"Last name, please."

"Jackson."

"I see. I assume that you are his fiancée." She smiled at me.

"Actually I-" I started but Percy interrupted me.

"Yes, she is." He said as he put his arm on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

We followed the lady as she led us down the hall. Percy was now holding my hand as we followed her. She brought us to this room and told us that they will be serving up the dishes in a few minutes. Percy and I sat down and waited.

"So, now I'm your fiancée?" I asked him.

"You don't want to be?" He pouted.

"Well, if Rachel already is, then no."

His lips were in a tight line and we were quiet for a while.

"But…if, for example, I'm not engaged to Rachel. What do you say?" He asked me out of the blue.

I was taken aback by his question and it made me think for a while. _Did he just indirectly ask me to marry him?_

I looked at him, dead in the eye, and as I was about to answer, people entered the room, carrying platters after platters of foods. The servers stayed inside the room as a guy, who I assume is the chef who cooked all the dishes, told us what the dishes were.

Percy and I had a copy of the menu and looked at it once in a while as the chef explained how he cooked each dish. They had a lot of dishes set out in front of us and those were just the appetizers. We ate breadsticks, beef tartars, bruschetta, devilled eggs, shrimp cocktails, caviars, and more.

When we reached half of the appetizers, I remembered that I was going to court today. I swallowed on the breadstick, took a sip from my glass of water, and took a deep breath.

I tapped Percy's shoulder, "I have to get going."

"What? We just started!" He protested.

"I need to be in court in a couple hours."

Percy looked defeated but he was still protesting, "Couple of hours. You always go to court and win almost all the time. I'm sure you'll win this one. Please stay."

"Percy, I still have to review the case over and over again."

"Oh, good, you're still here." A voice said.

Percy and I looked at the door and saw a girl wearing a fitting white shirt with paint splatters, jeans that had holes and doodles on them, and plain black flats. Her red hair tied into a ponytail and her green eyes widened as she saw me.

"Hey, Annabeth, I had a feeling that Percy dragged you along to this." She smiled at me and walked towards the table.

Once she reached the table, she stood behind Percy's seat and put her arms around his neck, as if hugging him from behind. She had her ring on her left ring finger, shining brightly. Percy looked up at her and smiled. Rachel then looked down and they shared a kiss.

"Well, I should get going. I might be late at the court." I said as I stood up. "It's good to see you, Rachel."

We shared a quick hug and I headed for the door.

"Oh, Rachel, we're just half the appetizers. You didn't miss a lot. The breadsticks taste good." I said before leaving the room.

I left the building in a rush so I can get to the office faster. Or was it because I wanted to get away from the scene. I shook my head as if it would help erase what I just thought.

I went up to the office and immediately entered my office. I had an hour and a half left before the trial starts. I spent an hour studying on the case and departed when I had thirty minutes left. I arrived with a couple minutes to spare.

The clerk of court called us next and we went up. Well, I won the case once again. My client was thanking me profusely and so did his family and friends, who happen to watch us. We shook hands; I got my things, and left the court. I caught a cab and went back to the office.

I sighed and sat down on my seat as I got in my office. I turned my chair so I was facing the window. I stared out the window for a couple minutes with my mind completely blank until there was a knock on the door. I turned around and saw Drew smiling at me.

"It's already five. Do you need anything, Miss Chase?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Drew." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and waved before leaving me all alone in the office. Being the last one to go home isn't really something new to me. I was always the last one to go home because, I don't know, I want to be around work. But I don't work when it's already five. Maybe I enjoy the ambience of being at the office.

I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose. I got up and fixed my things from the trial a while ago. I got the folder from the top of my table and put it in the section for my done cases in the steel file cabinet. I went back to my table and looked at my schedule for tomorrow. I wasn't going back to court tomorrow. That's good. I leaned back in my chair and realized that something was missing then that was when my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hello, future cousin-in-law."

"Hello, Nico. Just when I thought you forgot about calling me."

"I was busy. There was a new body and they immediately called me to check on it. Anyhoo, Percy called me earlier. He said six words and hung up on me."

I played along with him, "Hmm, let me guess, 'I love Annabeth so very much.'"

"Nope." Nico said, making a popping sound for the p. "It was the words, Annabeth, me, you, drive, Vegas, tonight."

"Oh! I should get my skimpy white dress ready then!" I exclaimed.

"Skimpy. Percy would _love_ that."

"Oh shut up, Nico." I laughed.

"So, did anything happen today between you and the chicken?" Nico asked me.

"He asked me to go with him to this dish taste test for the wedding."

"Where was that fiancée of his?" He laughed half-heartedly.

"She was running late but she arrived a couple minutes after we started eating." I defended her.

"There's something else that happened. I know so."

"Okay okay. Percy kind of indirectly asked me to marry him."

Nico was quiet for a while.

"Nico? Are you still there?"

"How did he ask you?"

"At first he told the secretary, I think, that I was his fiancée. Once we were in the room, all alone, I jokingly brought up that I was his fiancée. Then he said something like, 'If Rachel wasn't my fiancée, what do you say?'"

Nico became silent again.

"Nico? You have to say something. I was shaken up too. It was just unexpected."

"What did you say?"

"When I was about to answer him, the chef entered and showed us the dishes."

"Oh, bummer."

"I think we should forget that that ever happened." I said, trying to shake it off.

"Don't! Chicken might be sending you a message. Maybe he's having second thoughts on marrying Rachel. I told you! I told you that he has feelings for you!"

"Feelings as a friend!"

"He's making sure that you don't have feeling for him. Because if you did, I am a hundred percent sure that he will call off the wedding to give your relationship together a shot."

It was my turn to be quiet. I never thought of it that way because I always say that he loves Rachel and he will never have feelings for me.

"He has feelings for you! He has feelings for you! He has feelings for you!" Nico said repeatedly. "I told you so. I told you so. I told you so."

"Shut up, Nico. He made up his mind that he doesn't have feelings for me the moment he asked Rachel to marry him."

"And now, he's having second thoughts! He never really thinks things over. Typical Percy."

I rolled my eyes, "Good bye, Nico." I hung up.

I turned my chair around and stared out the window once again. My phone rang but I chose to ignore it, thinking it was Nico. What he said is not right. He just can't be. I just stared out the window, battling with myself.

Suddenly my eyes were covered. My hand immediately flew to the hands covering my eyes but they were familiar hands.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said as I relaxed, sat back, and put my hands on the side of the chair.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He removed his hands from my face and moved away.

I turned my chair around and looked at him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rachel at that dish taste testing thing?"

"If you have noticed, _hours_ passed. We finished the taste testing thing a couple hours ago." He said as he sat down on the seats provided for my clients.

"Then shouldn't you be home? What are you doing here?" I asked him once again.

He smiled, "Like you said, we should have as much sleepovers as possible before I got married."

I smiled back at him but what he said made me think.

Did he give up on finding a way to have sleepovers even if he was already married?

I mean, not that I approve of having a sleepover with him while his wife was in the other side of the bed, in the other room, or waiting for him to come home.

"Plus, there are still tons of pancakes left at home." Percy added.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you ever go to those dish taste testing thingamabobs? :D**


	8. Happy Anniversary!

**A/N: I am really really sorry for the late update. I was just out of it AGAIN, I wouldn't feel like writing but I wanted to. You know that feeling? Wanting to do something but you don't feel like it. Sorry again. :(**

**To make it up to you guys, I made it extra long. The outfit that Annabeth wore for the whole day is on my profile and if there is no link...well, then it's on my Polyvore account. I have the same username on that site. :D**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Happy Anniversary!<p>

Annabeth's POV

I locked up the office and left the building with Percy. He decided that we walk to his apartment because it was greener and better for the environment. And he says we can spend more time together. But I'm pretty sure that he's saving up for something special.

We held hands and he put his arm on my shoulder. So it looked like I was wrapped up in my own arms too. We talked and talked on our way to his apartment. Laughing and smiling as if nothing else mattered.

"So how did the dish taste testing go?" I asked him.

"It was okay. Rachel now knows which dishes she wants to be served up for the wedding." Percy said nonchalantly.

"I bet you couldn't even stand up when it was all done." I smiled.

"You're imagining me crawling on the floor right now."

"Actually no. I was imaging that you were rolling on the floor."

We both laughed and continued walking in synchronized steps.

"So, what are you planning for tonight?"

"It's action night tonight. Whole night of watching action movies." He said smugly.

"I can't wait." I smiled and moved closer to him.

A couple blocks later, we finally arrived at his building. We greeted Argus and got in the elevator, still laughing. We exited the elevator after the short ride and Percy unlocked his front door. I sat down on his couch once we got in and got comfortable. He sat down beside me and got comfortable too. In a few minutes, I stood up and went to his room to change my clothes.

"Percy? I don't have clothes." I called out.

"Oh, so you're naked?" There was a smile in his voice as he called back.

I laughed, "I must have forgotten to bring clothes to change the ones I already used. I'm not always this forgetful." I said and cussed to myself.

"Percy, may I borrow some clothes again?" I asked.

"Sure. The shirt you used last night is hanging from behind the door."

I smiled, changed my clothes, and then fixed myself. I went back to the living room wearing his long sleeved shirt and my shorts that I usually wear under skirts. Since it was the shorts were short, it looked like I was wearing Percy's shirt alone. And the shirt was long enough that it looked like a really short dress.

"So, what is for dinner, my friend?" I asked him.

"I actually went with your suggestion last night. I ordered from that Chinese restaurant and got it delivered. I'm actually expecting it right now."

As if Percy already knew that the delivery boy was already outside, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and no surprise, it was our dinner. Percy paid, thanked the guy, and got the paper bag filled with food. I sat down on the dining table while he placed cartons and containers of Chinese food on top.

"What did you order?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Chinese food."

"You don't say?"

He laughed, "I got egg rolls, spring rolls, crab rangoon, beef with broccoli, fried rice, sweet and sour pork, and mein or noodles."

"Wow, that's…a lot." I said, eyeing the cartons that he was removing from the paper bag.

"I bet we can finish this."

I smiled, "Let's just say that I'm excited to see you roll on the floor once we're finished."

"Watch me."

We ate our dinner while the evening news played on the TV. We sometimes fed each other a broccoli, an egg roll, or a spring roll. Percy was showing off his chopstick skills while I got up and grabbed a fork.

"You don't know how to use a chopstick. That's a first. I know how to do something that Annabeth Chase can't."

I looked up from my carton of fried rice and realized that he was challenging me. I put my fork down and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"I'll show you." I muttered as I tried to get an egg roll.

Percy just watched me as I wrestled with the egg roll. He was laughing but the same time supportive about it. He cheered me on when I was trying to get it using the sticks. It was as if he was watching a ball game. When I would have the egg roll out of the box, between the chopsticks, he would really cheer loudly. Every time it falls, he would just say, "Aw" and cheer me on again.

With determination running through my veins, I tried one last time but failed. I put the sticks down and went back to my fork with a frustrated huff.

"I can teach you if you want." Percy smiled at me.

"There's just something wrong with my chopsticks." I said.

"Then we can use mine." He smiled wider. "Come here."

I stood up and sat down beside him. He handed me his chopsticks and showed me how to hold them properly. I tried for that egg roll once again but miserably failed. He smiled and slowly shook his head. He held my hand and guided me. A couple minutes later, I finally had an egg roll between the dreaded chopsticks. Percy threw his arms in the air and rejoiced at my small victory. I laughed and ate the egg roll. I stood up, high fived with him, and joined him as he celebrated.

We eventually went back to eating but now, I was using chopsticks.

I ate the last broccoli and started stowing away the cartons. Percy stood up and was suddenly on the floor. I immediately dropped the cartons and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I was asking him as I brushed away the hair on his face.

He started rolling away from me. Yes, you heard me. _Roll_ away.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I thought you were excited to see me roll on the floor once we're finished eating?" He stopped rolling for a while.

I laughed while shaking my head. I stood up and continued fixing the remnants of our dinner. Percy stood up in a couple minutes and cussed about feeling sick.

"That's why people don't roll on floors when they just ate, let alone roll on floors."

"Ha-ha." He said and lied down on the couch.

I fixed the table and sat over his legs once I was done, "So, what do you have for our action night?"

He had his arm over his eyes and groaned, "I have Killers and Knight and Day."

"Ooh, secret agent movies."

"I also have Twister." He was back to his happy self now.

"How is that counted as part of the action night?"

"Because we actually move when we play."

I laughed and told him that I'll just get ready. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and removed my hair from the fishtail braid it has been for the whole day. I went back to the living room and saw that Percy has already set up the Twister mat. And he was already practicing.

"Which one goes first? Movie or Twister?" I asked him.

He looked up and stared at me for a couple seconds, "I like your hair like that."

I smiled, "I'm guessing that we're playing Twister first."

"I'll spin for you. And that's left foot on red."

I joined him on the mat and we played for probably an hour or so. We were laughing and threatening to push one other. We were so tangled up that when it was Percy's turn to spin, he lost his balance and fell down. I stood up and did my little victory dance.

"Hah! Finally! I told you I would win." I sang.

"Okay. Okay. Fine. You win." He said then stood up.

I helped him fix the mat and sat on the couch once it was back in the box. I tucked my legs under me as I sat down and looked at Percy.

"So, Killers or Knight and Day?" He asked me as he crouched down to his DVD player.

"Knight and Day." I smiled.

He stuck the CD in and joined me on the sofa. He put a blanket over us so we would feel toasty. We watched the movie and laughed our way until the end of the movie.

It was my turn to stand up and change the CDs. I inserted the Killers DVD and went back to the couch. I snuggled closer to him as the trailers of different movies played and he just tightened his hold on me. I was completely relaxed and at peace.

We were still laughing even when the credits were playing and I found myself considering Katherine Heigl's hairstyle on me.

"I wonder how it feels like being in a relationship or marrying a secret agent." I said.

"You, your friends, and your family would always be in the risk of being in danger." Percy simply said.

"But you have to admit, it _would_ be fun."

Percy's face broke into a smile, "Yeah, it would be fun."

I caught myself fantasizing, going on secret missions, and things alike, "What if I end up marrying a spy or secret agent?"

Percy looked at me, "I'm telling on you."

"I mean, life would be fun and exciting!" I defended myself.

"How about being married to a doctor?" He asked me.

Another question that surprised me. Is it just me or is Percy really having second thoughts?

I thought of how to answer vaguely and then smiled coyly, "We'll see."

We just smiled at each other and then called it a night. I locked up and turned everything off while Percy got ready for bed. I crawled into his bed and got really comfortable. When he entered the bedroom, he was wearing a loose shirt and pajama bottoms. He dove under the covers and lied down beside me.

"So, good night, Wise Girl." He turned his head towards me and smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Good night, Seaweed Brain."

He looked at the ceiling and I turned around so my back was to him. I took a deep breath and then felt him lightly kiss the top of my head. I smiled to myself. A few minutes later, yes, he pulled me towards him and hugged me tight. I waited for him to loosen his grip around me and once he was fast asleep, I pulled his arms off of me.

I got a pillow and put it where my body used to be. I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out of his room. I brought my phone with me and when I reached his kitchen, I made my very special phone call.

After I made my call, I went back to the bedroom and soundlessly crept beside Percy. I was on my way to Dreamland in no time.

The sunlight on my face woke me up that morning. No surprise, the bed was empty. I made my side of the bed and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I fixed myself, washed my face, and brushed my teeth before creeping my way to the living room like a ninja. I mean who wants that unattractive morning breath? I spotted Percy, cooking breakfast and I looked at the clock.

_Right about now._

There was a knock on the door. I looked at Percy. He looked at the door and looked at the oven one more time. I was practically on the floor, hiding from him, as he walked to the door. He opened the door and looked left and right for the person who just knocked. He looked at his feet and had a puzzled expression on his face. That was when I made my move.

I ran, full speed, towards the door and tackled him while shouting at the top of my lungs, "Happy anniversary, Seaweed Brain!"

We fell down to the floor, laughing. Every year, during our anniversary, we have this competition on who greets the other first. This year, looks like I won.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Wise Girl." He said once our laughter died down.

"Looks like I won this year." I smiled at him.

He laughed and rolled us so I was under him. We were both laughing when someone interrupted us.

"Well, if this is what happens every time both of you have sleepovers, then maybe you guys should have more sleepovers with my name in the guests list."

Percy and I looked up and saw Nico, wearing a dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes, smiling smugly at us. We quickly got up and smiled at him. Well, Percy flashed him an embarrassed smile while I gave him a dirty look.

"Good morning, cousin." Nico greeted. "Good morning, Annabeth."

Percy looked at his feet for a moment and ran his hands through his hair. It was something he does when he's embarrassed. But that gave Nico an opportunity to mouth, "cousin-in-law" to me and he did.

"Thank you for what you did." I smiled at him anyway.

He winked at me and smiled at us, "I should get going. They have a new body back at the lab. See you guys later." He looked at me and said, "I'll call you later."

With that, Nico was already walking towards the elevator.

"What was that for?" Percy looked at me.

"I got him to deliver my anniversary present for you." I smiled.

He looked at the doorway once again and noticed my present, "So what did you get me this year?"

"Something you got me years ago." I smirked.

He had a puzzled look on his face once again, which made me smile. I got the gift and closed the door behind me. I walked up to the living room and called Percy. I put it on the floor and asked Percy to look at it. He sat down on the floor, took a good look, and instantly looked up at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

I just smiled widely at him and nodded.

He opened his present and a small dog went out. He carried the puppy in one hand and stood up. His eyes showed disbelief.

"Happy anniversary." I greeted him once again.

"You got me a dog." He stated.

"It's a pug. I saw her in the dog pound the other day and thought that I should give you a dog this year."

"Annabeth, she's adorable but I don't know if I can keep animals in the apartment. The landlord might get mad and kick me out. I might end up staying with you and Onion…on second thought, I being kicked out doesn't seem so bad."

I laughed, "I talked to your landlord. He said that it was fine. You know, your landlord and I are tight."

He just smiled at me, "Thank you." He hugged me, still holding the puppy in his hand.

"So, what are you going to name her?" I asked him.

"I'll call her…Raisin!"

"Raisin? Percy, what?"

"I mean, look at her face. It's as if she ran into a wall. I'll name her Raisin. Don't you like that, Raisin?" He brought the puppy to his face and scrunched his nose while shaking his head at her.

I looked at the puppy in his hand. A two-month-old pure black pug with a small curly tail, a scrunched up face, and a small pink tongue.

Percy was making faces at Raisin and finally put her down so she can explore his apartment; her new home.

"I also got us a reservation in that new fancy restaurant that you wanted to visit a few weeks ago." I said.

He tore his eyes away from the small pug making its way to the bathroom and looked at me, "Tonight?"

"No, next year." I gave him a straight face. "Of course, tonight."

He smiled at me, "Thank you, again, for your wonderful gifts."

I just smiled at him and we shared a hug for a couple minutes. Percy's timer went off; he quickly released me, and ran to the oven. I smiled to myself and sat down on the dining table.

"So, what have you prepared for this special breakfast?" I asked him.

He wore his oven mittens and was holding a pizza pan. He baked us a breakfast pizza.

"Tada!" He said as he presented me the pizza.

I clapped and smiled at him.

"It has bacons, mozzarella, parmesan cheese, eggs, and sausages." He said as he set the table.

"What brought this on, Seaweed Brain?"

"For our twenty-fourth year together as best friends." He flashed me a goofy smiled.

I smiled at him, "Twenty-four _wonderful _years together as best friends."

We ate his pizza and it was delicious. I wonder if my best friend has a special talent of cooking. As we ate, we talked about our past anniversary celebrations. Like last year, oh last year, I gave him perfume and he gave me a scented lotion. I think, that year, we forgot it was our anniversary and we had to run to a mall to buy each other a present.

"I got us tickets to a concert for tonight." He casually said.

"Who's performing?" I asked excitedly.

"David Choi."

David Choi. His name is very familiar…OH! He was a famous YouTube singer. I always wanted to check out his songs and go to his concert but work and time won't let me. When he had a concert here in New York City, I had to go to San Francisco because the Chase family had a family reunion and my dad sternly said that I had to go.

"David Choi?" I asked in disbelief.

He smiled at me, "I knew how much you wanted to check him out so I bought us a ticket for his concert tonight."

"I didn't even know that he was performing tonight. Wow, thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"And…" He trailed off.

"There's more?" I laughed.

"I bought a special something."

He got up and went to his bedroom to retrieve his other gift. A few minutes later, he came back out and was holding something in his hand.

"Close your eyes." He instructed me.

I followed him and closed my eyes. I felt him put something on me.

"Open them now."

I opened my eyes and looked at what he put on me. It was a necklace. It was leather and there was a ring attached to it. I looked down at the ring, dangling from the leather necklace, and it had his name engraved on it.

"Perseus Jackson." I read.

He smiled at me, "Mine has your name on it."

I realized he was wearing a necklace identical to mine. I stood up and hugged him. I thanked him for his wonderful gifts. I was truly grateful to have a best friend like him.

"You go take a shower and get ready. I'll fix everything." I said as I released him.

"Are you sure? You can take a shower before me."

"No, I insist." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and went to the bathroom. I got our dirty plates and set them in the sink.

"Aw. Dammit!" He cussed.

"Percy?" I called out, checking if he was alright.

"I just stepped on Raisin's pee."

I laughed to myself and continued washing the dishes. After a few minutes later, Raisin went into the kitchen and looked up at me.

"Good girl." I cooed.

When I was done with the dishes, I sat down at the dining table and tried my best to remember my schedule for today. I was also expecting a phone call from my best friend's cousin. I just sat there for a couple minutes, staring off into space. That was until I heard Raisin's high pitched barking. I looked at what she was barking at and instantly froze.

"Percy?" I called out but apparently he couldn't hear me.

Raisin was barking at a huge spider. My eyes widened and I stared at it. I slowly got up and looked for something I could use to kill it. I ended up with a broom. I cautiously walked towards it and then stabbed it with everything that I got. I stopped and cautiously opened one eye to look at it.

It was still alive and it was advancing towards me.

I grabbed Raisin away from it with one hand because it may be a poisonous spider and might kill her. I quickly ran to the bathroom while repeatedly calling Percy. Unfortunately, I had a deaf best friend.

I entered the bathroom, ran straight through the shower curtain and into the shower. I didn't care if I was in the shower with my best friend who was stark naked, if I invaded his privacy, if I disturbed his shower, or if the water was seeping through my clothes. I was in the corner of the shower, still holding Raisin with one hand and the other covering my eyes, cowering and shaking.

"Annabeth?" Percy was surprised.

Well, who wouldn't be surprised if someone just jumps into the shower?

"T-t-t-there's a a a…" I stuttered.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Calm down." His voice was soothing.

I took a couple of deep breaths. He put his hands on my shoulder and made me turn around so now I was facing him with my hand still covering my eyes.

"Annabeth, look at me." He instructed.

I slowly removed my hand from my eyes and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"There's a spider in the kitchen."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Or did you just want to join me in the shower?" He gave me a sexy look but I was in no mood for that.

"Percy." I warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll check on it." He said and exited the shower. "Eyes up, Annabeth."

I was dripping wet now and still shaken up. I held Raisin as if I was cradling a baby and pat her head to ease my stress.

Percy came back in the shower, turned off the water, and faced me.

"So, is it dead?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, there wasn't any spider." He said.

My eyes widened and I was shaken up once again, "Percy. Percy. Percy."

He held my face and forced me to look at him in eye, "Annabeth, it's gone. Everything will be fine. Everything is alright."

I breathed in deeply and let it out. I was kind of relaxed but I was still a bit shaken up. Percy hugged me and put a kiss on top of my head.

"It's your turn to take a shower. You can leave your wet clothes there; I'll take care of it."

I smiled weakly at him and gave him a soaked puppy as he exited the shower.

"Well, at least I don't have to bathe you anymore." I heard Percy talk to Raisin.

I chuckled. Even though I couldn't see him because of the shower curtain, I knew that he has a goofy expression on his face as he said it.

I took a quick shower, calmed myself down, and changed into my clothes for today. But I realized I was out of pencil skirts and blouses. Looks like I have to improvise. I took out my high waist slacks and tried to look for a decent blouse.

"Percy," I called out, "May I borrow a dress shirt?"

"I don't think that would be necessary." He answered.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I kind of got you a day off."

"What?"

"I said, I got you a-"

"No, I heard you the first time." I said. "You got me a day off. Mom actually allowed?"

"I told you your mom has a soft spot for me."

I couldn't believe it. I actually got the whole day off. Thank you, Percy. I changed my clothes and wore a dress. The dress had a black top and a floral printed, flare skirt bottom. It was a couple inches above my knees and it had thick straps. I brushed my hair but didn't tie or braid it.

I went to the living room and saw Percy wearing a shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I sat down beside him.

"I'm guessing you have a day off too." I bumped him with my shoulder.

"I couldn't let you celebrate our anniversary all by yourself. Today, it's just you and me." He smiled at me.

"Where's Raisin?" I asked him.

"She's in the kitchen, drinking water."

I looked over and saw the black puppy asleep on a rug. I smiled to myself and looked at Percy.

"So, what do we do for today?"

"Why don't we buy things for Raisin?"

"I'll get ready then."

I stood up and went to his bedroom. I wore my sandals, put on some lip balm, and grabbed my purse. We left his apartment and headed to the pet shop where I usually buy things for Onion. We were greeted by the employees and Tammi was the one who acknowledged us.

"Hey, Annabeth and Percy. What brought you here?" She smiled at us. "Does Onion need anything?"

"Nah, Annabeth surprised me with a new dog today." Percy cheerfully said. "So I'm buying things for my dog."

"Ooh, what's the breed?" Tammi asked him excitedly.

"She's a pug. Only two months old."

"Hmm, come on, I'll show you what you'll need."

Tammi brought us to the collars and leashes, food bowls, doggy beds, and dog foods. Percy bought a dark blue collar and leash, stainless steel food and water bowl, a medium sized doggy bed, doggy treats, a chew toy, and a bag of dog food meant for puppies.

"Thank you for your help, Tammi." We thanked her once Percy paid for the goods.

"No, thank _you_ for choosing this store." She smiled at us.

We left the store and went back to Percy's apartment to drop off the things we just bought. Percy asked me to fix the things because he had to do something else.

I went into his bedroom, set up the doggy bed there, and left the chew toy on it. I went to the kitchen to put the food and water bowl. I put the dog food and dog treats in the cabinet under the sink.

"Percy, where should I put the leash and collar?" I asked him.

"Just put it on top of the table beside the bed." He said.

I went back to the bedroom and did what he asked me to. When I went back to the kitchen, there was a picnic basket on top of the table and Percy was nowhere to be found. I looked for him and saw him sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"So, what's next on the list?" I asked him, deliberately bumping his shoulder as I sat down.

"We're having lunch at Central Park." He smiled at me.

"We leave now?" I asked him.

"Anytime you want."

I got comfortable on the couch, removed my sandals, and swung my legs over Percy's lap. My back was at the arm rest and he put his hands over my shins. We watched TV for probably an hour and when my stomach started to growl, I told Percy that we should go to Central Park now.

"Why don't we bring Raisin along?" I asked Percy when we were about to leave.

"Sure. Let's let her explore Central Park."

I looked for Raisin and saw her in Percy's bedroom, sniffing the chew toy. I gently got her and left the apartment.

We got in a cab and told the driver to bring us to Central Park. Once we got there, we chose a nice spot under a tree and Percy opened his picnic basket to get the blanket. He spread out the blanket and I fixed the packed lunch over it. There was chicken french, potato salad, fruits, Caesar's salad, cookies, and a special something that he said was a surprise.

"Did you prepare all of this?" I asked him when everything was set and he was already sitting beside me.

"Yeah. I woke up extra early to prepare everything."

I was touched. I looked at him and then kissed his cheek. We smiled at each other and ate our lunch.

Raisin was walking on the blanket but never going to the grass. Something tells me this little puppy was afraid of grass. We often fed each other and talked. There were a lot of people in the park right now, enjoying summer. People were walking, running, or having a picnic like us.

I finished the Caesar salad and chicken french while Percy finished the potato salad and fruits.

"So what's the special one?" I asked him as I bit a cookie.

"I made chocolate mocha pot de crème especially for us." He smiled at me as he got the containers.

"Shouldn't pot de crème be served chilled?"

"That's why I have a small icebox inside."

"Clever." I nodded.

We got our spoons and dug in. I have to say, Percy really outdone himself this year. It was downright delicious. No surprise that we fed each other despite the fact that we were just eating the same thing. But it was fun teasing Percy. Like my spoon is halfway to his open mouth, but I turn it around so it ends up in my mouth instead of his.

We just sat there, talking, for hours. Raisin was, now, taking cautious steps on the grass but runs back on the blanket every couple of seconds. I was sitting down with my legs straight and my ankles crossed. Percy had his head on my lap and I played with his hair. I looked at my phone and saw that it was already five in the afternoon. I put my phone down and looked down at Percy, who was already fast asleep. I smiled and continued to play with his hair.

A couple minutes later, my legs started to fall asleep. I got a crazy idea and replaced my legs with my bag. Percy was now using my bag as his pillow. I stood up and started playing with Raisin. I would call her and start running away when she would start chasing me.

I went back to Percy, carrying Raisin, and very tired. I drank water and put some in a bowl so Raisin could drink too. Percy was already awake. He was eating a cookie.

I smiled to myself and tapped him on the back before running away from him. Percy kept me away from my morning jog with his unexpected sleepovers to which I can't say no to. I ran away and looked back at him. He cautiously stood up and started running after me. I ran as fast as I can but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I started running towards him and we exchanged a couple taps.

I ran away but I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and carried me off the ground. I laughed so hard as we fell down on the ground. I rolled off and lied down beside him. My legs felt like jelly that I could barely stand up. I was breathing heavily but still had enough breath to laugh every once in a while.

"Ready to head home?" He asked me, still panting.

"I'm tired. Carry me." I whined.

"Come on." He laughed.

"Can I check on Onion before we go back to your apartment?" I asked him.

"Of course. Don't forget to bring clothes."

Percy and I went back to our spot and he was giving me a piggyback ride. I was giggling the whole ride because he would play with me like suddenly goes down, jumps, or runs. I would tightly wrap my arms on his neck which pretty much serves as a threat.

We fixed our things and left the park. Of course, we didn't forget Raisin. We walked to my building and greeted Karl when we got there. We went up to my loft. I sighed as we entered. I missed my loft. I squatted down and played with Onion for a while. I checked his food and water bowl and refilled it. I went to the bathroom because I knew that Onion usually takes a dump there. I cleaned up my bathroom and sprayed disinfectant spray.

I went to my bedroom and got clothes. Pajamas, work clothes, everyday clothes, and everything that I need. I also got the dress that I wanted to wear for tonight.

"Ready to go?" I asked him when I went back to the living room.

"Yeah. Just let me find Raisin." He said as he stood up.

"You let Raisin roam around? Onion might get her!"

"I don't think Onion is that mean."

"Onion! Onion! Onion!" I was calling out and started my frantic search for Raisin.

Then that's when I heard a high pitched bark. I ran into my bedroom and saw Onion playing with Raisin. Raisin was excitedly shaking her tail while Onion lazily lied down on his doggy bed. Percy was behind me in a second and then started teasing me.

"I told you so!"

I rolled my eyes and went back to the living room. I was carrying my purse and tote bag filled with clothes and waited for Percy to collect his dog.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Onion." I said then kissed the top of his head before leaving the loft.

We went back to Percy's building and when we got in; I just collapsed on his couch. He followed me and sighed. We stayed like that for a couple minutes and I started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Going to take a shower. I feel dirty, sticky, and grimy. Plus, we're having dinner." I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

I took a shower again because frankly I was really dirty after today. I took a quick shower and changed into my dress. My dress was a dark blue, one shoulder dress that had a black waist belt. It was a couple inches above my knees and I paired it with my black Louboutin pigalle pumps. I put on a bit of perfume and lip balm. I let my hair down and then went back to the living room. I have to say, I felt very stylish tonight.

I sat down on the couch and watched TV while I waited for Percy. I was watching the evening news when my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hello, future cousin-in-law." Thalia greeted me happily.

"I was waiting for your call since morning."

"Well, I just thought that you and my cousin would be spending the whole day together since it's your anniversary today. And you'll probably be having dinner together and you're going to sleepover at either your house or his house."

"Okay, okay, you caught me red handed."

"So, Percy was telling us the other day that he couldn't make up his mind on where both of you will spend your honeymoon."

"I see." I played along.

"He was saying he had to choose between Rome, Italy, Maldives, London, Hawaii, Greece, Japan, Venice, and Spain."

"Really? I wanted to hear Bora Bora. No Bora Bora on his list?" I playfully whined.

"I should tell him that…in the matter of fact, _you_ should tell him that."

I laughed.

"Well, Bora Bora _is_ nice. You and my cousin should really have a getaway there ASAP."

"Not now, we're having dinner tonight and we have tickets to a concert."

"A concert? Who's performing?"

"David Choi." I smiled.

"That YouTube singer that you wanted to see so much?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, where are you having dinner?" She asked me.

"At the new fancy restaurant at the Upper East side of Manhattan."

"Hey, Wise Girl, are you ready?" Percy called out.

"I have to go, Thalia. Bye." I hung up on her and called back. "Yeah, I've been waiting since a while ago."

Percy walked into the living room wearing a dress shirt, a blazer, slacks, and dress shoes. I could smell the perfume radiating from him and smiled to myself. He looked at me and smiled back.

We left the apartment and headed to the restaurant. We arrived and got seated. We ordered salads, soup, main dish, and desserts and ate our heart out. We savoured each dish because it was delicious and worth every penny we spent on it.

"A toast to our twenty-fourth year together." He raised the wine glass towards me.

"Cheers." I clinked my glass with his.

We drank our wine and smiled at each other. I paid for our dinner despite his protests. I mean, come on, it's my gift. We left the restaurant and headed to the venue of the concert.

Percy showed our tickets at the entrance and we got seated once we entered the room where David Choi was going to perform. I started to get chilly and kind of regretted wearing this dress. Percy looked at me, removed his blazer, and gave it to me. I looked at him for a few seconds and thanked him as I wore the blazer. So toasty warm.

Percy could always read my mind or feel what I'm feeling. As if we have an empathy link or something similar to that. But I wouldn't change a thing. I loved it when he can reply to my unspoken sentences. We can communicate with each other without actually opening our mouths and saying a single word. Oh, I seriously love having him as my best friend.

The show started in a couple minutes and I have to say, watching David Choi is something at I should do more often. He played a lot of songs for us tonight and said a couple jokes, making us laugh. At the end of the performance, Percy and I had individual pictures with him and another picture with the both of us together with David. We even got to shake hands and exchange a couple words with him before he left. Note to self: Buy his CD's.

We ended up walking back to Percy's building because it was just a couple blocks away from the venue. We stopped by an ice cream shop and bought ourselves a cone each. We ate our ice creams on our way home. We would change every once in a while. I got a couple licks of his bubble gum flavored ice cream and he got a couple licks of my pistachio flavored ice cream.

We held hands and he put his arm over my shoulder. We laughed some more on our way home. As we got in his apartment, we got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and wore my pajamas. I went under the covers of his bed and waited for him. He dove under the covers when he entered the room.

Raisin was already fast asleep on her new doggy bed. Percy turned off the light and then he and I just lied down there, waiting for our eyes to adjust to the darkness but not saying a single word or making a move. After a few minutes, I turned around so I was facing him.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked.

He turned around so now we were faced to face, "Yeah?"

I smiled at him, "Thank you for today."

He smiled back, "You're very welcome. And thank _you_ for today."

We just stared at each other. I kissed him on the cheek, narrowly avoiding his lips.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

"Good night, Wise Girl." He replied.

Best anniversary ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you know who David Choi is? :D**


	9. I Swear, I'm Fine

**A/N: I am really really sorry for the late update. I was just out of it AGAIN, I wouldn't feel like writing but I wanted to. You know that feeling? Wanting to do something but you don't feel like it. Sorry again. :(**

**I added a cancer segment here because I promised myself that in every story that I write, I'll talk about cancer on behalf of my aunt who passed away because of breast cancer. This also serves to make my readers aware of what cancer can do and that it should not be taken lightly. The lady here in this chapter, what she is going through is actually what my aunt had to go through. May she rest in peace.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – I Swear, I'm Fine<p>

Annabeth's POV

I woke up from my blissful sleep and realized that it was Saturday. I looked at my side and saw Percy still fast asleep. I quietly got out of bed and got ready for my morning jog. I quickly wrote a note and left the building. I walked to Central Park.

I jogged for a couple hours to make up for the days that I didn't jog and then I suddenly felt like puking. I stopped, started walking, and took a couple deep breaths. Percy always warned me not to push myself when I go jogging. After my cool down, I went back to Percy's apartment.

I unlocked his front door and checked on him. He was still asleep. I took a shower and got ready to go to work. I wore a high waist pencil skirt, a blouse, and my pumps. I went to the kitchen, made myself a cup of coffee, and decided to cook breakfast for Percy. I cooked him a corned beef hash, a couple strips of bacon, a poached egg, and toasted a couple slices of bread. I cut some fresh fruits for him and made him a cup of hot chocolate. Good thing I wasn't wearing a long sleeved blouse today. When I was done, I tied my hair into a bun, applied some lip balm, wrote a note, and left his apartment.

"Good morning, Drew." I greeted her as I entered the office.

She was on the phone so she just smiled at me.

I went in my office and sat down on my chair. I ate the breakfast that the diner sent me and ate a mint after that. Drew called my attention through the intercom and told me that Mom wanted to talk to me. I left my office and entered hers, which was just beside mine.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked her.

"Annabeth, I know that it's Sunday tomorrow but I need you to work to make up for your unexpected day off yesterday."

"Oh, sure, no problem." I shrugged. "Do my clients know about this?"

"Yeah. I got Drew to call all your clients for yesterday to come tomorrow."

"Okay. So that's it?"

Mom nodded and then went back to reading the paper she was holding. I was about to leave her office but I turned around and asked her.

"Mom, may I ask two things?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"If you're going to let me work tomorrow, why did you give me a day off yesterday?"

"Because you were celebrating something."

"Yeah, an anniversary. But if I asked you, you would've said no and you would tell me that I could celebrate it after work. What made you say yes?" I just really had to ask her.

She looked up from the paper she was reading, "Well, your best friend asked me."

"Oh." I said then left.

Maybe Mom really has a soft spot for Percy. I went back to my office and worked until lunch break. I considered staying in to catch up on some work and maybe sleep.

I heard my intercom turn on. As if the other intercom's button was being pressed down and the person on the other end just needs to talk. I heard the same sound three times. It was a sign then suddenly my door was open.

I smiled wickedly to myself and turned my chair around, "I've been… expecting you."

Percy was shocked at first then started laughing loudly.

"Oh, I always wanted to do that!" He smiled brightly at me. "Wow! That was amazing!"

I laughed and asked him, "What brought you here? Didn't you read the note I wrote? It was beside your plate saying-"

"'I'll see you at dinner, Seaweed Brain. Meanwhile, enjoy your breakfast because it was made with love from the bottom of my heart…and because I actually cooked this for you. Don't hold back, it's a balanced diet. Grow, glow, go foods. Lots of love, Wise Girl.'" He quoted.

I smiled at him, "You memorized it?"

He joined me behind my desk, leaned on it, and looked out the window, "Yeah, nothing interesting happened today in the hospital. I was doing my rounds when I thought about memorizing your note."

"So, how did that go? Every time you talk to the patients you would actually quote what I wrote on the note? That would be funny. 'I see that your vitals are doing alright because it was made with love from the bottom of my heart. Just get some more rest and I'll check on you later. Lots of love, Wise Girl.'" I mimicked his dark voice.

He laughed and looked at me, "I bet the patients would be creeped out by that. Although that sounds fun to do."

Mom passed by my office and looked at me before walking away.

"Oh yeah. I don't think we'll have our day together tomorrow. Mom told me to come in to work to make up for the work lost yesterday. You might as well plan a day with your fiancée or work at the hospital."

His lips were in a tight line, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked for a day off. I didn't know that she'll make you work on Sunday."

"No, no, Percy, it's fine. I actually believe that she has a soft spot for you. She actually agreed to give me a day off. I mean, if I asked her, she would've told me that I could just celebrate it after work."

"I told you so! Your mom has a soft spot for me." He smiled smugly at me.

"So, what brought you here? I told you that we'll meet up later at the dinner."

"I…well, I just wanted to take you out to lunch today." He smiled widely at me.

"And why me, not Rachel?" I asked him.

"She's at London right now. If you want me to tell her to fly here to have lunch with me, I would be more than happy to collect the money for the air fare."

"Okay, okay, and where will we have lunch?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and phone.

"You'll see."

We left the building and took a cab to wherever Percy was taking me to lunch. When we got out of the cab, I realized that we were at the hospital.

"We're having lunch at the cafeteria?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything and just smiled at me.

We entered the hospital and were immediately greeted by the employees. Will smiled and waved at me. Lee nodded my way and Michael gave me a small pat on the back and a smile. The nurses greeted Percy, calling him Doctor Jackson. People here probably know me by now.

Percy brought me to the cafeteria and told me to get anything I wanted because it will be his treat. I got a plain peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of lemonade. I looked at Percy and he was giving me a look that said, "Get more," so I quickly grabbed a plate filled with fresh fruits. I carried my tray to an empty table and sat down. Percy sat down in front of me.

We ate lunch along with the nurses and doctors who were on their break. We talked while eating and a few minutes later, Will joined us. Percy and Will were discussing on the operation that, I assume, they worked on earlier that day. I tried to listen and understand what they were saying but I gave up when they were using medical jargons. I ended up mindlessly listening to some nurses again.

Today, well, they were talking about Doctor Jackson and Annabeth Chase once again. They concluded that Percy and I were really the real deal and Rachel's name was excluded from their conversation. Not even the girl with the red hair was brought up. I smiled to myself, once again, tried to understand what Will and Percy were talking about.

"We really needed to open her skull because there was a tumor." Percy said and then stole a pineapple and a grape from my plate.

I looked at his plate and stole a muffin from him. He just smiled at me, winked, and continued talking to Will.

"And now they returned her into the hospital because the cancer cells moved to her bone marrow." Will glumly said as he ate a cherry tomato.

"And now we need platelets." Percy said.

"Let me get this straight." I butted in. "There is a woman here right now. She has breast cancer. She had chemo but and she still needed to get her chest flat. The cancer cells went to her brain and she had her skull opened because there was a tumor growing. And now the cancer cells went to the bone marrow and she is in need of blood so she can get the platelets. Am I right?"

Percy and Will were taken aback with my sudden need to join their conversation. Percy nodded.

"Why couldn't you give her some blood?" I asked them.

"We don't have blood type AB and there aren't donors." Will explained sadly. "Blood type AB is really rare."

"I…Percy, what blood type am I?" I asked him.

"You're AB." He said swiftly and stole another grape.

Percy knows everything about me. Blood type. Weight, height, and body mass index. My allergies, past sicknesses, illnesses that my family have, you name it.

"Percy, I want to donate blood for her." I boldly said.

Will gave me a disbelieving look and Percy just slowly nodded his head.

"Percy, I want to do it now."

"We don't know if you are fit to do so." Percy explained.

"What do I have to do before I donate blood?"

"You're supposed to have proper rest and –"

"I had around ten hours of sleep last night. That's enough. I know so." I interrupted.

"No alcohol intake…you don't drink. You don't do medication. Did you have any fatty foods today?"

"I ate the breakfast the diner gave me…coffee oatmeal. And now, the lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some fruits. Nope, all healthy. No fatty foods there."

"That's okay. She can probably donate today, Percy." Will agreed with me.

"Come on, Percy. Let's do this!" I excitedly said.

"Buy a bottle of water and drink it on our way to –"

I didn't let him finish. I was already on my way to buy myself a bottle of water. I bought the water with a smile on my face. I was going to help a woman who I do not know. With my help, I might even save a life.

I patted Percy shoulder; he stood up, and then led the way to where I will be donating my blood.

As we walked away I heard Will mutter to himself, "She is _really _amazing. Too bad Percy's not going to marry her."

I was probably blushing the whole trip to wherever Percy was bringing me. Once we got there, Percy asked for a form and ended up filling it up for me. A few minutes later, there was a man that approached the desk to ask one of the nurses.

"Are there any AB? My wife really needs it." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sir." The nurse gave him a frown.

I looked at him, tapped Percy's arm, and whispered, "Is that her husband?"

Percy looked up from the form and nodded at me.

I got my phone out, called the office, and told Drew that I'll be coming back late. I told her to tell Mom that I was at the hospital. After the phone call, I took a deep breath and got ready for what will be happening in a few minutes.

They got blood from me and told me a couple things that I should do. I looked up at Percy, who was just standing beside me, and told him that I wanted to donate more. I really wanted to save the lady. Percy told me that they already got enough blood out of me and I couldn't donate anymore.

We left the room and I instantly felt good about donating some blood but the same time tired. I told Percy to bring me to the sick lady. He didn't want to at first but he ended up agreeing.

He brought me to the room and told me that I can't stay long. We went in the room. He talked with the family and I just looked at the woman. She was fast asleep, so I just looked down at her and held her hand. Percy smiled at the family and pointed at me with a smile.

The husband stood up, walked towards me, and shook my hand. The son wiped his tears on his sleeves and ended up hugging me. They thanked me profusely and I just smiled at them.

We had a quick chat and as I looked at my phone, I was already thirty minutes late. I got up and told the family that I should get going. They let me go and Percy escorted me out of the hospital.

"I'll see you later." I smiled at him.

"Yeah. And thank you for what you did a while ago."

"It was nothing. I'm just really glad that I can do something to help her."

"You practically saved a life today."

I smiled wider at him, "Well, see you later."

"I'll pick you up." He winked at me.

"I'll be waiting." I winked back.

I got in the cab and told the driver the address of the office. I paid him and rushed up to the building. Drew told me that the client was already in my office. I thanked her and quickly attended to them.

I worked nonstop and I was getting really tired. Clients came in after clients. When it was six in the evening, I was still working even though office hours were only up to five. My phone rang as I highlighted a sentence on my client's files.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Wise Girl, I can't pick you up. I'm working extra hours in the ER."

"No, it's fine. I'm working late. I have lots of files to go over."

"Oh. Well, I hope we still see each other for dinner."

I laughed and hung up. I continued to read the files. It must be around seven-thirty when I gave up and called Thalia that I was heading to the restaurant.

Since today was Saturday, we were having the weekly dinner together with our high school friends. This week, Travis was picking where we're going to eat and he has chosen an Italian restaurant that I have just heard of now. It's probably new.

I called Percy first but he didn't answer. I got my things and locked up. I got a cab and headed to the restaurant. I paid the cabbie and went in. The Stoll brothers, Nico, and Thalia were already there. I greeted and sat down with them.

"Where's Silena?" I asked them.

"She's working on an article but she told us that she'll meet us." Thalia told me.

"How about Percy?" Connor asked me.

"He's working extra hours in the ER." I said.

They nodded their heads and Nico said, "I bet he's earning extra money to take Annabeth to Maldives."

Everyone laughed and teased me about it. All of them always teased me to Percy. During high school, we were really close with each other like we were a group. For Rachel, it's like she belongs to another group of friends but Percy would try to bring her closer to us. Well, now, the group enjoys teasing me with Percy whenever he's not around.

We talked about how our weeks went as soon as they stopped teasing me. Travis and Connor have a new murder case somewhere in lower west side of Manhattan. Thalia was writing an article. Nico said that he was performing an autopsy on the body that the Stoll brothers found.

It was probably around eight when everybody got to the restaurant. Silena apologized and gushed about how much she enjoyed writing that article. Percy arrived a couple minutes after Silena and told us about the people he operated on.

We ordered and ate dinner. As they served the desserts, I saw a very familiar face. I excused myself from the table to greet that person.

"Katie!" I excitedly said.

"Annabeth!" She smiled at me.

We shared a hug and talked for a bit. Katie and I were friends in college. Now, she's an interior designer and she just moved to New York City. I offered to bring her around so we can catch up with each other. She wholeheartedly agreed and we exchanged numbers. We shared another hug and I went back to the table.

"Who was that, Annabeth?" Travis asked me as I sat down.

"That was Katie, wasn't it?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, it's Katie." I told them.

Percy smiled and Travis wouldn't let the subject drop, "Katie? Katie Holmes? Who's Katie?"

"Katie Gardner. We met in college."

"Tell me more." Travis pried.

"She just moved to New York City and she's an interior designer."

"Is she single?" He asked me.

"I think she is. But think again, Travis, she's a great person and I'm not letting you near her." I quickly said.

"You think I'm not great? I'm hurt, Annabeth. Make me feel better by giving me her number."

"No, I won't let you play with her because you'll end up breaking her heart." I said. "Don't get me wrong, Travis. I love you…as a friend. But I know you. You always end up breaking girls' hearts because you often get bored with them. I love Katie and I won't let you do that."

"Fine." He said and glumly ate his dessert.

After a couple minutes, I saw Katie heading towards the exit and we just waved at each other. I looked at Travis and he was looking longingly at her. I grabbed my table napkin that was on my lap and threw it at his face.

"What?" He asked me.

"You stop that." I said.

"But–" He started but I was already stood up.

"Hey, guys, I better head home. I still have work tomorrow." I announced.

Percy immediately stood up and offered to bring me home. I was already holding my bag and told him that he should enjoy himself tonight. I put my hands on his shoulders and made him sit back down. I was out the door and already hailing a cab.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw Percy following me, "Percy, I told you to have fun tonight."

"It won't be fun without you." He said as he reached me.

I gave him a smile, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw all of them looking at us, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." He said then kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and smiled. He let go of me and went back in the restaurant. I looked at my friends again and they were giving me disappointed looks. I waved my hand dismissingly at them.

I rode a cab back to my building. I greeted Karl and went up my loft. I was greeted by a happy and excited Onion. I refilled his food and water bowl and cleaned the bathroom. I locked up. I fixed myself for bed and just dove under the sheets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was already fast asleep.

My alarm woke me up and I instantly turned it off. I lied down on the bed for a few minutes and stood up. I wore my jogging attire, locked up, and brought Onion to Central Park. After my jog, we went back to my loft. Onion went to his water bowl and I suddenly felt dizzy. I gripped the kitchen counter and then I remembered that I just donated blood.

What did they say I should do when I feel dizzy? It had something to do with lying down…and what else?

I grabbed my phone and was about to call Percy. But there was a message from him. I opened and read it. He messaged me the things I should do. I skimmed through it until I found the word dizzy. I should lie down with my feet elevated and drink plenty of water. I immediately lied down on the floor and waited for a couple of minutes for it to go away. When it went away, I cautiously stood up and went to fridge to get myself a glass of water.

I took a shower and got ready for work. I went back to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. Since it was Sunday, the diner wouldn't be sending me breakfast. I drank my coffee as I watched the morning news. Once I finished my coffee, I packed myself a couple fruits for breakfast. I wore my shoes, tied my hair, applied some lip balm, and left for work.

I arrived at the office and saw Drew. Whoops, looks like Mom made her stay with me for the day.

"Good morning, Miss Chase. Your first clients are already in your office." She said as entered.

"Shoot! Am I late?" I asked her.

"No, they just came here early." She smiled at me.

I sighed and entered my office. I greeted my clients and talked about their case. The clients were coming in and out of my office. I was getting a bit cranky and not to mention really hungry. As the clock struck twelve, I just wanted to jump up and dance. I got my paper bag filled with fruits and just pigged out. I wolfed down the kiwis, gobbled on the apples, and devoured the grapes.

"Miss Chase, you have a visitor." Drew said through the intercom.

"Send him in." I said as I ate my last grape.

A couple seconds later, Percy entered my office carrying two paper bags, "I brought you lunch."

I smiled at him, "I already ate lunch, Seaweed Brain."

"But it's from Wendy's and I got you your favorite." He smiled back.

"Frosty?" I grinned.

He nodded and sat down in front of me. We ate lunch together…well, Percy ate lunch and I ate the Frosty. I kept the burger in case I get insanely hungry. I told Percy what happened a while ago after I went jogging and he told me that I should really get some rest before I go back to work.

"No, I'm fine. You should head back to the hospital; they might be looking for you. Go, I'll be fine." I said and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later…unless there's an emergency."

I laughed and waved at him as he left my office.

When the lunch break was over clients started pouring in again. I accommodated them now with a smile on my face.

Drew's head popped in my office. She told me that she would be heading home. I said good bye and continued working. My head was starting to hurt but I didn't mind it and my throat seemed to hurt every time I swallowed. I didn't mind it, drank water and continued working.

I turned my chair around and looked out the window. A few minutes later, somebody was shaking me by my shoulder. I looked up and saw Percy.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked me.

"I feel tired and sleepy. What time is it?"

"It's already seven."

"Shoot! I was asleep for two hours."

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He said.

I smiled and readied my things. My headache was still there, throat seemed to be still in pain, and it was cold. We left the office and got a cab.

"Is it me or is it really cold tonight?" I asked him as we got in the cab.

"Actually, it's a bit warm..." He trailed off and then suddenly he had his hand against my neck.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, you have high fever. What else do you feel? Do you have a headache?" He said as he let dropped his hand from my neck.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My throat also seems to be in pain."

"I think you have flu." He cussed. "You don't really have a strong immune system. Why'd I bring you to the hospital? You might've gotten it there."

"Percy, I'm fine. I'm probably just getting the chills." I said.

"No, you're not. Come here." He hugged me so we could share our body heat and I can warm up.

I ended up falling asleep on our way to my building. Percy carried me up to my loft again. He took my temperature, cussed, and then told me to get better. He tucked me in, kissed my forehead, and left me there.

I woke up and realized that it was already morning. I was still wearing my office clothes. I quickly got up and got ready for the day. I made myself a cup of coffee and ate some fruits after I took a bath.

I went to the office wearing a blazer. I got the chills, I think I have a sore throat, and what makes it worse is that Mother Nature visited me.

I entered the office; I greeted Drew, and went straight to my office. I ate the breakfast the diner sent me and started working. I worked nonstop and when it was our lunch break, I ended up staying in and sleeping.

I was later woken up by someone gently shaking me. I slowly straightened up and saw Drew smiling timidly at me.

"The lunch break is about to end in a few minutes. We wouldn't want your mom or the clients to catch you sleeping."

I smiled at her and then suddenly I made a run for the restroom. I was on my knees on the floor, hunching over the toilet, vomiting. I flushed it, sat on the floor, and just looked up, hoping that I wasn't sick. I was also grateful that it was still lunch break because if a client sees this…

Mom was already out of her office. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She went over my legs, closed the toilet, and sat down. She down looked at me and gave me a small encouraging smile.

"Am I going to be a grandma?" She asked me after a while.

I was taken aback and looked up at her, "Mom. What? No!"

"Is it Percy's?"

"Mom, I'm not pregnant. Percy might be…no, he _is_ right. I have flu. But that's okay; I'll still go to work."

She was shaking her head, "I can't have you working with your condition like that. You might end up running towards the bathroom while talking to a client. Or worse, you might throw up on them. You might scare the client away."

I frowned at her but accepted it, "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I get better."

"I'll have Drew fix your schedule. You go home, get rest, and drink lots of water."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Mom."

I was about to stand up and leave the bathroom but Mom told me to sit back down because she wanted to have a talk with me.

"What's up, Mom?"

"If ever you're pregnant, you'd tell me, right?" She asked me.

"Of course, Mother. You'd probably be the first person to know."

"Luke or Percy?" She smiled at me.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

She laughed lightly, "So, I heard you were at the hospital the other day. What did you do? Hope it wasn't a quickie with Percy."

"Mom!" I exclaimed once again. "I was donating blood to a poor woman who has breast cancer. Mom, I have a boyfriend and Percy is engaged."

"Breast cancer…why did you have to donate blood?"

"The cancer cells went to her brain and formed a tumor, which Percy and Will successfully removed. Now, the cancer cells went to her bone marrow and she's low on platelets. So, I donated blood since she's AB and I'm also AB."

Mom smiled at me and then there was a knock on the door, "Uhm, Miss Chase, your client is already here."

Mom looked at me and said, "You go home and get well soon."

Mom left the restroom and attended to her client. Mom and I rarely have these kinds of talks so I felt really good after talking to her. I left the bathroom and went in my office to get my things. I left the building and headed back home.

I called Percy as I got home but he didn't pick up. I messaged him and told him that I was at home because I was sick. I sat down on the sofa and then quickly stood up to change my clothes since my office clothes were very uncomfortable today. I went to my room, lied down on the bed, and instantly felt very dizzy and cold. I went to my cabinet to grab one of my huge jackets. I wore it and went to sleep.

Someone gently shook me causing me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at who it was. Percy's eyes showed concern as he smiled timidly at me.

"Hey." I gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath.

"Hey. I got your message. I came here as soon as the hospital seemed okay."

I smiled at him and tried to go back to sleep after he took my temperature with a thermometer but he wouldn't let me. He told me that I should eat something so I can drink medicine for the fever. I tried to stand up but my legs seemed to hurt and I felt really weak. He ended up bringing me dinner in my room. He made me sit up and fed me while I gave him a hateful look because he wouldn't let me hold the bowl.

"Here, drink this." He said as he handed me my medicine.

"Thanks." I said before drinking them.

"Sleep now, get lots of rest, okay?" He said before kissing the top of my head.

I went back to sleep and woke up a few hours later. It was early in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. I went to the living room to watch TV despite my protesting muscles. I coughed a bit and ended up rushing to the bathroom because I felt a warm substance going up my throat. I washed my mouth and brushed my teeth after vomiting. I went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water and went to the living room to watch TV.

As the light from the TV brightened up the room, I saw someone asleep on the couch. Percy was under the blanket and fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and watched TV. A few hours of watching, I turned off the TV and got dizzy when I stood up so I decided to sleep on the seat.

When I woke up, I was already on my bed. I was still wearing a shirt, shorts, and a huge jacket. I slowly stood up and noticed the breakfast on top of the table beside my bed. I smiled as I read the note that Percy put on the tray.

"Get well soon. I personally don't like seeing you sick but that gives me a reason to sleepover. I hope you don't mind. Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you later." I read out loud.

I ate the breakfast and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and to drink water. I went to the living room and stayed there for a few hours, just reading a book. The book was all about Anne Sullivan and Helen Keller. I closed the book, got another glass of water and took a nap on the couch.

After a few hours, I woke up. I got another glass of water and continued reading the book. Percy arrived at my loft around ten in the evening.

"Hey." I smiled at him as he went to the living room with our dinner. "How was your day, doctor?"

He smiled back, "It was normal. Lots of lives to save. There was a car accident so we had a lot of patients today."

I nodded.

He brought home two burgers for us from the diner but gave one to me after he took my temperature. Talk about being a supermom.

I bit my burger but I instantly felt dizzy. Percy immediately had his hands around me, asking me if I was okay. I gave him a weak smile and told him that I was okay. We continued eating and then he gave me my medicine after. I drank it and thanked him for taking care of me. He smiled at me but smiled wider when he showed me that he brought a tote bag for me.

"What's in it?" I asked after I drank my medicine.

"Only something you will love." He said smugly.

"Come on! What is it?" I whined.

"Give up?" I nodded. "It a DVD of the episodes of The Nanny!"

I was in shock when he took out the DVD and handed it to me. I smiled and stood up to hug him. I got a bit dizzy but it was alright. I told him that I'll start watching it tomorrow. We got ready for bed and I told him to sleep with me on the bed rather than the couch. We shared my bed for the night but before we slept, he took my temperature once again.

I woke up to an empty bed and instantly felt sad. Darn these woman issues! I looked at my phone and realized that it was already Wednesday and my conditioned remained the same. I coughed as I trudged to the kitchen. I ate a bowl cold cereal while starting on The Nanny DVD that Percy brought. I drank a glass of water and I took a shower because I felt grimy.

I finished the book that I was reading yesterday, Miss Spitfire, so I watched Fran Drescher on The Nanny. While watching, I was also painting my nails. Perks of being sick is having more time for oneself.

I turned off the TV and the DVD player because I started to feel sleepy. I took a nap once I was sure that my nails were really dry. I woke up a few hours later and resumed watching The Nanny again.

An hour later, I stared to crave for molten chocolate lava cake so I messaged Percy to bring me some on his way home. A couple minutes later, I craved for beef wellington so I messaged him once again. I started craving for ice cream and I messaged him. I ended up messaging him the list of the food that I craved.

I looked over at Onion, who was lying on the floor, watching me. I frowned at him. I felt sad and alone. I wish Percy was here right now. I wanted to talk to him so bad. And then felt happy because Percy might go home early today.

Curse this food cravings and mood swings!

"Wise Girl," Percy called, "I'm home."

"I'm in the living room!" I called back.

Percy went in the living room carrying a lot of bags. He put all of them on the table, looked at the TV and smiled.

"I'm guessing you watched The Nanny all day. You even did you nails." He laughed.

I ignored him, "What are those?"

"You sent me a list of all the foods that you wanted. And I figured that you were on your period judging from how you messaged me."

I blushed at the thought of Percy knowing that I was on my period. Even though he was my best friend it's still embarrassing because he was a guy.

"At some point, you were demanding then you got all sad and lonely. You turn whiny and then go all lovey dovey on me. That really gave it away." He smiled.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Plus, I got a surprise for you." He simply said.

I got all excited and worked up, "What? What? What is it?"

"I got you a DVD of The Miracle Worker. It's all about how Anne Sullivan taught Helen Keller." I was probably giving him a surprised look because he continued. "I saw you reading Miss Spitfire the other day so I figured you'd love to watch a movie all about them."

I stood up and threw my arms around him, "Thank you! I can't wait to watch it."

He laughed and said, "See? _That_ is what told me that you were on your period: mood swings."

I let go of him and hit his arm, "Shut up. May I eat these now?"

"Yes. But after I take your temperature. Plus you have to drink your medicine and get ready for bed before we watch A Miracle Worker." He sternly said.

"Alright, alright, Mom."

He smiled and said, "That's my good girl."

Perks of being sick: having Percy go supermom on me and take care of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Was there ever been a time when you were sick and someone had to be a supermom? :D**


	10. Just A Little Time Off

**A/N: I'm back! And yes, I AM ALIVE! And I AM STAYING ALIVE! I just want to apologize for the month worth wait for an update. It's just because I read a book and I AM a slow reader. I have been experiencing a major family problem. And I just had review classes for the college entrance exams.**

**School is starting this Wednesday. I'm currently a senior and I WILL be very busy. That means that I might update later than usual or maybe earlier than usual because my school decided to give e-books a shot. That means I could write during classes. Mwhaha.**

**I really want to apologize for the really late update. And this chapter has 15,000 words. My way of making up for it.**

**Well, wish me luck for my senior year and for the college entrance exams. :)**

**Percabeth is coming soon. I promise. ;)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Just A Little Time Off<p>

Annabeth's POV

I woke up feeling quite better than how I felt for the past days. I sat up and looked at my phone that was on top of the table beside my bed. Today is Friday. I have been sick for six days already. It was already ten in the morning. I took a deep breath and slowly sat up.

I smiled and did a short victory dance when my head didn't spin. I went to the kitchen and saw that Percy prepared me some breakfast. I trudged to the dining table and sat down. I ate some waffles and some fruits. Percy never let me near oily foods ever since he found out I had flu. The closest I got was…a burger and that was it. After I ate breakfast, I washed the dishes and sent Percy a message that I was feeling better today.

I went to the living room and watched a show that was featuring Paris. I always wanted to travel around the world but I never had enough time to. Maybe someday, Luke would take me around. I ended up falling asleep when I was watching an old movie.

My nap has brought me to dream about travelling around the world.

_I was in a tub with bubbles floating around me, candles lit all around the tub, and the smell of lilac hanging in the air. I looked around and saw that there was a speaker beside me, softly playing bossa nova. I closed my eyes, smiled, and slid lower into the tub, totally contented. I felt very relaxed and I just wanted to stay in that tub for days. But when I started to feel like a prune, I got out, wrapped a towel around me, and changed it with the silk robe that was hanging behind the door. I removed my hair from the messy bun that it has been and just ran my hands through it._

_I exited the bathroom and entered the room. The door that was leading to the balcony was open. The wind outside was letting the light breeze in and pass through the curtains. I slowly walked outside and held on to the railing. I looked at the faint city lights and the beautiful Eiffel Tower. I closed my eyes, listened to the cars passing by, and took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air. I heard the door click and didn't mind it. A few minutes later, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards them. I leaned back against the body behind me and I felt that person slowly and lightly kissed his way from the part where my shoulder and neck meets up to my ear. The moment was perfect._

_He whispered in my ear, "Hey, Wise Girl."_

_My eyes opened with shock. I slowly turned around and saw Percy giving me a sexy and knowing look while he was still holding me by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed a bit. He bit his lip before smiling at me. I smiled back at him and let my hands slide down to his chest._

"_There's wine in the room. A perfect way to celebrate our first night in Paris." He said._

_We stared into each other's eyes and then he led me back into the room. He opened the bottle and poured some into two wineglasses. He gave one to me and I took a sip before sitting down on the bed._

"_Where's Rachel?" I asked him._

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yeah. Is she on her way here to Paris? Is she going to meet up with us?" I asked, thinking that his fiancée would meet up with us or she was already here._

"_Do you mean Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" His eyebrows scrunched up._

"_Yeah. Your fiancée, Seaweed Brain." I said as if it was the most obvious thing._

"_My fiancée? What are you talking about, Annabeth?"_

"_You're engaged to Rachel. Both of you have been together ever since high school."_

"_I think you bumped your head, Wise Girl. Rachel and I are just acquaintances. I rarely talked to her when we were in high school." He gave me an embarrassed look._

"_What…is happening?" I muttered to myself._

"_What did you say, Wise Girl?"_

"_No, nothing." I said and smiled at him._

"_Okay. Do you have anything else to say?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Okay. I have something very important to tell you." He held my hand as he said this. "Annabeth…I am in love with you."_

_I stared at him, not able to comprehend what he just said. Percy took my silence as a sign for him to continue._

"_Annabeth, I love you very much and there is not a day that I didn't. Ever since we were kids. I really really love you, Wise Girl." He gave my hand a squeeze after talking._

_I found my voice after a few seconds and said, "I love you too, Percy."_

_He smiled widely at me, held my face, and kissed me. I was astonished with what was happening. My eyes were open and my eyebrows were scrunched up. But I started to relax and give in. I closed my eyes and started kissing him back but I was immediately jolted back to reality._

My eyes opened and I looked around. I was back in my loft, lying down on top of my couch with the TV still on and Raisin on my belly, fast asleep. Percy brought Raisin over since he's sleeping at my loft because of my flu and Raisin would be all alone in his apartment. I cautiously sat up, retrieved my phone from my room, and sat back down on the sofa with Onion beside my feet and Raisin on my lap. I got a couple missed calls from Percy and one from Thalia. I put it on the coffee table and stared into the TV, thinking about my dream.

I dreamed about being in Paris, the City of Love, with my best friend, Percy. We were in a beautiful hotel. He wasn't engaged to Rachel and he said the he loved me. I said that I loved him back and we kissed. Why wasn't I with Luke, my boyfriend? Why was I with Percy? Of all the places, why were we in Paris? Why wasn't he engaged to Rachel?

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. I called Percy but he was busy. I turned the TV off and just made myself a snack. I made a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich and enjoyed every bit of it. Percy didn't want me to eat oily foods because of my flu but sometimes when he's not around, I would sneak some.

I noticed that I was running low on my fruits and I didn't have coffee left. I looked around and realized that I needed to go grocery shopping. I listed down what I needed before taking a shower. I wore a casual shirt, shorts, a sweatshirt, which I left unzipped, and running shoes. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, put on some lip balm, grabbed my phone and wallet, and left my loft.

I messaged Percy that I went out to go grocery shopping and buy Onion his dog food. I walked to the pet shop where Tammi worked at.

"Hey, Annabeth!" She greeted me happily as I entered the shop.

"Hey, Tammi." I smiled.

"Where's Percy?"

"He's still at the hospital. You know how busy he is."

"Oh yeah. So I'm guessing you need dog food for Onion."

I smiled, "You read my mind."

We went to the aisle filled with dog foods and got Onion's usual dog food. I got a whole sack, some doggy treats and chew toys. I told Tammi that I'd go back later to pick up what I bought and thanked her when she said it was fine. I paid for it and went to the grocery.

I sent Percy another message, telling him where I was. I got a cart and put on my earphones. I turned on my iPod and carried on. I grabbed a box of cereals, coffee, cartons of milk, and as much fruits as my cart can carry. I was picking out some vegetables when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I removed one earphone and answered my phone.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, future cousin-in-law." Thalia said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey, Thalia." I smiled as I tucked my phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Is my chicken cousin with you right now?"

"Nah. He's still probably working at the hospital. I'm actually grocery shopping right now."

"Oh. So I heard that he has been staying over at your loft for the past week. Is he finally changing his mind and be with you?"

"No, my friend. I got a flu and he has been taking care of me despite my protests. He keeps using the who's-the-doctor card on me."

"Oh, cut him some slack. He just wants to be with you."

"Whatever. It's rather normal for him to act like that. He's the overprotective person, especially when you're sick."

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, he never did that when I was sick."

"Maybe he was busy at that time." I said as I grabbed some vegetables.

"He never did that when Nico was sick. He's only like that when _you_ are sick."

I kept quiet and pushed my cart away from the vegetables.

Thalia laughed, "He _loves_ you, Annabeth."

"Yeah, loves me as a friend."

"Oops, my bad. He is _in love_ with you."

"Shut up."

"See? You're just in denial." Thalia laughed again.

I was about to tell her my weird dream but kept it to myself, "So, what made you call me?"

"To tease you with my chicken cousin…and to ask you if you checked your e-mail recently."

I immediately stopped pushing my cart, "What?"

"Did you check your e-mails? Yes or no?"

"Uhm, no. Why?"

"You'll know. Anyway, I have to go. Enjoy shopping." She said then hung up.

I took my phone away from my ear, put it back in my pocket, and continued pushing my cart. I was looking for the brand of shampoo that I use when my phone vibrated again. I fished it out of my pocket and answered without looking at who was calling me.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hey, Connor. What's up?" I asked him and continued looking for that bottle of shampoo.

"Have you opened your e-mail?"

My eyebrows scrunched up, "Uhm, no. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll talk to you later." He said then hung up.

I shrugged, put my phone back in my pocket, and continued grocery shopping. I got a couple more calls from my friends, namely Travis, Nico, and Silena. All of them were asking me about my e-mail. Every time I ask them what's with my e-mail, they would just change the subject and hang up on me.

I got a couple boxes of pancake mix and I was ready to bring my cart to the cashier. As I pushed my cart, my phone vibrated once again. I sighed in frustration, stopped pushing, and answered it.

"Annabeth Chase." I said, annoyed.

"Hey," The person answered cheerfully at first but then turned doubtful, "Wise Girl…?"

"Oh. Hey, Seaweed Brain. Please tell me that you're not going to ask me about my e-mail." I sighed, somewhat annoyed but relieved.

"Uhm, why would I ask you about your e-mail?" Percy asked me.

"Because the others have been. Silena, the Stolls, Nico, and Thalia have all called me and asked me the same thing. When I would ask them why, they would just change the subject and hang up. Do you know why?" I said as I pushed my cart.

"I really don't know. I haven't checked my e-mails for a while now."

"Same here." I put my groceries on top of the counter. "So, what made you call?"

"I just got your messages and I wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. I think I'm no longer sick."

"Well, I'll just do a check up on you when I get home and if you _are_ fine then maybe we can go out."

I smiled, "I'd like that."

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson, but we need you at the ER." I heard a girl say.

"Well, you better get going. Save lives for me, Seaweed Brain." I said then hung up on him.

My groceries were put into paper bags and I was hailing a cab. I put all my paper bags in the trunk, got in, and told the driver the address of the pet shop. I got what I purchased from the shop, thanked Tammi, and told the driver the address of my building. I paid the fare once we got there and got a little help from Karl.

"Thanks, Karl." I smiled as he brought the sack of dog food in my loft.

He huffed, smiled, and said, "No problem, Ms. Chase."

He left my loft and I started stowing away the groceries. I managed to hide the dog food under the sink and refilled my cupboards. I sat down on the couch once I was done. Onion was under the coffee table, fast asleep, and Raisin was on a rug in the kitchen, also fast asleep.

I turned the TV on and watched another travel show. This time, the person was in Venice, Italy. Gondolas, bridges, water. Soon enough, I was asleep.

_I was in a kitchen and apparently, I was making something that seemed to be cookies. I looked at the cookie sheets with uncooked cookies on them and the cookies were formed into different shapes. I continued cutting the cookie dough with a cookie cutter until it was all finished and the cookie sheets were filled with cookie dough._

_I looked out of the window and noticed that I was in the suburbs and it was Christmas. A few minutes later, I heard someone come in so I turned around and saw Percy. He was wearing a dark blue sweater with reindeers on it._

"_How's the ham, Wise Girl?" He asked me._

_I was cooking ham? I quickly looked at the oven and then the timer went off. I opened the oven, got the ham out and it smelled delicious._

"_It smells good." Percy smiled at me._

_I smiled back and asked, "Percy, where are we?"_

"_We're in San Francisco. In your father's house. Celebrating Christmas with your family."_

"_Oh. Is Rachel fine with you celebrating Christmas with me and not her?" I asked as I put the cookie sheets in the oven._

"_Who? Rachel? Rachel McAdams?" He smiled but I gave him a straight face. "You have to be specific, Wise Girl."_

"_Rachel Elizabeth Dare."_

"_What about her? I haven't seen her in probably a decade."_

"_But you're engaged to her." My eyebrows were already scrunched up._

"_What are you talking about, Annabeth?" Percy's eyebrows were also scrunched up._

"_Rachel is your fiancée." I started explaining but he cut me off._

_He was in front of me in an instant, making me lean against the kitchen counter. He was holding both of my hands and stared into my eyes. Since he was taller than me, he had to bend his knees so we would be the same height. His eyes looked into mine with so much intensity that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to._

"_Annabeth, you're my wife. Rachel is most certainly not my fiancée." He seriously said._

_I sneaked a peek at my left ring finger and indeed, there were two rings on it. I _am_ married to Percy._

_Percy held my face, making me look at him, "You are the only woman who can drive me completely insane, in a good way. You are the only woman that I love. Only you. And every day, you make me the luckiest man alive by being my wife."_

_He ended his little speech by kissing me. I was surprised so for a moment I was just staring at him with wide eyes while he kissed me. But I thought, "Hey, he's my husband anyway." I kissed him back with gusto, burying my hands in his hair. I was enjoying it but there was a part of me that wouldn't stop thinking that this wasn't right. A couple minutes of kissing later, he carried me and made me sit on the counter. He started kissing down my neck and I just wrapped my arms around him, making him come closer to me._

_After a couple minutes, I heard someone close the door of the fridge. Percy and I pulled away from each other and tried to fix ourselves. I saw my brother, Matt, with a glass of water in his hand._

"_Oh, don't mind me but maybe you should tell Dad that dinner would be a little bit late." He smirked at us._

I woke up breathing hard. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in my loft and it was late in the afternoon. I turned the TV off and just sat down, thinking.

Why in the world was I dreaming about Percy? Well, it was rather normal for me to dream about my best friend but not in _that_ way. In one day, I dreamed about being with him twice. What is wrong with me? I am dreaming about being with my best friend who is engaged to one of my high school friends and is also his high school sweetheart. And, come on, I'm in a relationship with someone! Seriously, brain, stop it!

I stood up, fixed my hair, and looked for something to do to take my mind off of things. I could read a book. I could cook. I could start on the work missed due to my sickness. I went to my room and looked at my bookshelf, searching for a good book to read. I realized that I already read all of the books that I have. I got the Kindle that Percy gave me and saw the book that Percy bought me years ago, Something Borrowed. I haven't read that yet despite the years that I owned it. I really don't know why but I decided not to.

I looked at the cook books and scanned them. I looked for something I could cook but by simply looking through it made me remember the dream that I had just a couple minutes ago. I put away the cook book and called Mom. I told her that I was feeling better and maybe I could go back to work tomorrow. She said that she'll get Drew to fix my schedule.

I sat on my bed. Maybe I could go out. I made up my mind and got Onion's and Raisin's leashes. I put on their leashes and left my loft. I messaged Percy before heading to Central Park. I walked the dogs around and it kind of got my mind off of things because I have to make sure that Raisin wasn't being squished by Onion.

"Annabeth?" Someone called.

I stopped walking and looked around for the person who called me. I saw a brunette waving at me. I blinked a couple times and realized that it was Katie. I smiled, waved back, and walked towards her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked her as I got to her.

"I was walking around and I ended up here. What about you?"

"I'm walking the dogs." I said and showed her the leashes in my hands.

"Oh wow. What are their names?" She asked me then crouched down to play with them.

"The Rottweiler is Onion and the pug is Raisin. Percy owns Raisin and Onion is mine."

She stopped playing with them and looked up at me, "_This_ is Onion?"

I nodded my head.

"He's so big compared to the last time I saw him."

I just laughed and she continued playing with them. She straightened up and asked me what I was up to now. I told her that I could show her around New York City if she wanted.

"Please! I feel so alone and lost here." She laughed lightly.

"Have you tried any restaurants?" I asked as we walked out of Central Park.

"The restaurant we ran into each other and some fast food chains."

"I'll bring you to one of the cafés that Percy and I enjoy eating at."

She gave me a knowing look and smiled at me.

"Oh not you too. Percy is engaged and I'm with Luke. So stop it."

She laughed, "I didn't say anything."

"Shut up."

We walked to the café. I was walking Onion and she was walking Raisin. While we walked, we talked about things that happened since we parted ways after I graduated Law. She was an interior designer and decided to move to New York City because she wanted to work in a different atmosphere. It was just to have experience. If it wouldn't work out here then she'd go back to England. It was a brave thing to do. She stepped out of her comfort zone and worked in a totally different place. But the good part in this is that if she went back to England, it would be as if she never left.

We arrived at the café and the employees greeted me. I greeted them back and got us a table. Katie asked me if dogs were allowed in the establishment and I told her that the owner of the café and I were friends. The owner said that having dogs in the café could intimidate the possible thieves and it would invite other dog owners to come. Katie smiled and we ordered as the waitress came to us. I got a slice of red velvet cake and a cup of brewed coffee. Katie ordered the sugar free cheesecake and a cup of tea.

"So, Annabeth, how about you? How's life?" She smiled at me then patted Raisin's head.

I told her everything. I went to New York City because I think that there are more opportunities here and my mom, who was a lawyer herself, was based here. I told her the story behind my wonderful loft and my job. I was a lawyer and my mom and I were working by ourselves. I told her everything that she needed to know about.

"Percy is engaged and the wedding would be happening some time during summer." Katie said after taking a sip from her tea.

I nodded and continued eating my cake.

"You aren't affected by the engagement and all?"

"Well, Percy asked me to be his best woman."

"What in the bloody hell is that?" She asked me and sliced her cake.

I laughed at her sudden outburst and answered, "The feminine version of a best man."

"That's rather stupid. No offense to your beloved best friend. Anyway, I wish you luck to that wedding, Annabeth."

We laughed together and continued talking. A couple minutes later, I saw someone outside the café. I quickly told Katie to look away from the window as I did the same. She asked me why but I told her to just do it.

"Hey, guys! You won't mind if I joined the both of you?" The person called as they entered the café.

I sighed and straightened up, "Hey, Travis. I don't know if Katie here would be fine with it."

Katie looked at me and quickly said, "No, it's fine with me."

Travis willingly sat down beside me and smiled at Katie. Katie gave me a puzzled look but smiled back at him. I, on the other hand, heavily stomped on his foot.

"Uhm, Katie, this is Travis, one of my friends since high school." I unwillingly introduced them.

They shook hands for a while and Katie noticed Travis's bruised cheek.

"What happened to you cheek?" Her voice filled with concern.

"A person punched me and tried to run away." He said as if it was normal.

"Oh, you poor thing." Katie said and gently touched his cheek.

I was giving Katie a warning look, which I think she was ignoring. Couldn't she tell that I didn't like the fact that she met him?

"It's normal for me." He said.

"Travis is a crime scene investigator." I quickly said before Katie could ask anything.

Katie slowly nodded her head, "That's cool."

Travis smiled and said, "Annabeth told me you're an interior designer."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'm planning to have my apartment renovated. Maybe you should do it." Travis smoothly said.

"Oh, wow, that's great! I'm just warning you that I'm from United Kingdom and you might not like the design." Katie bit her lip.

"Your accent is pretty much is a giveaway." He winked at her. "And if you want, I could bring you around New York City."

She giggled and I just wanted to gag. Travis's phone buzzed, he excused himself, and looked at it. Meanwhile, I lightly tapped Katie's legs with my feet and gave her a look, telling her to stop it. We had a short, silent conversation with our eyes before she looked away from me because Travis was done with his phone.

"It looks like there's something that came up at the office. Here's my address." He wrote down on a tissue paper. "And my number. I'll see you later, Katie."

With that, he left the café.

I looked at Katie, who was staring down at the tissue paper, and called her attention. She looked up and gave me a smile that a high school girl would give when her crush for how many years asked her out.

"Katie, no." I started.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Katie…I have known Travis for so many years. I have seen girls come and go and every time they go, they end up broken hearted."

"That's the way it should be. He decided that that woman is not the one for him." She defended him.

"No, hear me out. He is a ladies man. A playboy perhaps. He has been dating women and he has been 'cheating' on them. Why? Because he gets bored with them. Katie, you mean too much to me. I can't and won't let you wander in his evil lair filled with broken hearts of different girls. I don't want you to get hurt because of him. Katie, please understand." I said and gave her a pleading look.

She just looked at me for a couple seconds and finally said, "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll stay away from him, just for you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"But, of course, I'm keeping this." She said and snatched the tissue paper that Travis wrote on.

I rolled my eyes and we continued talking. After probably an hour, my phone rang. I excused myself and answered it.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Wise Girl. I think I'll be late. Lots of patients here tonight." Percy said.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm with Katie anyway. Save as much lives as you can, okay?" I smiled.

"Okay. I miss you already."

I laughed but played along with him, "I miss you too, Seaweed Brain."

I hung up on him and looked at Katie. She was making faces and playing with Raisin.

"Was that Lover Boy?" She teased.

"Actually it _is _Lover Boy. Except not _my_ Lover Boy." I stuck my tongue out.

She suddenly had a serious face, "Really, Annabeth, you aren't affected by it?"

I shook my head.

"You really don't have feelings for him?"

"Nope."

"You…are definitely dense."

"Excuse me?"

"You have been with this guy for twenty-four years! You had your first kiss with him. He was always there through the ups and downs of your life. And deny it or not, you think about him every time you guys are apart." She explained.

I was about to protest but she immediately cut me off.

"Well, you most certainly don't think about your boyfriend."

I have to admit, she's right about that but I just kept that to myself and let her continue.

"When we were in Harvard, you barely thought about meeting up with Luke, let alone Luke himself. Why was that? Because you were busy thinking about finally seeing Percy through the screen of your laptop." She ranted.

I just stared at her because she _is_ correct.

"Only fools don't end up together after _that_."

"_He _is the one who asked someone else to marry him!" I exclaimed. "_He_ is the one who has a fiancée!"

Katie was surprised by my sudden outburst but quickly recovered, "Because you didn't show any sign of actually having feelings for him. Of course he would feel dejected! After years of hoping you would have feelings for him, it would be a miracle if he's still hoping. Actually, no. He's no longer hoping. That's why he asked someone else to marry him."

"Well, he should be the one who goes first. He should be the one who'll show feelings for me." I defended.

"Maybe he did. But somehow you managed to have ignored it. Or you ignored it and you somewhat pushed him away and made him think you don't have feelings for him."

"Just drop it, Katie."

She dropped it and looked out the window for a long time. I sighed and looked out the window too. A few minutes later, she broke the silence.

"I shouldn't have gone too far. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her, "It's fine. Just so you know, his cousins always do that on a daily basis."

She laughed, "See? Even his cousins agree with me!"

"But that can't make him change his mind and feelings towards me."

"You sound like you want it to happen." She smirked at me.

I gave her a warning look and she just held her hands up.

"But I have a feeling something is bound to happen." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's kind of getting late."

"Oh, sure. Uhm, I'll see you later or around New York City."

"I was actually about to ask you if you wanted to go to my loft." I laughed.

"Oh, sure, of course." She said as she stood up. "I just hope I won't be interrupting your night with Percy."

"Shut up. He's working late in the hospital tonight."

We walked back to my building. It was around thirty minutes passed six when we got there. We went up to my loft and when we got in, the dinner table was set for two. Katie and I exchanged puzzled and confused looks. I closed the door and removed Onion and Raisin's leashes.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Someone called out.

Percy showed himself after a few minutes. He was wearing his usual slacks, dress shirt, and shoes. But his necktie was missing and he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt.

"I hope you don't mind that I made us dinner." He looked at me and noticed that I was not alone. "Uhm, hi, Katie."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, and said, "I don't mind. And I hope you don't mind that I brought Katie along with me."

Percy blushed and said, "I don't mind at all."

I looked at Katie and she looked like she about to burst into laughter in a few seconds, "Katie, I hope you still remember Percy."

She nodded, waved, and smiled at him. Percy did the same and walked to the kitchen.

Katie turned to me, blushing, and said, "You said that he was working late tonight. I should get going."

"No, it's fine. Stay. Have dinner with us." I smiled at her.

"I might be disturbing your night with him."

"No, stay, I insist."

She whispered, "Tonight might be the night he says that he chooses you over her." She laughed and said. "If you insist."

"Shut up." I smiled wider.

"I'll just freshen up. May I ask where your comfort room is?"

I pointed where the bathroom was and went to Percy once Katie was on her way to the bathroom. Percy prepared some salad, quesadillas, and ice cream cake. I went over to him and gave him a punch on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked me and rubbed his arm.

"For lying to me. Telling me that you're working late tonight."

"I was surprising you. Surprise."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "So am I staying in tomorrow or am I finally allowed to go back to work?"

He touched my neck and said that I might be cured. But to be sure, he got the thermometer and checked my temperature. As he waited for the thermometer's final reading, he kept asking me questions: Did you feel dizzy at some point of the day? Do you feel cold? Any muscle pains? Did you have the urge to vomit?

The thermometer beeped, he checked it, and said that I no longer had flu. I did a victory dance. When I was done, I noticed Katie was watching me. I laughed and invited her to eat.

We ate dinner and, thankfully, no awkward moments.

But I spoke too soon.

"So, Percy, what makes you stay here at Annabeth's for probably a week now?" Katie asked before eating her salad.

"Well, Annabeth got a flu and I took care of her." He simply said.

"Won't your fiancée wonder why you are staying at Annabeth's? Won't she be suspicious if there's something going on between the both of you?" Katie asked.

I nudged her foot with mine as a warning.

Percy looked at me before answering her question, "Rachel is fine with everything. If I'd stay over at Annabeth's; she'd be okay with it. If I'd spend the day with Annabeth; she'd be fine with it. Rachel understands what Annabeth and I have been through and how much Annabeth means to me. Rachel is very understanding. If I kissed Annabeth's cheek in front of her, she would understand that that was a friendly gesture. And right now, Rachel is in London because there is an art exhibit there and the same time, she's looking for a wedding planner. She comes home tomorrow."

Katie nodded her head and no longer asked about Rachel throughout the whole dinner.

They got to know about each other more and when dinner was finished, Katie thanked us for the wonderful dinner and left.

I washed the dishes while Percy fed the dogs. He stood beside me once he was done and helped me with the dishes. We just talked and talked about our day and when we were finished with the dishes, I realized that I was supposed to check my e-mail.

I ran to my room, got my laptop, went back to the living room, and turned my laptop on. Percy sat down beside me and looked at the screen too. Most of the e-mails were from WWF, Earth Hour, and more. One of the latest e-mails was from Luke. Whoops. I'll write back as soon as possible. Then the latest e-mail was titled, "The Night We Reunite". Percy and I looked at each other. I opened the e-mail and just as I suspected, it was an invitation to our high school reunion.

I groaned but continued reading it. It was happening tomorrow night in Goode High. The theme was prom. I felt happy because for some reason I still have the dress I wore on senior prom. While I was annoyed, saying that the reunion would be a waste of time, Percy on the other hand was excited. I groaned and fell back on the sofa.

Percy looked at me and said, "Come on. Ten years of not seeing your high school classmates. It would be a blast!"

I covered my eyes and groaned again, "It's a nightmare."

I felt Percy stand up and heard him walk away. I sighed. Stupid reunion. A few seconds later, I felt someone's arm wrapped around my waist and hoist me up. I was face to face with Percy and he was giving me a knowing look.

"We can dance." He said then quickly clicked the remote he was holding and Michael Bublé's version of Sway played.

We danced to it for a while. Well, it was pretty much Percy swaying me around and I was just following him. He dipped me, we stayed in that position for a few seconds and then he made me twirl numerous times. When I was spinning, he clicked the remote and Flightless Bird, American Mouth was playing. He held on to me before I could fall, put my arms on his shoulders, put his arms around my waist, pulled me closer, and swayed.

"We can dance. Fast or slow." He said in a low and seductive voice then he chuckled.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed. We swayed slowly from side to side and I was just in pure bliss.

"Too bad we can't do this on the night itself." I mumbled against his shoulder.

He stopped for a while and continued swaying, "What are you talking about?"

"Rachel would be here tomorrow. You'll be with her the whole night. Telling others that you guys are getting married in a few weeks." I said but there was a part of me that was saddened by this.

"Doesn't mean I can't hang out with you." He protested.

"It pretty much does. What part of you and Rachel would be telling others that you guys are getting married did you not understand?"

He didn't answer and he just tightened is hold on me. We danced until the song ended. I let go and smiled at him. I told him that I was going to bed early because I was going back to work tomorrow. He just nodded and fixed the CD player.

I got ready for bed and already got comfortable on my bed. I was toasty warm and I was just waiting for Percy to join me in bed.

He crouched down beside me and said, "Hey, Annabeth, there's an emergency at the hospital and they need me. Don't wait for me because I'll be back maybe early morning."

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and left me.

I instantly fell asleep, feeling sad. And a few hours later, I felt someone lie down beside me and wrap their arms around me. I smiled and went back to sleep.

When I woke up, the smell of coffee was very present in my room. I slowly sat up and looked at Percy's side of the bed, which was neatly fixed. I got up and showered. I wore the usual high waist pencil skirt, blouse, and pumps. I tied my hair into the usual tight bun. I went to the kitchen and saw Percy, already wearing his dress shirt, slacks, and tie. I sat down and watched him cook.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

He turned around and smiled back at me, "Good morning, Wise Girl."

"What's for breakfast, chef?"

"Actually, there's no breakfast. Your breakfast is waiting for you in your office. So I just made you a cup of coffee." He handed me a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said then took a sip.

"So are you excited for tonight?" He asked me.

"What's with tonight?"

"It's the high school reunion."

I groaned, "I really have no idea what's going to happen. I haven't even told Mom about it and she might make me work overtime."

"I could talk to her if you want." He offered.

"No thanks. I'll do it myself." I said and downed my remaining coffee.

I went back to my room and looked for my old prom dress. Once I got it, I called the place where I usually have my clothes dry cleaned. I told them that I'll drop off the dress and I should be able to pick it up before six in the evening.

We left the building. Percy brought me to where I'm supposed to drop off my dress and to my office, said his goodbye, and left. I greeted Drew, went in Mom's office, kissed her cheek, and told her about the reunion. Fortunately, she allowed me to leave earlier than five. I went to my office and ate my breakfast, which was already delivered.

I worked hammer and tongs so I could catch up with all the work that I missed. I even missed my lunch just so I can accommodate more clients. My phone has been ringing non-stop and I just kept ignoring it. At the end of the day, I think I talked to around twelve clients. Since tomorrow was Sunday, I won't be going to court and Mom was kind enough to not let me go to work.

I looked at the clock and it was already four. I looked at my phone and most of the missed calls were from my high school friends. I called Thalia first and asked her why she called.

"I was going to ask you where you were going to get ready." She said.

"Oh, I really haven't figured that out yet. Do you know any place we can get ready?" I asked her.

"Actually, Silena already got us an appointment. She said that that salon has been the salon that most celebrities go to."

"Wow. Thank you, Silena." I said.

"I'm actually on my way there. Do you need a ride?"

"I'll just meet you there. I'll see you later." I said then hung up on her.

I called Silena next and thanked her for what she has done. Then I called Nico.

"Hey, Nico, what made you call?" I asked him as he answered.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"I'm all ears."

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked me.

I have to admit, that made me blush, "Of course, Nico."

"Great. I'll pick you up around six." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Great, I'll see you then."

With that, I hung up. I went to Mom's office and told her that I'll get going. On my way out of the office, Drew told me that the dress is already done. I thanked her and left. I went to my loft and got the things that I needed. Jewelies, my clutch, shoes, and perfume. I got my dress from the dry cleaners and went to the salon that Silena booked us in. It's a good thing it was near Central Park, which means that it's just near my building.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" The girl in the front desk asked me.

"I believe I'm with Silena Beauregard." I smiled at her.

"Oh, yes. Please follow me." She said and guided me inside the salon.

I saw Silena and Thalia already seated down and being worked on. I greeted them, fixed my things, and got seated.

People smothered beauty products on my face and neck. While someone was applying make-up another person was doing my hair. After what felt like an hour and a half, they were done, which was very good because my butt was numb. My hair was in a curly, messy up do and had flowers in it. It's the kind of hairstyle that you see some brides have. The make-up was alright.

My dress was a tube, floor length dress. It was white and had a lot of silvery and glittery beads. It hugged my abdomen as I wore it. My heels were gold and had a jewel-embellished strap that was snaking its way up to my ankle. I wore a necklace with an owl pendant, given by my mom years ago. Since I was wearing a different necklace, I removed the necklace that Percy gave me. What I did was I removed the ring and wore it.

Thalia and Silena looked beautiful. We were fixing each other, spraying on some perfume, doing last minute touch-ups. Silena gave me some lotion and told me to put it on the skin visible. I did what she told me to do and realized that the lotion had something like glitter so now my skin would sparkle a little when light hits it.

"Oh, my date is here." Silena announced.

"Well, we'll see you there." Thalia said.

"I'll introduce him to you guys, of course. Wait, I'll get him." She smiled.

Silena came back with a huge, bulky guy wearing a tuxedo. He was tall. He had black hair and brown eyes. It looked like he didn't want to be introduced and Silena had to talk to him several times before he said yes.

"Thalia, Annabeth, this is Charlie Beckendorf but you can call him Beckendorf." Silena introduced us.

I stuck my hand out to him and he shook it with one of his huge hands, "Hi. I'm Annabeth."

Thalia and Beckendorf did the same and she asked him, "So, what do you do for a living?"

He replied with his very deep voice, "I'm a sports agent."

Thalia nodded her head, "Ah, I see."

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Silena smiled at us.

They left and Thalia and I looked at each other. We talked about Silena's new boyfriend and tried to predict the surprises that tonight would bring. We wondered what happened to Castor and Pollux, the brothers whose father owns a wine factory. We wondered what happened to Chris Rodriguez, Calypso, and more.

A couple minutes later, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes. I excused myself from Thalia and answered it.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Wise Girl. Where are you? Is someone going to pick you up? I can pick you up if you want. Do you have a date? Who's your date?" Percy interrogated me.

I was about to tell him where I was but I saw Nico pull up, "Well, my date just arrived. You'll have to wait to know who my date is. And you're with Rachel."

I hung up on him and greeted Nico as he entered the salon. I hugged him.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth." He said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

I blushed and said, "You don't look bad yourself."

We smiled at each other for a while and he put on the corsage he got. It was made out of calla lilies and it was very beautiful. I asked Thalia if she wanted to come with us but she said that she was waiting for someone. Nico and I said our goodbyes and left. We got on Nico's black Porsche Carrera GT.

When we got there, Nico opened my door for me and we went in Goode. It has been ten years since I last went here. Everything looked the same. We went to the court and it was designed beautifully. Nico and I went around and talked to our old classmates. I was talking to Castor when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Grover. I excused myself from Castor and hugged Grover.

"Grover! How long has it been?" I asked.

"A couple months already." He looked at me. "I see you still look beautiful as ever. I think Percy still fusses about how thin you are."

I laughed and agreed with him, "So, how's Japan?"

"It's fine but I'm still surrounded by plants there. Any news about Percy?"

"You should ask him yourself when he arrives." I said, trying to avoid telling Grover about Percy's engagement.

"Is he still with Rachel?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, "How about you? Do you have a special someone in your life right now?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do. She's here right now. Oh there she is." He waved at a girl.

The girl smiled and walked toward us. She was a short girl with amber colored hair and green eyes. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out to me. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Juniper." She said.

"Annabeth, this is my fiancée, Juniper." Grover smiled at me.

"Oh wow, it's so nice to meet you. Congratulations." I said. "When are you getting married?"

"We don't have a date yet and we're thinking of a long-term engagement." He said.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked them.

We talked for a while and then Nico came up to me holding two cups of punch. I thanked him, got a cup, and took a sip. Nico wrapped his arm around my waist. I think I know what he's up to. Grover was giving me a puzzled look.

"Grover, I hope you still remember Nico di Angelo." I said.

"Of course I still remember him. He's Percy's cousin. It's just…I didn't expect the both of you to end up and be married."

"I beg your pardon…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed because I saw that you're wearing a ring…" Grover trailed off.

I looked down and realized that I accidentally wore my friendship ring on my left ring finger. I laughed and told Grover that I wasn't married. I told him that I had a boyfriend, who was off travelling around the world, and Nico was just playing. Yet Nico didn't remove his arm from my waist and I didn't remove my ring. We talked for a while before parting ways to catch up with other people.

"Oh, Nico, please tell me you're not doing this again." I said once Grover left us.

"Why? I just want to show my cousin what he'll be missing once he gets married to _her_." He gave me an innocent smile.

"You're going to make the others think that we're together."

"The better." He smiled. "More people will put their attention to us and that will catch Percy's attention."

"Whatever, Nico. It will never work." I laughed.

We walked around, talking to old classmates, catching up with them. Soon enough, everybody was there. I saw Thalia talking to Castor, Grover and Juniper talking to Calypso, Silena and Beckendorf talking to Pollux, but Percy and Rachell weren't here yet. Nico and I were talking to Chris Rodriguez.

"So, Chris, where has life taken you?" Nico asked.

"I have been travelling a lot. I'm actually a travel writer." He smiled.

"Oh wow, I always wanted to be a travel writer. You go around the world, writing about the places you have been to, suggesting what the best tourist spot people could visit, and the best part is you get a taste of different cultures." I mused.

He smiled, "I heard you're a lawyer and you're a coroner. Pretty cool jobs."

I smiled, "Yes, they are."

"So how are things between the both of you? To be honest, I really didn't expect the both of you to end up."

I looked at Nico, who pulled me closer to him, rolled my eyes and said, "Actually Chris, I have a boyfriend. He's probably on an airplane right now. Well, Nico, here, just can't keep his hands off of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris immediately apologized.

"How about you? Anyone special?" Nico asked him.

Chris blushed and said, "Yeah, I brought her along. Her name is Clarisse La Rue."

I nodded and smiled, "What does she do for a living?"

"She's an anger management therapist." He smiled.

"How did you guys meet?" Nico asked.

"We met when we were in college."

A few minutes later, a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes walked to us and introduced herself. She was Clarisse. We talked for a while and then I finally spotted Percy and Rachel.

Rachel wore her red hair down and she looked stunning in her dress. She had Percy beside her. Percy was wearing a tuxedo and he looked ravishing. They smiled and waved at people who greeted them but Percy seemed distracted. He was looking for somebody.

"Looks like my cousin is here." Nico whispered after we parted ways with Chris and Clarisse.

"Yeah, he is." I said.

"I bet he's looking for you."

"Oh, shut up, Nico."

"Well, come on, let's talk to others." He said and brought us around.

Well, after ten years, Chris was a travel writer. Castor and Pollux took over the family business and fortunately, neither of them became an alcoholic. Calypso turned out to be a landscape architect who goes out sailing most of the time. Others became what we predicted them to be and others just gave us the wild card. Others were working and others went back to college. Others had families, kids of their own, engaged, in a relationship, or single. Bottom line is it was great seeing them again.

We walked around talking to people. Nico was letting others believe or think that we are together but I tell them the truth and it's up to them to believe me or not. It has been probably an hour and a half into the party and I still haven't exchanged a word with Percy. Something tells me that this is part of Nico's plan.

There was a program. We got seated and Percy was not on our table. There was a presentation, like a tribute, to our batch. It was all about us and our success together. I saw pictures of Percy, the swimming competition champion. Rachel was part of a TV show, Work of Art, and won. Grover won a science quiz. I won a math competition. And many more.

Once the presentation was done, dinner was served. Nico got me another cup of punch but I smelled a hint of alcohol in it so I declined. Looks like someone spiked the punch. After dinner, people went around to continue talking to others. I looked over at Percy and Rachel and they looked very sweet with each other. Holding hands, hugging each other, stealing kisses. They were getting a lot of smiles and hugs. Looks like they finally announced that they're getting married.

"Didn't people say that it was bad to stare?" Nico whispered.

I realized that I was staring at them.

"Don't tell me you miss him." He chuckled.

"Whatever, Nico." I smiled.

"Just go over there, grab him, and tell Rachel that he was never hers to begin with." He joked.

"But that means that I'll have to give up being married to you, hubby." I played along with him.

Nico laughed and pulled me closer to him, "Because I just love showing you off to others."

We continued walking around, talking to people, and Nico won't just let me near Percy. People started dancing in the middle of the court. Nico pulled me towards the dance floor and I just went along with him. We were dancing to Fly Me to the Moon sung by Frank Sinatra. He was swinging me around and I was having fun. I laughed as we danced. I had my hand on his shoulder and the other was in his hand. We were dancing and I got a good glimpse of people. Others were already making out, others had enough alcohol in their systems, and in other words, it was prom all over again. I saw Dakota, our foreign exchange classmate from Rome, walking around with a drink in hand.

After that number, they changed it to I Only Have Eyes for You by The Flamingos. Nico and I looked at each other and just shrugged. I put both my hands on his shoulders, he put his on my hips, and we swayed.

"So, are you having fun?" He asked me.

I smiled, "I am. How about you?"

"Having so much fun. I'm glad I have you as my prom date."

I blushed, "I'm glad too."

I let my hands slide so my hands were flat on his chest. I put my head against his chest and he tightened his hold on me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

When the song ended, Nico and I decided to sit out the next couple of songs. He excused himself and left me for a while. I looked around and smiled. I miss being around these people. I saw Silena dancing with Beckendorf, Grover kissing Juniper, Dakota drinking, the Stoll brothers laughing by the ballot boxes, Castor and Pollux discussing something, Chris cuddling with Clarisse, and, uhm, Percy and Rachel making out. I sighed. I looked for Thalia but she was nowhere to be found. She is notorious for leaving events like these early. I looked around and everybody was still in the same place. I got my clutch and left the court. I messaged Nico that I'll just go get some fresh air and I'll be back in a while.

I walked around the school for a while and ended up in the swimming pool. For some reason, the lights in the pool were turned on. I removed my shoes, lifted my dress, sat down, and soaked my feet. I just cleared my head. There was something back there that made me want to leave but I don't know what it was. I stayed there in the pool for a few minutes then I figured Nico would be looking for me. I was about to get my things and head back when someone covered my eyes. I smiled and put my hands over that person's hands.

"Shouldn't you be back there, Seaweed Brain? Your fiancée is waiting for your lips to be on hers." I said.

The person removed their hands over my eyes and sat down beside me. Percy was wearing his tuxedo, sitting on the floor beside me.

"Nico was worried about you and told me. I figured that you'd be here." He said.

"What part of get some fresh air can't he understand?"

"It's been fifteen minutes since you left."

"So?" I asked.

"Bottom line is we were both worried about you."

I scoffed, "My safety should not preoccupy you right now."

Percy ignored what I said, "I see that your date is my cousin. How dare he betray his own blood?"

"Betray his own blood?" I asked.

Percy didn't answer back.

He looked at me after a while and smiled, "You look amazing tonight, Wise Girl."

I smiled, "So do you."

"So, why did you go with my cousin?"

"To be honest, he was the only one who asked."

He looked at me in disbelief, "You're lying. I bet there were lots of people who asked you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yep, I shot down all of them because I knew Nico was the one."

He laughed a bit and stood up. He offered me his hand and I got it. He helped me stand up. He carried my shoes, I got my clutch, and we went back to the court. Before we entered, I asked for my shoes. I wore them on and stopped Percy from entering.

"Percy, there's lip gloss on your jaw, your top lip, and on the tip of your nose." I said and entered, leaving him there.

I went in and looked for my date. Nico was by the punch bowl, drinking. I went over to him and punched his arm. He just looked at me and continued drinking.

"You're going to regret that tomorrow." I said.

"Want some?" He offered but I shook my head. "Oh yeah, you don't drink."

"And Percy might beat you up if you got me drunk." I added.

He rolled his eyes, "Did you and my cousin have a good alone time together?"

"It would have been better if he didn't have traces of lip gloss all over him." I joked.

"Hey, he left his fiancée to look for you. Take that as a compliment."

"Why didn't _you_ look for me?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't stand the sight of both of them making out. A missing Annabeth Chase is the only thing that will make Percy stop and leave her."

"So that was your plan all along?" I asked in disbelief.

"Here comes Lover Boy." Nico said before walking away from me.

What did he mean by that?

"May I have this dance, Wise Girl?" Someone asked me.

I turned around and saw Percy smiling at me with his hand held out. I smiled and took it. He brought us to the dance floor and we started dancing. But the moment we started, the fast song immediately turned into a slow one. A couple people left the dance floor but Percy and I remained. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and we slowly swayed to Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" I asked him.

"I haven't danced with you for a while."

"We just danced last night." I stated.

"You caught me red handed." He chuckled. "She started talking about the wedding so I decided to dance with you."

"Don't you like talking about your wedding?"

"I'd rather dance with you." He smiled.

"I see. You're running away from your own wedding." I nodded.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what it meant." I teased.

He just brought me closer to him and we danced. After the song, we decided to sit out the next one. I went back to Nico, who stopped drinking and was smiling at me as I sat down beside him. He asked me if I wanted to dance and I just nodded and we went to the dance floor. We danced to Stevie Wonder's I Just Called to Say I Love You. It was a good thing that the songs that followed were fun songs so we stayed and continued dancing. You Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate, Superstition by Stevie Wonder, and more. As we danced I would catch glimpses of people around. Juniper and Grover were laughing and dancing, Chris and Clarisse drinking, Silena and Beckendorf talking, the Stolls busy laughing, and Percy and Rachel wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. But there are times when I would catch Percy looking at me. Or was that just my mind playing tricks?

We were having fun but they cut off the music and someone called our attention. Calypso went up the stage and smiled at us. Everyone stopped dancing and just stared at her. Nico put his arm on my shoulder and we waited for her announcement.

"Hello, once again, I'm here to announce this year's prom king and queen." She said. "And this year, our prom queen is Rachel Dare."

Everyone applauded and Nico just scoffed, saying that it was rigged. I elbowed his ribs, making him laugh. I looked over to them and saw Percy giving her one last kiss before she goes up the stage. I don't know but something in me just sank down, something like my stomach. Rachel went up the stage and Calypso put the crown and sash on her. Rachel blew a kiss and I assume it's for Percy.

"And this year's prom king is…Connor Stoll." Calypso announced.

"Now _that_ was rigged." I said and laughed.

Nico laughed along with me but both of us clapped as Connor went up the stage. He wore the crown and thanked the people who voted him. The Stoll brothers are famous for pulling pranks on everyone in school. Tonight, I'm betting that they have pranked almost everyone here.

"Well, without further ado, our prom king and queen." Calypso announced and clapped as they made their way to the dance floor.

Fascination by Nat King Cole started playing and they danced. Rachel was laughing and Connor smiled. Nico looked at me and gave me a disgusted look. I laughed and elbowed him. Nico was really mean when it comes to Rachel. Wait, erase that. Nico _and _Thalia.

They danced for a while then soon enough, people changed the song and Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel by Tavares played. Nico and I looked at each other and decided to sit this one out. After dancing to a lot of songs, we finally got tired. Once we got seated, I looked over where Percy was sitting but didn't see him there. He must be dancing with his queen. A few seconds later, I saw Percy walk towards me. Uhm, no, dance towards me. He was smiling and just pulled me off of my seat. He brought me to the dance floor and made me twirl. We danced with each other until Rachel asked me if she can cut in. I eagerly let her get Percy from me.

I was about to go back to my table when Dakota caught me. He asked if he could dance with me and I was feeling too kind so I agreed. We danced for a while.

"You know, Annabeth, I always liked you." He said.

I smiled at him and thought of a way to get away from him because he was radiating the smell of alcohol.

"Heaven _is_ missing an angel. Because you're here, Annabeth."

"Dakota, I think you should sit down." I suggested.

He gave me a smile that seemed seductive. I held his hands and led him to a table. He then made me tag along. His hold on me was quite strong, so I politely asked him to let go. Suddenly he moved closer to me, grabbed me, and started kissing my neck. I felt his hands on my waist as he pushed me against the wall. He was giving me wet kisses and I was just too shocked to do anything. He got me pinned against the wall with a firm hold on my hips. He kissed his way down my neck and I was still frozen.

All of the sudden, Dakota was knocked out on the floor. I looked up and saw Percy with an angry expression on his face and his hand balled into a fist. I was just staring at him. He looked away from Dakota and then rushed up to me. He held my face and looked into my eyes. We stared at each other for a couple seconds and then he hugged me tightly. I was on the edge of crying but I just sucked it up.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked me, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I nodded and just hugged him tighter, burying my face into his shoulder. He released me and asked me if I wanted to freshen up…also wash my neck. He made me wear his blazer. Warmth spread over my body the moment I wore it and the faint smell of his perfume greeted me. He brought me to the bathroom. Once I got in the bathroom, I just scrubbed my neck until it was red. It was just disgusting. When I was done, I went out and looked for Percy. I spotted him. He was talking to Nico. He looked mad and Nico just looked down at the floor, occasionally looking up and talking back. I swiftly walked to them and listened to what was happening.

"She could have been raped. She was harassed and where were you, huh?" Percy angrily said.

"I'm sorry but I just needed to go to the bathroom." Nico said as he looked down at the floor.

"Percy," I touched his shoulder, "everything is okay. Don't blame Nico for what happened and can we just forget what happened? The past is past."

Percy looked at me and his eyes immediately softened, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just looking over you."

"I know. I understand." I smiled. "Where's Rachel?"

"She had to run to the bathroom."

I removed his blazer and gave it back to him.

He wouldn't get it back and said, "You use it."

I shook my head, "No, let your fiancée use it. And I think that Nico and I should get going."

He unwillingly took it from me and gave me one more hug before letting me leave. He told me to call him once I got home.

Nico and I left the court. He gave me his blazer and we walked to his car. I complained about how much my feet hurt after all the dancing that I did tonight. He laughed lightly and offered to carry my shoes. I politely declined and we got in the car. He drove to my building and insisted that he brings me up to my loft and I get changed before he leaves. I unlocked the door to my loft and went in with him tagging along. Onion suspiciously sniffed him but then realized that he was a friend. I gave him back his blazer and took a shower. I hung my dress and made a note to bring it to the drycleaners tomorrow. After I took a bath, I changed into the most comfortable pajamas I have. I wore an old shirt and shorts. I brushed my teeth.

"Nico, I'm done." I announced as I entered the living room.

He looked dead tired and as if the world was on his shoulders.

"Nico, I just want you to know that I don't want you to worry about me. I am a hundred percent fine. You should go home, take a quick shower, and go to sleep. You'll do that for me, okay?" I said.

"I'm just…Annabeth, I…I'm really sorry for not being there." He said.

"No, Nico, just forget that it ever happened. Everything is fine. Now, go home. Not unless you want to sleep over." I smiled.

He smiled at me, "Okay, okay. I'll go now. You better have a good night sleep."

We shared a hug and he left. I looked at Onion, who was looking back at me. I sat on the floor and played with him until there was a knock. I opened the door and saw Percy, still wearing his tuxedo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just came over to check on you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, where have you been? Shouldn't you be at home already? Or be with your fiancée?"

"I just dropped Rachel off at her apartment and I immediately went here." He explained.

"Well, everything is okay. You go home and get some sleep. You look as bad as Nico does. I'll take care of Raisin tonight, okay? Now, go home." I instructed.

He gave me a small smile and his eyes softened. He kissed my forehead. We shared a hug and he kissed the top of my head before he left. I locked the door and went to sleep.

I woke up early the next day. I decided to go out and jog. I left the two dogs in the loft and went out. I jogged for a couple hours. I just wanted to erase everything in my mind. Percy, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Luke, the engagement, Dakota, last night. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts further away.

After I jogged, I was dead tired as I walked back to my building. I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my room. I was humming a song that I heard last night. When I got to my room, I let out a short, loud scream. There was a person on top of my bed. The person sat up and immediately covered their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I didn't mean to." Percy apologized profusely.

Instead of being mad, I ended up laughing at him, "That was just a fail, Seaweed Brain."

He stopped apologizing and laughed along with me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be spending time with your fiancée before she leaves for another art exhibit somewhere far from here?" I asked.

"Actually, she has an art exhibit here in New York City. Tonight. She told me to invite you."

"Oh wow. Who else are you going to invite or she's going to allow you to invite?" I asked as I wore on my robe.

"Well, she said I could bring my cousins if I wanted to."

"Are you bringing them?"

"Maybe only Thalia."

I gave him a tired look and said, "Percy you will eventually forgive Nico sometime soon. And please, I want soon to be later today."

He rolled his eyes on me which made me raise my eyebrow.

"Percy, why are you so affected by it? I'm the victim here and you see that I have already moved on. Why does it seem like you want to go back to that moment again and again?"

He looked like he wanted to punch something but instead he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just wish that I could go back and do something to prevent it from happening. I could think of a lot of ways to prevent it but apparently, I can't go back and do it. Last night, I kept thinking of what could have happen if I weren't there to stop it. I just…don't want you to get hurt or anything. I'm supposed to look over you but last night, I almost let you slip away."

I let down my guard and gave him a hug, "Percy, stop torturing yourself. You were having a good time with Rachel and I shouldn't really be in your mind when you're at it. I am to blame for everything because I just stood there frozen. So please stop torturing yourself and forgive Nico. I know that you are just watching out for me but eventually, you'll have to stop. And I know and understand that you are not always there to watch out for me."

Percy eventually let it go. I told him to invite Thalia, apologize to Nico and invite him while I change. I changed into shorts and a shirt and went to the kitchen. I prepared fresh fruits and made eggs benedict with hollandaise sauce. Percy and I ate breakfast together and talked. When we were done with breakfast, I washed the dishes while he fed the dogs.

"Why aren't you with Rachel right now?" I asked as I rinsed all the soapy dishes.

"She's catching up on her sleep for tonight and she's jetlagged so yeah, here I am."

I nodded, "I see."

We did our jobs for a while, not talking, and once I was done, I told him that I would be doing my laundry. I told him that he could go and do something else if he wanted to but he decided to stay and help me. He fixed the dishes while I segregated my clothes. Of course, there are some clothes that I should wash all by myself.

Percy went in the laundry room a few minutes later and helped me. We worked in sync. I put the dirty clothes in the washing machine and he gets all the wet ones and puts them in the dryer. When all my clothes were dry and were safely placed in my room, we decided to play with the soap suds. I got some on his hair, face, and neck and he got some on mine. We had an exchange of soap suds until we heard someone call out.

"Hello?"

Percy and I stared at each other and I stood up to see who it was. When I saw who it was, my heart was filled with joy and excitement. I ran, full speed, towards that person and tackled them. I just hugged the person so tight and I didn't want to let go.

"It's nice to see you too, Annabeth."

"I missed you so much." I mumbled against his shoulder.

I released him then gave him a kiss. Luke was carrying me while I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I haven't seen Luke for quite some time and I was so happy that I got to see him again but Onion seemed to be irked at the idea that Luke was here. While Luke and I were having a moment, Onion just barked angrily at him.

"You didn't tell me you were visiting." I said.

"I e-mailed you a couple days ago." His eyebrows scrunched up.

"Oh, I have been busy lately." I bit my lip.

"That's okay. At least I'm here now, right?" He smiled.

I smiled wider and kissed him again. I looked down at Onion and he was still looking menacingly at Luke. I let go of him and asked him if he wanted anything. He said that he was fine and asked me why I was covered in soap suds. I laughed and explained what happened to Percy and me in the laundry room. Speaking of the devil, Percy went in the kitchen, covered in soap suds.

"I cleaned the laundry room because I felt bad leaving it covered in soap suds." He announced and realized I wasn't alone. "Aw, hey, Luke." He smiled and gave Luke a brotherly hug.

"Hey, what's up? I hope you were watching over Annabeth while I was away."

"Yep, not a single scratch on her." Percy smiled.

They smiled at eat other for a while and Percy said that he should get going, saying that Rachel might be awake already. I told him that I'll take care of Raisin for now while he's with Rachel. Now, Luke and I were alone.

"So, where have you been this time?" I asked once we were comfortably seated on the couch.

"I've been to Los Angeles, Miami, Sydney, and Chicago."

"Wow! That is a lot."

"I know. And it's a good thing my next flight would be a couple days from now."

My eyes widened, "That means you'll be staying here for a couple more days?"

He smiled at me, "Yes, it does."

I smiled and could no longer contain my excitement, "Oh, we can do so many things together! We can go watch Broadway shows, go to a carnival, and go to museums. We could have lunch in Central Park or take a stroll on the West Village. They say the cupcakes there are sublime. We can eat at Grimaldi's Pizzaria. Good pizza. Or we can–"

He cut me off by kissing me, "Let's get to that once I get some sleep."

"Oh yeah, you're jetlagged as well. You sleep on my bed, okay?"

He smiled and kissed me before leaving the room.

I thought of things we can do for the afternoon and came up with getting a take out from Grimaldi's, eating it in Central Park, buy cupcakes from the bakery in West Village, go to an amusement park, and then go to Rachel's art exhibit.

I watched TV, played with the dogs, and read a book. Soon enough, I was reading Bram Stoker's Dracula. I stopped halfway into the book, tied my hair, and took a shower. I quietly went to my room and got the things I needed. I wore a white dress with a floral pattern. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail. I got my Clubmaster shades and hung it on the hem of my dress. I went back to reading my book. When I was done with the book, I decided to check up on Luke. I went to my room and saw him looking at me with squinting eyes. I smiled at him and he patted on the space beside him on the bed. I climbed on the bed and lied down beside him. He hugged me and we just stayed in that position for a few minutes. Later, I sat up and told him that we'll be heading out. He rubbed his eyes but agreed.

While he got ready, I wore my wedges and put on some lip balm. He wore a plain shirt, jeans, and running shoes. He noticed I had my shades with me so he also got his.

We left the building and headed to Grimaldi's Pizzeria. We ordered my favourite and the brought it to Central Park. We ate the pizza and then lied down on the grass, looking at the clouds. We admired the sight of people having picnics and children playing. The grass was as green as it will ever get and the sun was just shining brightly today. Thank God I brought my sun glasses. We just sat there, letting time fly by, and enjoyed the fact that we were with each other.

He would often steal kisses from me and I would just laugh and kiss him too. We were later making out under a tree and I remembered that I haven't told him about the art exhibit.

"Hey, Luke." I started.

He stopped kissing down my neck and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Rachel is having an art exhibit tonight and Percy invited us. Do you want to go?"

"If you want to go and support your friend then I will go with you." He smiled.

I smiled back, "I'm looking forward to seeing you wear your tuxedo."

"I bet you'll look just as stunning in a beautiful dress."

I smiled wider and continued to kiss him.

We left the park and went to the West Village to buy some cupcakes. We strolled down the tree-lined, cobblestoned streets hand in hand. We got ourselves some cupcakes and walked to an amusement park near my building. Once we got to one, we just had fun and let our childish side get lose. We decided to watch the sun set on a Ferris wheel and it was just one of the best moments in my life. Everything was perfect.

"Annabeth." Luke said while we were cuddled up, staring at the beautiful setting sun.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"I love you."

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you too."

We kissed each other for a couple seconds and continued watching the sun set. Everything was just perfect.

When the sun finally set, we went back to my loft and got ready for the art exhibit. I took a bath first and then wore a dress that I just bought recently. I don't usually buy dresses but this dress caught my eye and I was kind of forced to buy it. Why? Because I was with Silena. She somewhat talked me into buying the dress. And it was designed by one of my favourite designers. Silena influenced me, okay? It was designed by Monique Lhuillier.

Anyway, I wore the dress, which had three colors: black, grey, and white. It was floor length and one shoulder. The color was fading from dark to light. It was chiffon and had a knot detail at the hip. It also had a slit from the thigh up to the end. I also wore my silver heels with a strap around the ankle and had spikes at the toe. I wore my diamond bracelet with this and the friendship ring that Percy gave me for our anniversary stayed on my left ring finger.

I didn't do anything with my hair and let it curl naturally. I wore a clip on the side without my bangs though. It was just simple. I sprayed on perfume and put on just a bit of make-up. And by a bit of make-up, I meant only some lipstick and lip gloss. Foundation, powder, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner. You'll never see me have any of those things in my bag or loft. I got my clutch and stuffed my phone in. I put on some lotion on my arms and on skin that was exposed. I left my room and went to the living room where, I assumed, Luke was waiting.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

He stood up, turned around, and I could just feel myself blush. He was wearing a tuxedo and he looked charming. Underneath the blazer, he wore a necktie and a vest. He combed his hair and he looked suave.

"You look beautiful, as expected." He smiled at me.

I smiled and said, "Well, you look ravishing."

We left the building and headed to the venue of the art exhibit. We got in easily and there were already people carrying champagne glasses and looking at the paintings and sculptures that Rachel made. Luke wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I spotted Percy easily. He was just staring at a painting. Luke and I went over to him.

"Hey, stranger." I greeted him.

He looked at me and smiled widely, "Hey, Wise Girl. Wow. You look stunning, Annabeth."

"You do too." I smiled and we shared a hug.

Percy and Luke then shared another brotherly hug. Percy wore a tuxedo. White dress shirt, black vest, black necktie, and black slacks. He also combed his hair so he looked suave and charming.

"So, where is the star of the night?" I asked Percy.

"She's talking to some of her artist friends."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Earlier today, she told me that she had a painting and I was the inspiration of it. So now, I decided to look at it and here it is."

Luke and I stared at it for a couple seconds and Luke said, "Something tells me that she was mad at you when she painted this."

I laughed and agreed on Luke with it. Percy laughed too. We went around, looking at Rachel's creations and then I saw familiar faces. Percy excused himself and I went over to them.

"I see you guys made it." I said as I approached them.

Thalia wore a black dress that hugged her body and Nico wore black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black blazer. Honestly, they looked really bored. You know that expression you have when someone forced you to go someplace you never expect yourself to go. Like a gamer in a library or a bookworm in a rock concert. But in this case, it was Thalia and Nico in an art exhibit, especially an art exhibit showing Rachel's works of art. Remember, Rachel was _never_ their favorite person.

"Yeah, more like forced to come." Thalia said. "You'd never see me go here willingly."

I gave her a warning look and changed the subject, "Guys, I hope you still remember Luke Castellan."

Thalia and Nico put on some smiles and greeted him. Thalia later complained about being parched and Luke offered to get some champagne. Thalia and Nico gave me bored expressions and I just laughed at them.

"Guys, you'll have to accept that you will be invited to these kinds of affairs." I said.

"But why?" Nico whined.

"Because your cousin is going to marry her soon."

"But this is boring. Everything here is boring. Even the artist who made this is boring." Thalia said.

I gave them warning looks because people here were Rachel's friends, "Well, suck it up and live with it."

"I mean, what is that supposed to be?" Thalia complained.

"It is abstract art. Don't understand it but admire it." I said.

She just rolled her eyes on me. Nico just laughed and asked me what I have been up to. I told them about my day with Luke and they just listened.

Luke went back, carrying some champagne glasses, "Champagne for you guys and water for you, Annabeth."

We thanked him and took a sip of our drink while we went around, looking at Rachel's works.

A couple minutes later, someone called everyone's attention. Then I saw Rachel, wearing an eye-catching dress, smiling at us.

"A pleasant evening everyone. I just want to thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight. I am deeply honored to present you with my works. And I couldn't have done this without the love and support of the people around me, especially my fiancé, Percy Jackson. Thank you everyone and enjoy." Rachel said.

After her speech, she shared a kiss with Percy. Luke brought me closer to him and kissed my temple. I smiled.

We were at the exhibit for probably an hour or so. When everybody has gone and a couple of people were left, Luke and I chose this time to congratulate her.

"Rachel, congratulations on the wonderful art exhibit." I said after we hugged.

"Thank you, Annabeth." She beamed at me.

"You're very welcome." I smiled.

Luke congratulated her too. Percy had his arm wrapped around her waist and was smiling at us. But sadly, Luke and I had to say our goodbyes and leave.

Luke and I went back to my loft. And it was kind of a heated moment. We were kissing and all but it quickly ended when we got in my loft because Onion started barking loudly and angrily. I stopped kissing Luke and started laughing. He unwillingly let go of me and I unwillingly wanted to go but I had to or else everyone in the building would be awake in a few minutes if it continued. I gave him some dog food and an extra treat. I also did the same with Raisin. I got ready for bed while Luke locked up.

I took a half bath, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I crawled into my bed and a couple minutes later, Luke followed. We were just lying down there. We talked about his trips while I talked about my life here when he was away. He kept talking about the beautiful sights of the places that he have been to, the wonderful people, and the diverse culture. I talked about the cases that I have handled in the few days.

"Good night, Luke." I said.

"Good night, Annabeth." He replied.

We shared a kiss and went to sleep.

Today was just a perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you gone to an art exhibit? :)**


	11. Cheers to Another Year!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School started and I'm too afraid to type my stories, might get caught. I'm planning to be a good, cramming student this year. Wish me luck for this year and for the entrance exams. :D**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Cheers to Another Year!<p>

Annabeth's POV

Luke stayed over for a couple of days and by a couple I mean only four days. Apparently, the airlines needed him to fly around the world. He told me on Monday that he was flying on Thursday. I sadly accepted the fact that he would be leaving me again and he would be gone for a couple weeks. I made sure that each day I had with him would be worthwhile. I brought him around New York City. I even got him to spend a day with Katie. He met Katie when we were still in University of Cambridge and they were good friends.

I brought Luke to new places that either I or Percy and I discovered. Like new cafés, new restaurants, new stores, and more. I even brought him bowling. Luke showered me with gifts each and every day. He would give me souvenirs from the places that he has been. Bags, clothes, knickknacks, and more. I think that this is the only way he thinks he can make up for his absence. I would just accept the gifts and thank him for it. Sadly, I can't spend the whole day with him because of my work. So I would spend my afternoons and nights with him, sometimes lunch time.

On the night before he leaves, we went out for dinner. I brought him to the restaurant that served Italian dishes. After that, we watched a Broadway show. We decided to walk home, to spend more time with each other. We were walking hand in hand.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave." I said.

"I'm going to miss you too but I promise that I will send you an e-mail every day."

"And I promise to respond even if I am busy." I smiled.

He laughed and pulled me closer so he could kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes and cherished the moment. Tonight is the last night I'll spend with him and the next time I would see him would be in a couple weeks or probably in a month. Simply by thinking about it, I was already saddened but I sucked it up and allowed myself to have fun with him tonight.

"I'll e-mail you the places that I'll be travelling to. Feel free to tell me anything you want from that place." He said.

I frowned and said, "I might tell you to come back here."

He smiled and stole a kiss, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

When we arrived at my loft, Luke fed the dogs while I got ready for bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to the kitchen and saw him just staring into space. I went over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll really miss you." I mumbled against his chest.

I felt him chuckle, "I'll miss you more."

I smiled sadly and said, "I'll miss you the most."

He loosened his hug. I looked up at him and kissed him. We kissed for a while and I pulled away, smiling, and told him to get ready for bed. I locked up as he got ready to sleep. I'm really going to miss him. I turned off the lights and went to my room. I dove under the blanket and waited for him to join me.

A few minutes later, he lied down on the bed beside me. I looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. We kissed for quite some time until I was under him. I stopped kissing for a second and bit my lip. He continued kissing down my neck. I ran my hands through his hair.

"It's getting late." I whispered.

"But I won't get to do this for weeks." He said between kisses.

He went back to eagerly kissing my lips. I kissed him back for a couple more minutes. He smiled into the kiss and then kissed my forehead. He rolled back to his side of the bed and then looked at me. I looked back at him and smiled. He kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Annabeth." He whispered.

"Good night, Luke." I smiled.

He opened his arms, inviting me. I smiled wider and moved closer to him. He hugged me from behind and we snuggled. My thoughts drifted off to the first time Luke and I talked as I was starting to fall asleep.

_I was in the library, looking for the ridiculous book that one of my professors was using. I was already squatting, looking at the lowest part of the bookshelf._

"_Hey, uhm, do you need some help?"_

_I looked up and saw someone smiling at me. I slowly got up and winced in pain when my joints protested. I held on to the bookshelf and looked at him. He looked really familiar, like I saw him around the university before. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I scrunched my eyebrows and tried to remember where I saw him._

_I finally gave up and asked him, "Uhm, do I know you?"_

_He gave me a small, embarrassed smile, "Uh, I think you do. Your boyfriend asked us to sing for you on Valentines."_

_I scrunched my eyebrows and tried to remember him harder. When I finally remembered him, I smiled but covered my mouth._

_I gave him an apologetic smile and said, "Yeah, I remember you. You sang that song and you were carrying a blue flower."_

_He gave me a confident smile and said, "Yeah, that's me."_

"_I can find the book all by myself and if you don't mind, I should go back to looking for it. I'll see you around."_

_I started to walk away when he called, "What title is that book? Because I know this library top to bottom."_

_I looked back at him and said, "No thanks, I bet I can find it by myself."_

_I walked away but he caught up with me, "Are you sure? You look like you have been looking for that book for a really long time now."_

_I was getting annoyed so I just gave him the title of the book. He looked bewildered for a moment then he smiled at me._

"_You're taking up Law, aren't you?" He asked._

"_Yes, I am." I simply said._

_He led me to a different bookshelf, crouched down, and straightened up a few seconds later, holding a book. He smiled at me and asked if that was the book I was looking for. I got the book from him and it was the book I spent hours looking for. I gave him a friendly smile, thanked him, and walked away from him._

"_My name is Luke by the way." He called after me._

_I looked back at him, put my index finger against my lips, smiled, and continued walking away from him._

I woke up because of my alarm and quickly reached for it to turn it off. I looked back at the bed and saw Luke, still fast asleep. I smiled because he looked so peaceful. I slowly got off the bed, trying hard not to wake him up, and got ready for my morning jog. It was already Thursday and Luke has a flight today.

I brought Onion out and walked to Central Park. I jogged while Onion had his morning walk. As I jogged, I saw someone that looked familiar. I smiled to myself when I realized who it was. I jogged over to him and called him. He looked at me and smiled back. We jogged together for a couple minutes until we both got tired.

"Hey, Annabeth. I didn't know you jogged." He said.

"Well, now you know. I bet being a sports agent means that you have to do sports too." I smiled.

"Of course." Beckendorf smiled back.

We talked as we had our cool down. After that, I told him that I should get going and I was looking forward to jog with him again. I went back to my loft. I closed the door and filled Onion's water bowl.

"Annabeth?" Luke called out.

Instead of drinking water, Onion started bellowing loud and angry barks. I got him to stop a few seconds later. I prepared breakfast for Luke. He came out of the shower minutes later with a towel wrapped around his lower body. He went to the kitchen to kiss me good morning. I smiled and kissed him back with vigor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me on the counter.

"Hey, hey, I have to get ready." He chuckled a couple minutes later after I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I pouted at him but let him go anyway. He gave me one last peck before getting ready. I jumped off the counter and continued to preparing his breakfast and once that I was done, I took a shower. I dried myself and wore a robe. I went to my room and on my way, I looked at Luke, wearing his uniform, and he winked at me. I blushed and hurried to my room. I wore what I usually wore when I go to work. I went back to the kitchen and drank my cup of black coffee while Luke ate his breakfast.

"How's the food?" I asked him.

"Delicious, of course." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and downed the remaining coffee.

"You won't eat breakfast?" He asked me before drinking his own coffee.

"Percy got a diner to bring me breakfast every day."

He nodded and finished his breakfast.

I brushed my teeth and tied my hair into a tight bun. I put on some lip balm and wore my shoes. I gave Onion and Raisin their food and waited for Luke. He came to the living room with his travelling bag. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile. He smiled sadly back at me and we shared a kiss. We went down and I just looked at him.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you more."

"So I'll be seeing you after a few weeks." I sadly said.

His lips were in a tight line as he nodded.

"I'll see you then."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

We shared one last kiss and I left him to get a cab and go to work. I looked back at him as the cab brought me farther and farther away from him. When I could no longer see him, I sat down properly and sighed. He'll be gone once again.

I arrived at the building and I went up to the office. I greeted Drew and went in my office. I sat down on my desk and sullenly ate my breakfast.

"Miss Chase, you're first client is here." Drew said through the intercom.

"Send them in."

I greeted the clients as they entered my office. Starting from there, I worked nonstop until lunch. When it was lunch break, I decided to stay in and probably catch up on my sleep. After I cleared my table, my phone rang. I got it and answered it.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Wise Girl. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together."

Of course, it was none other than Percy. I have to admit, hearing his voice made me smile.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. I don't think I feel like eating out today."

"Something doesn't sound right." He noted.

"No, I'm fine, Percy." I reassured him.

"So, you're saying no to lunch with me?"

"I didn't say that. I said I just didn't feel like it today." I defended myself and also wanting to spare his feelings.

"Well, you better feel it because I'm about to enter your office."

I looked at the door and indeed I saw Percy's face smiling at me. He lifted his arms and showed me that he had take-out with him. I hung up and went over to him. I just gave him a huge, tight hug and he gave me back a comforting hug. We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for a few minutes. I released him when I was ready and then smiled at him, subconsciously thanking him for being there for me. We went in my office and had our lunch together.

"I know something is not right." He pointed out.

My lips were in a tight line before I said, "Luke left and will be back in a few weeks."

He nodded and said, "Soon enough, he'll be back."

I smiled at him and continued eating. I was happy to be with Percy again. For Luke's whole stay, I barely hung out with Percy because I was always with Luke. But since Luke left, I'm back to spending most of my time with Percy. As we ate, we talked about what we did when we weren't together. I told him all about my adventures with Luke while he talked about the people he saved. Apparently, Rachel had to fly somewhere for some wedding things a day after the exhibit.

When we were done eating, he left me with a hug and a kiss on the top of my head but without an invitation to do something tonight. That was really odd. I sat back down and disposed the remnants of our lunch. I continued working and I was probably taking in a new client every thirty minutes when I regularly take in a new client every hour.

Once the clock struck five in the afternoon, I sighed and decided to work overtime. It was around eight when I told myself that I should go home because Onion and Raisin would be waiting for me. I got the files I needed, locked up, and headed home. I tiredly waited for the elevator to reach my floor and as it opened, I trudged towards my loft. I unlocked the front door and I saw Onion perk up and look at me. He started barking happily at me as I closed the door behind me. I turned around and saw Raisin rushing in into the kitchen.

I smiled and fed them. I ate some fruits while working. I made a cup of coffee and worked on the files that I decided to bring home. I didn't even have time to change out of my work clothes. I was done around twelve in the morning. I really needed to do the extra work to cope on the work I missed.

I held my breath as I wrote a note on the last file I have. I let it out as I closed the folder. Finally, I was done. I fixed the files that were all over my table then washed my mug. I looked at my phone and I had a couple missed calls and messages from Percy. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I opened them. The first message was a birthday greeting from him. He was asking if he was the first person to greet me in the second message. And finally in the third message he greeted me again and said that he feels like he's the first one to greet me. I laughed lightly. I refilled the dogs' water bowls, locked up, and got ready for bed.

As I entered my room, I noticed that there was a box on top of my bed. I tried to recall if I left it there and who was the last one in my room. Luke. He was the last one in my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and looked at the package. It had my name written on it. I eagerly opened it and I was just greeted by tons of pictures of Luke and me. I got all of them and looked through them. Pictures of Luke and me together. Some pictures were taken from different countries where we vacationed together; others were when we're together in college, when we were together here in New York City, and more. I smiled as I went through them and when I was done, at the bottom of the package were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I decided to form it right now. There were probably a thousand small pieces and once I completed it, I just smiled wider. It was a huge picture of the both of us and had "Happy Birthday, Annabeth" at the bottom. I admired it for a while but took it apart so I could put them back into the box. I put all the pictures back and stowed the package he gave me away.

I turned off the light, lied down on the bed and yet I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned for a while but sleep was impossible. It was probably the coffee that was keeping me away from sleep. I tried to go to sleep again but sleeping wasn't as easy as closing your eyes. I just on the bed, staring at the ceiling, when my phone rang. Now, who on earth will be calling me at this time?

"Annabeth Chase."

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl! I hope I didn't wake you up. I just wanted to make sure that I was the first one to greet you."

I smiled. "Yeah, you're the first one to greet me. Congratulations, Seaweed Brain."

He cheered for a while and said, "Okay, I'll let you go to sleep now."

"I can spare some time. Talk to me."

"Well, I happened to save a lot of lives yesterday. I also worked on a person who had a heart disease. You know, it was kind of normal for me."

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"I'm still at the hospital. I'm planning to pull an all-nighter."

I looked at the clock and shrugged. It was typical Percy to stay the whole night at the hospital.

"Hello? Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I laughed lightly.

"You should go to sleep now. You still have a big day ahead of you. I'll let you sleep. Good night, Wise Girl."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

"I miss you already."

I laughed and said, "I miss you too."

I put my phone on top of the table beside my bed. The fact that it was my birthday today slowly sank in. I was no longer twenty six years old. Twenty seven years and I managed to reach this far. I got myself comfortable and surprisingly, I went to sleep the instant I closed my eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

I woke up with a start and looked around for whatever woke me up. I saw Thalia's and Nico's smiling face. They were smiling like the Cheshire cat. Their smiles had mischievous glints in them. They were on my bed, leaning towards me. It was like they had a massive consumption of coffee and sugar and it was really scaring me. I got off the bed, acted as if they weren't there, and went to the bathroom. I got ready for my usual morning jog.

"Please tell me you don't have any other surprises for me." I said as I wore my running shoes.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth!" They greeted simultaneously.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled at them.

They smiled at me and then gave me a hug. I told them that I would go jogging and it was okay if they stayed. They, of course, declined and told me that they'll be going with me. I decided to bring Onion and Raisin and make Thalia and Nico walk them. It looked like they disliked the idea but they just said yes. We all walked to Central Park. They were walking the dogs while I was off jogging. I was jogging and then I smiled as I saw Beckendorf. I went to him and we jogged together. After probably an hour or so of jogging, we stopped and walked to cool down.

"Good morning, Annabeth." He greeted me.

"Morning, Beckendorf." I smiled.

"So, I heard that it was your birthday today. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. So I'm guessing Silena told you and she has some surprise she got you to join."

"My lips are sealed."

We laughed for a while and then I told him that I should get going so I could prepare for work. I left him and went on a search for Thalia and Nico. Once I found them, I told them that we should be heading home. We left the park and walked back to my loft.

"You guys can take a bath if you guys brought some extra clothes to change into." I said before drinking water.

"Actually, we did." Thalia smugly said.

"But you get ready first." Nico said.

"No, you're the guests. You go ahead."

"No, we insist that you do." He said.

"Okay, fine." I said before downing the remaining water in my glass.

I took a shower and went directly to my room to change into my work clothes. I went to the kitchen and was surprised because the table was set and there was breakfast. I fed the dogs and gathered all my things. I drank my cup of black coffee, fixed my hair, and wore my shoes. I was ready to leave.

"Guys, I'm leaving." I called out.

"Wait!" I heard Nico call back.

He came into the living room a couple seconds later. He was wearing slacks and a dress shirt. He smiled at me and told me that I should stay and have breakfast with them. I told him that I had my own breakfast at the office, waiting for me. He told me that he called the diner not to deliver today. I gave him a straight face but joined him. We went to the kitchen and got seated. Thalia came in a few moments later. She wore a plain shirt and jeans. A perk of Thalia's job is that she can wear casual clothes and rarely wears formal clothes. Of course, except interviews. She sat down with us and we ate dinner. Soon, they brought out a small cake with a candle stuck on top. They sang Happy Birthday and I made a wish and blew the candle after their song.

"So, since it's your birthday, we got you a special something." Thalia smiled.

"Oh, you know that you didn't have to." I said.

"But we wanted to." Nico said, handing out an envelope.

I smiled, thanked him, and got the envelope. I opened it and saw that he gave me plane tickets for two to Paris. I looked up at him and gave him a disbelieving and surprised look. He just nodded and smiled at me. He told me that I also have hotel accommodations. He said that I can go anytime I want and stay as long as I want. I thanked him once again and then looked at Thalia, getting myself ready for what she has for me.

She smiled at me and gave me an envelope similar to Nico's. I opened it and she gave me plane tickets to San Francisco. I don't know how much it must've cost her because there were two roundtrip tickets from New York City to San Francisco. Same like Nico's, they had open dates so I can use the ticket and go home anytime I want. She told me that only one ticket had hotel accommodations because when she bought the first ticket, she forgot to tell the ticket clerk about it. I smiled and thanked her. I just stood up, thanked them, and gave each of them a hug.

"Wow, guys, I didn't really expect this. Thank you so much." I said.

We washed the dishes and got ready to leave. Nico drove us to our offices with his car. He brought me to my workplace first. I got out and thanked them again. I went up to my office and greeted Drew as I entered. She beamed at me and greeted me a happy birthday. I thanked her and entered my office. I just put everything on my table and immediately went to my mom's office. I knocked on the door, heard her telling me to come in, and went inside. I greeted her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She greeted me a happy birthday. I thanked her and made my way out of her office but she called me back.

"Annabeth."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Since it is your birthday, I'm giving you a day-off today." She smiled.

"No, Mom, it's fine. You don't have to give me a day-off. I can work for today, Saturday, and Sunday, if you want me to."

"You are such a workaholic." She said. "But you may go home now and come back on Monday. I expect you to use your day-off wisely."

I stared at her in disbelief but recovered a few seconds later. I thanked her, gave her a hug, and left her office. I went back a couple seconds later, telling her that I have done some work and it's on my table. She just nodded and told me to leave already. I got my things and left the office. I went back to my loft, happy for what just happened.

As I walked back to my loft, my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was Silena asking me where I was. I replied that I was on my way home because Mom decided to give me a day-off. She messaged back an okay and a smiley face.

I got to my building and Silena and the Stoll brothers greeted me in the lobby. I smiled at them as each of them greeted me a happy birthday. I thanked them and gave them a hug.

"We have gifts for you." Silena announced.

"You didn't have to."

"Whatever, Annabeth. Deep down, we all know you want the gifts." Connor said.

The three of them laughed and Silena continued, "Anyway, I got you a spa appointment today. You can try each and every thing they offer."

"I got you a pepper spray." Connor proudly announced.

"And I got you a Taser." Travis said. "It's for your self-defence because we care about your safety." He winked at me.

I just laughed, thanked them, and gave them a hug. I love my friends and I am very lucky to have them. They left me to go to their jobs and I just went up to my loft. I changed out of my work clothes and wore a large comfortable shirt and shorts. I removed my hair from the tight bun and just got comfortable on my bed. Soon enough, I was asleep. I woke up a few hours later and saw that it was already twelve at noon. I felt well rested and good. I just lied down on the bed and I realized that I haven't seen Percy today and it irked me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and wore a plain shirt, denim shorts, and running shoes. I got my bag and went to the spa that Silena said.

I took a cab and told the cabbie the spa. Once I got in the spa, different scents of oils greeted me. I smiled and went to the front desk. I told the person working that Silena got me a reservation. The person smiled and asked me what treatments I wanted to get. I smiled and chose almost everything on the list.

After my treatments, I felt so good because of the massages and my nails were done. I could've stayed there for as long as I wanted but I needed to go home and check on my dogs. I called Percy but he didn't pick up. Maybe he was asleep after his all-nighter. I walked back to my building and went up to my loft. I got a spoon and my Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I just sat down on the sofa, watched TV, and just ate my ice cream. When I was halfway to finishing the ice cream, I decided to stop and put the ice cream back into the fridge. I went back to the living room and then my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Drew. You have a package here in the office. I think you should go here."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I said.

I hung up and left the loft. I brought my wallet and cellphone with me. I decided to walk to the office to save money. I went up to the office and looked for Drew.

"Where's the package, Drew?" I asked her once I found her.

"It's on your table in your office." She said.

I went in the office and saw that there was a scroll there. I went over to it and picked it up. I opened it and realized it was a map, bringing me too different restaurants. Some I have never been to before. There was an envelope. I looked in the envelope and it was filled with money and a list. I looked at the list and it was a to-do list. It was telling me to go to different restaurants, order some foods, and more.

I smiled and did what the list told me. I followed the map, went to different restaurants, and ordered what was written on the list. I paid with the money in the envelope. I was halfway through the list when I realized that they were my favorites. I was already carrying a lot of take outs. I had pasta, rum balls, soufflés, risottos, pizza, burgers, nachos, ice creams, and more. The last thing listed was go home. I walked back home, my arms were filled with paper bags and really tired.

"Miss Chase, do you need help?" He asked me.

"No thanks, Karl." I smiled at me.

I went in the elevator and waited for it to reach my floor. I sighed in relief when the doors opened and then realized that I had to open my door. I was probably trying to open the door for fifteen minutes or so. When I opened it, I just wanted to dance in joy. I put all the paper bags on my dinner table and saw another scroll. I just stared at it for a few seconds and got it. It was another map but now there was a car key with it. I held the key and looked at the map. It was just outside the building. I held on to the keys and went down. I went outside the building and saw a beautiful red Ferrari Italia 458 Spyder. I stared at it and looked down at the keys. Is the car a gift from someone too?

Then everything just went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: When are your birthdays? I'll greet you guys, if you want. ;)**


	12. Kidnapped for a Cause

**A/N: AAAAAND Percabeth and drama starts now.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Kidnapped for a Cause<p>

Annabeth's POV

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and you'll know."

"But, I believe that I have the right to now." I argued.

"No, Annabeth. I am not telling you."

"I can file a lawsuit against you and I promise that I _will_ win." I threatened.

"I know you won't." The person said with a smile in his voice.

"I'm going to take off the blindfold."

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"Just tell me where you are taking me."

"Shut up and eat, if you want. You could sleep too if you want."

I gave up. I just crossed my arms and grunted. Stupid. I should have seen this coming.

Apparently it was all Percy's idea. Now, I had a blindfold over my eyes in the Ferrari that I saw earlier on our way somewhere he wouldn't tell me. He blindfolded me when I was gawking at the car and carried me in the front seat of the car. He got all the take-outs and then we were off. I was getting annoyed by the second. He wouldn't tell me where we were going so I ended up falling asleep.

I felt someone carrying me. I heard a door close and the person gently laying me down on something soft. I took a deep breath and called for Percy but no one answered.

"Percy?" I called again, louder.

"Hey, you're awake." I heard his distant voice.

"Where are you?"

"Coming."

A few seconds later, I felt his hands on my face. He gently brushed away some hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl." He whispered. "You can take your blindfold off now."

I gingerly removed my blindfold and opened my eyes. Suddenly everything was so bright. I blinked my eyes for a couple seconds until they adjusted to the light. When they were fully adjusted, I looked around and realized that this place was very familiar. I looked at Percy and gave him a disbelieving look. He just nodded. I smiled widely and gave him a hug.

Percy brought me to his father's beach house in Montauk. He must've asked his father if we could use it for my birthday. I felt touched and just tightened my hug. I kissed his cheek and thanked him.

"So, are we alone?" I asked him

"Yeah, apparently, everyone is busy. Silena and Thalia were working on an article. The Stolls have a case and Nico is working on some bodies for the Stolls. And it looks like it's just the two of us." He shrugged.

Something smells fishy. I bet they made all of those up and they weren't really doing anything.

"What about you? Maybe you are needed at the hospital for the weekend." I said.

"Well, I already filed for a leave a couple weeks ago for your birthday. We can stay for the whole weekend if you want." He smiled.

I smiled back at him and gave him another hug, "Thank you for this, Seaweed Brain."

"Anything for you, Wise Girl."

I let go of him then punched him as hard as I can.

"What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for blindfolding me. For a second there, I was going to use the Taser that Travis gave me. And if I did, oh, we would be staying in New York City right now. Since you know that I have a Taser, you better watch your steps, Seaweed Brain."

"A Taser?" He asked in surprise. "And what? Connor gave you pepper spray?"

"Yes. So consider yourself warned, Percy Jackson." I threatened.

He laughed and said, "Get ready; I have more surprises for you."

I gave him a tired and defeated look, "Come on, Percy, I think I have had enough surprises for one day."

"No, I _know_ you will love it." He smiled at me.

"Fine."

"Your bag is in the first room." He informed me as I stood up.

"My bag?" I turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, I got Silena, Thalia, Nico, and the Stolls in this plan. Silena and Thalia packed up a bag of the things you will use for our whole stay." He said.

"I don't believe this. Oh, you guys will pay." I said as I stomped my way up to the second floor.

I went in the room where I would be staying at. There was a small travelling bag on top of the bed. Many possibilities went in my mind as I walked towards it. I opened the bag and saw some of my clothes and some clothes that I have never seen before. My clothes were in plastic bags with days written on them. I got all the plastic bags and looked at what they packed for me. Friday night: a purple dress and flip flops. Saturday: a reddish dress and flip flops. Saturday night: a glittery gold dress and black high-heeled boots. Sunday: a green dress and flip flops. There were some swimsuits, underwear, pajamas, and those are all the clothes I have. All the swimsuits that they packed were all bikinis and all the pajamas were those sexy and short nightdresses. There were toiletries and…furry cuffs. I will bet anyone a hundred dollars that the Stolls put that. I sighed and got on with it. I got the plastic bag for Friday night and headed to the bathroom.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and removed my hair removed my hair from the high ponytail. I wore the dress and it really hugged my body. Not only did it hug my body, it also had a slit all the way up past the half of my thigh. The dress was a purple, floor length, spaghetti strapped dress. It was purple from under my bust until the end touching the floor. The upper part of the dress was white with a floral print. The dress is something that I don't usually wear but it was nice. Really summery.

I wore the flip flops and went down. I saw Percy at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. He was wearing a short sleeved dress shirt, Bermuda shorts, and slippers. I could see that he was wearing the necklace with our friendship ring. I looked at my left ring finger and saw that our friendship ring was still there.

"So, what's the surprise and why do I have to dress up?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll see. And, do you mind if I blindfold you again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on; hit me with your best shot."

He gave me an apologetic smile, blindfolded me, and whispered, "Would you rather walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Anything you want." I said.

I waited for him to just grab my hand and lead me to wherever his surprise is but he surprised me by unbuckling my knees and quickly catching me before I hit the floor.

"I thought you were going to let me fall." I mumbled while he carried me bridal style.

"I'll never do that not unless I make you fall…in love with me."

I have to admit, that really made me blush. I hid my face against his chest so he couldn't see me blush. He started walking and he tightened his grip on me. I just waited for him to put me down. A few minutes later, he stopped walking. He took a deep breath and then lifted me up so I was sitting on something.

"Percy?" I called out, getting scared when I couldn't feel him anywhere.

"I'm coming. Don't worry; I'm not giving you away." He laughed.

"Are you sure you're not giving me away to some pirates you met here?" I joked.

"Nope, giving you away will never be my option." He said with a smile in his voice.

And then I felt what I was sitting on sway, "Percy?" I called out again.

"It's fine, Annabeth. I'm here." He said then I felt him carry me again.

"Don't you dare let me go again with this blindfold on." I threatened as I snuggled closer to him.

He laughed lightly and held me tighter. I felt him put me down on a chair and he told me to just hold on. He went away for a couple minutes and I felt the chair move. By now, I was really tempted to peek or remove the damn blindfold but Percy would get mad or disappointed that I ruined his surprised.

A few minutes later, he put his hands on my shoulder and whispered, "You can take it off now."

I eagerly took off the blindfold and looked around.

We were on a boat. Away from land. With dinner in front of me and twinkly lights around.

I turned around and looked at Percy. He was just smiling at me. He borrowed his dad's boat to celebrate my birthday. I felt touched again. I stood up and hugged him, thanking him.

"You're the best, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"You're welcome, Wise Girl." He laughed lightly.

I told him to sit down. We sat down and ate dinner, which were my take outs but it's all good. I enjoyed every minute of it.

"When you told me that you were pulling an all-nighter, where were you?" I asked him.

"I was really pulling an all-nighter. But when you called me a while ago, I was getting ready for your surprise."

"So you were everything? The maps?"

He smiled, "Yeah, that was all me."

"You really planned this." I said.

"Of course I did. It's your special day. You deserve this."

"Thank you." I smiled. "So, how is your car so far? Loving it?"

"I love my car. We don't have to take the cab anymore because I'll just fetch you anytime."

I laughed.

The Ferrari was Percy's, not mine. He bought it for himself and he has been saving for it for a while now. He told me that I could borrow it anytime that I want.

"So what did the others get you?" He asked me.

"Silena got me a spa treatment. Thalia gave me two roundtrip tickets to San Francisco from New York City. Nico gave me two tickets to Paris with hotel accommodations. The Stolls, you know what they gave me."

Percy nodded his head in appreciation and continued eating. I looked around and the moment was just beautiful.

"What did your mom get you?" He asked me.

"She got me a day-off until Monday."

"I see."

"Where's Rachel?" I asked him.

"She's in Japan right now."

"Wow, when will she be back?"

His eyebrows scrunched up and he said, "She didn't tell me."

"Well, she'll be back soon." I smiled.

He smiled back at me, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have another gift."

"Another gift? Do I need to be blindfolded again? And, you already given me too may gifts, Percy. I can't even tell you how grateful I am."

"It's the last gift, I promise." He said as he got the gift from under the table.

"Percy." I warned.

"You'll love it."

"Fine."

He gave me the gift and I opened it. It was a two way pager. I looked at him and laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Of course I am. I got one for myself so I get to message you anytime I want."

I smiled and thanked him for the gift. I was excited to use it.

We finished almost everything I ordered except the rum balls. He said that that was a snack for our trip back to New York City. I laughed at that and just agreed with him. We stayed out in the sea for probably four hours. We just kept on talking, looking at the stars, and feeding each other the other's dessert.

"Percy, if you could live your life again, what would you change?" I asked him.

"I would change a lot of things. But those are confidential."

I looked at him and said, "Really, you wouldn't tell me, your best friend?"

"I don't think I'll ever tell anyone what I would change." He had a thoughtful expression.

"Fine."

"How about you?"

"Wait, let me think." I said then ate a spoon of my soufflé.

I thought about what I would change.

"I really don't know. I can't think of any. I have everything I could ever ask for. I don't know." I shrugged.

We finished our desserts and then we went back to the land around one in the morning. I wasn't really sleepy yet since I had a nap on our way here. Percy, on the other hand, wasn't sleepy too. Percy and I decided to just grab a blanket, lie down on the sand, and watch the stars. I used Percy's arm as a pillow. We kept talking and talking until one of us was already asleep. I looked at Percy, who was already fast asleep, and smiled. I brushed away some hair that was on his face and lied back down, using his arm as a pillow. Then I was already asleep.

I woke up and realized I was hugging Percy. I looked around and saw that it was probably around six in the morning. The sun was slowly rising and the sky was still orange. I looked up at Percy and saw him smiling down at me.

"Good morning." I mumbled and smiled.

"Morning." He greeted me back.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I sat up and just looked at the sea. A vast expanse of endless water. It calmed me. Percy sat up too and put his arm on my shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder, making me feel warmer.

"Does this mean that we have to go home later or tonight?" I sadly asked.

"It's up to you. If you want to be in New York City by Sunday, then we can leave tonight or maybe tomorrow."

"I think we should leave tonight since I need to get ready for work."

"Such a workaholic." He laughed.

"Shut up. You'll need to go back to New York City too, Seaweed Brain."

"I know. I'll miss this." He said.

"We can come back soon." I smiled back at him

"As of now, why don't we just enjoy the time we have here. We can go swimming, play beach volleyball, walk and feel the sand between our toes."

"Well, we better have breakfast before we do those. Come on." I said as I stood up and ran towards the beach house.

I was looking for some food to cook but it looked like Percy didn't plan out that part properly. I fixed my hair as I waited for him to arrive. He arrived a few minutes later and then looked at me as he entered the back door.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"We don't have anything to eat for breakfast." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I meant that. It was so we have a reason to go out and go around Montauk to look for a decent restaurant to eat at."

"I'll get ready then." I said and headed upstairs.

I took a shower and wore what was in the plastic bag with the Saturday written on it. The dress was similar to the purple dress that I wore last night. It hugged my body and had a slit past the half of my thigh. It was somewhat red and maroon mixed. It was a one shoulder dress and it also had the same white cloth with the floral print. The cloth was sewn on the upper hem of the dress and the end of the white cloth just hung loosely. I wore the flip flops and let my hair down. I got my phone and messaged Thalia and Nico that Percy and I are going home tonight.

I left my room and went down to the living room. I walked around and looked at the family pictures there. I saw Percy running towards the camera when he was still a kid. I saw a picture of young Percy shoving sand in his mouth. I laughed at that one and continued looking at the pictures. I saw pictures of young Percy carrying a small starfish, running towards the sea, running away from the water, and more.

"I see that you are enjoying my pictures." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Percy behind me with his arms crossed. I smiled at him and mimicked him.

"Of course I am. You look adorable, shoving sand in your mouth, being afraid of the water and all."

He laughed and I laughed along with him. We got our sunglasses and went out; holding each other's hand as we looked for a decent restaurant to eat at. We looked around for a while until we saw this restaurant not that far from the beach house. We got seated and then we ordered. I got crepes with fruits inside it while Percy got pancakes, sausages, and a fried egg. We also got two cups of hot chocolate.

"So, what shall we do today?" I asked him as we waited for our orders.

He was looking out the window and said, "Wait, hold that thought. I'll be right back."

He quickly left me and went out of the restaurant. I looked for what might've caught his eye probably an old friend or his dad or what. But I just saw his back. I just sat properly and waited for him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Wise Girl." He said as he sat back down in front of me.

"What was that, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He smiled and told me to close my eyes. I did as what he told me to. I felt him put my hair behind my ear and something in my hair. He kissed my forehead and told me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

My eyebrows were scrunched but I was smiling, "What?"

My hands flew to the hair that he tucked behind my ear and felt a flower. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome." He said.

We ate our breakfast and no doubt Percy gave ma probably one fourth of his breakfast. I just ate it so he would be happy.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

"We can go around Montauk. Go play beach volleyball and go swimming."

"Well, why don't we start now?" I smiled.

We left the restaurant and went around Montauk. We got some foods and some souvenirs to remember this day. He got me a floppy hat and I got him a beach themed neck tie.

"Oh, this is new." He said as we passed by a bar.

"Really?" I looked at him.

He nodded and tried to look inside.

"We could check it out tonight, if you want." I said.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to head back to New York City tonight?"

"We can go to the bar around six or so then we could head back to New York City maybe around eight, right?"

"Yeah, we could." He smiled. "Come on."

We walked around for a while and once we were done looking around, we headed back to the beach house. I went to my room to change to my swimsuit and get ready. I wore a bikini that they packed for me and slathered on some sunscreen. But sadly, I couldn't reach my back. I got a towel and headed downstairs. Percy was already there, waiting for me with the volleyball ball. He was just wearing board shorts so I could see his buff and well-toned body.

"Hey." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hey." He smiled at me.

"Can you put on some sunscreen on my back? I can't reach it." I laughed.

"Sure thing." He said the stood up.

He got the bottle from me and put some on my back. For a moment, he started massaging me and it felt really good.

"I should invite you over to my loft and make you massage me. I don't need to go to spas because you're all I need." I laughed when he was done.

"Whatever." He laughed.

We headed out and then installed the net for our volleyball game. Once we were done, we started warming up. I played with the ball for a couple minutes before I gave it to Percy so he can warm up too. I was already pumped up to beat Percy.

"I'm just going to warn you that I _was_ part of the volleyball varsity in high school and in college. So you better keep up with me." I said.

"I spent almost most of my life watching you play, what makes you so sure that I'm not as good as you are?"

"Oh pfft, consider yourself warned."

I served the first ball and Percy got it to go back to my side of the court. We played for probably an hour. I have to say, Percy knows how to play and he plays good. But, of course, I won by two points.

"Good game." He congratulated as we drank water.

"Yeah, who knew you could play?" I laughed.

"I told you that I'm good."

"Whatever, you still lost, my friend."

"Okay, fine. First one in the water." He challenged me.

I smiled at him and said, "Are you challenging me?"

"In the matter of fact, I am." He stood up.

We got into our running positions and counted simultaneously.

"One. Two. Three!"

We ran as fast as we could towards the water and Percy was getting ahead of me so I might have tripped him. When he fell on the sand, I slowed down for a while then continued running full-speed but he grabbed on to my ankle. I fell down too and tried to crawl towards the water.

"I _will_ be first." I said as I crawled.

"No, you cheater." He said.

When I found it impossible to move, I just stopped trying and started laughing. Percy still wouldn't let go of my ankle so I sat up and checked if I did any damage to his pretty face.

"Percy. Percy. Forget the race. Did you get hurt?" I said in between laughs.

He was laughing too but let go of my ankle, "Nah, I'm fine."

We laughed at each other for a while and then just headed for the water. We swam together for probably hours. I was already done swimming but Percy was still in the water. He has a thing for swimming. He was the captain of the swimming team when we were in high school and he got into college and had a swimming scholarship. He is probably cherishing the moment since he doesn't get to swim that much when we're in New York City. So I just left him in the water while I tried to figure out how to use the two way pager that he gave me and eat…the rum balls.

"Didn't we agree to save the rum balls and eat them on our way back to New York City?" He asked me as he walked towards me.

I ate another rum ball and shrugged.

"Let me have one." He said and I gave him one. "You waited for me?"

"Yeah, I'm also trying to figure out how to use this." I said and showed him the pager.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he sat down beside me.

"You better wipe your hands first." I instructed.

"Alright, Mom."

We spent quite some time together. He was just teaching me how to use the pager and finish the rum balls. It was already thirty minutes after five in the afternoon when I fully understood how to use it. We went back to the beach house to get ready to go to the new bar.

I got the plastic bag with Saturday night written on it. I took a quick shower and got dry. I waited for my hair to dry before I tied it into a high ponytail. I wore the dress and it was hugging my body. Really? Almost all the clothes they packed for me hugged my body. I took a deep breath and just got on with it. The dress was really short. So short that it was only up to half my thigh. The sleeves were above my elbows and hugged my arms. The neckline of the dress was high because it happens that the glittery gold dress was backless. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds, in battle with myself. Should I wear this or should I change? I wore the high-heeled black boots with ruffles in front and walked around. Okay, I looked good. I looked flirty but not overly flirty like a hooker. I decided to go with it. I sprayed on some perfume, put on some lip balm, and left my room.

I went downstairs where Percy was already waiting for me. I looked down at my hands and saw the friendship ring shining. I smiled and went to Percy. He was wearing a plain white shirt, Bermuda shorts, a jacket, and his running shoes. He stared at me for a couple seconds before talking.

"Wow, Annabeth, you know that you don't have to be that fancy. We're just going to the bar for a couple hours." He said.

"Tell that to whoever packed my things." I gave him a straight face.

"Oh. Sorry." He laughed.

"Well, let's get going." I smiled.

We locked the front door, left the beach house, and walked to the bar.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. "You can use my jacket."

"Nah, I'm fine." I reassured him.

He put his arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. We arrived to the bar and it was already packed with people. Are people this willing to get a drink and have fun in a bar? Percy got us a table and he left me for a couple minutes to get us drinks. I looked around and saw a jukebox and a stage. While I was looking around, I saw a girl looking at me too. I smiled at her but she gave me a disgusted look. I quickly looked away and then looked for Percy. He was carrying two glasses and both of them had a clear liquid. He sat in front of me and smiled.

"What are they?" I asked him.

"One is vodka and one is water, for you of course."

"So, which one is mine?"

"Here you go." He said and gave me a glass.

I stared at it and asked him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes… I think."

"You better be sure." I said.

He just laughed at me and then looked around the bar. I looked at the girl who gave me a disgusted look earlier and saw her looking appreciatively at Percy.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, I think there's a girl that likes you over there. On your ten o'clock." I said.

He smugly looked at me and said, "I see that you're looking out for me. Is someone jealous?"

I smiled but rolled my eyes, "Shut up. It's just because she gave me a disgusted look a while ago. Probably thinking why someone as handsome and good-looking as you would be here in a bar with someone like me."

"Someone like you? Don't you mean someone as amazing as you are?"

I blushed and didn't say anything.

He spoke up a few seconds later, "I think we should make her think that we are together. What do you think?"

"Wh-what?" I asked him in surprise.

"We should make her think that we are a couple." He said with more determination.

"And what do you suggest we do to make her think that we're a couple?"

He turned around and faced the woman I was talking about, "Excuse me, you're making my fiancée uncomfortable."

The woman looked taken aback and insulted. She quickly turned around and walked away from us.

"We can do couple stuff. Like dance together, slow dance with each other, sing a duet, drink from each other's glass, and give each other googly eyes. You know those things." Percy insisted because the woman was still eyeing us.

My mouth felt dry so I looked for something to drink, which was my glass of water. I got it and quickly finished the whole glass. When my mouth was filled that was when I realized that it was not water. It was vodka. It tasted so weird and had a certain sharpness to it. I just wanted to spit it out but I thought that this would not look good and Percy actually paid for this drink. I didn't breathe as I swallowed it, thinking that I wouldn't taste it if I did but my throat just burned. Once I swallowed it, I started coughing.

"That wasn't water, Seaweed Brain." I said between coughs.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I should have tasted it. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am. It's fine, Percy."

He apologized a couple more times and I had to say that it was fine for a lot of times before he could fully forgive himself.

"So, what do you say to acting like a couple for tonight?" He said as he gave me the glass of water that was supposedly mine.

"I'm buzzed from the rum balls we ate earlier and from that one glass of vodka, so why not?"

He smiled and then his expression changed into the face he usually wears when he challenges me.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?"

"I bet you can't win against me in a drinking competition."

The moment I heard the words "bet you can't win", I was immediately determined to win.

"What?"

"You can't win against me in a drinking competition."

"That's what you think! But aren't you supposed to be the one who opposes to the idea of me drinking?"

"Yeah, but come on. It's just happening once and yesterday was just your birthday. You're finally twenty seven, live a little."

I don't know what was wrong with Percy's mind but I can never say no to a challenge.

"Okay fine. Deal. Most shots win!" I said.

We shook hands and then ordered shots of tequila. We clinked our first shot glass and downed it. When we finished a couple shots, I was already feeling quite lightheaded.

"Are you sure you don't want to back out, Annabeth? You know you're a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. That's the reason why I wouldn't let you drink" He said smugly.

"Of course I am not ready to quit. I know that I can do this. How about you? Ready to quit already?" I challenged back.

"I'm just waiting for you to quit."

"I'm never going to quit. Ever!"

We ordered another round. My throat felt like it was burned at first but the burning effect was getting duller and duller as I drank more.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's already eight." Percy pointed out.

"I don't care. I _will_ prove to you that I can win this."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Percy said. "Why don't we have a duet? There's a karaoke machine there."

"I see that you still want to let the girl think that we are together."

"Of course. Come on. Let's check if there are any songs we know in the machine."

We left our table and checked the machine. We scanned through the list of songs it has, looking for a song we know.

"Oh! Look! I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson!" I pointed.

"Yeah! I remember singing this with you back in high school."

We punched in the number of the song and got on the stage. The intro started playing and both of us were just waiting for the signal to start singing.

"Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so I call your name. Whispers at morning, our love is dawning. Heaven's glad you came." Percy started. "You know how I feel. This thing can't go wrong. I'm so proud to say I love you. Your love's get me high. I long to get by. This time is forever, love is the answer." He looked at me as he sang and his expression was just so loving and sincere.

"I hear your voice now. You are my choice now. The love we bring. Heaven's in my heart. At your call, I hear harps and angels sing. You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong. I can't live my life without you." I looked at him as I sang too.

"I just can't hold on." He held on to my hand as he sang this.

"I feel we belong."

"My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you!"

"I just can't stop loving you. I just can't stop loving you. And if I stop, then tell me what will I do." We sang together.

"Cause I just can't stop loving you." I sang then winked at him.

We finished the whole song, pretty much flirting with each other on stage. We got the score of a hundred. That song is our song. It's our jam. Ever since we were in high school, we would sing that song to each other.

We went back to our table just to catch our breath. When a slow song played, we decided to dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. I put my head against his chest as we slowly swayed to the music. I loved the moment except the fact that my mouth tasted weird and I was feeling quite lightheaded.

"I still believe that I'm going to beat you." I whispered.

"No you won't, lightweight." He chuckled.

I looked up at him then stuck my tongue out. He just chuckled again and we continued swaying to the music.

After one song, we sat back down and continued our competition. I think I was on the edge of breaking down. I felt like I couldn't take any more shots but winning this competition means more to me. I sucked it up and downed a shot.

"Hey, Annabeth. I can't drink more shots. You win. I stand corrected. I'm wrong."

I stared at him for a couple seconds, trying to process what he just said. He looked kind of ashamed and then it finally sunk in. I…I won! I stood up and jumped up and down. I did a short dance and then hugged him.

"I told you that I would win! Hah! In your face!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay, Annabeth. You won. I got it." He said.

I downed the remaining shots to further prove that I am capable of drinking alcohol. I hugged him again and the jumped up and down until I got dizzy.

He grabbed my arm before I could fall and said, "Okay, Annabeth, I get your point. Just settle down, I'll just go to the bathroom."

He let me sit down on a chair and then left me. I started to feel dizzy so I just put my head against the cool table top. I waited for Percy to come back for me. The surroundings just seemed to turn around. I closed my eyes, trying to let my head settle down.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Percy looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. I straightened up and tried to stand up but fell down. Good thing Percy caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Annabeth, I think that we should go home." He said as he made me stand up.

"No, I have to prove that I can win against you in a drinking competition!" I whined.

"Annabeth." Percy said. "You already did. You won."

"What are you talking about? You haven't given up yet!"

He surprised me by carrying me over his shoulder, "No, Annabeth, we have to get you home."

"No!" I whined.

He started walking away from our table, towards the exit. I protested and started flailing my arms around. He wasn't stopping, so I started grabbing other people's drinks and trying to drink them.

"Hey, that's my drink!" One of the people who I stole a drink from complained.

"It's mine now." I said. "Percy, see? I told you I can beat you! That's a plus one alcoholic drink for me!"

"Yes, yes, Annabeth. You win." He turned around and looked behind him, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive her, she's intoxicated."

I scrunched my eyebrows and said, "No, I'm not. He's just in denial that I won against him in a drinking competition."

"I apologize once again." Percy said.

"Oh, oh, well if that's the case then you could just pay for my drink."

Percy shifted and got his wallet out. He paid the man and apologized once again. He continued walking towards the exit.

"Percy. We aren't done yet! Put me back down so we can finish our business!" I demanded.

"Annabeth, listen to me." He started.

"I _am _listening!"

"You won, Annabeth."

I smiled and finally stopped resisting. I listened to the song that was playing as we left and realized how much it resembled me.

"Just carry me home tonight." I sang along as we exited the bar.

We got back to the beach house a couple minutes later. He unlocked the front door and went in. He went up the stairs and brought me to my room. He put me on top of my bed, removed my shoes, and sat down on the bed, beside me.

"Just go to sleep, Annabeth. We can leave tomorrow. Good night, Wise Girl." He said as he touched my face.

He brushed the hair on my face away and kissed my forehead.

The problem was I was nowhere near sleepy. Just a bit drowsy, but not sleepy. Another problem was that I really felt like throwing up. I quickly got up, pushed Percy away, and ran to the bathroom. I had a hard grip on the toilet bowl as I threw up. Percy was behind me a couple seconds later. He rubbed my back as I vomited. He later had a damp towel and dabbed it on my forehead while holding his phone against his ear.

"Hey, Rachel, you didn't tell me that you were coming home tonight. Surprise? Talk about bad timing! Yeah, I know I said that I'll be back in New York City by tonight but Annabeth got drunk. I know I shouldn't have made her drink. Yeah, she's fine." He said.

"Poison, get out of me!" I wailed.

"Rachel, I have to go. I have to help Annabeth. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. I love you too." He said then hung up.

Once my stomach was emptied, I closed the lid of the toilet bowl. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Ugh. I will never drink again!" I swore as I took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have competed with you." Percy said.

"Percy, it's fine but this, everything, is your fault!" I said but started laughing.

"Okay, I think you should go to bed already, Annabeth."

"No, I want to take a bath. I feel so grimy and dirty after what I have been through tonight."

"Okay, fine. Take a bath. I'll get your bag." He said then left me all alone in the bathroom.

I removed my clothes and jumped in the shower. I took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel around myself when I was done. I got my pajamas from my bag, which Percy put in the bathroom. I picked the short dark blue nightdress and wore it. I heard a knock a couple minutes later. I opened the door and saw Percy.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me.

I stared at him for a couple seconds before answering, "Yeah, I'm good. I just have to brush my teeth then I'm ready to go to bed."

He leaned against the door frame and watched me as I brushed my teeth. I shrugged and got on with it. I grabbed my toothbrush and put on some toothpaste.

I was about to brush my teeth but I missed my mouth, "Whoops, missed my mouth." I tried it again but missed. "Missed again. Dammit."

Percy chuckled and said, "Here, let me help you."

He got the toothbrush from me and told me to open my mouth. He couldn't help but smile as he brushed my teeth. Once he was done, he told me to spit and gargle. He wiped my mouth and led be back to my bed. He got me to lie down on the bed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Wise Girl." He said then headed for the door.

"Wait, Percy!" I called.

"What is it?" He asked and turned around.

"Sleep with me tonight."

He blushed and said, "Uhm, Annabeth, I…"

"Oh, that's not what I meant. Sleep beside me." I said.

"I have to get ready for tomorrow, Annabeth."

"But…" I trailed off. "Okay, fine. Never mind. Good night, Percy."

I turned around with my back to him. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. A few seconds later, I felt someone lie down beside me and wrap their arms around me. I looked behind me and saw Percy. I smiled, turned around so I was facing him, and hugged him.

"You know what? I never thanked you for everything. For tonight, for taking care of me, for being there for me, for…everything." I said.

He smiled down at me but didn't say anything.

I gave him a kiss that served as my thank you for everything he has done for me and a good night kiss.

"…I think I'm in love with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever confessed to someone about your feelings? What was the result after? :)**


	13. A Visit to the Morgue

**A/N: Hey guys, really sorry for the late update. I wrote a new story, RMS I Love You, and it would really mean a lot to me if you guys read and write a review :)**

**I have a feeling that I won't be updating for a while since the entrance exam for the most well known university in my country is coming up in 2 weeks and my teachers are merciless. We have quizzes, chapter tests, seat works, projects, assignments everyday. EVERYDAY! EVERY FREAKING DAY! Didn't they just think that we have to study for the entrance exam too? :o**

**And...I didn't get in my school's publication. I'm sad and bitter about it now :(**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – A Visit to the Morgue<p>

Annabeth's POV

I took a deep breath and turned around, away from the sunlight. I stayed in that position for a few minutes but realized that it was hopeless. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a couple seconds. I carefully sat up and then it hit me. The horrible pain went straight to my head. I winced and tried to rub the pain away. What in the world did I do last night?

I tried to remember what I did last night and when memories crashed into my mind, I wished I never remembered it.

Percy and I were at the new bar in Montauk. He challenged me to a drinking competition. I won since he gave up. I was so drunk that he had to carry me out of the bar. We got back to the beach house and I was nowhere near sleepy. I puked everything that was in my stomach and I insisted that I take a shower. Percy had to brush my teeth since I was too drunk to do it myself. He got me into bed and was about to leave me until I called out for him. I asked him if he could sleep beside me for tonight. He was reluctant at first but agreed to do it anyway. I thanked him by giving him a kiss…on the lips. It wasn't the fast peck on the lips it was a full-blown make out session although it may be one sided. One of us said that we loved the other. And then I fell asleep.

How could've I done this? Percy is _engaged_ to Rachel and I was with Luke. What was wrong with me? I groaned loudly as the pain of my pounding headache seemed to double but I mostly groaned about our kiss.

"Annabeth? I'm coming!"

My eyes widened as I heard Percy call me and his footsteps becoming louder and louder as he came closer to the room. I was about to panic. Am I going to pretend that I was asleep or am I going to face him?

"Hey. Good morning. How's your head?" Percy said as he entered the room.

Face him was the answer.

"Pounding." I winced.

"Here, I got you some aspirin." He said, handing me some tablets.

I willingly got them, put them in my mouth, and swallowed. Percy sat down on the bed, facing me. His face clearly showed concern. I looked into his eyes and then looked away. How could've I done this? Why couldn't I have just passed out the moment my head hit the pillow?

He gently tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and caressed my face causing me to shiver, "We can leave later once your headache subsides, if you want."

"I'd like that." I whispered.

"Okay. You better get some rest."

He kissed the top of my head and left me all alone with my thoughts. Why did my actions lead to making out with Percy? The alcohol is the main reason why…and the fact that I really missed Luke. Yes, that's why. My desperate want for Luke has caused me to kiss Percy and I didn't stop myself because I was intoxicated with alcohol. Yes, yes, that's the reason why.

Once my thoughts were settled, I took a deep breath as if it would take the throbbing pain of my head away. I lied back down and went to sleep.

_I was walking to my building quite briskly because what I was wearing was threadbare and didn't cover much of my body. Even though I had my trench coat tightly wrapped around me, I could still feel the cold December air bite my skin._

_One more block._

"_Good evening, Ms. Chase." Karl greeted me as I entered the building._

"_Good evening to you too, Karl." I smiled, happy that I finally reached my building._

"_You seem awfully happy tonight." He pointed out._

"_You have no idea." I smiled smugly at him_

_I went in the elevator and pressed the number of my floor. I looked down at my hand and saw the friendship ring that I usually wore on my left ring finger. I smiled and then saw my reflection on the elevator door. I was wearing a necklace similar to…the one that Percy gave with the friendship ring. My hands instantly flew to the ring and I looked down at it. Perseus Jackson. If I was wearing the friendship ring as my necklace then what was the ring on my finger right now?_

_The elevator door opened and I went out. I got my set of keys and unlocked the front door. I was steeling myself up for a happy bounding Rottweiler but Onion didn't come. My eyebrows scrunched up as I closed and locked the door. Where was my Onion?_

_I put my keys on the dining table and looked around my loft. Now where in the world would my huge dog hide? I was more focused on finding my dog than changing my clothes. I looked in my bathroom but it was also empty. I went to my room and saw Onion and Raisin. I sighed in relief. I looked at my bed and saw Percy playing with the both of them._

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smiled as I greeted him._

"_Hey, Wise Girl."_

"_What are you doing here? You didn't call me or message me that you were coming over." I crossed my arms._

"_Yeah, it was pretty much a surprise."_

"_Oh?" I raised my eyebrows._

_He stood up from the bed and walked towards me. I breathing hitched as he was just a couple inches away from me. He stared into my eyes and then slowly planted a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist._

"_I also have a surprise for you…" I said breathlessly._

"_What would that be?" He asked me as he kissed his way down my neck._

_I untangled myself from him to which he pouted at. I slowly took off my trench coat and exposed what I was wearing, a black bra top lace corset with a black garter belt and stockings. Percy looked at what I was wearing and bit his lip. I started to feel anxious when he didn't say anything for a couple seconds._

"_Wow. You should wear that more often." He said._

"_What if this is only a one time deal?" I asked and tilted my head._

"_Then I guess I'd find a way to persuade you to wear it every time."_

"_I'd like to see you try, Seaweed Brain." I challenged._

"_I accept your challenge."_

_He slowly walked towards me and I backed up until my back hit the wall. He smiled wickedly at me and put his hands on the wall, trapping me. He moved closer to me, once again, until we were just inches apart._

"_Will you wear that every chance you get?" He asked me in a sickly sweet voice._

"_Nope." I firmly said._

_He kissed my neck, "Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please?" He asked as he kissed my chin._

_I could feel my control slowly slipping away, "N-no."_

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He skipped my lips and kissed the tip of my nose._

"_No…?"_

"_Just for me?" His lips slightly brushed against mine as he talked because they were just a few centimeters away from mine._

"_Okay, fine." I finally gave up._

_He smiled and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me._

"_I love you so much." He whispered._

_I looked at him, staring into his eyes, and smiled, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."_

_I buried my hands in his hair as we continued kissing. He smiled into the kiss and then carried me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he tightened his hold on me._

I was jolted back to reality and realized that my dream was partly true.

My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing. I had pulled Percy down to my lips and I was kissing him the same way I was kissing him in my dream. I was feeling the same feeling when I had my first kiss which was with Percy. My lips felt tingly and there was a spark of _want_ and _desire _inside me. I took a deep breath, wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, and kissed him with more force. For some reason, it felt right kissing him and I just wanted to kiss him more. I didn't want the kiss to end. But everything has to come to an end.

Both of us just stopped and pulled away from each other. Neither Rachel nor Luke entered my mind as we kissed. And I think the same goes with Percy because he was kissing me back. We looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I-" Percy's face was flushed as he started.

"No, don't apologize. I was dreaming." I let him off the hook.

"No, I could've pulled away from you the moment you pulled me down."

I sat up and said, "You know what? Let's just act as if it was nothing."

His face showed concern as he looked at me for a couple seconds. I mean he is going to get married to Rachel in a few weeks. I can't just destroy that because I kissed Percy twice. And one of the kiss was a drunken kiss and the other was when I was dreaming. Both of them didn't count, right?

"Okay. Nothing happened." He said.

"Okay. So why were you in my room?" I asked him as I tied my hair into a messy ponytail.

"I was going to wake you up since it's already five in the afternoon."

"Oh dear, I-I'll get ready."

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

He left the room and I unwillingly got out of bed. I got my bag and grabbed clothes. I took a half bath, brush my teeth, and got dressed. I was wearing a dress like the ones I wore before. It was tight fitting, floor length, and had a slit up to half my thigh. It was a lime green tube dress. It also had the same white cloth with the floral print sewn to the hem of the dress, where it hung loosely. I wore sandals, grabbed my bag, and dashed downstairs.

"Okay, I'm done." I announced as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, let's go. Good bye, Montauk. Hello, New York City." He said.

We got in the car and Percy drove back to New York City. For the whole ride, I just looked out the window or feigned to fall asleep so I could avoid talking to Percy.

It was already night when we got to my building. I got out of the car and thanked Percy for the weekend. He offered to carry my bag for me but I told him that I could do it myself. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts right now.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw Percy running towards me.

"What is it, Seaweed-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he put his lips on mine. He held my face and gave me a kiss that made my toes curl. When he pulled away from me, we stared at each other for a while. And then I kissed him with the same gusto. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll see you later." He whispered against my lips.

"Okay." I smiled into the kiss.

We parted from each other. He ran his hand through his hair and gave me a shy smile. I gave him a small, timid smile. He slowly walked away from me and I looked down. As I got my bag, I felt someone's hand under my chin. I saw Percy. He gave me one last kiss, smiled, and walked to his car. He waved at me before getting into his car. I waved back and then he was gone.

What have I done?

I grabbed my bag and swiftly went up to my loft, avoiding Karl's questioning eyes. I pressed the number of my floor repeatedly, hoping it would make the elevator go faster. I ran out of the elevator and desperately tried to unlock the door. When I realized that I couldn't put the lock in with shaking hands, I took a deep breath and calmly unlocked the door. Once I was in my loft, a sob escaped from my mouth and I just cried.

"Annabeth?" Someone called out.

My hands flew to cover my mouth and quickly dried my tears. A couple seconds later, Percy's mom showed herself. I choked back my tears and faked a smile for her.

"How was your weekend getaway?" She smiled at me.

"I was great. Wonderful, even." I said, trying my best to keep my voice from quivering.

Her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes were filled with concern, "It doesn't look like it. Has my son done anything to you?"

"No, it was wonderful! Percy was a gentleman during the whole trip. Actually, he's always a gentleman to me."

She smiled, proud of her son. Onion and Raisin entered the room and excitedly barked at me.

"Oh, where are my manners? May I get you anything, Mrs. Blofis?" I asked her.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, petting Onion's head.

"Ever since you and Percy left for Montauk."

"Am I the only person who didn't know about his plan? It's like everybody around me knows about his plan."

Mrs. Blofis laughed and said, "Well, I better get going."

"Oh, why don't you stay for dinner?" I politely asked.

"I believe that you have work tomorrow. I better let you rest. Back to reality tomorrow."

"Okay. I better let you go back to Mr. Blofis."

She laughed, kissed my cheek, said her goodbye, and left me with two dogs barking excitedly. I looked down at the dogs and they looked back at me with expectant eyes. I slowly sank down to the floor and stared into space.

What am I going to do?

A tear ran down my cheek and I involuntarily wiped it away with my hand. The dogs looked at me and then barked at me. I smiled sadly at them.

I stayed like that for a couple minutes and then I realized I had to do something. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I left the dogs at my loft and locked the door. I sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. I ran out the building and hailed a cab. I told the cabbie the address of where I wanted to go and told him to hurry up. I called the person but it immediately went to voicemail. I groaned and waited until I got to my destination. I paid the cabbie and ran to the building.

I went in and looked for the person I wanted to talk to. Since I have been in this building a lot of times, I already know where to look for him. I got in the elevator and pressed the floor where I assume he is. Once the door opened, I briskly walked out. I accidentally bumped someone. I muttered my apology and continued walking.

"Annabeth?"

I turned around and saw Travis. He wore a dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. He was holding a cup of coffee and a couple folders. His hair was in disarray and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"You look tired, Travis." I pointed out.

"Well, you look horrible."

"Touché." I managed to smile.

"What happened to you?" He asked me.

"I…I have to go."

I didn't even wait for his answer. I left him and continued my search.

I can't blame Travis; I probably looked crazy right now. With my red puffy eyes brought about by my crying and my messy hair, I really looked mad.

"Is Nico still here?" I asked people as I entered his office.

"He's at the morgue." One of his co-workers said.

"Thanks." I said and then headed for the morgue.

I noticed that there weren't much people in this part of the building. They probably have more things to do other than perform autopsies. I went in the morgue and there was only one person in there. Well, one _living_ person.

"Nico?" I asked as the door closed behind me.

The person looked up. The deep concentration in his eyes faded away and was immediately replaced with concern. He was wearing scrubs and had a surgical mask over his mouth and nose.

"I know I shouldn't be here but…" I choked back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Nico stepped away from the dead body and went to the sink. He removed his surgical gloves, washed his hands, and removed his mask. He went over to me, didn't say anything, and just gave me a comforting hug while rubbing my back. We hugged for a while and I just cried.

"Don't you ever get cold here?" I asked against his shoulder.

He just chuckled at me and continued to rub my back.

Once I settled down, he let go of me but I still held on to his hand. He looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled at me. I sniffled and wiped my tears away. Oh, wow, I'm really being a baby over this.

"What happened?" Nico asked me calmly.

"Shouldn't you store the body before we talk? I might talk too much even the body decides that it has heard enough." I joked.

He laughed and waved his hand dismissingly, "Nah. I bet the body is willing to listen and will lend you an ear."

I smiled at him as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know what Percy and I are anymore."

His eyebrows scrunched up, "I'm not sure if I get you."

"Percy and I went to Montauk with each other, right? Because you guys were _busy_."

"I _am_ busy. Travis, Connor, and I are stuck in one case. We have worked night and day to solve this guy's murder."

"So that's why Travis looked really tired when I bumped into him."

"You're changing the subject!" He said accusingly.

I laughed lightly and continued with my story, "Well, since it's just Percy and I, we went to a bar that just opened up in Montauk. He challenged me to a drinking competition."

"And you said yes." He finished for me.

"Yes. And I got drunk. Percy took care of me and made sure that I got to bed properly. But apparently, I wanted to thank him for everything that he has done for me…so I kissed him."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah. Not only kiss, but make out and it may be one sided."

He had a disappointed look on his face, "You were intoxicated. That doesn't count."

"And one of us said, 'I think I'm in love with you.' It could either be Percy or me."

He just stared at me and I continued telling my story.

"When I woke up, we acted like nothing happened. He gave me some aspirin and then I went back to sleep. I had a dream-"

"Will you tell me that dream?" He asked me.

I blushed at the thought of telling Nico what I did to his cousin in my dream, "No."

"You're no fun!"

I laughed, "And then I woke up with my lips on Percy's lips. I know it was wrong, but I kissed him and he was kissing me back. When he pulled away, he realized that I was awake. I easily let him off the hook and we agreed that we would act as if nothing happened. After all, I was only dreaming and I happen to pull him down to my lips."

"But why was he kissing you? What about Rachel?"

"That's the problem. I don't want to destroy their engagement just because of a stupid kiss."

"Stupid, _meaningful_ kiss."

"Shut up. Another problem is that when Percy dropped me off at my building, he kissed me and I can assure you that none of us was asleep or drunk at that moment. We stopped and then I kissed him. Before he left, he gave me a good bye kiss." I said.

Nico was quiet for a couple seconds.

"I mean, I just don't want to destroy their relationship! I don't want to be a homewrecker. And they're getting married in a few weeks! Nico, I don't know what to do."

"Have you told anyone besides me?"

I shook my head.

"Is it alright if we told Thalia?"

I just shrugged, "But _only_ the two of you."

"Of course. Well, if you ask me, I'd tell Thalia about it but that's your call, not mine."

"Yeah, I think we should tell her too."

"Okay, okay. I'll just fix the body and we can go."

"No, no. I couldn't possibly take you away from work because of my petty issues."

"Annabeth, it's fine. I got this." He just smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He stood up and gave me a kiss on top of my head, "Everything is going to be alright."

I gave him a sad smile and let him fix the body.

After a few minutes, he has carefully stowed the body away and was attending to my needs. As he was cleaning the things he used for the autopsy, I tried to remember who confessed their feelings for the other that night we got home from the bar.

_I sighed into the kiss and gave Percy a peck on the lips before putting my head on his chest._

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

_I smiled and then sleep took over._

I gasped causing Nico to look at me. My memories of that night came back and realization hit me.

It was Percy who confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever had that moment when you think you're alone but then realize there's someone else in the room? :)**


	14. Tag Team: Journalist and Coroner

**A/N: Hey guys, I am deeply sorry for the late update. The entrance exam of the most prestigious university in my country just happened. I'm not that confident that I'll pass the desired campus. But guys, just pray for me that I'll pass. Pray for me,guys, please. :(**

**Anyway, our major exams are here and I hope I get high scores. Again, guys, pray for me, please.**

**Belated happy birthday to blueshadow0803 and advance happy birthday to Kay-Kay RE. :D**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Tag Team: Journalist and Coroner<p>

Annabeth's POV

"And he did _what?_"

We thanked the servers as they put our orders on our table. Nico, Thalia, and I decided to eat out at T. G. I. Fridays. Forget the fact that it wasn't Friday.

Nico and I invited Thalia to join us for dinner. She was reluctant at first but she noticed how stressed my voice sounded like. When Nico and I arrived at the restaurant, Thalia was already there, waiting for us. She was rather annoyed that we were late but her emotion changed when she saw Nico's arm wrapped securely around me. I told her everything that had happened to Percy and me. She was happy at the advancement of the relationship but mad at how it causes me emotional distress. As we waited for our orders to be served, I filled Thalia in. She did not interrupt me or ask questions. She just simply nodded.

"So what happens between the both of you now?" She asked me.

I bit my sandwich, wiped my mouth, and said, "I honestly have no idea."

"You're not telling her something." Nico said accusingly.

Thalia gave me a straight face and crossed her arms.

I looked at Nico with an annoyed look but told Thalia anyway, "Percy was the one who confessed his feelings towards me."

Thalia's smile was similar to the Cheshire cat's and then she covered her mouth. She dismissed my disbelieving look by waving her hand but I could still see her smiling widely underneath her hand.

"Was he sober that time?" Thalia asked a couple seconds later. "Or maybe he was drunk along with you."

"I actually think that he was not drunk at all." Nico said.

I was quiet at first and then agreed with Nico. I do not think Percy was drunk at all. But if he _was_ drunk then by that time, he was already sober.

"Well, all I can say is that he could think clearly." I said.

Thalia smiled once again. We were quietly munching on what we ordered for a while. I was starting to get stressed over it. The guilt was eating me alive. I did not want to mislead him into thinking that I have feelings for him too. Of course, I love him as my best friend or as a brother but I have Luke and he has Rachel. He can't say that he loves me! He and Rachel are _perfect_ for each other. I do not want to come between them and destroy _years_ of being together just because a stupid kiss. A stupid meaningful kiss according to Nico.

Percy, please don't do this. Don't destroy everything you built up just because of me.

"I see that you enjoy the clothes Silena and I packed up for you." Thalia smirked.

"What enjoy? All the clothes you guys gave me are always hugging my body and it seems like all of those are to seduce people..." I trailed off and then realization hit me, "You are mean people."

She laughed and continued munching away.

"Guys, I am asking you as a confused friend, what am I supposed to do? Am I going to play couple with Percy or am I going to stop his advances?" I asked.

"Since he _is_ my cousin and I want the best for him-" Thalia started but I butted in.

"As a confused friend." I said firmly, "Act like you don't know the guy I'm having problems with. You don't know the history that we have. You just know that he is engaged and is about to get married in a few weeks and then, now, he decides to show his feelings for me."

Thalia's face then showed concern, care, and love, "Annabeth, I don't really have a say in this. It's up to you. It's your feelings and I can't dictate how you should feel for my cousin. Yes, I love my cousin and I want the best for him. The best, I mean, you. But that is up to you if you would be with my cousin or not. Either way, I will still love you as my friend."

What Thalia said made me think more. Gee, thanks. Just what I needed, Thalia. I took a deep breath and looked at Nico, silently asking him what his advice would be.

He sighed, wiped his mouth with a tissue, and looked at me, "Annabeth, you know that I'm not good with these relationship things but I'll do my best to give you an advice. Okay. I agree with Thalia. Everything is up to you. If you want to be with my cousin then tell him before he gets married. If you don't, then no. If you think that it's not right, then do what you have to do. Maybe I want you to be with my cousin for all the years that you have been best friends with him, but you are the one making _the_ decision. It's up to you to either acknowledge his feelings for you or ignore them."

"But it's just he is _perfect_ with Rachel and destroying their relationship that he has been building for years is the last thing that I want to do since they mean so much to me. I don't want to be a home wrecker." I said.

"Annabeth, the question is pretty simple." Thalia said, "Do you have feelings for my cousin too or no?"

"I just want him to be happy, okay? And I see him happy when he is with Rachel so I'm not going to whisk him away from her so I could be happy."

Nico's eyebrows scrunched up, "Wait, why do you find this as a problem? You would not see this as a problem if you don't have feelings for him."

Thalia gave me a smile, "Yeah. If you don't like our cousin, then you would've just told him to stay faithful to his fiancée and not to kiss you. You have feelings for him."

"I don't! I love Luke! I just don't want to lead Percy into thinking that I have feelings for him too."

"Then why are you seeing it as a problem? You could've just told him that you don't return his feelings and you wouldn't have kissed him." Nico said.

"...I just don't want to hurt his feelings..." I quietly said.

"You know, you're hurting him more if you don't tell him because you're going to make him think that you like him too." Thalia said.

I looked down and ate my sandwich. I thought about what they said.

"Annabeth, you only have a couple weeks to decide on how you feel towards him." Thalia said.

"I _don't _have feelings for him." I said firmly.

"Then why did you kiss him, Annabeth? Why did you kiss him back?" Nico asked.

I thought about it and said the first thought that went in my mind, "Because I miss Luke."

"Yeah, right." Nico mockingly muttered.

I looked at him and said, "I _am_ right."

"Annabeth, we can see right through you." Thalia said before taking a sip from her soda.

"Shut up." I muttered then finished my meal.

We said good bye to each other and Nico insisted that he would bring me home. I was quiet for the whole trip because of four reasons. One, I was still annoyed with what happened tonight. Two, I still don't know what to do with Percy. Three, Percy was sending me messages both on my phone and two-way pager. Four, Thalia and Nico might actually be right.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked me as he parked the car outside my building.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"Because you didn't get what you wanted from tonight." He said smugly.

Damn it, he knows me too well.

"Annabeth, you'll know what to do. I know you'll find out soon." He gave me an encouraging smile.

"What if I would do the wrong thing?" I stuttered.

"I know that whatever you choose to do is what is best for you." His smile didn't falter.

I took a deep breath and tried to push my tears back down. I smiled, gave Nico a hug, and thanked him. He rubbed my back in a comforting way while hugging me back. I was really thankful to have such great friends. He kissed the top of my head before letting me go. I gave him another smile before going inside my building.

"Good evening, Ms. Chase." Karl greeted me.

"Good evening, Karl." I greeted him back.

"Seems like something is bothering you tonight."

"You have no idea."

I went to the elevator and pressed the number of my floor. I unlocked my door and the dogs greeted me happily. I smiled and got ready to feed them. I gave them dog food and refilled their water bowls. I sighed and changed my body hugging dress for one of the loose shirts that Percy has in my loft. I stayed in my room and looked at my phone. I had a couple messages, text and voice, from Percy.

I stared at it for a couple seconds and then decided to read and listen to them. All of them were asking if I were alright and not a single word about the kiss. I remembered that Rachel was in the city and maybe Percy didn't want her to know anything about the kiss. I was feeling really guilty about the whole thing and I felt mad. I feel like a mistress! Percy's secret lover. I called Thalia and she answered after the first ring.

"Annabeth?"

"Thalia, I feel like a mistress!" I angrily said.

She laughed for a couple seconds and realized that it was inappropriate, "Whoops, sorry, that was wrong. No, Annabeth, why would you feel that?"

"He left me messages and asked me if I was alright. Not a single word about the kiss and I remembered that Rachel was home."

"Yeah, that does make you feel like a mistress. Well, I know that he doesn't want it to come across like that."

"I feel like a secret. A secret that he doesn't want his fiancée to find out about."

"Annabeth, where are you heading with this?" Thalia asked.

"I just hate what's happening to me right now." I muttered miserably.

She sighed and told me that everything would be okay.

I groaned and said, "What if I do the wrong thing?"

"I know that you'll do the right thing because that's what you believe is best for you. Annabeth, don't be such a wimp over this! Where's the Annabeth I know?"

"What if my decision makes him decide to leave Rachel?" I asked.

"You said that you don't have feelings for my cousin, right? If you tell him to stop the romantic feelings for you, I doubt that he'll leave Rachel to keep pursuing you."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah, I don't have feelings for him."

"Whatever you say." She said then hung up.

I put my phone on the table beside my bed and then got ready for bed. I cleaned after the dogs and then really got ready for bed. I lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for quite a long time.

I _don't_ have feelings for Percy.

I woke up because of my alarm and also because my dog was trying to wake me up. I groaned and got ready for my jog. I decided to leave the dogs because I really wanted to run, not just walk around with my dogs but run and forget the thoughts that have been bothering me for two days. I walked to Central Park and as I got there, I ran as long as I desired.

"Good morning, Annabeth."

I looked around and saw Beckendorf smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat for a second there. Not that I liked Silena's boyfriend, but I thought that it was Percy.

I smiled and waved at him, "Morning, Beckendorf."

We smiled at each other for a couple seconds and continued running. I wanted to get away from my thoughts so bad that I even outran Beckendorf.

"Have you ever joined a marathon?" He asked me once I was satisfied with my run.

"I've been running for almost all my life but I never actually joined a marathon." I laughed.

"If you're interested, I heard that there are a couple marathons for this month. Just give me a call and I'll sign you up."

"Thanks." I smiled.

We exchanged numbers, said our good byes, and I headed home. I was exhausted as I entered my loft. The dogs barked happily at me as I opened the door. I quieted them and gave them their daily serving of dog food. I refilled their water bowls and took a shower. I wore my usual office clothes and drank my black coffee. I tied my hair into a very tight bun and left for work.

"Good morning, Miss Chase." Drew greeted me as I entered the office.

"Good morning, Drew." I smiled at her.

"Oh, Miss Chase, I have a couple calls for you." She said and gave piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said and entered my office.

I saw the breakfast on my table and smiled. I put my things on my table and sat down. I ate my breakfast as I looked at my list of callers. My eyes suddenly widened as I reached half of the list. Percy's name filled almost half of the list. I slowly chewed and swallowed. I just stared at it and looked at the notes that Drew scribbled beside. All of the notes were the messages that Percy wanted Drew to pass to me and all of them were asking if I were alright and if I could call him back.

"The phone was ringing on and off a while ago when you weren't here."

I looked at the door and saw my mom leaning against the door frame with a small smile on her face. I pushed my breakfast away and put the paper down. I was so wrapped up on the calls that I did not notice my mom in my office.

"Oh, Mom, good morning." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It looks like something is bothering you." She stated.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled at her.

"I know my own daughter." She firmly said, "Something _is_ bothering you."

"I think it's better when you don't know anything about it but don't worry, Mom, I won't let it affect my work."

She looked at me and then let it go, "Okay, I expect everything to be just as before and better. I gave you enough days off and I want your work to be completely professional. No emotions included."

"Yes, of course, Mother." I said.

She kissed the top of my head and left me. I finished my breakfast and stowed the container and utensils. I drank some water and Drew told me that my first client was here through the intercom. I told her to let them in and a few seconds later, the clients went in my office.

I cleared my throat and greeted them cheerfully, "Good morning!"

I worked hard and accommodated clients swiftly because I wanted to catch up on the work that I have lost. It was like I had twice the clients I usually have on normal days.

When it was lunch, I decided to stay in and start on the next batch of clients. I only drank a cup of coffee and got the files of the next batch. My phone rang and I immediately knew who it was so I decided to ignore it. My two-way pager beeped and I ignored it too. I heard Drew's voice through the intercom, telling me that I had a call. I told her to tell the caller that I was gone and she should ask for what the caller wanted to say.

"It was Mr. Jackson." Drew stated a few moments later.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and asked, "What did he want to ask or say?"

"He wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Oh." I said, "Okay."

I finished my coffee and turned my chair around so I was looking out the huge window. I sighed and contemplated on what to do. I thought about calling Thalia or Nico and ask either one of them on what to do. But I already know what they would say. It's all up to me, that's what they would say. I looked out the window and sighed once again. I turned my chair and continued working.

Clients came in and out of my office and I worked until it was time to close. When the clock struck five in the afternoon, I was still reading one of my client's file and scribbling down notes on a random piece of paper.

"Aren't you done yet?"

I finished the sentence I was writing and then looked up to see who was talking. I saw my mom leaning against the door jamb, smirking at me. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Not yet. I have to finish taking down notes on my clients' files." I said.

"Annabeth, you have taken in a lot of your clients today. The most I have seen you take in. You have to go home and get some rest."

"But, Mom, I have been gone for quite some time. I should hasten my work and try to catch up on the work I lost or missed."

"Well, _I_ say that you have done enough. Go home and get some rest."

"Mom, no. I have to finish this."

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm heading home now."

"Okay, good bye, Mom." I smiled and continued taking down notes.

I felt my mom kiss the top of my head and then she was gone.

I had my laptop on as I worked on my clients' files. I heard a pop-up open and I stopped writing down notes to look at what it was. It was from Skype. I read it and I was battling with my thoughts. Should I accept or should I decline? After the battle, I decided to accept it.

Percy's face appeared on my screen. He looked hopeful at first then he suddenly became very happy.

He waved at me and said, "Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey, I can't talk to you. I'm busy." I said, trying my best to choke down my tears.

I started to feel my façade break down so I didn't wait for his answer and then closed the window. I signed out of Skype and turned my laptop off. I stowed it away in its bag and continued working.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I was ready to go home and get some rest. I looked at the clock and realized that it was really late. It was already nine in the evening. I locked up, got my things, and walked home.

Karl greeted me as I entered the building. I smiled at him and carried on. I got in the elevator and pressed the number of my floor. I waited until the doors opened and once it did, I walked towards my door and saw a single red tulip in front of my door. I smiled and got it. I unlocked the door and once my dogs were done greeting me, I placed the red tulip in a vase with water. It may look weird, a single flower in a vase, but I still like seeing the flower in my loft.

I fed the dogs and cleaned after them. I got ready for bed and eagerly got in my bed, happy to be reunited with my bed. I lied down and I was already off to Dreamland.

My alarm woke me up and I begrudgingly got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and got ready for my daily run. I left the dogs once again since I simply wanted to run. I walked to Central Park and once I got there, I stretched a bit then ran. Beckendorf was there too. We ran together and he outran me today. We chatted for a bit and then we said our goodbyes. I walked back to my building and went up my loft.

"Hey, guys." I greeted my dogs as I entered the loft.

As I gave them food, I remembered that most of my mornings were spent with Percy. He used to stay over or have breakfast at my loft. I instantly felt sad at the absence of my best friend. I got my phone and called him. But at the moment I heard it ring, I ended the call. I put my phone on the table and took a shower. I wore my uniform and drank my coffee as I watched the morning news.

Once I finished my coffee, I washed my cup and left the loft. I walked to the office.

"Good morning, Miss Chase." Drew greeted me.

"Good morning, Drew." I said.

I went in my office and saw the breakfast that the diner delivered. I put my things on the table and started eating. I got the container and turned my chair around so I was eating my breakfast while looking out the window.

"Good morning, Annabeth."

I turned around and saw my mom smiling at me. She rarely visits me. Something seems wrong.

"Good morning, Mother." I said.

"Until what time did you stay here?" She asked me.

"I was here until nine in the evening."

"Just working?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Annabeth, you shouldn't stay here that late. You should go home earlier."

"Mom, what's the problem?" I asked her, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm just getting worried about you because something seems to be bothering you."

"Mom, it's nothing. I'm fine. I just want to catch up on my work and you know how I am. I'm a workaholic."

"Okay. I just want you to go home earlier and get some more rest."

"Yes, Mom." I said, turned my chair around, and continued eating.

I heard her sigh and leave my office. I sighed as well and just continued eating. Once my breakfast was finished, I drank water and ate mint candy.

"Miss Chase, your first client is here."

"Let them in." I said to the intercom.

I accommodated just as much clients as I did yesterday. When it was lunch, I decided to invite Thalia and Nico out to lunch. Unfortunately, both of them were busy. I looked through my phonebook and called Katie.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's up?" She greeted me happily.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me." I said.

"Oh, of course. That would be lovely." She said with her thick accent.

"Let's meet at the Italian restaurant where we ran into each other last time."

"I'll see you there."

I smiled and hung up. I fixed the files and got my things. I exited my office but Drew called me. She was talking to someone on the phone but told the caller that she would get back to them in a while.

"Yes, Drew?" I asked.

"Mr. Jackson is on the phone and he wants to –"

I didn't let her finish, "Tell him that I'm out. Thank you, Drew."

I walked away even before she could tell him that I wasn't there. I decided to walk to the restaurant so I could have more time with my thoughts. There were so many questions in my head to which I didn't have any answers to.

When will I stop pushing Percy away? When will I start talking back to him? Why was I doing this? What will happen to us? Will our relationship still be the same after this? What am I going to do now?

I didn't know the answers to all of my questions. All I know is that I miss Percy so much and I have to start talking to him soon.

"Annabeth!"

I looked up and saw Katie waving and smiling at me. I smiled back at her and we went in the restaurant together. We ordered and talked.

"So, what happened so far?" I asked her.

"Well, I got my first client and you don't have to hold your breath because it's not Travis. This couple wanted me to renovate their old apartment."

"Wow, that's wonderful." I smiled.

"How about you?"

"Well, I was sick just recently so now I'm trying to catch up with work. Mom says that I am overworking myself but honestly, I just want to be right on track."

"I see." Katie nodded and ate a breadstick.

Our orders were served and we continued exchanging stories. After we had our lunch, we walked back to work. On our way back to work, we passed by a flower shop. I stopped and took a quick look at the flowers but my search for a flower similar to the one at home was unsuccessful.

"What flower were you looking for?" Katie asked me.

"A tulip." I said and smiled at her.

She nodded and asked me why I was looking for a tulip.

"Well, someone left a red tulip on my doorstep last night." I explained.

"A red tulip, huh. Do you know that the red tulip means declaration of love?"

I suddenly blushed, "As a matter of fact, I didn't know that."

"Well, you have the right to blush because somebody loves you." She winked at me.

"I wonder who it is."

"Better find out who it is." She smiled.

We laughed together and continued walking. We thanked one another for each other's time and hugged each other before parting ways. I went up my building and Drew was busy on the phone. I looked at my watch and I still had around fifteen minutes to kill. I went in my office and noticed that my chair was facing the window. I should be suspicious but I dismissed the silly thoughts. I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"I've been expecting you, Annabeth."

I looked up and saw Percy smiling wickedly at me. I couldn't help but laugh and he laughed along with me. All of my problems seemed to disappear the moment I saw him. He stood up and I just ran to him. I gave him a really tight hug because I _really_ missed him. I didn't care if I had problems with him or with our relationship; I just wanted him to be beside me forever. I never want him to leave me ever. He hugged me back just as tight. I missed him so much.

When I released him, I realized that I was crying tears of joy. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and stared into my eyes. It made me cry more. He just hugged me again and rubbed my back soothingly. Once I was done crying, he held my face once again. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He kissed me full on the lips and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me. I smiled into the kiss and I just wanted the kiss to never end.

He put me down and released his hold on me. He gave me a couple little kisses before stepping away from me. He cleared his throat and apologized for his sudden actions. I waved my hand dismissively because I was feeling rather lightheaded because of the kiss.

"What brought you here?" I asked him once my heartbeat was back to normal.

"You weren't answering my calls or my messages. I wanted to check on you." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You have no idea how busy I am." I said.

"You could've told me or messaged me so I didn't disturb you."

I laughed, "Sometimes, Percy, you have to get the hint that someone is busy."

"You know how persistent I am."

"Yes, I do." I smiled at him.

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that I had a couple minutes before the next client comes in. He looked at what I was looking at and realized what I realized.

"Well, I should let you go back to work." He said and ran his hand through his hair again.

I smiled timidly at him and nodded. He gave me a couple short kisses before leaving me. I said goodbye and sighed as he exited the office. I sat down on my chair and fixed the files on my table.

What just happened?

I continued working but there is one voice in the back of my mind, asking me the same question again and again. What did you do ? Even though I tried to push the thought of what happened away and I tried to silence the voice that has been nagging for the last hours, it just wouldn't stop.

When it was already five, Drew told me that she's leaving. A couple minutes later, Mom went in my office and told me that I better go home earlier tonight. She kissed the top of my head and then left me, all alone in the office. The moment I heard the door close after my mom, I got my phone and called Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth." She greeted me.

"Thalia, something happened…" I trailed off.

"Does it concern my cousin?"

"…yes."

"Tell me everything."

And I did. I told her about the kiss and how it seems like Percy and I are a couple. Everything between Percy and I seemed natural. As if we have been a couple all these years…as if Luke and Rachel never existed…

"What? So where does that bring the both of you?" She asked me after I told her everything.

"I honestly have no idea but I have to know before the wedding."

"You got that right."

"So for the meantime, should I go on with this or should I stop?" I asked her.

"It's up to you, my friend." She said in a singsong voice.

"I mean…I don't know, every time we kiss, it feels like it's right and I just want more."

"Somebody likes my cousin. Oh, my bad, somebody _loves_ my cousin." She teased.

I smiled, "Shut up."

"You're smiling…you like this don't you? I bet you're also blushing too." She said smugly.

I laughed, "Shut up, Thalia."

We laughed for a while and I suddenly stop when I heard something unusual. I told Thalia that I'll call her later and I hung up. Everything was quiet and then my intercom went off. I stared at it for a couple seconds and then looked at the door. Somebody was out there, playing with the intercom. I waited a couple more seconds for the intercom to go off again before I call 911.

"Miss Chase, you have a client waiting for you. Someone named Mr. Jackson." Someone said on the other intercom.

My heart was beating fast but it quickly went back to its normal pace. With a straight face, I replied, "Why don't you send yourself in, Seaweed Brain?"

A few seconds later, Percy went in my office with a wide grin on his face. He went over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips causing me to want more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him there. After our little make out session, I smiled at him.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you again." He smiled.

"I see. Is that it?"

"And maybe because I wanted to ask you out to dinner." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course, I'd love to."

I fixed my client's file and got my things. I locked up and we left the building. He brought his new car. We got in and went to the restaurant he got us a reservation in. Instead of eating at a restaurant in Manhattan, he drove us across the Brooklyn Bridge and we ended up in a diner. He guided me in the restaurant and then got us a table. A waitress asked us what we wanted and we ordered.

"It's my first time here." Percy said when the waitress left us.

"Oh, what made you want to go here?" I asked.

"Will told me that the food here was good, so I decided to try it out. And I chose to try it now so I could have more time with you."

I felt myself blush at this. I feel like we're back in high school and we were on our first date. I smiled at him and then asked him about his hospital adventures.

"Not much happened. Hmm, let me see what the most interesting one is." He thought for a while, "Oh! I got one. A while ago, I operated on a person who got shot and still had the bullet inside him."

"Ooh, wow, and then what?" I asked, amazed.

"The good thing was it didn't hit any vital organs or else it could've turned for the worse."

I clapped for him and he mocked a couple bows, making me laugh.

Our orders were served shortly and we continued exchange stories. I told him interesting cases in exchange for interesting operations. After our dinner, he drove me back home. He parked the car and we shared a kiss. I got out of his car, bid him goodbye, and went in the building. Karl was nowhere to be found, which was good. I got in the elevator and I couldn't help but feel giddy and happy because of tonight. I walked out the elevator and saw two red tulips on my doorstep. I got them and blushed when I remembered what they meant. I unlocked the front door, was greeted by my dogs, and put the flowers in my vase. I did my chores and went to bed.

I woke up because of my alarm. Onion didn't bother trying to wake me up, maybe because he knew that I was just going to leave them. I got up and got ready for my run. I left the dogs and walked to Central Park.

I stretched for a while and started running. A couple minutes later, Beckendorf joined me and today there was a special someone who decided to join us – Percy. Today, I outran the both of them. I went back to them once I was satisfied with my run. I have to say, this Wednesday is starting off good. Beckendorf and Percy were talking and when I got to them, Beckendorf told us that he should get going. I looked at Percy and he just shrugged.

"What made you want to join me jogging today?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"You." He winked.

I laughed and lightly punched his arm.

"Why were you running so fast?" He asked me. "Am I that ugly?"

"Actually, no, the exact opposite. You're too handsome that I'm running away to avoid falling for you." I winked.

He laughed and then held my hand. He led us to a secluded area and we made out. He offered to bring me home after but I refused, knowing I had only limited time left before work and having Percy along would jeopardize everything. He gave me one last kiss before I walked back to my building. To be honest, the both of us reminded me of teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off of each other because the feeling of being together with someone is new and foreign to them.

My lips were still tingling as I got in the elevator. Once I got in my loft, I quickly did my chores and got ready for work. I tied my hair into a tight bun and finished my coffee. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I hailed a cab, got in, and told the driver the address of the office. I paid him and quickly went in the elevator.

"Good morning, Miss Chase." Drew greeted me.

"Morning!" I said and rushed into my office.

As I got seated on my chair, I felt myself starting to calm down. The breakfast was on top of my table and I stowed it away because I knew I only had a few minutes left before the first client arrives.

"Miss Chase, your clients are here." Drew said through the intercom.

"Let them in." I replied.

My clients came in with happy faces as they greeted me. I smiled back at them and attended to their needs. This went on until lunch. When the clock struck twelve, I was so hungry that I could eat a horse.

"Miss Chase, you have a visitor." Drew said.

"Send them in." I said.

Percy appeared by the door with a bag or take-outs. I smiled at him and motioned him to sit down. We kissed each other before eating lunch together. After lunch, he gave me a quick kiss and left. I continued working once again. I was taking down notes when my mother came in my office.

"Annabeth, it's already five. I'll be heading home you should too."

"I'll go home once I'm done, Mother."

"Very well." She said and left me.

A couple minutes later, I had a visitor. Percy went in my office and gave me a kiss. He waited for me to finish my work and we left the office together. We ate out once again. He brought me home and I kissed him goodnight.

The next day the same thing happened. Percy joined my jogging and we made out after. I went to work and during lunch, Percy and I ate out. Before I went back to the office, we kissed for a while. I went back to work. After office hours, he fetched me from work and brought me home. He insisted that he brings me to my floor. I got out of the elevator and walked towards my door. I looked back and saw him smiling at me. I ran back and gave him one last kiss for tonight.

On Friday, same thing happened as if it was our routine. We jogged and kissed. We had lunch together and kissed. He fetched me from work and kissed but tonight he decided to collect his dog from me.

We got out of the elevator and I unlocked the front door. Onion seemed to have missed having Percy around because Onion jumped on Percy and barked happily at him. Percy played with Onion for a while.

He looked around and said, "I see you have gotten the flowers I have been sending."

I looked at the vase of red tulips and blushed, "It was you all along."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and we did that for a while. He kissed my lips, sometimes kiss down my neck and then go back right up to my lips.

A high pitched bark interrupted us. Percy looked at his dog and carried her. He smiled at her and looked at the clock. It was already late.

"I should probably go, it's getting late." He said.

"Okay." I said sadly.

He got Raisin's things and was ready to leave. He carried his dog was about to go out the door.

"Oh yeah, Annabeth, we're going to go look for a tuxedo tomorrow. You better go." He said.

Somehow, the blissful dream-like state I was in turned into hot, painstaking reality.

"Yeah, sure." I choked out, "Just message me the details."

He smiled, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

He kissed me on the lips, smiled into the kiss, and prolonged it. He pulled away from me, kissed my forehead, and said goodbye.

If only he knew that that kiss was the last kiss he would get from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen between Percy and Annabeth? :)**


	15. Suits Everywhere, Might as Well Buy One

**A/N: Hey guys, I am deeply sorry for the late update. I have been very busy lately. School is really being a pain in the back. Ugh, in my school, in order to be a second honor, you need a general average of 92. Apparently, I only got 91.41. Sigh, I WILL do better.**

**I also updated late because I have been emotionally strained(?). My aunt just died on August 27, 2012. It was just all of the sudden. Nobody expected her to leave us so easily and at a very early time. I mean, she was as healthy as a horse the last time I saw her.**

**Guys, please pray that her soul may rest in peace and that I pass my country's most prestigious school.**

**P.S. I WILL finish She Moves in with Us. Don't lose hope that fast. I am NOT a quitter and I don't leave my stories unfinished.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Suits Everywhere, Might as Well Buy One<p>

Annabeth's POV

After Percy left my loft, I felt devastated. Of course, now why in the world will he choose me over his fiancée? I hate myself for even allowing this to happen and actually enjoying it. I am a really messed up person. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. I...cheated on Luke. I am a horrible person.

I pushed those negative thoughts away and got ready for bed. Now the problem I have is sleep wouldn't visit me. I tossed and turned but I couldn't fall asleep. I stared at the ceiling and those negative thoughts crashed back to my mind. I shut my eyes tightly and desperately asked sleep to come. Why did Percy still want to continue with the wedding? Because he loves Rachel and I was just a toy for him to play with before the wedding. Did Percy mean what he said on the night I was drunk? He said he _thinks_ he loves me and I'll never know, maybe he was drunk as well. What will Luke say when he finds out that I cheated on him? I…I don't know.

I sat up because I heard my phone buzz. I got it and looked at the message. It was from Percy. He was told me to sleep tight tonight and then added a kissing smiley. I stared at it for a couple minutes. I sighed and rolled my eyes but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I placed my phone back on the table beside my bed. I looked at my laptop that was sitting on top of my table. I got out of bed, grabbed my laptop, and went back to my bed. My finger hovered on the power button was rather hesitant to turn it on but I did. Once it was on, I looked at my mail and I had mail. I opened it and it was from Luke. I-I should tell him.

I opened it and he was telling me all about his trip in Peru. He even attached a picture of himself at a tourist spot, which he said was the most visited tourist spot in Peru. He attached lots of pictures of beautiful sceneries, delicious food, tourist spots, and more. I was smiling and was happy at how happy he was. At the end of the email, he wrote that he missed me; he wished that I was with him, and that he loves me. Then my smile disappeared. I should tell him what happened. I clicked reply and I tried to type what I needed to say. My fingers were on top of the keyboard but I did not press any keys.

My eyes were looking around the room and I saw one of our pictures together. Could I really do this to him?

I looked at the screen of my laptop and I saw the cursor blinking. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell him. I quickly typed my reply, telling him that I loved and missed him as well. I told him that I wish I were there to spend the moment with him together and I wish that I could just fly from New York City to wherever he is now. I clicked send and turned off my laptop. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Thalia.

"You're lucky I'm sleeping late tonight." She said as she answered my call.

"I'm going to put an end to this – tomorrow."

"What? What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're planning about committing suicide."

"Suicide? What? No!" I quickly said. "Percy and I have been doing couple things. When I say couple things it's kissing and having lunch and dinner together."

"Hah! I knew that this was bound to happen!" She said gleefully.

"But I'm going to tell him to stop. I can't go on like this anymore." I said.

"What? Why? But you guys seem so happy together."

"Because Percy still wants to continue the wedding!" I said in an exasperated voice.

"Did he say this straight forward? Like when you guys were making out he suddenly whispers, 'Rachel and I are still getting married.' Because if he did, then he won't live long enough to actually say 'I do'."

I smiled a bit at what Thalia said, "No. He's not that mean. Well, since I'm the best woman and I'm supposed to be the groom's assistant, he told me that we'll go look for tuxedos tomorrow. You don't need a decoder for that. It's a crystal clear message saying that the wedding is still on."

"Maybe he didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did he mean it? That he was just going to buy a suit because he just wanted to spend his money? Thalia, be reasonable."

"No! I will be as unreasonable as I want to be just to see the both of you guys happy with what decisions you make."

I was choking back tears, "I am not happy with what I have done. I have cheated on Luke and I don't have enough courage to tell him what I have done. I feel horrible and Percy doesn't even want this…this fling to last because he decided to continue with the damned wedding!"

Thalia was quiet for a while before calmly saying, "Even though I haven't heard from you when you got all lovey dovey on him, I know that on that duration of time, you were happy. I know that you felt like a teenage girl, excited to see her first boyfriend."

I have to admit, she was right. When I was with Percy for the last couple of days, I was happy. I wasn't sulking or moping around.

"Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is Percy's decision and I might be repeating this for the nth time but he chose to continue the wedding. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him that everything is going to stop and we would be better off being best friends." I firmly stated.

Thalia sighed and said, "Bottom line, you're the boss of your decision. Whatever you'll choose, I'll respect it. I might go against it but whatever _you_ say goes. Well, good night, Annabeth."

"Good night, Thalia." I said and hung up on her.

I placed my phone back on top of the table and went to sleep. This time, sleep was already waiting for me.

_I looked around and I saw that I was in Percy's apartment. I was on his bed and he wasn't on the bed as well. I was wearing one of his shirts which was rather normal. I got out of bed and my feet came in contact with the ice cold floor. I winced at first but stepped on it. I walked, barefooted, to the bathroom and everything looked normal. After I used the bathroom, I went to the kitchen and Percy wasn't there. I went around his apartment and he wasn't anywhere to be found._

_Where is he?_

_I went back to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. I looked at the refrigerator and nothing unusual was there. I grabbed a container of yogurt. I closed the fridge, grabbed a spoon, grabbed a fruit from the counter, and sat down on the dinner table. I opened my yogurt and ate it. I ate my kiwi as well. Once I was finished, I cleaned up and went to the living room. On my way to the living room, a picture caught my eye. It was a picture of Percy and a girl. I took a closer look because that girl did not have red hair and it was not Rachel. The girl was me and I was wearing a wedding dress. We may be goofing off, going to a wedding shop and randomly wearing wedding clothes. But in the picture, we were kissing. I was taken aback then I looked down at my left hand and I _was_ wearing a ring._

_Am I _married_ to Percy?_

_I went back to the bedroom and looked at the closet. To my surprise, majority of my clothes were here. I looked around and realized that the pictures all around were pictures of us as a couple, kissing, hugging, and all. I went back to the living room and realized that almost all my furniture was here as well. I sat down on my couch and hugged my knees, processing everything._

_I heard the door open after a while. I looked at who it was and it was Percy. I took a deep breath and walked up to him, feeling vulnerable and lost. He went to the kitchen and prepared something._

_"Percy." I said._

_He looked up and said, "Oh, you're awake. I thought you'd still be asleep by now."_

_"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing the foods he brought home._

_"I was going to surprise you with a breakfast in bed but it's no longer a surprise because you caught me red handed." He chuckled._

_I felt rather touched by his effort but I was still confused, "Why are you doing that? Did we fight or something?"_

_"As much as I want to lie and tell you that we did not, I won't do that. Yes, we fought last night because I accidentally insulted you and we fought over it." He explained._

_"You didn't sleep here last night, did you? Where did you sleep?" I asked, already worried where he slept._

_"I slept at your loft." He gave me a small smile._

_"I still have my loft?" I asked._

_"Yeah, you didn't want to give it away."_

_My eyes widened, "Where's Onion?"_

_"He's with Mom right now. You let them borrow Onion because they wanted a guard dog for themselves."_

_"Their landlord allowed dogs?"_

_"Yeah, you even had a debate with him." His eyebrows scrunched up. "Annabeth, did you fall and hit your head? It seems like you have lost your memory."_

"_No, actually I'm fine. But I just have a couple more questions." I said. "Percy, where's Rachel?"_

"_Rachel is probably in Venice. Last thing I heard from her, she had an art exhibit there."_

"_Percy, are we married?"_

"_Yes and it has been the best five years of my life." He smiled._

"_And may I ask what you have there?" I said pointing at the paper bag._

"_It's all your favorite foods. I got you that pound cake that you love so much. I also have some peach melba and a steak from your favorite restaurant."_

"_A steak? Now how did you get a steak from my favorite restaurant at this time?"_

"_Well, I asked the chef to prepare it if I just paid extra for it."_

_I smiled widely and threw my arms around him. I hugged him tightly and I felt him hug me back just as tight. He nestled his face on the side of my neck, mumbling sorry over and over again._

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry..._

The moment I woke up, I already felt awful as if I have been crying for the whole night. It's not the best feeling to feel in the morning. I sighed and got ready for the day. I decided not to go jogging because I might see Percy there and I wouldn't let my plan commence. I took a shower and drank my cup of coffee. I tied my hair into a tight bun and decided to go to work early today.

As I unlocked the door of the office, my phone buzzed. I hastened my actions and once I entered the office, I looked at my phone. It was from Percy asking me why I wasn't in Central Park today. Just as I suspected, he went to jogging today but it's a good thing that I didn't because I would end up being carried away. I replied to his message, telling him that I was very busy and I needed to go to work early. He just sent me the details of the tuxedo fitting and hoped that I could make it. It was after lunch and would last probably an hour or so. I went in my office and started working on my clients' files for today.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here this early?"

I looked up and saw my mom looking at me with her eyebrows scrunched up. I put my pen down and said that I wanted to work early today. When she asked me why, I just said that I wanted to. She gave me a disapproving look but left me alone. Then I remembered that I had somewhere to go to today. I went to her office and asked her if I could have an hour after lunch because I had to fulfil my best woman duties. She smiled and allowed me. I went back to my office and continued working. I was so early that I even witnessed the delivery of my breakfast. I greeted the employee who brought over my breakfast and I decided to tip him. He smiled and thanked me before leaving.

"Good morning, Miss Chase. Your first client is here." Drew said through the intercom.

"Good morning to you too, Drew. Let them in." I said.

I greeted my clients as they entered my office. I worked on their case for only around thirty minutes and then accommodated the next one. Since Drew sent me my schedule for today, I found out that I was finally going back to court today. Actually, I'm going to court two times today. I was immediately happy about this. It has been a while since I went to court. I think it has already been a week or two.

As the clock struck eleven, I got my things and left my office. I hailed a cab and told the cabbie to go to the court. I paid him and I joyfully walked to the courtroom. I smiled at my client as I entered and sat down beside him. He looked very confident and I liked that about him. When someone is confident then he will be able to get through anything. Once we were called I wished him luck and we walked up to the front. I was called; I greeted the judge, and started defending my client. After the trial, we were scheduled to go back in a few weeks. I smiled at my client, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and left the court. I went back to the office and started working again.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was a message from Percy. He was asking me if I wanted to have lunch with him. I looked at my wall clock and saw that it was already twelve. I decided that I it would be better that I have lunch with him so I can go with him to the tuxedo fitting. I replied that I wanted to have lunch with him and he said that he'll pick me up from the office. I fixed my things, brought the client's file with me, and told my mom that I'll be having lunch out. She smiled and nodded. I went to the lobby of the building and waited for Percy to arrive. When I saw his car and I instantly felt happy and giddy. I went out and got in the car. He smiled widely at me and kissed my cheek, making me blush. He chuckled and drove us away from the building.

"So where will we be eating lunch?" I asked.

"You'll find out." He smiled.

"Hmm, is it in the diner?"

He shook his head.

"Is it somewhere in Brooklyn again?"

"I wish, but no." He smiled.

"Are we having a picnic in Central Park?"

"Nope."

"Well, I give up. Where will we have lunch?" I grew rather impatient.

"We're having lunch at the hospital." He smiled.

"The hospital! Oh, I haven't seen Lee, Michael, and Will for a while now! Wow! Oh, I missed them so much." I said, already excited to see Percy's friends.

"But you have to be careful around the hospital. The last time you were there, you came home with flu."

"I...but I have been taking vitamins! I have been eating a lot fruits and vegetables."

"Well, you have been a very good girl but may I just ask if you really have been taking vitamins?" He smiled smugly at me.

I looked down and sadly said, "No."

He laughed and then parked the car. We got out and went in the hospital. He held my hand and I didn't protest. We headed to the cafeteria and were greeted by Will halfway.

"Annabeth, you're back!" He said and then put his arm on my shoulders.

"Well, I guess I _am_ back after having that flu that Percy gave me." I said and gave Percy a stink eye.

"Yeah, I heard. But you're better now!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"You don't want me to be here?" I acted hurt.

"What? No! I actually missed having you here." He said, bringing me closer to him.

"Aww, I missed you too." I said and put my arm around his hips. "Percy brought me here to have lunch with him."

"I see. So, I'll let you get on with that. I still have a surgery to go to." He said.

I pouted, "Okay, I guess I'll have to let you save that patient. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later." He smiled and left me with Percy.

I couldn't help but notice a small wink that he gave to the both of us. Percy and I continued walking, still holding each other's hands. I missed being like this with him. I just want everything to be back to normal. I sighed and then Lee and Michael appeared out of nowhere. They were talking and the moment they saw me with Percy, they stopped and smiled at me. They went over to me and gave me hugs, to which I accepted wholeheartedly.

"How are you?" Lee asked.

"Where have you been? The whole hospital missed you!" Michael said.

"Well, blame Percy here, giving me the flu." I said and this time Percy just laughed.

"So we've heard. Are you better now?" Lee asked.

"Of course, better than ever." I smiled at them.

They smiled back at me and said that they should go back to their rounds. They gave me pats on the back and left us, talking with medical jargons. Percy, still holding my hand, put his arm on my shoulders, making me look like I'm hugging myself. We continued walking to the cafeteria, laughing and talking about the three guys that we bumped into. He kissed my temple before letting me go to line up and order for myself. I looked for what I was in the mood for but ended up buying a brown butter pineapple corn muffin, a brownie, a plate of prepared fruits, and bottled water. Percy on the other hand, ordered chicken piccata, a plate of prepared fruits, and bottled water. We sat down together at a table.

He was eyeing my tray and I just knew that a speech about eating properly would be next. We put our trays on the table and we sat down. I started eating my muffin and he just stared at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you on a diet or something? Because that is _not_ a balanced meal. You'll probably get hungry in an hour or so. And why would you go on a diet? You're as thin as a stick. You're skin and bones!" He said.

"Alas! The speech has started." I smiled at him.

"I'm serious, Annabeth. What's with the choice of food?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm going back to court today, actually after the fitting. You know how I am when I go to court. It's tradition that I barely eat anything before going to court."

"I mean, at least get some of my chicken." He said, pushing his plate towards me.

"Okay, okay, Mom." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I continued eating my muffin and brownie. Of course, I ate some of his chicken since he somewhat forced me to. I mean he'd feed me as if I was a baby. I was annoyed at first but then I started having fun. There was one time when there was sauce on my lips and before I could lick it off, he wiped it away with his finger and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, blushing. I looked around and saw a couple nurses looking at us. Here we go again.

I started eating my fruits and once again, Percy stole a grape. I gave him a straight face and stole a slice of watermelon from him. We ended up eating off of each other's plates, making me laugh. When we were done, I looked around and saw more nurses looking at us. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Percy. We cleaned after ourselves and left the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"So, who else will be going to the fitting?" I asked him.

"Nico, Grover, and Paul." He said.

"Grover's here in New York City? When did he get back?"

"After the reunion, he flew back to Japan and asked his boss if he could have a couple leaves."

"He must be _very_ jetlagged."

Percy agreed with me.

"So, Nico is coming along. He didn't tell me." I pouted.

"He must be busy with all the autopsies and all." He tried to make me feel better.

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at me and smiled as well. We went up to the floor where his office was because according to him, he had one more appointment before the fitting. So while he attended to his patient, I waited outside even though he said that I could wait in his office along with his patient. I stayed at the nurses' station where I ended up talking to the nurses.

"Annabeth! You're back! Oh, how I missed you!" The head nurse said as she saw me.

"I missed you too. I missed everyone. It's a good thing Percy decided to bring me here for lunch." I smiled.

"Without you, it's as if our day would never be complete. You always have that kick that makes each and every one happy and contented for the day."

"Oh, thank you. But Percy is trying to limit my visitations here because the last time I was here, I went home with flu."

"A weak immune system, I see. Just drink vitamins and you're as good as new."

"I'll let Percy get to that." I chuckled.

"So, how are you?" She smiled, removing her eyeglasses.

"Well, I have been on an emotional rollercoaster but I think I can be strong enough not to throw up."

"Are you having men problems or friend problems?" She asked me.

_Both, actually._

"More of the men side."

"No matter how many loops and turns you go through there is always an end to it. Now all you have to do is to be strong." She smiled back at me.

I smiled at her and kept her advice in mind. We talked about how the hospital has been doing and how her family has been. Before I know it, a couple nurses joined us. The head nurse just smiled and rolled her eyes as more young nurses joined us. They started asking about Percy and me.

"How did you meet Dr. Jackson?" One of the nurses asked me.

"Well, we already knew each other when we were kids. I think I'd have to thank school for making me meet him. He's the most wonderful, most caring, supporting, and loving person I have ever been with. He's someone I'm looking forward to spend my whole life with." I smiled at the nurse that asked.

"Can you give us some instances to prove your description of him?"

I put my finger on my chin and thought of why I described him the way I did, "Ever since I was a kid, he has always been there for me. Never did he leave me all by myself. Actually I believe that he was with me in every step that I have ever taken to make me reach where I am right now. When I was younger, he would _always_ be at my ballet practice and recitals. Every competition I joined, he would be sitting at the front row, watching me, or waiting at the back of the stage to congratulate me. Everything that I have witnessed and experienced in my life, I witnessed with him. Perhaps, he's my number one fan, if you put it that way. Frankly, I can't imagine life without him. And I am _very_ grateful to have him."

When I looked at the nurses, they had googly eyes and had a look as if they were in a dreamlike state.

"He...truly is an exceptional person." I said, smiling, and nodding my head.

I heard a couple aww's and sighs. Then all of the sudden my field of vision was black. I panicked for a moment and realized what had happened. My hands slowly crept up and held the hands over my eyes.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

I felt him kiss my cheek before removing his hands over my eyes. I blushed and he put his arm on my shoulders.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm just going to steal her away, if you don't mind." He said.

The nurses allowed him to get me and then acted as if they had to do something else. Percy smiled at me and we walked away from the nurses' station. He brought me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes and willingly moved closer to him.

"I don't know what I'll do if I didn't have you." I whispered, relishing the fact that I had someone _so_ valuable in my life.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We went in the elevator and left the hospital. We got in his car and he drove us to the place where he was going to have his tuxedo made. Throughout the ride, he talked about his patient and I willingly listened to him. Once we got to the place, he parked his car and opened the door for me. He held my hand as we walked to the store.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The receptionist smiled at us once we entered.

"We have a schedule for today." Percy said.

"May I have your name please?"

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." He smiled at her.

"Oh, Mister Jackson, good to finally meet you. I have to apologize but the tailor is still out. Why don't you wait for him inside?"

She led us to a room filled with different tuxedos and I could just feel my heart beating faster. I smiled at the receptionist as we thanked her. She left us in the room all by ourselves and we looked at the tuxedos.

He was looking at the white tuxedos and I said, "Seaweed Brain, why are you looking at the white ones? Shouldn't the bride be the only one wearing white?"

"That's the twist. Everyone wears white except for the bride." He gave me a small, timid smile.

"Oh, so does that mean I get to wear a white tuxedo as well? I mean with the suits everywhere, I might as well buy one. You know, with me being your best woman." I smiled even though the idea did not please me.

"Nah, Rachel said that you'll be wearing a dress."

"Aw, well I guess I'd be the only person wearing a dress, standing beside you. When will I get fitted?" I asked.

"Rachel said that she would just tell me."

We kept quiet as we looked around once again. He's acting as if nothing happened between us, which is good. When I went back to the white tuxedos section, he walked up to me, held my face, and kissed me with gusto. I wanted to kiss him back, as if I have been craving the kiss and now that I got a taste of it, I didn't want to stop. But I had to. I put my hands on his shoulder and pulled away. He started to kiss down my neck. My eyes fluttered and I could feel my control slipping away. I pulled away from him once more and this time, he stopped.

"Percy, I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered after a few seconds.

He kept quiet and just stared at me. I took this as a sign to continue talking.

"Percy, this is wrong. I cheated on Luke and you cheated on Rachel. It makes me feel bad. I know you love Rachel and I bet you know that I love Luke as well. I would be fine with it but you have to end things with Rachel. But no, you didn't. You can only choose one. And you chose to be with her and continue the wedding!" I said with my voice starting to get shaky.

He was still quiet and I continued.

"I think it's better off that we stay as best friends, like the way it has been for _23_ years now. Let's just forget everything that had happened. When we got back from Montauk until now, just…forget it."

"But I –" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"You're pushing through with the wedding! That's why we're here, having your tuxedo made!" I exclaimed with tears threatening to fall any second now.

"Percy?" Someone called out.

I looked at the doorway and saw the three men that were having their tuxedos made as well. Nico, Mr. Blofis, and Grover were at the doorway, smiling at us. I smiled back at them and moved away from Percy, who looked like he was still in shock by my sudden outburst. I went over to them and gave Grover and Mr. Blofis a hug, greeting and telling them that I missed them. Nico, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow at me.

I choked back my tears and smiled at them, "The tailor is still out so why don't you wait with us?" I said in a happy voice.

They moved away from me and went to Percy, who was still processing what just happened between us. Percy gave them manly hugs and smiled but I could see that he was still thinking about what happened. I took a couple deep breaths but the tears were still threatening to spill out.

"Excuse me; I need to get some fresh air." I smiled at the boys before I walked out of the store.

Once I was out in the streets, I took a couple more deep breaths but I was still shaky. I started walking around in circles to soothe me until someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nico giving me a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back soothingly and comforted me. I closed my eyes tightly and then I started breathing in quick and shallow breaths. Soon enough I was gasping and my tears were streaming down the sides of my face. I can't do this anymore.

"Shh, it's okay, Annabeth." Nico said repeatedly.

"I don't want to go through this anymore."

"You can't really run away now. You already agreed to be his best woman."

"I know. I don't want to have a fight with Percy. I just don't want to."

A couple minutes later, I pulled myself together and managed to stop crying. I wouldn't want Percy and the others to worry about my whereabouts.

Nico held me arm's length and smiled at me, "Still beautiful."

I smiled back at me and sniffled, "Thanks, Nico."

"Are you better now? Because my shoulder can take more tears."

"I-I'm good."

"Come on; let's buy you a drink before we go back in there."

He put his arm on my shoulders and we walked around, looking for a food cart where we can buy our drinks. Once we located one, Nico bought us some iced tea and I asked for a cup filled with some ice. I got an ice cube and held it against my eyelid for a couple seconds. I did the same with my other eye.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, concealing his laughter.

"I'm rubbing it against my eyes to make it less puffy. They might know that I had been crying."

"Does it actually help?"

"I guess so. Percy said that it helps." I shrugged.

We walked back to the store and disposed of our cups before entering. I took a deep breath and got ready for what was waiting for me.

Percy was nowhere to be found. Ms. Blofis and Grover were looking at the tuxedos. Nico smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We went to them and asked where the groom-to-be was. They said that he was changing and Nico and I just nodded. The four of us talked while waiting for Percy and a couple minutes later, he came out wearing an all-white tuxedo. I have to say, the idea of having everyone wear white except for the bride was a brilliant idea. Percy looked stunning as he walked in front of the mirror.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked us.

"You look great, Percy." Mr. Blofis said and Grover agreed with him.

"Probably the most handsome groom ever." I smiled at him.

He looked at me straight in the eye and I saw sadness in his eyes. Again, the feeling of just wanting to drown in those sea green eyes took over me and we stared longer than usual. He smiled at me and then looked at the tailor who was starting to adjust his tuxedo.

I sighed. Could this be the end of our fling? I hope so cause I could not go on with it. It's messing with my mind! Nico patted my shoulder and smiled encouragingly at me. Yeah, this is definitely the end of the fling.

While the tailor fixed Percy's tuxedo, Mr. Blofis and I were talking.

"When are you planning to visit us?" He asked me.

"Oh! It has been a while now since Percy and I visited. I better talk to him about that." I said, feeling bad.

"Sally misses the both of you already."

"Probably tonight, we'll come over if you guys are free." I smiled.

"Of course." He smiled back at me.

We continued talking until Percy changed back to his normal uniform. It was Nico's time to get his tuxedo fitted. Percy was talking to Grover, probably catching up. I excused myself from Mr. Blofis to talk to Nico. He looked stunning as well. He stood in front of the mirror as the tailor adjusted the tuxedo to fit his body better. I walked up to him and smiled.

"You look great." I smiled as I complimented.

He smiled back at me and asked, "Do you have anything to do after this?"

"Yeah, I have to get back to work." I said and pursed my lips.

"I'll drive you back to the office after the fitting, if you want."

"Thanks." I said and patted his shoulder before walking away.

When Nico was on his way back to the fitting room to change back to his clothes, I sat down on a chair and looked at my phone. I had around fifteen minutes left before the trial starts. I jumped up and looked for Percy. Once I found him, I briskly walked up to him. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Hey, I have to get going. The trial starts in around fifteen minutes. I can't afford to be late." I said.

He cussed, "I forgot about your trial today."

"I better get going. Just call me once you're done."

He looked out the window and I looked as well. Oh, just my luck! It was raining. Of all the days of summer, it rains today! It's actually the first time it rained this summer. I cursed because I knew that I didn't have an umbrella with me.

"Why don't I drive you to court?" He offered. "I could just go back here since my fitting is already done."

"Nah, Nico offered to drive me to court a while ago."

"No, I'll do it. He's still changing and I'm already done." He insisted.

"Okay, okay, fine. But I expect you to drive fast." I smirked at him.

Percy excused himself from the men and said that he'll bring me to court since I had a trial. They let Percy go and wished me luck on the trial. I thanked them and Percy and I left. We ran to his car and he drove us to court. When we got there, he parked the car and turned off the engine. I still had around five minutes to spare.

"Annabeth." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Just forget everything?" He asked me with his eyebrows scrunched up.

I just wanted to kiss away the sadness and hurt in his eyes but I have to be strong. I nodded my head although there was a part of me that was hurt as well. I was about to open the door and make a run for it but he called my attention once again.

"Annabeth, good luck." He smiled at me.

His smile was so sincere that it made me smile. I kissed his cheek and left the car, running as if monsters chased me. When I got to the top of the stairs, I looked back at him and waved. He honked his horn and drove away. My smile slowly disappeared and I walked into the court.

My client was there and she was very happy to see me. She told me that she was getting nervous that I wouldn't show up. I just laughed at her and told her that everything would be alright. The clerk of court called us and we smiled at each other before we went in front. The judge smiled at me, probably because he had already seen me go back and forth in court, and I smiled back. The lawyer of the other party talked first so I listened with very eager ears. I smiled once I was called to talk because I knew that I was going to win this…unless my client does something stupid like confess she's wrong. The judge announced his decision and we won. My client slowly stood up and thanked me. She told me that she knew that getting me as her lawyer was a _very_ good decision. I smiled at her and thanked her as well. I left the courtroom and looked at my phone. I got a message from Percy, telling me to call him once I was done.

"Hey, Percy. Guess who won." I excitedly said.

He chuckled and said, "I bet it's you."

"Then you win a free dinner tonight! My treat." I smiled.

But my smile suddenly went away as I walked out of the court. It was still raining. Oh for God's sake!

I cursed, "It's still raining." I complained over the phone.

"Yeah. Want me to pick you up?" He asked me.

"Nah, it's fine. I bet you're still with the boys."

"Actually, no, I'm in the car in front of the court."

I looked around and saw his car, "Oh shoot, I see you." I smiled and hung up.

I ran towards the car, got in, and greeted him breathlessly, "Hi."

"Well, hello." He smiled back.

"I totally forgot that you have a car now." I laughed.

He laughed and drove away. He brought me back to the office and smiled at me before I got out of the car. I ran to the building and went straight to the elevator. I went to the office and was greeted by Drew. I smiled and greeted her back. I went in my office and looked at the schedule. I had a couple more clients before the day ends.

Once I accommodated all of them, I just sighed in relief. I looked at my phone and got a message from Thalia. She sent me an address and I quickly looked it up on my laptop. It was a restaurant. My eyes widened when I remembered that it was Saturday today and we had our weekly dinner. I checked my clock and saw that I still had an hour and thirty minutes before dinner. I continued to work, taking down notes, and re-reading files.

"Annabeth."

I looked up and saw my mom smiling at me, "Yes, Mom?"

"I'm going home. You better not stay late tonight, okay?"

"Of course, Mom." I stood up and kissed her cheek, "Take care. Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Annabeth." She said and left me all alone.

I went back to my chair and fixed each and every folder and envelope on my desk. Once I was done, I looked for an umbrella that I might've left in the office. I looked at the clock and realized that I'd be running late because it was still raining. At that time, my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Percy said.

"And why would you want to check up on me?" I smiled.

"Because the rain is pouring and I wanted to see if you were already on your way to the restaurant."

"Sadly, no. I can't find any umbrellas here in the office. I wonder where they all are."

"Why don't I pick you up?" He offered.

"Are you sure? Where are you?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm sure." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm still at the hospital but I'm about to leave. I think I'll be passing by your office on the way to the restaurant. I'd be more than willing to pick you up."

"If you insist, then sure, why not. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

"I'll be there in a snap." He said and hung up on me.

I smiled and closed up. I went to the lobby of the building and waited for my best friend. A couple minutes later, a red Ferrari appeared on the street. I got my things and left the building.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smiled and kissed his cheek as I got in the car.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said and drove away.

"Paul told me that your mom already misses us."

He was quiet at first and then said, "It _has_ been a while since we visited them there."

"I think they want us to have dinner there soon."

"Why don't we have dinner there tonight?"

"But we have dinner with the others at the restaurant that Thalia chose."

"We could order take outs and eat it with Mom and Paul."

"And what, bring them along?" I laughed.

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" He laughed as well.

"Ooh, let's surprise them." I smiled.

"You just read my mind."

We arrived to the restaurant only to find out that we were the first ones to be there. We were entertained by the hostess and were seated immediately. I looked around and realized that it had a Japanese theme to it.

"I think we're having sushi and sashimi for dinner." Percy said.

I looked at him and nodded, "So, how will we surprise your mother tonight?"

"Why don't we order first?" He smirked at me.

When they arrived at the restaurant, their eyebrows were scrunched up. Why? Because Percy and I had bags of take outs. We told them what we planned to do and they willingly agreed to it. We got in our cars and drove away.

"Are you sure it would be fine with her?" I asked him as we neared our destination.

"I am a hundred percent sure." He smiled. "Just like the old times."

I smiled as well and my doubt disappeared. We got out of his car once he has turned off the engine. We ran to the shelter of the building, avoiding the rain. Yes, it's still raining until now. I was laughing as I stepped into the lobby of the building. Percy smiled at me and tried to make me dry. Still carrying his share of bags, he used his other hand to wipe away the drops and streaks of water from my face. My laughter soon died down and I felt my face heat up as I blushed. He smiled at me and then stepped away from me.

"I can't believe that it's still raining."

I looked at the door and saw Thalia and Nico smiling at us. I smiled back and waved at them. Soon enough Silena and the Stolls arrived as well. We went up to their apartment together. Percy knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and revealed a very familiar face.

"Percy? Annabeth? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Surprise." Percy said. "I heard that you and Mom missed us."

"Come in, come in!" Paul said and opened the door wider to let all of us in.

"Mom! I'm home!" Percy called out.

We heard someone call out from the kitchen, "Percy?"

Mrs. Blofis went out of the kitchen, wearing an apron. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes widened the moment she saw us. She smiled widely at us, wiped her hands on her apron, and gave us hugs. Even Silena, the Stolls, Nico, and Thalia received hugs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Oh, I haven't prepared dinner yet!"

"It's okay, Mom. We brought take outs. It's sushi." Percy said.

"Oh good. It's just like when you were in high school. Just sit down and I'll clean up." She said and went back in the kitchen.

Mr. Blofis shrugged and followed her. We smiled at each other and sat down as if we were back in high school. Thalia, Silena, and I sat down on the sofa while the guys sat on the floor.

Back in high school, we would always go to people's houses after school. If we stayed at Percy's apartment, Percy and I shared the sofa while the others sat on the other seats or on the floor. I would think that they only did that because they wanted to tease us together but now as years passed on, I _know_ they did it to tease us and tried to be matchmakers. We would often stay at other's house to do our assignment, projects, or just simply hang out with each other. We would also eat dinner together and, at times, have sleepovers. I missed high school. I missed the old, laid back versions of us.

"So how did the fitting go?" Silena asked us.

"It was fine." Nico simply said the same time shooting me a look.

I shrugged and Percy remained silent.

"Did you have to get fitted as well, Annabeth?" Thalia asked me.

I shook my head, "Percy told me that Rachel said that I get a dress for the wedding."

"Percy? May I borrow you for a moment? I need you in the kitchen." Percy's mom called out from the kitchen.

Percy smiled and got off the floor. He straightened himself out and walked to the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen, the others gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Really? Are you really pushing through with the wedding?" Connor said.

"What? Do I really have a say in this?"

"Yeah, you're the best friend ever since toddlers here." Travis said.

"He loves Rachel and he's going to marry her soon. Just leave it at that."

"Guys, leave her alone. As much as I want them together, I won't push her. He had 23 years with her and not a single moment he has doubted his love for Rachel or showed more that friendship towards Annabeth." Silena said with a sigh.

Finally! Someone on my side! But Percy _did_ doubt his decision to marry Rachel and he _did_ show more that friendship.

"Hey, Annabeth, a little help in the kitchen please." Percy called out.

I stuck my tongue out at them and went to the kitchen. The scene of sushi, sashimi, and more all over the place greeted me. All the food containers were on the dinner table and there were plates on the kitchen counter. There was a huge bowl for the soy sauce and another for soy sauce with wasabi.

"What do you need help with? It seems like you have everything in order." I said.

"We couldn't find where I put the chopsticks." Percy's mom said.

"Oh it's in the first cupboard on the highest shelf." I said.

"I already checked it." Percy said.

"Oh really?" I smirked at him, knowing that he has a terrible trait for not looking thoroughly.

I opened to the cupboard and tiptoed but I couldn't reach it. I laughed at myself for not reaching it. A couple seconds later, I felt someone's hands on my sides. He carried me until I got the pack of chopsticks.

"Got them!" I announced.

Percy put me down and I turned around, giving him a straight face, and showing him the chopsticks. He gave me a sheepish smile and I laughed, playfully hitting him with the package. We called the others to dinner and we got our plates. I got some sushi and sashimi. Everybody stayed in the kitchen as we ate. Although we were more than the chairs available, the others ended up standing up or sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Annabeth! I just wanted you to know that I already took Katie out for some coffee." Travis smiled smugly at me.

"How…did you guys bump into each other?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did. She was on her way to meet a client but she decided stop and buy a cup of coffee. And just my luck! She went in the coffee shop I always buy coffee from. I paid for her coffee and before she could leave, I asked her out." He smiled proudly at me.

I looked down at my plate for a couple seconds and said, "Just…don't hurt her."

"Is that an actual permission from Miss Annabeth Chase?" Connor said with wide eyes.

"I promise I won't. There's just something…special about her." He smiled at me.

"Is this the end of Travis the playboy?" Silena laughed.

We all laughed and I have to admit that made me smile a bit. We continued eating and talking. We shared a lot of stories with Percy's mom and step-dad. With the Stolls, pranks were inevitable. They got Thalia to dip her sushi in soy sauce with wasabi. When we were done, we offered to clean up while they waited at the living room. Travis washed the dishes, Thalia dried them, and Percy and I stowed them away. Connor, Silena, and Nico ended up cleaning the table and the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for having us for dinner." Silena said as they left the apartment.

"Of course, it was my pleasure to have all of you back here." Mrs. Blofis smiled.

"Just call me, Mom, if you need anything or if you miss seeing my face." Percy said as he hugged her.

We said our goodbyes to them and went down to the lobby. We said goodbye to one another and I gave Travis another speech about not hurting Katie. They got into their cars and left, leaving Percy and I.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Why don't we have a sleepover tonight?" He smiled at me.

"I'd say yes but I haven't checked on Onion."

"We could stop by."

"Well, if you insist." I smiled.

"Plus, I couldn't leave you all alone in this rain."

I was taken aback and my eyes widened, "What? It's _still_ raining?"

I looked out the door and it was indeed still raining. I looked at Percy again and he just shrugged. He clicked the unlock button and smiled at me. I took a deep breath and made a run for it. As I got in the car, I was laughing. I looked at Percy as he made his run through the rain and laughed as well as he got in the car. He was laughing and then drove away from the building. Later, he parked his car in front of my building and I looked at him.

"Are you going to go along with me or will you wait for me?" I asked him.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go." He smiled as he cut the engine.

I looked out the window and saw Karl readying his giant umbrella to meet me, "Come on."

I opened the door and Karl was already outside. I thanked him as he shielded me away from the drops of water. I told him that Percy was here. Karl brought me to the building and went back for Percy. We thanked Karl and got in the elevator. We went in my loft and he ended up being jumped on by Onion.

"You still have my flowers." Percy noted after a while.

I looked over at my dinner table and saw the vase filled with flowers. I smiled and said, "Yeah, I still do."

I put my things on the couch and cleaned after Onion. I went to my room and got some clothes. I went back down to Percy and saw him refilling Onion's food bowl. I smiled and refilled Onion's water bowl for him.

"Let's go?" I asked him.

He stood up and nodded. I grabbed my things and gave Onion a pat on th head. We left my loft and thanked Karl once again as he brought us to the car. Percy asked me if I had everything that I needed and I nodded. He smiled at me once again and drove to his apartment.

"Ugh, it's been a while since I have been here." I said as we went up to his apartment.

He was carrying my bag of clothes and we held hands. I missed this so much. He unlocked his front door and let me in. I took a deep breath and smiled. Everything looked the same and smelled the same. I looked at Percy and smiled.

"You get ready for bed first." He said. "I'll make some tea, you want some?"

"Please." I said and headed to the bathroom.

I got ready for bed. I took a half bath and washed my face. Once I was wearing my pajamas, I went to Percy's room and added a stack of new clothes to my already existent stack of clothes. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Green tea for you and chamomile tea for me." He said and gave me my cup of tea.

"Well, thank you, my gent." I said with an accent.

"You're very welcome, my lady." He smiled at me.

"I can't believe that it's still raining until now."

"I know. It's actually the first time it rained ever since summer started."

I nodded and took a sip of my tea. He brought out some cookies that, I swear, I bought for him a couple days before. We talked and talked until our tea was finished. He got ready for bed while I watched TV and played with Raisin. I brushed my teeth after him and went to bed.

We lied down beside each other but I wanted to get closer. I casually moved closer and wrapped my arm around him. I put my head on his chest and my arm on his abdomen. I felt him wrap his arm around me and his heartbeat hastened. He ended up playing with my hair.

"I miss this." I whispered.

"I miss this too." He croaked.

Soon enough, sleep visited me.

I woke up and Percy was still asleep. I closed my eyes once again and tried to go back to sleep but I was suddenly wide awake. I took a deep breath and slowly and carefully moved out of his embrace. I tiptoed to the door and exited his bedroom.

I walked around his apartment, barefoot, enjoying the cold sensation the floor gave me. I went to his kitchen and looked for what I could cook for our breakfast. I ended up making eggs benedict and prepared some fresh fruits.

"Hey, good morning."

I turned around and saw him with a sleepy expression on his face, "Good morning." I smiled as I greeted him.

"Isn't it quite early for you to be awake?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

I looked at the wall clock and said, "Huh, it _is_ early. Anyway, I made us some eggs benedict."

He sat down on the dining table and watched me as I moved around the kitchen.

"Coffee or hot chocolate?" I asked him.

"Hot chocolate please."

I smiled and made two cups of hot chocolate. I brought the beverages to him and sat down with him. We ate quietly and the silence was actually comfortable.

"So what will we do today?" I asked him. "It's our bonding day today."

He ate a grape and had a thoughtful expression. I ate a slice of watermelon and thought of something to do.

"Wait. Isn't it our marathon day?" He smiled at me.

"Oh, shoot, I completely forgot." I laughed.

After we had breakfast, we got comfortably seated on his sofa and watched our TV shows. Percy was lying down with his head on my lap. I was running my hands through his hair as we watched Grey's Anatomy. When the marathon was done, I went through the channels and ended up watching another marathon of a TV show named Revenge. I wanted to watch more as the marathon ended. I find the show very intriguing.

"I'm craving for something sweet." I said.

"I think I have some ice cream there." He said and got up so I could get it.

"You want some?" I asked him.

"No thanks."

I got up and went to the kitchen to get the ice cream he said. I got only one spoon since I was the only one who was going to eat. I sat back down on the sofa and he lied down, placing his head on my lap. I opened the container and ate. It was pistachio flavored ice cream. He loved that flavor. I was enjoying it when suddenly Percy called my attention.

"What?" I asked and looked down at him.

"May I have some?"

I gave him a straight face and placed the cold container on his face. He winced and I just laughed evilly. He deserved it. I asked him if he wanted some, he said no. And now he wanted some. I rolled my eyes but gave him some. He opened his mouth and I spoon-fed him. Sometimes, I play with him and have some droplets of melted ice cream on his face. He ended up having to wash his face because of the mess I did.

"What do you want to have for lunch?" Percy asked me, looking for something to cook.

"You know what, I'm still quite full." I called back.

"But you just ate eggs benedict."

"Nope, still full, Percy."

"Okay, fine." He said and sat back down on the sofa.

We continued the day either watching TV or doing something else like we would play chess, have a movie marathon, read books, or eat. Later in the afternoon, I was on the verge of falling asleep on the couch. Percy had a phone call and after a couple, minutes he came back. He carried me off the sofa and transferred me to his bed. I felt the fluffiness of the bed underneath me and he crouched down beside me. He pushed away the hair that was on my face and caressed my face. He told me that the hospital was short on people and he had to perform an operation. I was already half asleep. I understood him but didn't show any signs of hearing him. I heard his sigh and then he did something I never thought he would. He kissed me. Although it was only a peck on the lips. And then I was asleep.

I woke up to an empty apartment. I went to the living room and watched TV. I picked up the barking pug and stared blankly at the TV.

I want to say that nothing happened but something _did_ happen. What's with the kiss, Percy? Well, I'd just act as if nothing happened. The end.

A few hours later, I heard the door open.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm in the living room." I called out, nervously petting Raisin's head.

He appeared went to the living room and sighed, "The operation wasn't that major. Just had to remove the patient's appendix."

I stopped petting Raisin and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Just?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, aren't you quite a show off?" I smirked.

He laughed and sat down beside me. Suddenly I didn't feel nervous at all. I actually felt comfortable.

"What are you watching?" He asked me.

I looked at the television and I did _not_ know what I was watching. I was busy staring blankly at it, not even processing what I was watching.

"It's a movie about a girl and a boy." I said.

"I see that."

"Who were married but the guy died." Good thing I remembered some parts of the movie I was watching.

"And then?" He pried.

"The girl receives ready written letters from the guy."

"I know that movie! Oh it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Yeah, you go ahead and think of it."

He looked at me and gave me a smirk, "I bet you don't even know what happened in the movie."

"What? I know! I even summarized everything for you!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, that's a completely different movie. If an actor plays a certain role in a movie, doesn't mean he'd play the same character in his other movies."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's not the movie you're watching, Wise Girl."

I gave him a straight face and I just wanted to wring his neck.

"Come on. Get changed. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight so you're not cooped up in here." He said and stood up.

"Aw, do we have to?" I complained.

"Yes, we have to. I bet you were staring blankly at the screen for hours, haven't you?"

I was caught red handed, "Fine. Give me a minute."

I got the sleeping puppy off of my legs, gave her to Percy, and stood up. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my jeans and a plain shirt. I grabbed one of Percy's jackets and wore my running shoes. I got my wallet and phone. I went back to the living room and he turned off the television. We left the building and got in his car.

"That jacket looks familiar." He said with a smile in his voice.

"_Very_ familiar indeed. Don't you like how it looks like?" I asked him.

"Huh, I remember having one just like it."

"If we wore it the same time, we'd be like twins." I smiled at him.

He laughed and said, "You always enjoyed stealing and wearing my clothes."

"I like wearing big clothes. They're so comfy."

He laughed again and then pulled over a couple minutes later. I looked out my window and we were in front of his mom's building.

"We're having dinner here again?" I asked.

"Yeah. You don't want to see them?"

"No, of course I want to but aren't they tired of seeing our faces?"

"Mom and Paul would _never_ get tired of you." He stuck his tongue out.

"I doubt." I laughed.

We went in the building and went up to their floor. Percy knocked on the door and his mom answered it. She was wearing an apron and had her hair in a ponytail.

She smiled widely at us, "Percy, Annabeth, what brought you here?"

"We wanted to have dinner with you guys." Percy smiled.

"Well, come on in." She invited us in.

We went in and Percy asked his mom what we would be having for tonight.

"After Paul got a taste of Asian food, he suddenly craved for more. Now I'm making dumplings and noodle soup."

"Do you need help, Mrs. Blofis?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why don't you follow me back into the kitchen and let's get you ready?"

I followed her into the kitchen and she gave me an apron. Percy's mom was making her own dough for the dumpling. I helped her roll out the dough and made dumplings alongside with her. Once my hands were covered with flour, my hair chose this perfect timing to get all over my face. Percy, who just walked in into the kitchen saw me and offered to tie my hair for me. I declined but he insisted. He tied my hair sloppily and laughed once he was done. I was laughing as well. As we prepared the dumplings, Percy's mom and I talked about her son, me, the wedding, my mom, my family, her niece and nephew, and more. Basically anything under the sun. It was always easy to talk to her. And I have always loved talking to her. Our dumplings were done and Mrs. Blofis started cooking her dishes while I cleaned up and set the table.

"Mom, the dumplings are delicious." Percy said as he ate one.

"Honey, I will never order Chinese takeout ever again. This is amazing." Paul praised her.

I smiled at her and said, "Good job, Mrs. Blofis."

We were eating the noodle soup and dumplings that Percy's mom and I cooked. Percy didn't help because he said that if he did, he might end up messing everything up and his mom agreed with him.

"Oh, Annabeth, I have been meaning to ask you something." Mrs. Blofis said.

"Shoot."

"Have you completely stopped dancing ballet?" She asked me. "Because I remembered all the practices, training, and presentations you had when you were younger."

"Well, sometimes I get my ballet shoes out and dance around if I have spare time. But I don't join presentations anymore. I don't train or practice. I just dance around my loft for the sake of doing something. Although the love for dancing ballet is still there." I smiled at her.

"I actually miss seeing you dance ballet." Percy said and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Maybe someday, I'll go back to ballet dancing if I had enough spare time."

Then my phone buzzed.

I looked down at the screen and said, "Excuse me, I have to take this."

I stood up and went to the living room. I pressed the call button and placed the phone on my ear.

"Father? What made you call?" I asked.

"Annabeth, you have to go to San Francisco as soon as possible." He said in a raspy voice with urgency.

"Father? What's wrong? Do we have another Chase family reunion or something happening there in San Francisco?" I asked, quite happy to hear my father's voice.

"No," He said with seriousness in his voice, "Annabeth, I need you to jump on the earliest next flight to San Francisco."

"Father, would you kindly tell me what is happening?" I asked, very worried.

"Annabeth, is everything alright?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw Percy looking at me with scrunched eyebrows and concern-filled eyes.

"Father? What is happening?"

"Annabeth, your grandmother is gravely ill and she has 50/50 chance of living."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Can you guess what movie Annabeth "watched"? The one with the ready written letters? :)**


	16. You Are My Sunshine

**A/N: I am deeply and truly sorry for the seven month wait for me to update. Well, long story short, I graduated with honors as rank 6 of my class and got in to the most prestigious university or college in my country. To make it up to you guys, this chapter has 20, 800 plus words. :)**

**I _will_ be very busy but I'll try my best to update regularly. Don't give up on me cause I have so much going for this story.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – You Are My Sunshine<p>

Annabeth's POV

I felt as if an invisible force hit me. I stepped back and I felt my knees unbuckle. My eyes started to tear up and I told my father that I'll jump on the next flight to San Francisco.

"Is everything alright, Wise Girl?" Percy asked me once again.

I turned around and faced him. I already had tears streaming down my face as I clutched my phone in one hand. Percy ran over to me and supported me upright, which was a good thing because I was probably going to fall down. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. He rubbed his hand on my back, comforting me. I wasn't sobbing or wailing because my grandma has a chance of dying. I was just crying quietly before I willed myself to stop. Crying won't change the fact that my grandma was in the hospital right now.

He pulled away after a while, "Are you feeling better?"

"I messed up your shirt." I noted.

"I don't care about my shirt." He bent down enough so he can look at me in the eyes, "Are you better now?"

I nodded and smiled sadly at him, "Yeah, I am. Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it…or later after dinner?" He asked me.

"Later, please?" I bit my lip.

He took a good look at me for a few seconds and then wiped away my tears with his thumbs. He brought me closer to kiss my forehead and then walked us back to the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Blofis looked at me with questioning eyes but quickly looked down to their plates. I looked at Percy and he just gave me a comforting look. I had a feeling that he showed them a face that said that I didn't want to talk about it. I sat down and slowly ate my dinner. They continued talking about something that I didn't bother to know about. Percy placed his hand on my back, occasionally rubbing my back to further comfort me.

I realized that I might've put their moods down because of my sudden silence. I pulled myself together and showed them a happy smiling face. They smiled back at me and happily continued our dinner. I became more active during the dinner and joined their conversations. Percy still kept his hand on my back.

After dinner, I excused myself once again and went to Percy's room. I went out the window and stayed at the fire exit. The summer air wasn't that chilly but it was cold enough for me to wrap the cardigan tighter around my body. I took a deep shaky breath and brought out my phone from my pocket. I was about to call an airline to book a ticket but I remembered Thalia's gift. I could use the roundtrip ticket to San Francisco. Thank you, Thalia.

"Hey. I knew you would be here." Someone said behind me after a few minutes.

I tore my eyes away from the cityscape of Manhattan and turned around only to see Percy giving me a comforting smile while carrying a blanket. I smiled at his effort when he wrapped the blanket around me. Percy knew how much I loved hanging out by the fire exit. He knows that whenever I'm here, I try to clear my thoughts. He put his arm on shoulders and brought me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt myself shiver involuntarily.

"Are you going to talk about it? I'm awfully concerned because I assume that you are going to San Francisco tomorrow." He said.

I took another deep breath, "Grandma is in the hospital right now and Dad says she has a 50/50 chance of living."

I felt Percy's sharp intake of breath. He tightened his grip on me. His reaction was rather expected. He and my grandma have a special relationship. They were always very close. Whenever I visit my grandma or vice versa, Percy always ends up in the picture. It's as if my grandma was his grandma as well. Sometimes, it would seem as if she was his best friend, not me.

Both of us didn't say anything for a while.

"I should bring you home so you can pack your things." He said.

I nodded and he brought be back inside the apartment. Both of us said goodbye and good night to his mom and stepfather. We left their apartment and he drove us back to my building. Throughout the ride, we didn't say anything. Probably still shocked by the news we just heard. When the car stopped in front of my building, I was still looking out the window, staring off into space. Percy held my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked at him and he gave me a comforting smile.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Are you sure you can be all by yourself right now?"

I smiled at him and nodded. He took good look at me and sighed. He brought me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He let me go and I thanked him for the night before I got out of the car. Karl was smiling at me as I went in the building. I smiled back at him and continued walking to the elevator. I pressed the button of my floor and waited until the short ride was over. I went to my door as the elevator opened. I got my keys and unlocked the door, steeling myself for the Rottweiler that was bound to run towards me. No doubt Onion ran towards me as I opened the door.

I played with him for a while before closing the door. I did my chores like feeding my dog and cleaning after him. Once I was done, I went up to my room and lied down on the bed. I called my dad to check on my grandma's condition in the hospital. He said that she was fine. She was sleeping right now and she just ate her dinner. I told my father that I'm going home tomorrow and asked him if he wanted anything from New York City.

"I just need you to be here." He said.

"I _am _going there tomorrow." I laughed.

"Is Percy coming as well? You always travel with him."

"He didn't say anything about going with me but I know that he's affected as well. He's probably really busy in the hospital."

"Oh, your grandma was looking for the both of you a while ago. Tell him that. Maybe it would change his mind."

"I will. Anyway, I better get packing, Dad. I'll call you before the flight. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

I hung up and got up from the bed. I grabbed my travelling bag from the top of my closet and started packing up. I grabbed tons of clothes and stuffed them in my bag. As I packed up, I was calling my mom. Once she answered, I told her that I wouldn't be going to work for a couple of days. She said that she already knew the reason why. Apparently, Dad already called her and told her about my grandmother. Mom always knew that I was really attached to my grandma. So she allowed me not to go to work for a couple of days and I could stay there for as long as I should. I thanked her and then hung up. When I was done, I looked at my bed and saw Onion lying down. I don't know why but something was telling me that he was sad.

I lied down beside him and said, "Are you going to miss me?"

He whimpered and I just laughed at him. I gave him a kiss on the head and got up. I got ready for bed and called Percy as I went in the bathroom. I put him on loudspeaker and placed my phone on top of the bathroom counter.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy answered as I tied my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I instantly smiled.

"How are you? Do you need me to be there?"

"I'm fine. I just need someone to talk to." I said as I started to get ready for a quick shower.

"So, how's your grandma?" He asked me.

"My dad said that she was asleep when I called him a couple minutes ago. She just ate her dinner. She's doing fine, I guess."

"Good. Why did they bring her to the hospital anyway? What's her sickness?"

"I have no idea too but I'm going to find out tomorrow when I go to San Francisco. Aren't _you_ going?"

"I still have to check with the hospital tomorrow. I'll try my best to visit your grandmother. Don't worry."

"You better go. Dad said that grandma was looking for the both of us. You can't break her poor old heart by staying here in Manhattan because of work. Look who's the workaholic now!" I teased.

"Ha-ha. So you're teasing me with my own joke now, huh?"

I laughed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry for what happened a while ago at your parents. I shouldn't have clammed up all of the sudden. I probably made them feel sad."

"No, it's fine. I would've done the same thing if I were in your situation. But don't worry, they still love you."

I smiled and we continued talking for what felt like an hour. We talked about anything that came into our minds. It was as if we didn't spend the whole day together. Rachel's name didn't come up in our conversation and I didn't really bother anymore. For the whole duration of our call, I was just inside the bathroom, doing whatever I could do like pluck and shape my eyebrows, shave, plan which hairstyle I would use for tomorrow, and more.

"I should let you get some rest. You still have a flight tomorrow." He said.

"I could just sleep on the airplane, you know." I stated. "But if you're going to the hospital, I guess I better get going."

"Sorry, Wise Girl. I still have to check if I could get a leave to join you in San Francisco."

"Okay, okay." I smiled. "I hope you _do_ get a leave. Well, good luck for tomorrow. Good night."

"Thank you. Have a safe flight tomorrow. Tell them I said hi. Good night, Wise Girl."

I hung up and then left the bathroom. I went back up to my room and lied down on my bed. I might not have Percy as my fiancé or we're not romantically involved…anymore… but at least I have my best friend back.

_We're going to be alright._

I woke up only to find out that it was already morning. I grabbed my phone off the night table and groaned when I found out that I only had limited time to get ready. I got out of the bed, grabbed my towel, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

A couple minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with the towel tightly wrapped around my body. I went up to my room and changed into my clothes. I wore a blue mullet dress, a belt, and sandals. I don't usually wear dresses but my grandma likes it when I do. I brushed through my hair a couple of times and left it that way. I got my travelling bag and headed downstairs. Onion was lying down in front of the door and I cussed. How could I forget about him?

I called Nico as I refilled my dog's food and water bowls. I also got to clean up after Onion before Nico finally picked up his phone.

"Hello, cousin-in-law." He greeted me.

"Shut up. Your cousin isn't getting married to me, in case you have forgotten."

"That doesn't mean I have to stop calling you that."

"Quit it." I said and laughed. "Anyway, I have a little favor to ask from you."

"What is it?"

"Can you watch over my dog for a couple of days?"

"Why not let Percy do it? Where would you be going anyway?"

"Percy can't. I'm going to San Francisco and I'll be staying there for quite some time. My grandma is confined in the hospital."

"Oh, is Percy going with you?" Nico asked me.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, that's unlike him. He always goes wherever you go."

"He might if the hospital allows him to get a leave. So can you watch over my dog? It's just a couple of days."

"I'm sorry. I can't. We have another new murder case and we might be working on it for nights and days. I might forget to go there to take care of your dog."

"I – fine. I'll ask Thalia."

"Have a safe flight then."

I thanked him before I hung up. I looked at Onion and he didn't move away from the door despite the fact that there was dog food on his food bowl. I sighed and then tried to call Thalia but before I could press the call button, my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and my eyebrows immediately scrunched up.

"Mrs. Blofis? Is everything alright?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Yes, of course. I just called to check up on you and also because Percy asked me if I could watch over Onion while you're away."

"Oh, he did that? I'm still at home. Are you sure you're alright with it, Mrs. Blofis?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be?"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Blofis! Thank you. I hope Onion wouldn't be too much of a handful for you."

"He wouldn't be. He's going to be fine, Annabeth. Don't worry."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Blofis."

"You're welcome. Now, have a safe flight."

She hung up on me and then I called Percy. He answered after the first ring, which was rather normal.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said with a clear smile in his voice.

"You asked your _mom_ to watch over my dog while I'm away?"

"Yeah, she has already done that before and she enjoys watching over Onion. So it's fine." He calmly said.

"But your _mom_?! I could've just asked either one of your cousins."

"Annabeth, you don't think that I already asked my cousins before asking my own mom to watch Onion? You don't think that I feel bad for adding extra responsibilities to Mom's already existing ones?"

I didn't say anything for a while and then sighed, "I'm...you know deep down I'm thankful for what you did, Percy."

I heard him sigh as well, "Yeah, I know. It's alright."

"Did you tell them why I was leaving for San Francisco?"

"I didn't say a single word to them since you didn't say it was fine to."

I smiled, "Thank you, Seaweed Brain. I prefer having the people around me not know my problems."

"I know. I've been with you for more than two decades. I know how you think, act, and work."

I laughed, "Yeah, you do."

I looked at the time and started to get ready, "Hey, Seaweed Brain, I'll call you later. I have to get going."

"Of course. Okay, okay, well, have a safe flight. Tell them that I said hi."

"I will. Good luck with getting a leave. Just call me if I'll be seeing you in San Francisco."

"Okay. Be careful. I miss you."

I smiled, "I miss you more."

"Well, I miss you most."

"Fine, you win this round." I said.

He laughed and said his goodbye before hanging up. I sighed and placed my phone in my bag. I took a quick look in my bag to make sure that I had my ticket and I did. Then I called Onion but he didn't stand up. He was still lying down on the floor, blocking my way to the door. He just looked at me with those sad eyes of his. I went over to him and crouched down to kiss the top of his head. He whimpered and I sighed. I hate it when I have to leave him.

"I'll be back after a couple of days. But don't worry; Percy's mom is going to watch over you while I'm away." I told my dog even if the idea of talking to a dog was weird.

He still looked at me and I could just tell that he was judging me. I laughed at myself for thinking my dog would understand what I am saying. I tried to get him to stand up and move away and eventually, I did. I had my things out in the hall and looked back at Onion. He didn't go out of the loft and he didn't even try. He just stood there, looking at me. I gave him a sad smile and gave him one last kiss on his head. I closed the door and locked it.

I went down to the lobby and was greeted by Karl's questioning eyes. I told him that I would be away for a couple of days. He nodded but didn't say anything else. He got me a cab and wished me a safe travel to wherever I am going. I smiled at him and said goodbye as I got in the cab. I told the cab driver to bring me to the airport. I looked at my two-way pager and got a message from Percy. He was asking me where I am right now. I laughed and replied to him. I wasn't surprised when he immediately replied. We talked for a while until he said that he had to attend to a patient. I smiled and put the pager back in my bag.

I paid the cab driver and thanked him after he helped me with my bag. I went straight to the check-in counter and got my ticket. I checked-in my bag and I went to the departure area. I waited for the plane to arrive and for the passengers to be called. But apparently, the flight was delayed. I got my laptop and turned it on. I checked my mail and got a couple from some sites that I have subscribed to and some from Luke.

I immediately felt bad because I haven't done my part of the promise. I barely sent Luke any mails. It's probably because of what happened between Percy and me. I mean, I might slip like I would end up writing something like, "Oh, wow Rome looks wonderful! I wish I could be with you but I'd feel bad throughout the whole trip. Why? Because I might have made out with Percy more than once."

I shook my head and looked at the screen of my laptop. I clicked his e-mail and smiled when I saw that he had attached pictures of him, visiting tourist spots. I looked through those and read the message. Same old, same old. He was telling me that he wished that I was there along with him because the trip would me so much better if I was. He told me what he had done there and how long they stayed there. At the end of the e-mail, he told me that he missed me and he loved me. I stared at the screen once again and then clicked reply. I wrote back to him, apologizing if I was missing in action for quite some time. I told him that I was really busy here with work and if only I was given a chance to be with him right now, I would gladly take it. I said that I was buried in paperwork and clients just came in and out of the office. I told him that I was actually in the airport right now, just waiting for my delayed flight to San Francisco, and that I was going there because of what happened to my grandmother. At the end of my reply I said that I missed him so much and I love him too.

I quickly sent the e-mail and closed the internet browser. I was about to turn off my laptop when something popped up. It was from Skype. Apparently, Percy caught me online and he was calling me. I instantly smiled and answered it. He had scrunched up eyebrows as his face appeared on the screen.

"You got the airplane with Wi-Fi?" He asked me.

"Well, hello to you too!" I laughed. "Nah, the flight is delayed so here I am, still at the airport."

"Oh, okay. I thought you got the plane with Wi-Fi because that would be so awesome."

"I know right." I said, excitedly.

He laughed and said, "So, have you eaten your breakfast?"

"I haven't gotten my cup of coffee."

"That isn't breakfast." He said with a straight face.

"Fine, no. No breakfast for me yet."

"Go get something to eat while you wait for the flight."

"No, I'm fine. I'll eat on the plane."

"Those are only small snacks. You need pancakes, toast, or what."

"No, seriously, I'm fine, Seaweed Brain."

"I'll pay for your breakfast. Just eat something." He insisted.

"Fine, fine. Alright. I'll go buy a doughnut if you insist." I rolled my eyes. "But you're paying for it, okay?"

"Yes, I will."

"You're doing this to make me fat aren't you? You just can't accept the fact that your best friend is thinner than you." I laughed.

Percy made a face and told me to just buy my doughnut. I threatened him that I'll buy a whole box and he just told me to go. I closed my laptop and bought a box of doughnuts. A box of doughnuts is the least I could bring them. I went back to my spot and opened my laptop. Percy was still online and I called him this time. He answered and I smiled.

"I got a box of doughnuts." I said.

"I know. So you can give it to your family."

"Why...do you know me so well?"

"More than two decades with you is to be blamed." He smiled.

"Anyways, you don't have to pay for it. I got it."

"No, I insist."

"To be honest, I feel like I'm the reason why you're going to be bankrupted soon so think again." I said as I got a doughnut out of the box.

"No, I told you to buy something to eat. So I'm paying."

"But you didn't tell me to get a whole box of doughnuts. Plus you aren't the one who's eating it." I said as I bit the doughnut.

We started arguing about the payment, mocked each other, which eventually led to laughing. I still haven't finished my doughnut when Percy said that he needed to go. He quickly went offline and I just shrugged. Being a doctor is really busy. And how can you blame him? He's a well-known doctor. I turned off my laptop and finished my treat. Luckily the plane already arrived and we were already boarding. I got my bag and box of doughnuts and headed for the gate. Since there were a lot of people, it took longer than usual to board the plane. Once I finally got seated, I was about to turn off my phone when it rang.

"Annabeth Chase." I said as I answered the call.

"Hey, Wise Girl, have a safe flight." A smile was clear in his voice.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Good luck on your leave."

"Thanks. Oh, hey, I have to get going." He said in a rush.

"Why are you always running out on me? Am I that annoying and talkative?" I asked him and then realization hit me. "Oh yeah, I have to get going too. I'm on the plane right now and we're still boarding. Do you have a patient to attend to?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm outside the operating room right now and I just called to wish you a safe flight."

"You didn't tell me you were going to operate on someone in a few seconds. Go! Go in! Good luck. Save his or her life for me, okay?"

He chuckled, "Okay. Goodbye. I miss you."

He hung up before I could say anything, which was a good thing because if he didn't, I would still talk.

I slowly shook my head and chuckled. I buckled on my seatbelt and then turned my phone off. I couldn't help but feel touched at the fact that Percy called to wish me a safe flight just a couple seconds away from operating on someone. My thoughts wandered off as I waited for the crew to close the door.

_Did he ever call Rachel for a petty reminder before he goes in the operating room?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I tried my best to permanently erase that thought. And as I did this, I looked at the people who were entering the plane. Maybe I knew someone who is on the flight as well. But with no such luck, I knew no one.

A couple minutes later, a flight attendant closed the door and the plane slowly moved away from to airport building and towards the runway. Then we took off.

_I'll be back soon, New York City._

I ate the snacks that the airline provided and also got a doughnut from the box that I was bringing to San Francisco. I worked the whole duration of the flight. I listened to the music in my iPod as I read and reviewed my clients' files which I have encoded on my laptop. I made a lot of footnotes at the end of every page of each document. I also had printed documents, which I also read, reviewed, and noted. Once I was done skimming and scanning through each file, I decided to catch on my sleep.

I felt myself slowly stirring up, which was a good thing because I could feel the plane slowly descending. I slowly opened my eyes, took a deep breath, and stretched. My eyes adjusted to the sudden light as I looked around. I fixed my things and started to fix myself. I lightly brushed my hair, sprayed on a bit of perfume, and reapplied my lip balm.

Soon enough, we were back on the ground. People started to get their baggage and we went out the plane as soon as a plane attendant opened the door. We went to the arrival area and got what we checked in. I got out the building and got a cab. I told the driver the address of the hospital and paid him once I got there. I carried my travelling bag up to the floor where my grandma is staying at and I started to get anxious.

How is she doing? Why is she in the hospital in the first place? Did she slip? Is she diagnosed with a sickness? Is she going to be alright?

I got out the elevator and headed to the room. I was steeling myself for what I would see. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly. I saw my grandma with staring out the window even if the television was on and my dad sitting beside her, looking straight at me. A smile instantly spread over his face and he stood up to greet me. He hugged me as tight as he can and looked at my grandma. She was still looking out the window.

"Mom, I have a surprise for you." My dad said as he held my hand, bringing me closer to her.

"Oh, dear, with my condition I don't think I can handle any surprises anymore." She said in a raspy voice, still looking out the window.

"Hi, grandma. How are you?" I said.

She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes twinkled with delight and her toothy grin made me smile as well. Her white hair was tied up into a bun and wrinkles appeared on the corner of her eyes. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked so sick and frail.

"Annabeth, come here and give me a hug." She said.

I willingly went over to her. I sat on her bed and reached out to give her a hug. Her hold on me wasn't as tight as before and her arms and fingers were slim. As I hugged her, her body was thinner than before. I missed her so much that I ended up crying. She rubbed and patted my back to comfort me. I soon pulled away from her and wiped my tears away.

"Why are you crying? You aren't used to seeing me here or seeing me like this?" She asked me as she wiped some of my tears away.

"I just missed you so much, Grandma." I said.

"Well, I missed you too, sweetie." She said and then kissed my cheek. "Look at you. So beautiful and grown up!"

I smiled and gave her one more hug before standing up from the bed. My dad was instantly beside her and held her hand. He was asking her if she was alright or if she was feeling some pain or what. My grandma dismissively waved her hand at him. I scrunched up my eyebrows and asked my dad if I could talk to him outside.

"Dad, what's grandma's sickness? Did she slip? Does she have a sickness or what?" I asked once we were out the room.

"Annabeth, she needs to have a heart transplant."

I scrunched my eyebrows and said, "She can get it, right? Percy performed a heart transplant on one of his patients. He got better. So grandma can too!"

"Annabeth, I'm afraid that those are two different cases."

"How come? Wait, you _are_ planning to let her have a surgery, right?" I stared at Dad straight in the eyes.

"I'm afraid not." He said, almost inaudible.

"Why not, Dad? Are the doctors here not good enough to handle Grandma? I bet Percy can do this! As a matter of fact, I'll go call him and ask him if he can do it by himself!"

"Annabeth, no." My dad said and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Your grandmother is too old for the surgery. I'm afraid she's too sick and frail that she might not handle the surgery."

I just stared at my dad. I didn't consider this factor. Of course my grandma is old but is she really that old that she can't handle the surgery?

"Did all the doctors say that?" I asked, almost whispering.

My dad slowly nodded his head and looked at the floor.

"Maybe...Percy can…" I trailed off.

My dad shook his head and looked back up at me, "No, Annabeth, even your grandma decided that she would just wait."

"Even you can't talk her into having the surgery?"

"Yeah, she already made up her mind."

I tightly closed my eyes and looked away from my dad. I was starting to cry again and my dad just hugged me tightly. He rubbed his hand up and down my back to soothe me and once I was done, I just stayed in his embrace.

"We better go back in. Your grandma might be looking for us." He said.

I nodded and he brought us back in the room. I couldn't look at my grandma straight in the eye because I didn't want her to notice my probably bloodshot eyes and worry. I sat down on one of the seats that were away from the hospital bed. My father carefully sat down on the bed, asking how my grandma was feeling. She said that she was feeling fine and just asked for a glass of water. My dad immediately stood up and got what she was asking for.

"How about you, Annabeth? Do you want a cup of coffee, tea, or what?" My dad asked as he gave my grandma her glass of water.

"A cup of coffee –"

"Fredrick! How could you allow Annabeth drink something with so much caffeine? Give her a cup of hot chocolate!" She scolded my father and looked at me. "Would you like some marshmallows with that, honey?"

"Mom, maybe you forgot the fact that Annabeth is already a grown up and she is in the legal age to drink coffee." I saw my dad roll his eyes as he happily mocked my grandma.

"That would be lovely, Grandma, but I would settle with a sachet of instant coffee." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure that your body could handle that much caffeine intake, honey?"

"Yes, Grandma."

My grandma finally gave up and Dad made my cup of coffee. I thanked him as he gave it to me and blew to make it colder so I can drink it. The taste of instant coffee was nowhere near the taste of the black coffee that I drank regularly. I slowly sipped my coffee and occasionally traced the rim of the mug with my fingertips.

"Annabeth, why don't you sit beside me?" My grandma called me.

I smiled and got up from my seat. I went over to her and stood beside her. She held my hand but her grasp was weak. She told me to sit down on her bed and I couldn't say no. When I sat down on the bed with my dad just sitting beside the bed, I got a very good look on my dad. His eyes were tired and he had dark circles under his eyes. Wrinkles would show up when he smiled and he had probably a couple days old of stubble. His hair has grown longer than last time. I could tell that this situation was really tiring my dad and I couldn't blame him.

"Tell me about your work in New York City." She smiled weakly.

"I'm doing fine. I have a lot of clients going in and out of the office and they are all satisfied."

"Are you winning all your cases?" My dad asked, joining the conversation.

"Not all but most of my clients' cases."

"How's your mom doing? Is she alright with you stealing all her clients?" My grandma chuckled.

"She alright. I think she has plans of retiring soon so I can take care of our family law firm all by myself." I smiled at them.

They started asking about how my life was in New York City, if I was eating properly, if I was comfortable there, how Onion was, how my friends were, and more. And once the topic was about my friends, my grandma refused to talk about anything else except Percy. I told you, my grandmother had a special connection with my best friend.

As I talked about how Percy and I are, my grandmother's eyes were twinkling with delight and joy. Her smile was wide and sometimes she would laugh with pure happiness. She even had her hands curled up into fists and placed near her collarbones. Wrinkles showed up on the corners of her eyes and with her smile…it seemed like nothing could make it go away. Yeah, except when I started talking about Percy's engagement.

"Percy's getting married?" She asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, to his long-time girlfriend, Rachel." I said with a faint smile but I couldn't help but feel rather let down but happy at the same time.

My grandmother's smile slowly disappeared, "Oh…when are they planning to get married?"

"Sometime this summer. That's okay, Percy didn't forget about me." I said to at least make my grandmother smile once again. "He made me his best woman."

"His best what?" My grandma smiled once again.

"I believe Annabeth just said his best _woman_." My dad said and started laughing.

"At least I'm still part of the wedding." I defended myself and started laughing as well.

"The person who's the best man or _woman_ should be the most important or closest friend of the groom right?" My dad said.

"Looks like you mean a lot to him." Grandma smiled at me.

"So much that he would do anything to just have me beside him at all times." I smiled as I whispered this.

My grandma placed her hand on mine and smiled faintly at me.

After a couple more minutes of talking about Percy and me, my grandma decided to take a nap. I helped her get comfortable on the hospital bed and then moved back to the cushioned couch. Once she was asleep, my dad turned to me and asked me all about my stay in San Francisco. I told him that I would be staying as long as I need to be here and I have yet to look for a place to stay. Dad told me to stay at his house and that I am always welcomed there. I asked him how my stepmom and half brothers are doing and he said that they are doing fine. He told me that I should stay in the hospital for a while because they would be visiting on the afternoon, after Matt and Bobby's school and my stepmom's work.

I decided to walk around the hospital and look at the doctors and see if I have come across their names because of Percy. But before I left the room, my dad and I ate a doughnut each. I promised my dad that I would be back and then placed a kiss on his cheek and on my sleeping grandma's forehead. I went down the hall and looked at the names of the doctors that were placed by the door. Almost all of them were unfamiliar to me. Yeah, sure, maybe that's because Percy and I live on the other side of the continent and all. But doesn't he go to different conferences and meet different doctors?

I went around the hospital and checked the facilities. I found out that the hospital had a place that was glassed and had plants everywhere. It was like a room where the patients could do their hobbies. There were bookshelves, chessboards, easels, and more. The roof was also glass so the sun was shining brightly into the room. I continued walking around after spending quite some time in that hobby room. The cafeteria wasn't that big like the one in the hospital where Percy works at. The food that they were serving looked good. I constantly looked at my phone as I gave myself a tour around the establishment but I would still have that sad sigh when I placed it back in my pocket. Percy wasn't calling me or messaging me. I mean, even my two-way pager wasn't beeping. Maybe he has that consecutive surgeries or maybe it was his shift in the emergency room right now so he was busy. But it was just unlike him to not contact me for this long.

It was around six in the evening when I went back to the room. My grandmother was already awake and she was just reading a book that I swear have seen her read before. She looked up at me as I closed the door and smiled at me. My dad was nowhere to be found, probably in the bathroom. I smiled back and sat down on the bed. She closed the book and placed it on the table beside the bed. She held my hand once again and smiled.

"So tell me how things are between you and your boyfriend. I know a girl like you can never be single for too long." She said and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You mean Luke. Luke and I are fine. He's off flying around the world because that's his work, a flight attendant. Don't worry, he sends me e-mail and pictures of places he has been in." I smiled at her.

"Well, I hope he treats you well!"

"He visits me in New York City every time he's there."

My grandma looked at my left hand, which she was holding. She examined it for a couple seconds and I realized that I was still wearing the friendship ring that Percy gave me on my ring finger.

"Looks like Luke isn't your boyfriend anymore. I didn't know you were married!" She said, suddenly alert.

"Oh, no, Grandma. I'm not yet married." I laughed. "That ring was given to me by Percy. It's our friendship ring. He gave it to me when it was our anniversary."

My grandma smiled again and slowly nodded her head. She continued asking me about Luke, how we met, and all. A couple minutes later, my dad came out of the bathroom. It looked like he took a shower already. He sat down on the chair that was beside the hospital bed and joined in the conversation.

"Knock, knock."

I looked at the door and saw my stepmom's head. She had a smile on her face that got wider when she saw me. I smiled back at her.

"Come in!" My grandma said and gestured her to enter the room.

My stepmom went in and two teenage boys followed her in. My smile got wider because the one of the boys looked up and saw me. He had a shocked expression and elbowed the other boy, telling him to look up as well. Now the both of them had surprised expressions.

"Hi, boys." I greeted them.

They came running towards me and gave me tight hugs. I laughed and so did my grandma, father, and stepmom. They released me a couple seconds later and moved away. I got off the bed and gave both of them proper hugs.

"Oh, how I missed the both of you." I said after I gave them hugs.

I looked at the seventeen year olds and smiled, "Look at how old you guys are!"

"Us? Old? You're older, oldie." Bobby told me while Matt snickered.

I just rolled my eyes and let it go. Matt and Bobby then greeted our grandma by kissing her cheek. I greeted my stepmother on the other hand and gave her a hug. I was going to sit on the couch but my grandma called me so I can sit on the bed once again. I couldn't say no so I sat down, facing her. When everyone settled down, they started interrogating me.

"Did you bring us anything from the other side of the continent?" Bobby asked.

"Oh look who knows Geography!" I playfully teased and he just stuck his tongue out at me. "I only brought home some doughnuts that I bought from the airport. Dad didn't really give me time to go shopping."

"New Yorker doughnuts!" Matt enthusiastically exclaimed, making me roll my eyes.

The twins got doughnuts and so did my dad and stepmom. My grandma couldn't eat something like doughnuts minding her condition. My stepmom and the twins asked me questions like how long I will be staying in San Francisco, where I will be staying, and a question that made all the pairs of eyes look at me: Where's Percy?

To be honest, I didn't know too. It has been hours since I last communicated with Percy. I didn't want to call him because I might be disturbing him or what.

I shook my head and then shrugged. I told them that he was still in New York City because he is really busy with work. I quickly reassured them and told them that if he only had spare time, he'd go here without even thinking about it.

A couple minutes later, someone who worked for the hospital went in the room to give my grandma's dinner. I got off the bed and my dad fixed her table. I sat down on the couch along with the boys and they continued playing twenty questions with me. They asked me the questions that made sense and some that would seem like the stupidest questions to be asked on the face of the Earth.

My stomach grumbled a couple minutes into the interrogation. I looked around and realized that it was that loud because everyone was looking at me once again. I smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Why don't you go down and buy something for you to eat, sweetie?" My dad said.

"No, it's fine. I could just eat some more doughnuts." I smiled at him, reassuring him.

"You can munch on the fruits that your brothers gave me yesterday." My grandma offered.

"No, those fruits are for you, Grandma. Seriously, a cup of coffee and a couple doughnuts would set my stomach back to normal."

"You haven't eaten a decent meal the whole day, Annabeth. Now, here, take some money and buy yourself a complete meal." Dad said and gave me a couple bills. "If you don't, I'm calling Percy and I _will_ tell him."

I stood up and grabbed the money. I don't need another nagging session from Percy. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I slowly shook my head. I left the room and headed to the cafeteria. Did I really look that unhealthy that my dad was ready to throw a fit and used my best friend as a threat?

I ordered and paid for my dinner. I sat down on a random table, all by myself. As I ate my dinner, which consisted fruits, I couldn't help but constantly look down at my phone and two-way pager. Not a single word from Percy ever since the moment I was about to turn off my phone because the plane was about to fly. I was starting to get nervous and anxious. Did something happen to Percy?

I got myself a tall cup of pure brewed coffee before heading back upstairs. I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator because I just needed a while to be alone. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my grandma was dying soon and nobody wanted to do anything about it. I realized that I my coffee was starting to get lukewarm so I took a big gulp and went back to the room.

When I got in, people seemed weirdly quiet and occupied with things. My grandma went back to reading her book. My dad was watching the evening news along with my stepmom. Matt was reading what I assume is a textbook and Bobby was doing something on his laptop. My eyebrows scrunched up and I took another big gulp from my coffee. Something was up. I can feel it. I heard a door open behind me and I immediately assumed that it was a hospital staff but realized that he didn't have manners.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

I turned around and saw Percy entering the room. I just stared at him and no words came out of my mouth. I placed my cup of coffee, calmly walked up to him, and then gave him a hug, a very tight one. He chuckled and then hugged me just as tight. He then lifted me off the ground. I wanted to take that opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist but then there were other people in the room. So I just ended up nestling my head on his neck.

It took us minutes to pull ourselves together and pull away from each other. My arms started to hurt from how tight I held on to Percy but that didn't make my hold on him any less tight. He didn't put me down either. When we were good, he finally put me down and we pulled away from each other.

"Where were you? You didn't call me or send me messages. I got so worried about you. You didn't even tell me that you were going here." I said in one breath.

Percy just smiled at me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. It was weird how my anger quickly disappeared.

"My plane landed around thirty minutes ago and I went straight here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was rather a rush decision. Once the head granted my leave, I left the hospital and went back home to pack my things. On my way back to the apartment, I tried to book a ticket to the next flight. And, well, here I am."

"How about Raisin? With whom did you leave her with?" I asked him.

"Mom was more than happy to take her in." He smiled.

"Okay, okay." I said, took a deep breath, and then punched his arm. "Just don't you dare make me this worried about you again."

He just chuckled, as if my punch didn't hurt, and kissed my cheek, "Well, I missed you too, Wise Girl."

"Where were you from?" I asked him again, grabbed my tall cup of lukewarm coffee, and took another gulp.

"I went around the hospital hoping that I'd run into you." He shrugged.

My eyebrows scrunched up, "How did you know that I was walking around the hospital?"

"They told me." He said and then smiled at my family members. "I went up here the moment I got here. We talked for a while and they told me that you bought yourself dinner. I excused myself and went to the cafeteria but you weren't there. I looked for you and when I gave up, I went back here and here you are."

"Where are your things?" I asked and looked around the room before noticing another bag which was beside mine. "Oh, okay."

"Come here, Percy and Annabeth. Sit with me." Grandma called us.

I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face. I looked back at Percy and we stared at each other for a couple seconds. We smiled at each other, shrugged, and then followed Grandma. We sat down on the foot of the hospital bed, beside each other.

"Aw, it was like yesterday when you were kids as young as ten or so. And now, look at you! All grown up and working." She mused.

"Percy here is planning to start a family." I teased and elbowed Percy playfully.

"Yes, yes, might as well call me Mr. Groom-To-Be." He said and talked to Grandma. "But don't worry; Annabeth will be on the altar with me when I get married."

My grandmother looked at me and I just nodded. She nodded, "So I heard."

I looked over to Percy and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and the both of us gave my grandmother toothy grins.

"So," My grandma started, "tell me about your work in New York City that you love so much that you almost didn't visit me."

I sighed in relief when it was Percy's turn to be under the spotlight. My grandma asked him questions and soon enough, my other family members joined in and interviewed him. My dad and stepmother were interested in Percy's job. My grandmother was interested in his personal affairs and relationships: with me, his fiancée, family, and friends. And, well, my brothers were asking about what he did with his past time. I was just there, sitting, and listening to what Percy replies.

"It may not be my business but I heard a while ago that you left...Raisin with your mom." My grandma started.

"Who's Raisin?" Bobby asked. "Is she your daughter?"

I chuckled and took a sip from my glass of water. If only they knew she was a dog.

"Raisin is an ugly name for a daughter. I won't be surprised if she'd hate you. But, wait, does that mean that you banged your fiancée?" Matt asked.

I was so surprised that I choked on water and then started coughing like a mad man. Bobby and Matt high-fived each other and Percy just rubbed my back to soothe me. My stepmother scolded them and my dad and grandmother just rolled their eyes. Once I started clearing my throat, Percy replied to Matt's question.

"Raisin is the name of the pug that Annabeth gave me on our anniversary. I called her Raisin because her face reminded me of one."

"What's with you and naming your pets after food? Annabeth called the dog you gave her Onion. Onion and Raisin. What? Are you guys always that hungry?"

"We...honestly don't know why." Percy laughed.

"So, where will you be staying, darling?" My grandma smiled.

Percy and I replied simultaneously.

"I could get a room in a hotel, an inn, or something." Percy said.

I said, "I have no idea yet but Dad offered to let me stay at their place."

Percy and I looked at each other with scrunched up eyebrows and started quarrelling. It was rather shallow but we were fighting about who my grandma was talking to. We started to mock each other, stick our tongues out, and make ugly faces at each other until my grandmother called our attention and told us to stop. We listened to her but we gave each other stink eyes.

"You _do_ know that she was talking to _me_, her granddaughter, right?" I looked over to Percy and asked him while giving a mean look.

"You _do_ know that she was talking to _me_, her illegitimate grandson, right?"

I tried my best to keep my facial expression as mean as I can look like but I couldn't help my laughter. I laughed and so did my family.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." I sighed once I stopped laughing.

We continued talking but soon enough my grandma called it a night. My brothers also started yawning so my stepmother brought them home. Percy had an emergency call. He excused himself and left the room to answer the call. So, it was back to me and my father left in the room. I brought back the topic about my brothers and started asking my father how their studies are going and how their grades were. He said that they were doing fine. Matt finally made his way to the top three and Bobby was still part of the top three in their year.

"I won't be surprised if Bobby is going to be valedictorian and Matt's going to be salutatorian." Dad said.

"Wow." I mused. "Did they join any clubs, varsities, or organizations in school?"

"Bobby joined the debate club and swimming varsity while Matt joined the school newspaper and basketball varsity. Both of them have positions on the student government and they also have a band."

"Band? Gods, why are they so perfect?" I pretended to swoon over them.

"Bobby plays the drums and Matt plays the guitar."

"I am amazed by those twins." I smiled. "But do they have any girlfriends that I should be aware of?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"But with their good looks, talents, and brains, no doubt that girls would be fawning and swooning over them." I laughed.

"Matt and Bobby are planning to follow your footsteps and go to Harvard as soon as they graduate."

"I hope they _do_ pass. I'd gladly take them under my wing. I could always visit them and vice versa. What are they planning to take up?"

"Both of them are planning to take up Law."

I laughed, "They really _are_ planning to follow my footsteps."

"I think when you left San Francisco, they found you an inspiration."

I smiled, "I should look for dorms where they could stay at."

I heard the door open and I looked at who it was. Percy just smiled when he saw me looking at him. I smiled back at him and asked how his phone call went. He said that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He sat down beside me on the sofa and placed his hand on my knee. My father smiled at us and excused himself.

"I wonder when the last time Dad went home." I sighed as I sat back.

"He looks really tired." Percy pointed out.

"I think I could watch over Grandma for tonight to at least let Dad get a good night's rest."

"I'm staying with you."

I looked at him and smiled, "Of course you will."

"So, will you finally tell me what Grandma is in for?" He asked me and held my hand.

I stared straight into his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that she is _my_ grandmother and you're just the _self-proclaimed_ illegitimate grandson?"

He rolled his eyes and then I laughed.

"Well, uhm, she needs to have a heart transplant." I said, looking down at our intertwined fingers.

"Oh! That's easy!" He said enthusiastically and then scrunched his eyebrows. "Why didn't she have one yet? Is she still waiting for a donor?"

"I'm afraid that she wouldn't be having that transplant."

"What? Why? Are the doctors here rookies and can't perform a simple transplant? If they can't, then I can do it myself!" He said.

"Shh, you'll wake Grandma up." I quickly scolded him.

"I'm sorry; it's just a stupid reason not to operate on her."

"It's just that Grandma is too old and she might not handle the surgery anymore." I reasoned with him.

"I have seen older people have that surgery and they have lived on for years. Why in the world won't Grandma handle it? She is a fighter, I know so!"

"She even decided it herself that she wouldn't get the surgery. She said that she'd just…wait…" I trailed off.

"What? Isn't there anything we can do? Like talk her out of waiting and convince her that she _can_ have the transplant? I mean, you're the lawyer. You can persuade and convince her. I can supply you with the correct facts since I have done this tons of times."

"You know how Grandma is. Once she makes up her mind, nothing in the whole world can ever change her mind."

Percy sadly looked down at our hands and sighed, "So…we're just going to wait?"

I nodded and choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. I heard a sniffle from Percy and I just thought to myself. Grandma really means a lot to him. I let go of his hand and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and then let go a couple seconds later.

"You'll just have to accept her decision." I whispered.

"It's just…why won't she think about it before fully saying no?"

"Maybe she already did. Maybe even before she got confined here. She knows what she's doing."

He sighed once again and kept quiet.

"If we'd go into battle over this, I'd be on your side." I whispered. "I want her to have that transplant and live longer. But you'll never know, maybe Grandma would live longer than expected."

"I really hope so."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and we both heard the door open. I saw my dad exit the bathroom, wearing his pajamas pants and one of his old college shirts.

"Hey, Dad, looks like your college shirts sill fit you." I smiled at Dad.

He laughed, "I'm just as fit as I was back in college. Okay, maybe I became fatter but hey, my shirt still fits."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight, Dad?" I asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa." He said as he placed his used clothes in the closet. "How about you guys? Did you finally decide on where you're going to sleep tonight? You can stay at home. Same goes for you, Percy."

"Why don't you change your clothes, Dad, and go home to have a good night's rest?" Percy smiled as he offered. "Annabeth and I will watch over Grandma for you."

"But you might not know - "

I cut my Dad off and said, "Dad, it's alright. Percy's a _doctor_, remember? I already told him about Grandma."

"Are you sure that you can watch over her?"

"Of course, Dad." I smiled sweetly at him. "What? Do you have separation anxiety, Dad?"

My dad laughed and then thanked us. He got his clothes from the closet and went back in the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he was wearing what he was a while ago. He got his bag, which I assumed was filled with his used clothes, and went over to Grandma. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He went over to us, kissed the top of my head, and shook Percy's hand. He thanked us once more and then left the room.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled at Percy once we were all alone with my sleeping grandmother.

"Don't mention it." He said and brought me closer to him.

I nuzzled closer to him and sighed. The silence that followed was comforting. The moment would seem like a perfect time to fall asleep but the amount of coffee I drank for today kept me wide awake. My hands were wrapped around his abdomen and his steady breathing comforted me.

"My brothers seem perfect." I said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Percy asked with a smile clear in his voice.

"Dad told me that Bobby is in the debate club and swimming varsity. He is one of the top three in their class. He has a position in their student government and has a band."

"Wow...how about Matt?"

"Matt is part of the school newspaper and the basketball varsity. He finally made his way into the top three. He also has a position in the student government and is part of the band as well."

"They aren't the same little boys who obsess over those Mythomagic cards and figurines." He laughed and I laughed as well.

"Dad says that they're planning to take up Law in Harvard as soon as they graduate." I said, smiling.

"Well, it sounds like they're trying to follow someone."

I smiled wider, "I know. Dad says so too."

"But they're not as perfect as you."

I felt myself blush but I quickly scolded myself for reacting that way, "Me? Perfect? Pfft, no."

"I mean, look. You have a great family. You graduated high school as the batch's valedictorian. You have starred in so many ballet recitals and shows. You have won tons of contests in Math, Science, Spelling, dancing, and so much more. You got into Harvard. You graduated Law as summa cum laude. Countless people are dying to have you as their lawyer. You are very successful right now. What more can you ask for?"

I kept quiet and Percy continued, "And lastly, you have me as your best friend."

I laughed and then my grandmother stirred in her sleep, causing Percy and I to suddenly be alert. We sat up and looked at her until she found a spot she was comfortable in. We both let out a sigh of relief and then relaxed. We reclined once again and then went back to our position. We continued talking until we started to yawn. Percy let me use the bathroom first and I quickly got ready for bed. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and took a shower. I changed my dress for pajama pants and a college shirt. Huh, wearing college shirts to bed must run in the family.

"It's your turn." I said as I left the bathroom.

Percy was hanging his head and he didn't budge. I smiled and went over to him. I sat down beside him and gently shook him. He slowly straightened up and blinked a couple times. He had a groggy expression on his face which made him look adorable.

"It's your turn." I said once again before kissing his cheek and fixing my things.

I stuffed my used clothes in my travelling bag and then heard Percy stand up from the sofa. He got his clothes from his bag and readied himself for bed.

As he got ready, I retrieved my comfy socks and wore them. I got the pillow and blanket that my father used which were stowed away in the closet. I readied the couch and waited for Percy to finish. It was probably already five in the morning and the sun was slowly rising. I looked out the window and saw people starting their days: having their daily jog, exiting their houses to grab the daily newspaper, and more. I could feel my eyes slowly drooping when the door opened. I turned around and saw Percy wearing an old college shirt as well.

"Huh, I guess wearing old college shirts to bed must run in the family." He noted.

I looked at him with a straight face, "Excuse you, this is _my_ family, not yours."

"When are you finally going to accept me into your family?"

I laughed, "Chill, we already accept you as part of the family."

He chuckled and placed his used clothes in his bag. He got a sweatshirt and threw it my direction. I easily caught it and gave him a questioning look.

"You wear that. I know you easily get cold." He said.

"But it's summer."

"That's why the hospital turned on the air conditioner to make the patients more comfortable."

I considered, shrugged, and wore it anyway.

"If your professors in Harvard would see you right now, oh, they would call you a traitor." He chuckled.

"What? Why?" I looked down at the sweatshirt that he gave me, realized that the word Stanford was written in all caps, and then just chuckled.

Percy sat down on the couch, beside me, "So how will we do this?"

"Hmm, you sleep on the couch while I sleep on a seat..." I trailed off.

"No, you sleep on the couch; I'll sleep on a seat."

"No, you sleep on the couch; I can sleep on the seat. I mean, you're the guest here. My presence here is mandatory."

He was about to argue back but then he must have realized that when he would, we would end up not sleeping at all or the both of us would both end up sleeping on the seat or the floor. He sighed and lied down on the couch while I turned off the light in the room.

"Well, at least get the blanket." He said and handed me the blanket.

"No, you take it. I already have your sweatshirt and my socks."

He sighed once again and then got comfortable on the couch. I made myself comfortable on the seat, crossed my arms, and propped my feet on another chair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was on the verge of falling asleep when Percy called me.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Yeah?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"We can sleep together." He paused. "I mean, we both can fit on the couch."

I looked at him and saw him lifting the blanket to show me the space. The couch looked so inviting and comfortable and I just gave in. I stood up from the chair and went over to Percy. I lied down beside him and I instantly felt like a sardine in a can. Percy chuckled, wrapped his arms around me, and then turned us around so I was on top of him. We were face to face and his minty fresh breath greeted me as he asked me if I was comfortable. I smiled at him and then placed my head on his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me and the kiss that he placed on top of my head. Everything seemed comfortable after that. We were underneath a wooly blanket. Percy's arms were wrapped securely around my abdomen. His steady breathing and the beeps from the patient monitor were slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I smiled as I whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

I heard footsteps and I reluctantly opened an eye to see who it was. I saw a person dressed in scrubs, holding a clipboard, and walking around the room.

I heard my grandmother say, "Don't they look adorable?"

The nurse chuckled and said, "Are they your children?"

"Oh, no. They're my granddaughter and her best friend."

"Well, I will be back in a few hours to check up on you." The nurse said before leaving the room.

I blinked a couple times and looked up at my grandmother. She had a huge smile on her face as she appreciated what she was seeing.

"Good morning, Grandma." I smiled as I greeted her.

She greeted me back and then I felt Percy stir in his sleep. I took a deep breath and realized that Percy and I were still in the same position. I slowly unwrapped his arms.

"Hey," He whispered, "where are you going?"

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain." I said and then he just tightened his hold on me. "Grandma is already awake."

He took a deep breath, let go of me, and greeted my grandma. I playfully rolled off of him and then went over to Grandma.

"How are you feeling, Grandma?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Quit worrying about me."

I smiled at her, "How many nurses have visited you?"

"She's the second one."

"What time did you wake up?"

"I think it was around seven."

I looked at the clock and realized that it was still nine. I yawned and said, "Percy and I slept around five."

"Why don't you catch up on your sleep? I can handle myself while you sleep."

"Are you sure, Grandma?"

"Yes. And I have the nurse's button here."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead before I flopped down on the couch. Percy and I sat down beside each other and I placed my head on his shoulder. He placed his arm on my shoulders. He wrapped the blanket around us and we went back to sleep.

I took a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes. I blinked a couple times before looking around the room. My grandma was reading her book once again and my father was nowhere to be found. I noticed that Percy's arm was still draped on my shoulders and he was still fast asleep. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his body. Since my position was rather awkward, I swung my legs over so my legs were on top of his lap. I still had my head on his shoulder and then I tried to go back to sleep. I felt Percy take a deep breath and then he wrapped his arms around me as well. He's known for his need to hug things when he sleeps.

As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I couldn't. I was already wide awake but I decided to stay right there and just close my eyes. A couple minutes later, I straightened up and tried to get up. Once I was successful, I placed a kiss on Percy's head before checking up on my grandmother. She was fine although she's starting to get tired of the atmosphere in the hospital. I told her that I'd think of something to cheer her up and she smiled at me.

"Wait, didn't you go to Harvard?" She asked me as I made my way to the bathroom.

I turned around and said, "Yeah. What made you ask, Grandma?"

"Does Percy own that?" She asked, pointing to the sweatshirt that I was wearing.

I laughed, "Yeah, he made me borrow because he knows how I easily get cold."

She smiled wider at me. I went to the bathroom and then started the day. For today, I wore a short jumpsuit that ended probably around a couple inches above the half of my thigh. It was color gray and had a sweetheart neckline. The straps were not too thin, not too thick. When I zipped it up, the jumpsuit tightened around my body. I placed a black leather belt through the belt loops to make what I was wearing look better. I exited the bathroom and saw that Percy was already awake. He was sitting at the foot of Grandma's bed and was talking to her.

"I see that you're awake, Seaweed Brain." I said as I placed my clothes back in my travelling bag.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He replied. "And may I ask where you are going?"

"I thought of bringing Grandma along as I go around San Francisco and visit and catch up with my friends here."

"Wait, let me check her vitals if she's allowed to leave the hospital." He said and got off the bed to check the clipboard hanging from the end of the bed.

I looked at Grandma and she looked delighted at the fact that she might get to leave the hospital today. I wore my oxford shoes and sat down beside her. A couple minutes later, Percy said that Grandma was allowed to leave. He just needed to confirm with Grandma's doctor after he gets ready. He got a fresh set of clothes before entering the bathroom.

"Well, looks like you get to leave the room for the day, Grandma." I smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you, Annabeth. But where are you planning to bring me?" She asked.

"I could bring you to Alcatraz, take you on a bay cruise, or take a walk around Golden Gate Park." I smiled wider at her.

"Oh that all sounds so lovely." She smiled back at me.

While we waited for Percy, I brushed through my hair as it dried and my grandma offered to braid my hair. I willingly agreed and positioned myself in front of her. I felt her frail fingers slowly, carefully, and skillfully fix my hair. Her slim fingers brushed through my locks of hair as she braids my curly hair. After a while, she asked for a hair tie. I gave her one and she tied my hair. With that, she was done braiding my hair into a fish tail braid. I thanked her and then stood up from the bed. I touched my hair and smiled widely at her. I thanked her once again and then fixed my bag.

"It's been a while since I last saw your hair not in a bun." Percy commented as he stowed his things. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks. Grandma did this." I said and smiled her way. "Oh, did you already check with Grandma's doctor?"

"I'm going to visit the nurse's station right now."

"I'm coming with you." I said and excused myself from Grandma before I went with Percy.

We walked to the station, hand in hand. As we walked, we discussed where we could bring Grandma. We came up with the same thing. Bring her to the park; take a bay cruise, or an Alcatraz tour. He asked the nurses for the doctor's details as we got to the station. I have to say I was impressed because he easily charmed the nurses. To the extent that if he asked for criminal records, they'd gladly and willingly give it to him.

"You know, you can easily woo women." I said as we walked back to the room.

"So I have been told." He smirked at me.

"I can still hear their swoons and sighs." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and placed his arm over my shoulders. "I better call this doctor and hopefully, Grandma's hopes won't be put down."

"Oh, that reminds me! I haven't called Dad about it."

I quickly got my phone out and called him. He answered after a couple of rings, "Yes, Annabeth?"

"Hey, Dad, I was wondering if we could take Grandma out for today."

"'Take Grandma out'? What are you -"

I quickly cut him and said, "Percy is calling her doctor right now to see if she can handle being out of the hospital. Also, Percy is a doctor who has handled a lot of cases like this before. Grandma's vitals are fine and if you're still rather hesitant, then why don't you come along and join us."

Dad was quiet for a couple seconds before he agreed to let us bring Grandma out of the hospital. I thanked him before hanging up on him. I looked at Percy and he was still on the phone. A few seconds later, he said good bye and hung up. He looked at me and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled at him and we excitedly walked back to the room.

"Grandma!" I called as we entered the room.

"Looks like we're heading out!" Percy continued my announcement, making him earn a stink eye from me.

I looked at the hospital bed and realized that my grandmother was already dressed up and all. I laughed and grabbed my bag from the couch. A couple last minute touch ups, we headed out along with Grandma. Percy hailed a cab and we decided to take a bay cruise and a stroll around the park. The tour in Alcatraz would be lovely but a tour would last for half a day and it was already around three in the afternoon.

We got in the cab and headed to the pier where the cruise is. I just stared out the window as we passed by buildings that would ring a bell as I stared at them. It felt so good to be back here. I missed everything about San Francisco. Old memories of me living in this wonderful city have bombarded my mind and I couldn't help smiling happily to myself. When we passed by a building, I mused at it.

"I missed this." I said almost inaudibly.

"I think we're going to stop here." Percy said and got the driver's attention. "Hey, we're going to stop over here."

The cabbie stopped the taxi and then Percy paid for the fare. We got out the cab and I was still staring at the building, smiling like an idiot at the memories that this building has brought back to me. Percy brought us in the building and my grandma went along as well, knowing what was happening. Percy pushed through the door and pulled me along.

I can remember myself running here and quickly changing my clothes so I can catch up with the practice or warm up. I would remember struggling with wearing my leotards or pulling my tights away from my body because it was really hugging my body. My shoes' material was so thin that it was as if I was walking on the floor, barefoot. There were long ribbons that I could wound up my thigh and the tip of my shoes had a block of wood that would help me turn without hurting my toes. I could feel my tutu rise up as I would execute turns.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Annabeth Chase I see?"

I turned towards where the voice came from and saw a man slowly walking towards me. His eyebrows were scrunched up and as he neared me, a smile started to appear on his face. He looked like he was in his late twenties, like Percy and me. His hair was messy and he looked like he didn't have that much sleep. I smiled back at him and ran towards him. I gave him a hug which he reciprocated.

"Malcolm! It's so good to see you again." I said as I placed my chin on his shoulder.

"It's so good to see our prima ballerina back in here." He replied as he let go of me.

"You look like you haven't gotten that much sleep. Do you have a production or something coming up soon?" I asked him as I scrutinized his face.

"Yeah, we're doing Swan Lake once again."

"Oh, I remember starring in that back then." I smiled at him. "And you were my prince! You were always my partner."

He laughed and noticed who I was with. He quickly went over to Percy and Grandma. He shook Grandma's and Percy's hand.

"Malcolm, it's been a while." Percy said as they shook hands.

"Yes, it has been." He smiled. "I remember you always being with Annabeth here."

"Yeah, but you were always with her on the stage." Percy said. "You know, I always envied you."

"What?" Malcolm laughed. "How could you be jealous of me?"

"You were always paired up with her in productions or recitals. I mean, _always_."

I felt myself blush as I walked back towards them. I held on to Percy's hand and smiled at Malcolm.

"So, may I ask what brought you here today?" Malcolm said as he led us to the stage where dancers were practicing.

"We were on our way to the pier actually." I started. "As we passed the building, Percy brought me in because he knows that this place had given me so many memories. And well, here we are."

"Wait; aren't you based in New York City? Along with Percy?"

"Ah, yes. Percy and I flew out here since Grandma got confined in the hospital. She needs a heart transplant but she refuses to have one even if Percy is more than willing to do it. So now, we're bringing her around San Francisco since she is starting to get sick of the atmosphere in the hospital."

Malcolm looked back at Grandma and said, "I hope you're feeling fine, Mrs. Chase."

"Oh, I'm more than fine, sweetie." She smiled.

Malcolm brought me up on the stage, making me part hands with Percy because he and Grandma decided to sit at the front row. The dancers were practicing and the instructor smiled at them contentedly.

"Hey, guys, take ten." Malcolm announced.

The dancers sighed and went to the sides to sit down on the floor and rest. Malcolm talked to the instructor for a couple seconds and she looked at me with disbelief clear on her face. I smiled back at her because she was the very same instructor who taught Malcolm and me when we were younger. Although Mrs. Lovett's youthful glow was no longer there. Despite the wrinkles she had on the corner of her eyes, she still had the same slim ballerina figure. Almost all of the dancers stared at me in amazement. Well, Mrs. Lovett must've mentioned me a lot. We shared a hug and then she asked me the same questions that Malcolm already asked except for one: Do you still dance?

"I don't. I get so busy in New York City with my job that I don't have any free time to do other things. But when there are times, I just bring out my shoes and dance at home."

"We're doing Swan Lake again." She stated.

"So I heard." I smiled.

"I remember choosing you as the lead. Same with Malcolm." She smiled back at me. "Why don't we see if you still got the moves?"

"Oh, I couldn't. I'm not wearing the proper attire and I don't have the shoes."

"Julieta," Mrs. Lovett called one of the dancers, "get Annabeth a pair of shoes. Size eight please."

"I don't know how you choreographed it."

"We're using the same song so you can dance the old dance moves that I taught you." She insisted.

I looked around and saw all the dancers had hopeful looks. Malcolm and Mrs. Lovett were nodding at me. Percy, who sat on the front row along with Grandma, was smiling encouragingly at me.

I sighed and smiled at Mrs. Lovett, "I might be a little rusty."

She smiled widely at me and went over to the guy who was seated behind the piano. She probably told him what song to play. A dancer came up to me and gave me the ballet shoes. I quickly wore the shoes and stretched. Thank the gods I decided to wear a jumpsuit today. I would let out faint groans as I stretched because it has been a really long time since I stretched that way.

I looked over at Mrs. Lovett and said, "Ready."

The man started playing and the familiar song that made me close my eyes, smile, and sway. Before I knew it, I was dancing along with the piano piece. I danced as if it wasn't years since I last did. The old dance moves just came out of nowhere and filled my mind. I closed my eyes and just let my body go and flow with the music. I could still remember the night we performed Swan Lake. I had to constantly change from a white costume to a black one. Yes, Malcolm played as the prince.

I tried to be as graceful as I was back when I was younger. I jumped, tiptoed, and spun. If the song slowed its tempo, I my steps would slow down as well. As the song came to its end, the beats sped up and I did the signature turn, which was just swiftly turning and turning until the song ended. Once it did, I stopped turning and posed that made me feel and look like a swan.

I looked at the seats as I breathed fastly. Percy was already on his feet, clapping vigorously with a huge smile on his face. He has always been my number one fan ever since the beginning of my dancing career. I could remember Percy always being the first one to stand up and clap for me and be the last one to sit down and stop cheering every time I would end my piece. He was also the loudest one to cheer for me, louder than my parents or other family members. You could hear his voice other the others or was it because for me, his voice drowned out the others. If he wasn't in the crowd then he would be backstage. He would greet me with another huge smile and a hug and say something like, "That was amazing, Wise Girl!" Bottom line is he is _always_ the first one to cheer for me.

I turned around and looked at the people on the stage. The dancers were gawking and had amazed looks on their faces while Malcolm and Mrs. Lovett had knowing smiles and looks on their faces.

"I missed this." I whispered to myself.

We chatted quickly after I changed my shoes. Malcolm and Mrs. Lovett invited me to watch the production which I agreed to go to as long as I can bring Percy and my family. Malcolm invited me to dinner so we could catch up and I smiled and accepted.

We left the theatre and I was exhilarated. Since we missed the last cruise, we decided to go to Golden Gate Park and take Grandma on a stroll. The huge park had tons of people visiting it. Some had picnic baskets, lying down on a blanket on the grass. Some were strolling as well, eating different food from the food carts. Some were biking and having fun. Although Grandma walked rather slowly, we still found ways to have fun. Percy, Grandma, and I played I Spy. Sometime later, Percy gave me a piggy back ride as we walked around. We actually found what we carved on a tree when we were younger: Annabeth + Percy = Percabeth. When Grandma got tired, she sat down on a bench. Percy put me down and we lied down on the grass beside the bench.

"I never knew that I'd miss so many things." I said. "I haven't been communicating with my friends here for such a long time."

"Well, you should go around as much as you can while you're still here." Percy said.

"I should but I can't since Grandma's condition is always haunting me. No offense to Grandma."

"None taken." She said, making Percy and I laugh.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Well, we could go on the bay cruise since we missed it today." I suggested. "I'm sure Grandma would love it."

"Oh, Wise Girl, you were great a while ago." Percy stated.

"Oh thank you, Seaweed Brain." I said. "But I was rather rusty, you know."

"You're great, just like before." Grandma joined in.

I laughed, "The feeling of dancing once again felt so good. It makes me wonder why I didn't just drop out of Law school and pursue my dancing career. I could be a famous dancer right now!"

Percy and Grandma laughed as well. We stayed there until the sun went down. I could feel that Grandma was just happy to breathe fresh air again and see the sunset not through her hospital window. Once the sun was down, we left the park and headed back to the hospital.

As we entered the room, four pairs of eyes looked up and stared at us. Percy and I helped Grandma get on the hospital bed and then we sat down on the sofa along with Matt and Bobby. Dad still had eye bags but he looked rather well rested than before. My stepmother looked like something was bothering her even if she plastered a smile on her face. It's probably a problem at work. Bobby had his earphones on while holding a yellow legal pad. He would occasionally play a catchy beat while bobbing his head along with it. Since droplets of water would end up on my arm, I could infer that he was just from swimming practice. Matt on the other hand was busy typing something on his laptop. I looked over at what he was doing and found out that he was proofreading articles about school events the same time writing an article on another event. I looked over at what Bobby was doing and smiled because he was writing arguments for a debate.

"So, where did you bring your grandma today?" Dad asked me after he checked up Grandma.

"We brought her to Annabeth's old ballet school and then we strolled around Golden Gate Park, Dad." Percy answered.

I scrunched my eyebrows and then looked at Percy, "_Dad?_"

He looked at me and smiled, "Well, yeah."

I raised my eyebrow at him but then let it go and shrugged.

"Oh, you went to see Mrs. Lovett? How was it?" Dad smiled at me.

My grandmother, Percy, and I talked about how well our day went. I talked about Malcolm and Mrs. Lovett. I also informed them that I'll be having dinner with Malcolm soon and I was invited to watch the production.

"They're doing Swan Lake again?" Dad asked. "Weren't you the lead before?"

I smiled at Dad because I was happy that he remembered, "Yeah."

"Can we watch as well?"

"Of course. He said I could bring my family."

"Wonderful!" Dad smiled.

When someone knocked, we all knew that it was a hospital personnel, bringing my grandmother's dinner. Dad quickly fixed my grandma's table and my stepmother started cutting up fruits to go with my grandmother's dinner. While Grandma had her dinner, I talked with the boys. I tried to help Bobby with his upcoming debate and Matt with his article. All this was happening while Percy gently massaged my hand and occasionally joins the conversation. The grown-ups watched the evening news. Soon, my brothers started to yawn and my stepmother brought them home. Percy and I convinced my dad to go home with them tonight again and spent the night at the hospital.

We just talked with each other while having tea before we went to bed. We slept like how we did last night, which was fine. I wore the same outfit and so did Percy. I lied down on top of him, under the wooly blanket.

"So, what will we do tomorrow, Wise Girl?" He asked while he played with my hair.

"We could finally take that cruise." I said. "Are Grandma's vitals still good?"

"Yeah, I checked it before going to bed. She seems fine." He replied. "I'll check it again tomorrow to be sure."

"Don't forget to call her doctor to be really sure."

He stopped twirling my hair and said, "You don't trust me?"

I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him, "Really?"

He just smiled and continued twirling a lock of my hair. I rolled my eyes and placed my head on his chest once again. I listened to his heartbeat and smiled. Sleep was starting to get to me and I could feel my eyelids slowly drooping.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I mumbled and took a deep breath.

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

The patient monitor and Percy's heartbeat slowly lulled me to sleep. As I was on the verge of falling asleep, I felt Percy's lips gently brush the top of my head.

The following days were fun and memorable.

On Wednesday morning, Percy and I woke up late once again. We decided to take the afternoon cruise to Tiburon because most of my grandmother's friends stay there. I ended up bringing out my laptop, envelopes, and folders out to get some work done. Percy cleared Grandma for today. Four o'clock, we left the hospital and went to the pier to get on the cruise. My grandma happily got together with her friends and they spent hours just talking and catching up, which left Percy and me to roam around Tiburon. Sometimes, I would bump into some old friends of mine there and caught up as well. We took the last cruise back to San Francisco and went straight back to the hospital, where we got the usual interrogation from my father. The twins were nowhere to be found because Dad said that they had a band practice. My stepmother looked restless so I coaxed her to go home early and to bring Dad along. The couch was yet again slept on by Percy and me and a kiss from Percy was placed on top of my head.

On Thursday, Percy and I had a special day planned for Grandma. We got up early, finally, and got ready. Percy called Grandma's doctor again and got his approval to let her leave the hospital. He checked her vitals one last time and then we were off to go on a whole day tour of Alcatraz that Percy and I availed yesterday. Alcatraz once had a functioning federal prison from 1933 until 1963. In 1972, it became a national recreation area. Alcatraz is home to the abandoned prison, the site of the oldest operating lighthouse on the west coast of the United States, and early military fortifications. We took the whole day to tour around the whole island, especially the old prison and light house. Percy and I carefully escorted my grandma. When it was around five o'clock, we boarded the boat and went back to Pier 33. We headed straight to the hospital to get ready because Malcolm's Swan Lake production is premiering tonight. I wore a beautiful coral dress that was up to my ankles and nude colored heels. An ensemble that Silena would approve. Grandma and Percy got dressed as well and so did my dad, stepmother, and half brothers. We went to the dance theatre and were given front row seats.

Throughout the performance, I held on to Percy's hand and smiled. The show was remarkable and the memories that flooded my mind were making me ecstatic. When the performance was done, they called on Mrs. Lovett and Malcolm. They smiled and bowed as the audience applauded for them. I was surprised when they called me up on stage as well. Percy smiled encouragingly at me and escorted me to the stairs that led up to the stage. I smiled and waved at the people who clapped their hands for me. I looked at the crowd and my eyes zeroed on my number one fan: Percy. He had a huge smile and clapped as if there was no tomorrow. I got back to the seats and my family and I just waited until everyone left so we could personally congratulate Mrs. Lovett and Malcolm. They came out of the backstage and we congratulated them for the amazing show. We talked for a while until Mrs. Lovett called it a night and headed home. My stepmother had to bring my half brothers home because they had a big test to study for tomorrow. Percy and I convinced my dad to go home as well. Malcolm invited me to dinner but I declined, saying I had to watch over my grandmother.

"Why don't I bring Grandma back to the hospital and watch over her?" Percy offered. "You get the night off and enjoy."

"Are you sure?" I said as I held his arm and looked him in the eyes with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Yeah," He smiled, "Grandma and I will be fine for a few hours without you."

I smiled back at him, "Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"You enjoy your night, okay?" He said and then kissed my forehead before leaving me with Malcolm. "You take care of her."

I heard the door close and then Malcolm looked at me, "Why do I feel like I should've withdrawn my invitation?"

"What?"

"It seems like I'm tearing the both of you apart. That goodbye between the both of you had enough drama to have a production about it."

I laughed and then we left the theatre. Malcolm brought me to his car and we went to the restaurant where he already made reservations for the night. It looks like he has outdone himself for the restaurant was one of the finest one in San Francisco.

"So, how are things in your family?" He took a sip from his glass of water after we got seated and ordered. "How's your grandmother by the way?"

"We're all good." I smiled at him. "Grandma's alright as well."

"Tell me about your life on New York City."

"Well, I'm a defense lawyer at the law firm that my mother owns. I live in a loft on the upper east side of Manhattan. My building is just walking distance from Central Park which is good because that's where I walk my Rottweiler, Onion. I normally run in the morning. I have a group of high school friends who I hang out with everyday. That group consists of a columnist for Vogue, a journalist and columnist for New York Times, two detectives, a coroner, and a doctor."

"Wow. You've really worked your behind off." He said, amazed.

"How about you?" I took a sip from my glass of water. "How has San Francisco been treating you? Good, I hope."

He chuckled and said, "I have stuck to dancing. I actually went to New York City to attend Julliard. After auditioning and performing in some Broadway productions, I realized that I could do better than dancing as a back-up dancer or being a main character once in a blue moon. I went back to San Francisco and here I am, producing shows. Fortunately, they sell out."

"You know we should just ditch our jobs and audition for So You Think You Can Dance or join Dancing with the Stars."

We both laughed and our orders finally arrived. We smiled at each other before we started eating.

"Any significant others?" I asked before taking a bite of my steak and then laughed, "Don't tell me that you're fancying Mrs. Lovett."

He chuckled, chewed and thought about it for a while before swallowing and answering, "You caught me red handed. Mrs. Lovett is the reason why I went back here." He joked, making me laugh more. "But yeah, I have a girlfriend and I'm planning to propose to her soon."

I nodded, "Wow. Good luck! She's a very lucky woman. Tell me more about her."

"We went to Julliard together but we didn't notice each other back then. It was when we were auditioned for a Broadway show and got casted. I happened to be her love interest and it blossomed from there."

"Oh, she dances too?"

"She can dance but her forte is singing."

"A singer. But you aren't exactly good in singing. And trust me, I heard you sing before. How did you play your role? Did you get voice lessons?" I laughed.

"Actually, my character was mute."

I pursed my lips, holding back my laughter and trying to make my giggles sound like coughs.

He looked at me, "You can laugh all you want."

I just shook my head and contained myself, "No thank you. That would be rude." I took a deep breath to make the laughter go away, "So where is she right now? Shouldn't you be having dinner with her and not me?"

"She's in New York City. She has a Broadway show right now."

I nodded.

"How about you? Boyfriend, fiancé, or…" Malcolm's eyes zeroed on my ring and then he smirked at me, "husband?"

"A boyfriend." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You _do_ know that a ring on the left ring finger means you're either engaged or married, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"You're not off the hook. Tell me about your boyfriend."

I smiled, "He's a flight attendant. We met when we were college. He travels around the world and he just sends me e-mails from time to time. Whenever he's in New York City, he stays with me and showers me with gifts from different countries."

"I see. But don't tell me that there is nothing happening between you and best friend Percy Jackson." His smirk resembled that of the Cheshire cat's. "I can see chemistry between two people and between you and Percy, ooh, it's really strong."

"Shut up. He's getting married soon this summer to his long term girlfriend so don't bother."

"Tell me what his fiancée does." He smiled.

"She's an art critique who gets invited to the tons of famous art exhibits."

"Ah, absentee partners. That's just the perfect opportunity to get together."

As much as I felt remorseful over the subject, I denied with everything I had.

"More than two decades of being best friends is a perfect foundation for your relationship with him. Are you sure there's nothing between the both of you? It's like I can feel unresolved tension between you guys."

The whole night was just filled with chats about us but Malcolm would tease me to Percy from time to time. After dinner, he brought me back to the hospital. We figured that my grandmother would be asleep by then so he let me go in the room by myself. He said that we should get together again soon and I agreed. With a hug, I parted from him and went in the room.

My grandma was asleep and Percy was still awake. He said that he stayed up, waiting for me to come back. I kissed his forehead before getting ready for bed. We slept the same way on the couch. He kissed the top of my head before saying good night.

On Friday, we woke up late again which was rather fine because we didn't have any plans for my grandma. I tried to get some work done, bringing out my laptop, envelopes, and folders. By eleven o' clock, Percy and I decided to bring Grandma around the hospital. We got her on a wheelchair and pushed her around the establishment. Sometimes, we would run while pushing her, which would make her laugh but then we figured it might do something with her heart so never mind. We brought her back to the room for her lunch and then wheeled her to the recreation area after. Percy and I played chess for some time. My grandma decided she wanted to be placed in front of the easel so she can paint something. She loves painting. Later, she challenged Percy to play chess with her. Soon, we brought her back to her room and on our way there, nurses would stop and say, "Hi, Doctor Jackson" with added flirty waves, hair flips, and winks. I sighed and rolled my eyes but deep down I seethed with annoyance and I don't even know why.

As we got back to the room, my dad was already there, reading the newspaper. Percy and I got Grandma back on the bed and sat down on the couch. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four. I told Dad that I wanted to visit the twins' school, also known as my old school before I moved to New York City. He gave us his car keys and told us not to get in trouble. Percy and I said goodbye to my grandma and placed a kiss on the top of her head before we left.

Percy drove us to our old school. We went to grade school together there before Mother and I and his family moved to New York City to start high school there. I wanted to visit the school to see how much it changed and to ask about how my brothers are doing.

My eyes widened because the school looked better. They expanded and now it looks like they have a football field. Percy and I walked around and eventually bumped into one of the twins.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Bobby asked us as he read the paper he was holding on to.

"Your sister and I wanted to check out our old school and see how you guys are performing in school." Percy answered.

"What are you reviewing there?" I asked and pointed to the paper. "Don't tell me it's a test where you got an F."

He looked up and scoffed, "As if."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's my arguments for the debate later." He said. "Oh, thank you for helping me with my arguments the other night. We won that debate."

"You want me to scan or check your arguments for your debate?" I offered.

"Uhm, sure." He said and gave me the paper.

"So where's Matt?" Percy asked and then mussed Bobby's hair.

"He has basketball varsity training." Bobby said, trying to fix his hair.

"And I suppose that you are going to meet up with your debate team?"

He nodded and looked over to me as if saying, "Are you done?" I read the last sentence and then gave back the paper.

"You have really good arguments but I think your last one seems to contradict your other statements. Better revise that or else the other team would use it against you." I smiled.

"Okay, okay." He smiled back. "Thanks. I'll see you later." He said then walked away from us.

I looked at Percy and then shrugged. "I'd like to debate with him soon. I think he actually has a fighting chance against me."

Percy laughed, put his arm on my shoulders, and we continued walking around the school. None of the teachers here were familiar. No surprise if all the teachers we had retired. The school now had a swimming pool, football field, a bigger library, better laboratory equipments, and more. I called my stepmother to inform her that Percy and I would be the one to pick up the boys and bring them to the hospital. While waiting for the boys, we resulted to sitting on the floor, facing each other, and talking about the time we were in grade school.

An hour later, we heard people walking towards the exit. I saw Bobby and Matt along with other boys. Percy and I stood up and I smiled as they saw me. The twins went over to us and introduced their friends and apparently their band members.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Bobby asked us.

"We're supposed to fetch you. We already told your mother and so here we are." I smiled.

Matt groaned, "I forgot to tell her that we had band practice tonight."

"Oh…uhm, well, okay then. We'll just get going and hope you get home safely." I said. "I'll be the one who'll deal with your mom. So, have fun."

"Hey, guys, why don't we just cancel our practice. We can do it tomorrow, right?" Bobby asked his friends.

They had their lips in tight lines but they agreed. Bobby and Matt thanked them and then we left the school.

"They only agreed with the cancellation because they wouldn't want to disappoint such a beautiful lady." Percy whispered to me on our way out, making me blush and laugh.

"Do you guys need to go home before we head to the hospital?" I asked them as we left the school's parking lot.

"Yeah, I need to get a couple of things." Bobby said.

"So, how was your basketball training, Matt?" I smiled at him.

"It's all good. Tiring." He shrugged.

Percy drove us home, surprising me because he still knew the way to my old house. The twins got out of the car and went in the house. Percy and I went in as well. I got a good look around and saw that they renovated a couple rooms. I excitedly went to my room with Percy in tow and a side comment from one of the twins.

"Don't you dare do anything PG-18 in there!" One of them called out.

I rolled my eyes and called back, "Bite me!"

I got to my room and smiled. They changed my room into a guest room but most of my things were still there. I looked around and nostalgia hit me. Percy ended up having to bring me out of the room because the twins were already calling for us and I just wanted to stay in the room and stare at the room that was once mine.

"Your grandmother spent the whole afternoon in the recreation area. When you left, she asked me to bring her back there." Dad said as the twins, Percy, and I sat down on the couch.

"At least she's getting a different atmosphere." I smiled at Grandma.

Grandma's dinner arrived. Percy and I offered to buy some more fruits for Grandma from the cafeteria. The twins asked us to buy them dinner as well. I asked my dad and stepmom if they wanted anything before deciding to just buy everyone dinner from the hospital cafeteria. We went to the cafeteria and got dinner. We brought back servings of spaghetti, fried chicken, spring rolls, salad, steamed vegetables, and fresh fruits for them. We were having a great time telling stories as we ate.

"So how did the debate go, Bobby?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "We won."

"Congratulations!" I clapped for him.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

I smiled, "We should have a debate. I think that you actually have a fighting chance against me."

"I can't say no to a challenge, sister."

I smirked at him, "You sure? You might end up crying, brother."

Bobby and I got everyone else in the room to judge our debate. Our topic was "Education is the only factor that will make a country progress". I got pro while he had con. We were relaxed when we debated then it turned into a heated argument. Once it was done, we looked at the judges and asked who won according to them. I got three votes against Bobby's two votes. I smiled triumphantly at him and we shook hands.

"You are really good at debating. For a high school student, you have a lot of things to say about that issue." I praised him.

We continued eating. I asked Bobby and Matt about their college plans and Dad was right. They're planning to go to Harvard and just stay at a dorm. We were talking about that until Matt pointed something out.

"Oh! Try following Lady and the Tramp!" He said. "You guys have the pasta."

I looked at our plate and laughed. I gave in to make everyone happy and looked for the longest spaghetti noodle. Percy participated full heartedly. We shared the noodle until we were probably two and a half inches away from each other. I realized what was going to happen and started panicking. I clearly did not think this through. I stared at Percy with wide eyes for a couple seconds until he bit the noodle and then quickly kissed my cheek, narrowly missing my lips. My family members laughed and cooed over us, making me blush as red as a tomato. I moved away from Percy and exhaled the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

After dinner, Grandma asked if she could go to the recreational area of the hospital because she really wanted to finish her painting. We obliged and brought her there. We all decided to accompany her and just hang out there. The twins brought out there Mythomagic cards and challenged Percy and me. So that was what Bobby needed to get back at home: their stack of Mythomagic cards and collection of figurines. My grandmother painted, my father and stepmother played chess, and the twins, Percy and I played Mythomagic.

Soon enough my grandmother called it a night and asked us to bring her back to her room. My stepmother brought the twins back home. Dad told us that it was our turn to sleep on a decent and right bed. He told Percy and me to go home and get a good night's rest.

I kissed my grandma's head before leaving and so did Percy after he checked her vitals. We walked hand in hand on our way to the parking lot. Percy drove us home. As we arrived home, I got ready for bed. I was fixing the guest room and called Percy as he passed by the room on his way out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I called. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch, why?" He said as he stood by my doorway.

"The bed is big enough to fit the both of us." I said.

"What are you proposing?" He smirked.

"That you sleep with me tonight." I said too quickly. I realized what I said and threw a pillow at his direction, laughing.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, still chuckling.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Okay, just let me get my things."

That night, Percy and I slept side by side. It reminded me of our sleepovers in New York City, which will stop soon enough because he was going to get married. We talked and talked until we got sleepy.

We were facing one another and I said, "Good night, Seaweed Brain."

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I turned around so my back was to him. In a couple minutes, I felt his arms wrapping around my waist. He brought me closer to him and then spooned me. I just smiled and shook my head. He is really known to hug things when he sleeps.

I woke up and blinked a couple of times, adjusting my eyes to the light. I turned around and saw a peaceful looking Percy who was still asleep. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I smiled and kissed his forehead before unwrapping myself from his embrace and getting out of bed. The clock said that it was only eight in the morning. I found this opportunity to have a morning jog. I quickly changed my clothes and then left the house. I jogged around the subdivision and once I was contented with my jog, I walked back home.

"Good morning, Wise Girl." Percy said as he came out of the bathroom. "Looks like you started the day early. How was your run?"

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain." I said. "It was good. It feels good to run again."

"You should have woke me up so I could go with you." He pouted at me.

"But you looked so peaceful. So no. And I figured that you needed sleep." I smiled at him and went in the bathroom to shower.

For today, I wore a loose sleeveless blouse which I tucked in, shorts, and a cardigan. Before Percy and I left for the hospital, we went to different rooms to check on the twins. I went to Bobby's room and slowly shook him.

"Hey, Bobby. Percy and I are going to the hospital; do you want to come along?" I asked him.

He groaned before asking what time it was. I answered him and then told me he'll stop by later. Well, that's a no. I left his room and was greeted by Percy who was exiting Matt's room as well.

"Is Matt coming?" I asked him.

"He said he'll be ready in a few."

While waiting for my half brother, Percy and I stayed at the living room and resulted to playing thumb wrestling.

"When will you be going home?" I asked. "I bet tons of people are already looking for you."

"The head gave me two weeks at most."

"Wow, that's long."

He had his thumb under mine for more than three seconds and then smirked at me. "Two out of three." I said.

"So, how's Rachel?" I brought up.

He seemed stunned by the subject because his thumb became rather limp, making it easy to beat him. One more game and one of us will be the winner.

"She's fine. She's in New York City right now."

"Is it fine with her that you're here with me?"

"Of course. She's always fine when I'm with you and she's working herself up with the wedding, so it's alright."

I nodded, "How are things going on with the wedding?"

"She's handling everything but I think I can say that everything seems fine." He shrugged.

"When will I be having my fitting though?" I asked. "Rachel's not contacting me or anything."

"Soon, I suppose. I'll ask her about it."

"How did your father take the news that you were going to get married soon?" I smiled.

"He reacted the same way as Mom."

I remembered how his mom reacted when he told the news. She was so happy because she thought that I was the fiancée.

"Hey, guys, let's go." Matt called our attention as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

Percy looked at him and I took that opportunity to beat him.

"That was unfair!" He protested.

"Make up all your excuses. Bottom line is I won." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"Bobby's not coming?" Matt asked us once we were out of the garage.

"Seems like he wanted to catch up on his sleep." I said. "He'll visit later though. Don't worry."

We were about to leave when we saw Bobby trying to call our attention by waving at us from his window. We ended up sitting on the yard talking as we waited for him to get ready.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked as we got in the car.

"I have a weird feeling that something's going to happen today." He said.

I shrugged, "So what are you guys up to today?"

"We have band practice later."

"Oh yeah, you want us to bring you there?" I offered.

"No thanks. Maybe their girlfriends would get suspicious when they know that you're around." Matt joked.

Percy looked over to me, "Told you."

I laughed and shook my head, "How about you guys? Any girlfriends I should know about?"

They both replied simultaneously, "Nope."

We didn't bother tackling that subject anymore. Percy parked the car and the twins whined that they were hungry and they didn't have breakfast. I offered to buy them breakfast and they told me that they wanted Quiznos. I remembered seeing a shop a couple blocks away so I agreed to buy them their sandwiches. They thanked me and continued to go up to my grandma's room.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Percy asked me as he locked the car.

"Sure, it's not that far. We can see if there are any food trucks." I smiled at him.

We started walking when Percy's phone rang. He told me that my dad was calling him to check Grandma's vitals and that I should just go ahead. I told him that we should just go together so I can check up on her as well. He insisted that I go buy the twins' breakfast and it's just going to be a mere check up. He walked back to the hospital and I continued walking to the shop.

I ordered everyone sandwiches with drinks to go along. I was already carrying bags of orders and a cup of good black coffee, which I bought from a food truck on my way back. I was standing in front of the doors of the hospital, about to enter, when my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase." I answered.

"Wise Girl, you better hurry." Percy said on the other line.

"Are you guys _that_ hungry?" I joked.

"No, Grandma's dying."

I was in the state of shock. It caused me to drop my coffee. I didn't care about the mess I made or if there were splatters of hot coffee on my legs. I pushed through the doors, on the verge of tears, and ran to the room. The elevator was taking long so I decided to take the stairs. As I got to the floor, I continued running and opened the door, still carrying the bags of food.

Everyone looked up at me. Most of them had tearstained faces and were around Grandma's hospital bed. Percy went over to me and gave me a hug. I could tell that he was keeping it in, trying to keep his cool, but he was on the verge of crying as well. He hugged me for a while but I couldn't hug him back because I was still carrying the bags of food and I still couldn't believe that it was really happening. I placed the bags on the floor and moved closer to the bed, holding Percy's hand.

My father was sitting beside my grandmother, on the bed. He was holding her hand and he was just telling her that everything would be alright and okay. Matt and Bobby were both standing by the foot of the bed, tears streaming down their faces. Percy and I stood beside her bed, opposite where my father was. Percy had his arm on my shoulders and moved me closer to him. My grandmother looked around. Her eyes were sad but she was just smiling at us.

"Everything will be alright, Mom." My dad said, grasping her hand.

The beeps from the patient monitor were slowing down and the intervals became longer as time passes.

Grandma looked at Percy and me and smiled. She touched my hand and I could see that she was proud.

She reached out and caressed my face, "I am so proud of you. Be happy and always be yourself, sweetie. I love you so much, Annabeth."

She would have to take deep breaths between saying a couple words. That pushed me. Tears started to fall.

She smiled, hushed me, and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "Everything is going to be alright, dear."

Grandma looked away from me a proceeded to Percy. She caressed his face as well and smiled.

"You better watch over and take care of my Annabeth. I know that you'll always be there for her…even if you are already married. You make her a better person." She told Percy between deep breaths.

Percy put his hand over hers and nodded, "I promise I will."

Grandma smiled at him and then looked over to the twins. She smiled and nodded at them. I assumed she already told them what she wanted to say a while ago. She looked back at my father who was already tearing up.

"Why don't you sing me that song," She took a deep breath, "I sang to you when you were younger?" She smiled at him.

Dad nodded and started singing even though his voice shook and quivered, "You are my sunshine…" Pause. "My only sunshine…"

With a smile on her face, Grandma closed her eyes and continued listening to my Dad sing a song that will be the last song that she will ever hear.

The patient monitor's beeps have gone softer and softer until it was replaced by a very long one.

Dad's voice was rusty and hoarse with all the emotions and tears started streaming down his face, "You make me happy…" His voice cracked making him pause. "…when skies are gray…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you gone to Alcatraz or do you want to go there? :)**


End file.
